


Pretender

by morningmaple (yukiscorpio)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 110,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiscorpio/pseuds/morningmaple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everything is what it seems.</p><p>Examining some big issues the game never addressed, and throwing in some romance. Features Robin as male MU. Spoilers to the entire game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Frederick had never cursed in his life. Not the type of cursing that Tharja was so fond of, of course, but to use words offensive or foul. He almost never even used the more acceptable, self-censored versions of such language. Such an act was unbefitting a man of his station, not to mention the amount of impressionable young people in the castle who could be easily influenced.

Today, however, he cursed.

"Holy horsefeathers!"

The swift swing of his blade cut the rope, and he just managed to drop the metal before the body fell into his arms. Hurriedly he put the man down on the nearby bed and brought his ear near the bluish face - no breath.

Frederick's own breathing, on the other hand, quickened. No. This could not be happening, not to a good man like Robin. Ylisse needed him. The Shepherds needed him. Chrom needed him.

The next few minutes he spent pumping Robin's heart, breathing into Robin's lungs, felt like an age. At last, there was a wheeze, and Frederick pulled back, lifting away the loop of rope that was still around Robin's neck.

He waited until Robin was breathing more easily again before forcing him to drink a bottle of elixir. Half of it was spilled, but some colour returned to Robin's skin nonetheless.

"What's gotten into you!" Frederick tried to calm his voice as he went to shut the door. "If I was to come half a minute later-"

"Then I would have achieved what I'd set out to do," croaked Robin, staring at the ceiling. "It appears that not only did I fail to predict the situation on the battlefield, I could not even accurately predict your interference."

Yes, this was what Frederick thought it might be about - the exalt. It had been a bitter battle, and left every Shepherd questioning whether there was value to their actions, even their existence. But he had never imagined it would drive Robin to seek death.

"Should you have been able to predict the turn of events? That Risen would suddenly appear? I do not believe so. No one believes so. Much as I admired the exalt and wished things were different, what happened was not your doing."

Sitting up, Robin swung his legs and sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes still not meeting Frederick's. Frederick sighed. He excelled at many things from knitting gloves to putting enemies to death, but talking to a man who just returned from the brink of death was not one of his skills.

"Robin, Ylisse needs you. If guilt is the explanation to your action, then make it become your strength instead. Work hard and help my prince win this war," he said. "It would break everyone's heart if you died. Chrom has just lost his sister, do you wish to make him suffer further?"

Robin actually chuckled. "You are his worrywort knight, I would expect you to say such things."

What a pot-and-kettle remark. Frederick frowned. "Says the man whose face lost colour after hearing that my prince chased away a thief near the camp."

"I just panic when he is on his own. You of all people should know how that feels."

"Yes. So why would you choose to leave him now? Would you not want to stay by his side? Is this the depth of your devotion?"

Even as he gestured at the discarded rope, Frederick felt disgusted with himself. It was a manipulative thing to say, if what he'd suspected since several months ago was true. Robin was a man who understood his position and would never step outside the boundary and Chrom, who already had a beloved and was busy with a war in his hands, would never notice this.

Still, if manipulation was what was required to prevent Robin from harming himself again, then it was the lesser of two evils.

"If we're going to discuss my feelings, then." Robin rested his arms on his thighs, fingers weaving together, "no, I do not want to be here anymore. My presence is of minimal import; it's already been proved at Plegia."

"Robin - "

"It's not about if I _should_ have been able to predict that the grounds would suddenly be overrun with Risen. It was a battlefield, I _must_ accurately predict and strategise for every scenario. That is my job. That is the only reason why I am here. It is because of this ability that Chrom extended his hand and invited this stranger to join the Shepherds." Robin took a deep breath, his voice cracking from the injury to his throat; the rope had cut deep. "This is all I have, Frederick. I don't have a past; when you light the campfire and people exchange stories, I have nothing to give. I do not know the love of a family, the joys of years-old friendships, the strength that one develops as one goes through life... all I have is the present, which I have catastrophically damaged, and I don't see where I can be in the future. Yes, I understand Chrom's feelings are paramount, and he would be hurt to lose a friend. But this isn't about him. This isn't even about guilt. This is about having wrecked the only good thing I have and call me a coward but I cannot stand this pain any longer. So would you please let me go?"

These were the feelings of a man who made it his life's mission to serve Chrom, just as Frederick had, and who never seemed to need anything else. And Frederick had never considered this. Why should he? Robin could handle himself in a battle, always knew the right thing to say, could crack a joke at the perfect moment around the campfire. Robin was fine.

Except he wasn't, and if Frederick could not find a way to fix this, Robin would do this again. Perhaps he would "take a walk" in the woods and never return, or die a mysterious death after being struck by a torrent of arcfire that looked like a tragic training accident, until they found the note full of words of gratitude for welcoming this amnesiac into their fold, an apology that he could not stick with them until the end, and he wished them all well. A note that was currently lying on the desk beside Frederick right now.

"Once the war is over and Ylisse is at peace, we can work on your memories. It is not that we have forgotten, but we have been quite distracted."

"I am the one with some command of magic and has an obsessive dark mage as a stalker. My past is gone for good, I know this. There is no point in wasting your efforts," said Robin. "I thank you for wanting to help. But sometimes it is better to let things end than to drag them through the mire. I know this does not look particularly graceful or dignified," he looked up at the gable, where the length of rope still dangled, "but I have thought about this thoroughly during the journey back from Plegia and it truly is less ugly than trying to continue."

"Poppycock! Anything is better than death!"

"Had you been alone the day I was found, you would have left me and moved on."

"Well..."

"I am not trying to make accusations. Like I've said time and again, it was and is always right of you to be cautious. I am merely pointing out that you don't need to feel obliged to do something now."

There seemed to be no way to talk sense into Robin. Heaving a sigh, Frederick went and sat down beside him.

"There is always hope, Robin. Look to the future."

"The future? When Chrom's children ask me about my most important memory of the war and I realise it was when I failed to save their aunt?"

"When your strategy brought down the Plegian army!" That was only addressing half of it, but there was nothing Frederick could do about the rest.

"When Chrom looked to me for help and I actually said to him 'we'll have to sacrifice the exalt'?"

"My Prince knew that himself. No one expected miracles from you!" This was getting nowhere. "Give yourself time. It has been mere months since you joined the Shepherds, you may not have forged lifelong friendships yet but you are respected and well-liked; for one, I have never seen Maribelle warm up to anyone as quickly as she did you. Mayhaps your past is not worth recalling; some things are better forgotten. This is a new beginning. You may have stumbled but it's hardly the end."

Robin took a deep breath, clasping his hands together in front of his mouth, as if afraid of his own words.

"That is my fear too, that my past may be grim and far from innocent, and one day it may come back to haunt me... as well as all of you."

"Are you always so negative and woebegone? If so, up until now you have been quite the actor."

"Be honest, Frederick the wary, you do not believe it was purely coincidental that I was found just before Plegia declared war."

No, of course not. Frederick had already had in-depth discussions with Chrom about this. Chrom's response was infuriatingly simple, that Robin was staying, no matter what. And then he even managed to talk Frederick into agreement: keep one's friends close, keep one's enemies even closer. Robin was at the right place even if he turned out to be both friend and foe.

"You would not have pointed it out if that was the case."

"It could be a simple double-bluff."

"It could be a triple-bluff, now that you've called your own double-bluff."

"Are you familiar with the quadruple-bluff?"

"Halt! My brain hurts." And this was why Robin was the tactician and Frederick the knight. "Where were we - aye, a new beginning. If your past was a sinister one, you would not have to fight it alone. And if your joining the Shepherds was no coincidence..."

His voice trailing off, Frederick eyed Robin, waiting for his interpretation.

"Then you would cut me down without hesitation? That's hardly a threat to me right now."

Had this conversation taken place a few years ago, that would have been Frederick's solution. But although his loyalty remained steadfast, his approach was changing; Chrom and Emmeryn had changed him. "Fool! You would cut your ties with evil!"

There was a moment of silence as Robin stared at Frederick in disbelief, and then he burst into laughter, coughing when his throat rebelled.

"Well, Fredericson, you have certainly surprised me."

"I have told you before - do not call me that." Frederick was frowning, but relieved that the atmosphere was lightened. "Your life is not simply about your role within the Shepherds. You are not just a tactician to Chrom and me - you are also our friend. So do not say things like having destroyed the only good thing you have when we are all still here."

Lips pressed tightly together, Robin said nothing.

"Can you predict the rest of my words?"

"That the past is irrelevant, and the future unforetold. The present may be painful but it will become history soon enough."

"You have not lost your touch at all."

Robin let out a soft chuckle when Frederick put a hand on his shoulder.

"This conversation has surprised me in many ways, however."

"Good. Now come, supper time is almost upon us."

When Frederick stood up and extended his hand, the same way Chrom had on the day he found Robin, Robin just stared at it until there was a sigh and Frederick took his hand anyway and pulled him up.

"If life becomes overwhelming, don't turn away from it - come to me." Robin was trembling, and his hand cold as ice; maybe he should take another elixir before dinner. "I may not be able to do much but I am more than willing to lend you my ear."

After a couple of deep breaths, Robin pulled his hand free.

No good, then. Even after all the logical reasoning Robin was so fond of, Frederick wasn't able to change his mind.

But with both hands, Robin tugged at his collar, adjusting them to cover up the band of angry redness on his neck.

"What's for supper?"

Frederick had not felt this relieved in a very long time.

"I haven't a clue; we shall find out. I have instructed that it must not contain wild game, however, so no one will have to watch me gag."

"Let's go, then," said Robin. "Thank you, Frederick."

"My pleasure."

 

First evening back in Ylisse after the terrible battle at Plegia, and Chrom did not want to eat his dinner. Looking around, he wasn't the only one without an appetite - Lissa, red-eyed and pale-faced, was poking at her vegetables without enthusiasm. Stahl, one of the few Shepherds who had not gone home yet, was sighing into his stew rather than inhaling it like he normally would. And Gaius had not even enquired about dessert.

Then in came Robin and Frederick. "So sorry we are late."

"It's not as if we waited. Come, sit."

Frederick sat down to Lissa's right, and Robin picked the chair next to Stahl. He looked around, eyebrows shooting up. "I was going to say that it's good you didn't wait, but none of you are getting very far with your meal."

"Nonsense. We're ploughing on steadily..." Lie of the century, that was. Chrom was quite sure Lissa was thinking about how they wouldn't even be able to give Emmeryn a proper burial, just as he was. "What's wrong with your voice?"

"Plegian sand. Am I the only one still tasting it in his mouth?"

Chrom gestured for someone to get Robin a tonic. "You're not the only one, I assure you. Eat, it will help get rid of that foul taste."

Fortunately Robin did not need to be told and, with a few encouraging words, he got everyone else to start eating too. They must preserve their health and be strong in spirit if they were going to take on Gangrel once more.

He was lucky to have someone like Robin here, Chrom reminded himself. He had to become a better leader.

After the meal, when nearly everyone had departed for a comfortable bed at home for the first time in days, Flavia and Basilio showed up. Chrom received them at the audience chamber, a room that was severely underused these days.

"How fares Regna Ferox?"

"She needs a kick or two, but nothing of great concern," said Flavia, shaking her head. "Ferox held your sister in high regard. Our flags fly half-mast this day."

There went the slightly better atmosphere Robin had been trying to cultivate. But this was a conversation that must be had, and they had been avoiding it on the return journey.

"Ylisse is honoured to have Ferox's friendship."

"Don't mention it. Have you boys had a chance to talk yet?" Flavia looked about her, registering the looks on the faces. "Guess not. Go on, all of you, get it off your chests now. Bottling it up ain't good for you."

Basilio clapped Chrom on the shoulder. "And we'll leave you to it while we have a chat with your soldiers. There are things that can be improved on the way we work together. Cheerio!"

The two khans left as swiftly as they arrived. When the clinking and thunking of armour down the corridors could no longer be heard, Chrom turned towards his trusted friends, Frederick and Robin. The khans were right, he had to say something. But the mere thought of Emmeryn burned him, he could not trust himself to talk about it without shedding tears and by god he knew he needed to be strong right now.

But Robin beat him to it. "Chrom, I'm... I'm so sorry. My plan just wasn't enough."

Why was Robin apologising? He was not to blame for Gangrel's evil. "You did your best... you have my thanks. It's my own failures that haunt me now. Gods, I was just so powerless!"

And now Chrom couldn't look at his friend in the eye. Powerlessness, yes, that was it. It drew strength from his limbs and breath from his lungs, blackened his vision and deafened his ears. He had to apologise, gather himself and move on, bringing his army with him. But how?

"It's not your fault either. Chrom... listen to me. Look at me." Hands grasped Chrom's arms, squeezing reassuringly. There was so much pain in Robin's eyes. "I was powerless once, too, remember? And yes, alone, I don't think either one of us is half the person your sister was. But together... maybe we can be something more. If you fall, I'll be there to pull you back up. When you fight for your sister's ideals, I'll be by your side. You don't have to become your sister, you know. You can still be true to yourself. You just have to give people hope in whatever way you can."

It was as if Robin had read his mind. "And what if I can't? What if I'm not worthy of her ideals? Robin, what if I drag you down with me?"

"If you aren't worthy, you'll keep at it until you are. And if we both fall down, well, that's what friends are for, isn't it?"

Well, that was it. Chrom buried his face in a hand, pretending to be exasperated while willing the burn in his eyes to go away.

"You have grown strong, milord. I may have set a poor example as a knight... but I swear to you, I shall die before any more exalted blood is spilled!"

Heavens preserve him; trust Frederick to choose this moment to chip in. Chrom took a deep breath, prayed that it didn't sound as shuddering as it felt, and spoke again.

"Thank you, truly. You honour me with your fealty. I will not falter again. We shall answer this outrage! The Mad King must be stopped!"

"Now that sounds much more like the Chrom I know." Robin smiled. "I'm going to see the khans; strategies and formations are my field, after all."

"Robin - "

"I know my way to the barracks, Fredericson. Don't worry."

And with that, Robin was gone.

"Sire..."

"Yes, 'Fredericson'?"

Frederick shook his head, resigned. "It may not be my place to say this, but morale is at an all-time low right now, and you are the one who has to inspire."

"Yes, I am aware. And there is no such thing as 'not your place'," said Chrom, only slightly annoyed. "I don't know what I would do without the two of you."

"That is why Robin and I are here. And sire..."

Something didn't sound right this time; Chrom had known Frederick for too long to not catch the change of tone. "What is it?"

"I know this is a lot to ask at such a time, but do give more of your attention to the Shepherds, not just the army in general."

"That is a strange thing to mention; you know I am as devoted to the Shepherds as they are me."

"Yes. However..."

"What is the problem? Just tell it straight."

"Some of the Shepherds are not coping very well at the moment, for various reasons. Please don't take what you see on the surface to be the entire truth."

What was that supposed to mean? Frederick could not be referring to Robin, could he? Or was he talking about himself?

"That is all, milord. I am going to check that all our encampment equipment is put away correctly, and that Lady Lissa's favourite dress is cleaned and ready for tomorrow."

"A... ah."

 

Chrom's questions were answered when later in the night he visited Robin's room with rolls of maps under an arm, hoping to talk about their next campaign. Robin wasn't back from the barracks yet, but Chrom found Frederick's sword on the stone floor, a rope still tied to the beam overhead, and a note on the desk.

This time, he cried.

 

They aimed to spend as few days on recovery as possible; the insult Plegia had dealt Ylisse had to be answered quickly, and even if they just waited, Plegia would march on them soon enough. Training, important as it was, remained light so that no one risked exhaustion or injury. Everything was hinged on the strategy.

Chrom made his way to the library, where Frederick said Robin was. In fact, even if he hadn't asked, Chrom was sure he would find the tactician there, with his face buried in tomes and maps.

"You will start getting grey hairs soon, you know."

"Chrom! Perfect timing. Is there anyone here who may be familiar with the geography of the Border Pass?"

"Hmm? Why?" Chrom went and sat down beside his friend, who had a scarf wrapped around his neck. It wasn't a cold day and Chrom knew why it was there, but he didn't know if he should mention it.

"I found inconsistencies between the ancient and the new maps. If my theory is correct, there are locations that can give us distinct advantages," said Robin with a gleam in his eyes.

"We can send some scouts to check-"

"Yes, of course! I'll go and - "

"Hold on, Robin. Sit down." Chrom grabbed his friend before he could get up. "Stop this frenzy for now. I want to talk to you."

He pushed away the books and papers, clearing the table in front of them, then pulled out a flask and some mugs from a bag he'd brought with him. Robin watched in confusion as a mug of tea was placed in his hands.

"What is it that you want to talk about?"

"The latest news from Plegia: Emmeryn's body has been stolen by rebels opposing King Gangrel, she is no longer on public display."

"Oh... I guess that is a relief, of sorts."

"Yes..." Chrom took a sip of his tea. "That is the first thing. The second thing I want to talk to you about is... how are you?"

Robin pulled a face.

"I am serious. You have not rested since the day we marched for Plegia. If you continue at this pace you will fall ill before the next battle. And go grey."

Robin chuckled "It builds character and adds charm."

"I worry about you! Is everything all right? I fear that so much has been going on, my friends have been neglected. That day we met, I thought I could help you, but so far I have done nothing for you at all, not even so much as asking 'how are you feeling?'"

Robin scooted back in his chair a little. "I feel fine. You need not worry."

If Robin was going to be like this, then Chrom felt he had little choice. "Take off your scarf and show me your neck."

Silence.

"I suppose you've found out, then. Why do you need to see the evidence of my cowardice?" Robin's gaze dropped.

"The evidence of my failure as your friend, Robin. What is troubling you, what is causing you pain - I don't know anything except for matters related to this blasted war."

Shifting again, Robin moved just a bit further, shirking away when Chrom reached for his scarf. "Leave me be, please."

Chrom sighed. He really should not have resorted to threatening Robin this way. "If you would talk to me." Letting go, he put his hand on his friend's shoulder instead. "Gods, I cannot stand the thought of... losing you... dammit I'm going to weep again..."

He was powerless to save Emmeryn, and now Robin would not give him the power to help him.

"Chrom... I... it's all right. I really am all right. My, if the ladies found out I made Prince Chrom shed tears, _then_ I would be dead." Robin pulled away, the hand on his shoulder falling. "In fact, I think I can hear one of them coming in right now."

Chrom didn't believe in fate, but life did like to be cruel sometimes. Now that he managed to broach the topic, someone was indeed coming inside the library.

"Robin? Have you seen - ah, Chrom, you're here! Do you have a minute or shall I come back later?" It was Sumia. Chrom quickly dried his eyes as Robin answered for them.

"We're done. He's all yours."

"Robin..." Chrom growled under his breath.

"I need to go and talk to the scouts. Don't worry about me. Thank you for the tea."

Robin left him, smiling at Sumia as he passed. A fine actor he was, able to encourage his comrades even soon after he fell into so much despair that he tried to take his own life.

Chrom made sure that he looked okay, and smiled at Sumia as well. If Robin could do it, then so could he.

To bear a pain so deep it drove him to take his own life, and carry on instead, Robin was anything but a coward. One day, Chrom would make him see that. And one day, Chrom would remove his friend's perfect mask, and his friend would trust him with his burdens. One day, he would no longer be powerless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thank you for all the kudos! Here is the next part. Please enjoy, and have a happy new year!

"Do you have the ring with you?"

Chrom frowned at his little sister, but her grin only grew wider. Not that he didn't know this was going to happen, but Lissa really was the only person he could ask for help from and he was grateful that she took Sumia out shopping and found out the size of her ring finger for him.

"Yes, but I'm not taking it out. It bothers me enough to have a piece of family treasure at this sort of place."

"Aw, not even for one last look?"

"No. It's been securely hidden away."

Lissa pouted. "Oh well, I'll look at it when Sumia's wearing it!" She peered at Chrom, reading his face. "Are you nervous?"

"There's no guarantee that she will accept my proposal." And before that, Chrom had a war to win. He would not consider marriage unless Ylisse was victorious. He would not consider doing anything else in his life until Ylisse was victorious _and_ Emmeryn was put to rest.

"It's going to be fine!"

Lissa meant well, but her rattling on about it was not helping Chrom's nerves. "Enough. You should go and rest up for the morrow. And get Frederick and Robin for me please, I want to do some final checks."

"Fine!" Lissa huffed playfully, making her way out of her brother's tent. "They're both probably at Robin's tent anyway, another pair of lovebirds…"

Chrom started. Did he hear that right? "Wait, what do you mean by that?"

"Are they not dating? Or isn't Frederick trying to ask Robin out, at least? He's been following Robin around even more than Tharja does…"

That would be because Frederick wanted to keep an eye on Robin after that suicide attempt, but Chrom wasn't going to tell anyone that.

"It doesn't mean there is romance involved, Lissa. It's… not common for two men to fall in love."

"Maybe, but Robin doesn't like girls though?"

Chrom narrowed his eyes. "I hope you have not been making these accusations in front of other people."

"He's never looked twice at any of the women, not even Cordelia! And _everybody_ looks at Cordelia."

Well, if she put it that way… "That's because he is a proper gentleman. And you should be more like a lady and not gossip about people's personal affairs."

"Of course, tell me to just be myself, and then tell me to be more ladylike when it suits you. But whatever makes you happy, brother. I'll go and get them."

Thanks to Lissa's comments, when Frederick and Robin came to his tent, Chrom felt oddly uncomfortable. He really should not be - if Frederick was simply looking after a friend, then Chrom was very grateful, and if the two were romantically involved, Chrom should be happy for them. And yet…

It would be nice if they actually told him, though. But that was assuming Lissa was right and she probably was not. He was just overthinking it all. They were his dearest, most trusted friends. And that was how they would remain whether they were an item or not.

"Chrom. Chrom?"

"Yes. Apologies."

Frederick frowned, whereas Robin smiled. He was wearing something with a high collar today, perhaps the change was going to be permanent. Chrom found himself wondering how bad the scar was, and if it still hurt.

"I have a favour to-"

"Pardon the interruption, there is something I need to update you on first," said Frederick, looking ever serious. "The exalt has been returned to us."

Emmeryn. Chrom's eyes widened. "Emm? The rebels sent her back?"

"Frederick got in touch with the rebel forces. A tent has just been put up for her," said Robin, taking a small side step to block Chrom's path even before Chrom dashed out to try to see his sister. "Chrom, you probably shouldn't go… she fell a very long way."

And Gangrel had had her for a few days. "How… how bad is it?"

"I only looked enough to be sure that it was the exalt," Frederick said, his teeth gritted. "Hopefully the mortician can do something..."

"Does Lissa know?"

"Not yet, I thought it appropriate for you to be the one to tell her."

Chrom lowered his eyes. "Thank you. Thank you both. I had no idea you've been working on this."

"I haven't done anything; Frederick ran around and got things done. I was just studying the maps for tomorrow."

Tomorrow. Tomorrow was the big day, the battle that would decide their future, and now that Emmeryn was with them, Chrom felt stronger.

"Regarding tomorrow…" Chrom fought the urge to back away or start pacing. "I have a favour to ask. Would it be difficult to arrange for Sumia to fight by my side?"

The question raised eyebrows. "I had her assigned to another group. How come you ask?"

Now Chrom could feel his face heating up. "After Gangrel falls… I'm going to ask her for her hand in marriage."

The surprised silence lasted a few long moments. "I'll see what I can do," said Robin finally, with a warm smile. 

"Thank you. I know it's a selfish request, if it's too difficult or affects-"

"Moving people like chess pieces is what I do. I'll have it figured out before sundown," said Robin. "In fact, if you don't mind, I will start on it now?"

"Yes, please do. Um, Frederick, don't go yet, we need to talk."

Frederick did as he was told, but he seemed to be itching to leave. Chrom made him sit down instead.

"I know that Robin is going through a rough time and you've been watching out for him. I just want to say thank you."

"It's... just what friends do, milord."

"All those promises I had made about helping him… and I have done nothing." Chrom couldn't help but sigh. "Do you know what is troubling him? I've tried asking but he always evades my questions."

Frederick had put on his thoughtful face. "He finds life without a past painful."

"I… I see." The explanation was brief, but it meant Robin did confide in Frederick. That was good. Robin had someone to talk to. That person wasn't Chrom, but that was okay. There was any number of reason why Robin would pick Frederick over him, especially if…

He shouldn't ask, surely, just because of Lissa's one little comment. It would be rude of him to. Or was it very normal for friends to talk about things like this? He had seen the Shepherds tease one another about their partners and crushes.

"If there is nothing else, I'll go and get Lady Lissa for you."

Then again, there were far more important matters right now.

"Please do."

 

The war was won. A state funeral was swiftly followed by an ascension, and then a wedding. The changes came faster than Chrom could ever imagine; within two weeks he went from fighting Plegian soldiers on a muddy field to being the new exalt, and being a wedded man. Perhaps the wedding didn't need to come so soon but after so much tragedy, Ylisse could do well with some celebration. And he couldn't wait to start the next chapter of his life anyway.

He had no idea how exhausting a wedding could be, though. This had to be harder work than fighting the Risen.

A drink appeared over his shoulder a while after he sat down. "Tired already?"

Chrom accepted the fruit juice. "I'm worn out! I get very self-conscious when dancing."

Robin's eyebrows went up. "I wouldn't have guessed, you looked like a natural. And you are expected to do, oh, at least ten more dances before you may call it quits."

"By Naga's name!"

"Come now, you are enjoying it really." Robin took the seat beside the groom, and their gazes found Sumia on the dancefloor, with Frederick. "You know, perhaps I shouldn't be saying this, but…"

"What is it?"

"Your bride hasn't tripped over once today, even in those incredible shoes."

Chrom burst out laughing, nearly spilling his drink all over himself. "Now that you've mentioned it, it is quite a surprise."

"Well, I suppose all is fair in love and war…"

"Pardon?"

"Nothing." Shuffling slightly in his seat, Robin put aside his own drink. "So, I meant to tell you this sooner: I will be moving out."

"What? Moving out? But why?" Chrom asked, surprised.

"I can't live in the castle forever." When Chrom was about to interrupt, Robin shook his head and carried on. "This is your home with your wife, and your future children."

"It doesn't matter, there are so many rooms, there is more space than we would ever need. Sumia wouldn't mind either."

"I'm not leaving the Shepherds, Chrom. But it is time for me to start a new life now that the war is behind us."

Living in the castle wasn't the best way to have a normal life, Chrom could not argue with that.

"Peace." He tilted his head back, staring up at the ceiling. "This is going to be so strange, returning to occasionally fighting ruffians on the outskirts. Though I'm certainly not complaining."

Beside him came a soft snort. "It is even stranger for me - war is all I know. But I am eager to experience Ylisse in peace."

"You helped bring about this peace, remember. Don't start weeping when you have strategy withdrawls."

"How cruel."

The song was over, and Chrom was being beckoned for the next dance. He threw his arms in the air in exaggerated exasperation.

"I guess I can't stop you from moving away. And Robin, I know I haven't been the best friend to you as I should have, I hope you will give me time to make up for it. If there is anything you need… help with setting up your new home, or someone to drink with, anything at all, I'm right here. Remember this."

"Even if I have withdrawls from lack of strategical exercises?"

Trust Robin to parry with a joke. "Then we'll play chess."

Robin laughed. "Go and dance."

 

Frederick knocked the door firmly three times, and there was the briefest of pause when it was answered.

"Oh my, Fredericson, this is a bit forward of you. I… I don't know what to say!"

Frederick knotted his brows deeply and stayed that way until Robin laughed. Then he passed the bouquet over.

"Sumia and Chrom send apologies for their absence."

Robin invited his friend in, then went to fetch a jug to use as a makeshift vase. "Their gifts have arrived. Please tell them to never do this again, I was quite literally buried in a mountain of gift wrap and boxes."

"Oh, but they had such fun shopping for you."

The others were already here, a handful of Shepherds, and some other friends Robin had made during his time in Ylisse. Not very many people, but the house was already filled to the brim. Robin's new home was a very average house in a very average neighbourhood just off Northroad, near the garrison of the Shepherds. It was fairly spacious for just one man, but Frederick didn't doubt that the whole place would soon be filled with books.

After the flowers found their home atop the fireplace, Frederick passed over the other gift he had kept under an arm. "And here. I know household items would be more appropriate for housewarming but if you have seen my crockery, you would know this is a better alternative."

Giving Frederick a suspicious look, Robin pulled out the item from the paper bag, and he smiled in delight as the scarf unfurled before his eyes. "And here I thought you only knitted gloves! How did you know I like purple?"

"It was merely a guess based on the cloak you often wear. And scarves are far simpler to make than gloves."

"This is marvellous. I think I'll put it on now."

And Robin wandered off, presumably to change his scarf without exposing his neck to his friends. Then everyone sat down and mingled as dusk edged into night, and then into twilight, when it was well past time to go home. After the rest of the guests merrily left, some stumbling more than others, Frederick started to collect empty glasses and pick up bits of food crumbs. Robin watched him in amusement.

"Thank you, but please stop doing that."

"Ah." Frederick suddenly felt embarrassed, It was very late and he should go. "It's… compulsive. I should go so that you can rest."

"I just don't want my friend to do the tidying up for me, I'm not kicking you out. Especially since you don't seem to want to go home?"

Of course, Robin was nothing if not astute and observant. "Family situation. My younger brother quarrelled with our parents and decided to stay at my house. I reckon enough days have passed that he now wants to return home, but if I was around he would be too proud to do it."

"Hmm. Then there is no hurry to leave. Put those plates down and sit."

So Frederick did, and Robin poured him some mulled wine, which he put on the hearth to keep warm. The carpet just before the fireplace was lovely and toasty to sit on.

"This is a lovely house."

"Thank you."

"How is living alone?"

"Peaceful. Cooking is still a challenge; even my carrot stew turns out wrong half the time. But other than that it has been quite acceptable."

"Perhaps in your previous life you were wealthy and never had to cook," said Frederick, knowing this would be unlikely. If Robin was a person of wealth or importance, his disappearance would be particularly high profile. Frederick and Chrom had searched and searched but no one matching Robin's description had been reported missing.

"I think in my previous life I must not have been a very good person, seeing as nobody seems to miss me."

How could a grown man disappear and not be missed? There had to be foul play involved. Robin didn't end up face down in the muck in an accident, he had been _abandoned_ , left for dead. Robin knew this as well as Frederick.

"How does it matter? It's in the past. Not to mention that the war is over and your innocence has been proven."

"I suppose. It surprised even me, I must admit."

"Such pessimism."

"Given the circumstances, I would say my assumptions were reasonable."

Well, they could argue forever over this and in the end, it was Frederick who first voiced his suspicion all those months ago, so it would be better if he dropped the topic.

He took a good gulp of the wine. "The conclusion was that there were no complications, so Chrom and I did not have to deal with the possible consequences of all the Shepherds being devastated. I honestly think we would have fallen apart as a unit."

"Who is the pessimist now?" Robin chuckled, enjoying his wine as well. "And you exaggerate."

"I am very serious. You are even more well-liked than my lord or Lady Lissa. Apart from Chrom, you are the person we cannot afford to lose the most."

Robin downed his wine, poured himself another and didn't respond. Frederick reviewed his words and winced.

"That wasn't why I stopped you that day. I mean, it wasn't because we couldn't afford to lose- I mean of course I didn't want to lose you, and Chrom would have had my life if you were harmed, you are vital to us all and… I am going to stop speaking."

Thankfully, Robin found this all very funny. "Have you drunk too much or would you like another glass?"

Frederick held out his tumbler and it was refilled.

"I understand. You would have reacted the same way whoever it was hanging from a beam. I was simply thinking…" Robin's cheeks started to colour, but it could be because of the alcohol, "...that it is great to be liked."

But even better to be loved. It was clear to Frederick why Robin picked today to host his housewarming party - Chrom and his wife had a diplomatic event this evening and would not be able to come.

"I hope matters will improve for you."

"Thank you. I too."

"How is your injury? Please say you have visited a healer by now."

"Ah… not yet. But it's fine."

As if Frederick would just take those words for truth. "You should have it looked at."

"I have no means of finding a discreet healer."

"You haven't considered Libra?"

"And have another friend worrying over me?"

"He is a priest, worrying is part of his job. Besides, he will never take my worrywort crown," said Frederick, making his friend chuckle. "If you don't find a healer yourself, I shall take over the task."

A sigh. Robin unwound the new scarf he had been wearing for a few hours. Frederick's gaze fell at first, feeling just like he had walked into the women's bathing tent and intruded upon something private, but then he told himself not to be silly.

He saw a long bruise along the base of the jaw, fading on either end towards the ears. It was greenish brown in colour, its width just a little wider than his thumb. Shifting on the carpet, he took a closer look: Robin's skin had been broken in many places by the rough texture of the rope, enough for it to look still raw and angry against Robin's natural paleness, but there had been no bleeding and therefore no scabbing. Still, it looked horrific to Frederick; as a Shepherd he had seen injuries of all sorts, but what this one represented was not the will to die for one's beliefs.

"See, it's mending very well. I apply ointment onto it daily."

"Does it hurt?"

"It did. Now it's just sensitive. But rest assured that I am a stronger man now, thanks to your encouragement. It won't happen again."

When he realised he was too close for propriety, Frederick pulled back hastily. He gasped when he knocked over the tumbler, and looked around for something that could soak up the spill before it reached the carpet. Robin was faster though, and had placed napkins down before Frederick resorted to using the sleeve of his shirt.

And now he found himself staring at Robin up close, and Robin smelled of the yarn of the scarf Frederick had spent days making, and the birch crackling in the fire, warm and mildly sweet.

He scooted back once more. "Apologies."

"No harm done," said Robin in a soft voice. "Though you don't hold your liquor as well as you look."

"Aye… I guess I should call it a night."

"...I'll fetch you a blanket and something to change into."

"It's all right, I will head home."

"Ylisse's great knight, staggering homeward in the early hours?" Robin snorted, getting up. "Wait here. Try to avoid tidying, but if your compulsion mandates it, please at least leave the washing up to me."

Frederick pulled an offended face, and Robin disappeared upstairs.

 

His brother was still there the next morning, though his bag was packed. Frederick shut the door behind him.

"I thought you would have gone home."

His brother grinned at him. "I was on my way, then I saw you going to the florist. Looks like it all worked out, heh? Finally something I can tell mum and dad."

Was he here because they had an argument or was he actually sent here as a spy? Frederick decided that right now, he did not want to know.

"It was nothing of that sort. It was for a friend's housewarming." He shrugged off his coat and hung it on one of the hooks near the door. "But tell them that if you want; it may stop them from badgering me for a while."

Still, his brother would not stop being a nuisance, so Frederick forced him out the door, his brother laughing the whole way. Then he finally sat down.

What in the good name of Naga was he thinking? Thankfully alcohol made a convenient excuse and Robin knew how best to react in an awkward situation. What Robin needed the most right now was a friend, and the last thing Frederick should do was to break that trust.

But it was true, his breath was caught since the very first day, watching Robin beat back those brigands with sword and sorcery and strategy; that average-build was packed to the brim with intelligence and strength. There was just one thing he lacked, and it was his identity.

Frederick had kept his eyes on this newcomer, as his job dictated, always looking for a flaw to the perfect disguise. But what he found was a man who sought to repay an act of kindness a hundredfold. Robin put himself in the line of fire without a shield or a single shred of hesitation, for the peace of the halidom. For Chrom.

When, under the worst circumstances, Frederick found a chink in Robin's armour and peered inside, he did not see deceit. He learned that Robin did all that he did not just for Ylisse, but also for himself - he did not know what else he could do with his life except for this. Robin was strong because he was weak.

And, after all his prudent observation on this curious man, Frederick had perhaps become a little obsessed. Robin was no longer a subject of scrutiny, or just a friend. As Frederick's knowledge of this man developed, so did his fondness for him.

Perhaps "fondness" was not quite the right word.

But friends was what they would remain, because a confidant was what Robin needed and Frederick was not one who would take advantage of someone at their weakest.

War was no more. There was time for Frederick to examine his own feelings, and for Robin to heal. Hastiness would do neither of them any good.

This, however, did not mean Frederick could simply stop thinking about last night even when he was at the castle later on, looking over training schedules for the new recruits.

"Frederick."

"Milord." Frederick stood up as Chrom entered the small office.

"Are you busy?"

"I'm just about finished here."

"How was the party last night?"

"Robin asked me to tell you to not send gifts again. He had to call for a special service just to get all the packaging taken away. But he appreciates it all, the bookcases in particular."

That made Chrom smile like he had accomplished a mission he'd set for himself. Then he helped himself to a seat, and Frederick sat down too.

"There is something I have been wondering."

"And that is?"

"If Robin is mad at me. For something I've done, or haven't done…"

"Why do you say that, milord?"

"It's just a feeling, that we're growing distant… well, simply put, it feels like he is avoiding me. I know it's not right of me to say that, he fought as a Shepherd, wept over Emm and danced at my wedding. I cannot justify this feeling but it is there, in the back of my mind. Maybe he is disappointed that I never managed to help him discover his past, or..."

"It's not true." Frederick cut Chrom off. Chrom was literally the most important person in the world to Robin, but Frederick kept that piece of information to himself. "It's the change of pace since the war, milord. We met him just as it began and he played a pivotal role. Your life is now very different, however, and he is trying to figure out his."

Chrom breathed out deeply, his eyes fixed on the grain of the wooden desk between them. "I suppose that is true. How is the figuring-out going, do you know? Is he all right?"

Frederick wondered how much Chrom knew about what had happened. He had said nothing and of course Robin would not have mentioned it, but it was still possible for Chrom to find out. He had a way of knowing what was going on, the way good leaders did.

"I think so, but I can't speak for him."

"But you two are... very close, aren't you?"

What did Chrom mean by that? Before Frederick could even figure out how to answer, Chrom was shaking his head and chuckling, as if embarrassed.

"Anyway. I think I shall pay him a visit soon, and make sure he knows that life may have changed, but our friendship has not. Come with me, Frederick. Let's make it a lads' night."

"...We can do that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I've been on holiday and then there are things to catch up with, stuff like that. Plus I'm not used to posting WIPs actually, I had no idea anyone would actually want to read more of this, maybe there are more Chrom/Male MU and Frederick/Male MU shippers than I thought. XD Thank you for the kudos!
> 
> Anyway, this is the next part, which is all about people thinking they know what other people are thinking but actually getting the very wrong end of the stick. Hope you'll enjoy.

"Do you go there all the time? I want to go too!"

In the face of Lissa's enthusiasm, Frederick remained stoic as ever. Even since a long time ago, Chrom had noticed that Frederick was a little colder towards Lissa than he did most everyone else. They never really talked about it, but Chrom knew that although he tried to be tough and fair with his little sister, he wasn't always as hard on her as he should be, especially since Emmeryn's death; after all, he was her only family now.

But it was also true that Lissa grew up with virtually no guidance from their parents, and without Frederick playing the stern father figure, gods know how she would have turned out.

"'Twould not be a problem, I should think. Robin said he is preparing mutton and bear stew…"

"Blrgh! Yuck! I'm not going!" Lissa stumbled a couple of steps backwards with great drama, making Sumia laugh into her hand.

"Milady, as a strong person in service of the halidom - "

"Don't be all high and mighty about it! I know you don't like game meats either!"

"Which is why I am making the effort to train myself now, so that I do not become a burden in future expeditions."

There was a long, suspicious pause. Chrom got the feeling he wasn't going to like what Lissa had to say next.

"You… you're asking Robin to help you with your gag reflex?"

Another lengthy silence, and then Sumia and Lissa practically fell towards each other in a heap of laughter.

Chrom and Frederick exchanged a look - what was that all about?

And then it clicked in Chrom's head.

From his own precious little sister and his wife! Sweet tears of Naga!

"I don't see the reason behind your amusement," said Frederick, narrowing his eyes. Then he noticed that Chrom's face had turned bright red too. "Milord?"

Chrom shook his head furiously and pushed Frederick towards the exit. "Let's go, we would be late otherwise."

"Bye! Have fun - but not too much fun please!"

 

If Chrom looked very very closely, he could see evidence of healing skin just below Robin's jawline, poking out from the turtleneck of Robin's jumper. But it must have already drastically improved, much like Frederick's ongoing battle with wild meats.

"Go and sit down. You're a guest."

Ignoring Robin's request, Chrom put the dirty dishes on the counter. "That was delicious, thank you."

"You're welcome. Maybe I'm getting better at this cooking malarkey - even Frederick is stomaching it," said Robin, putting the dishes in the sink.

"There you go, undeniable proof that you can cook."

"Camping with the Shepherds has trained me well. I think the journey has taught me a lot of life skills."

"It depends on the person. I'm still not very good at being tidy. Or not causing a ruckus."

A kettle was put on the stove. "Well, I do have quite a lot of time on my hands these days."

The idle life. Chrom wondered if he would love it or hate it. Probably the latter. "What is it like? Are you enjoying yourself or being bored to death?"

"A little of both, I guess. I like being kept busy, but not because a war is being waged. I may go look for a new hobby, fishing... or writing... find something to do."

"You could always try knitting," said Chrom, holding back a chortle.

"Oh, please don't even mention that. Your knight has been trying to convince me that knitting is ideal for relaxation. Does he even know what relax means?"

Frederick must be wanting to spend more time with Robin. Chrom felt a little guilty about his imposition; he was taking away their alone time. But he really wanted to see Robin too.

Life just did not feel right anymore without Robin always being around.

"You can come back to the garrison more often. Teach others how to do what you do."

"Hmm, it's an idea."

The response was non-committal, and Chrom decided not to push. Robin was excellent as a tactician, but it didn't mean he loved being one or wanted to do anything associated with the battlefield again. After all this time fighting shoulder-to-shoulder and trusting each other with their lives, Chrom still had not a single clue what his friend liked, or what he wanted in his life.

The kettle whistled. This time Robin glared at Chrom until the guest backed off and let the host make tea without help.

Chrom took his time to study the tattoo on the back of Robin's hand again, committing it to memory. It should be a major clue that could lead to the discovery of Robin's past. Although so far no artist had come forward to claim it was their work, Chrom was determined to keep trying. But since Robin had said that he would rather nobody wasted their time for his sake anymore, Chrom would have to do this without telling him.

He wasn't even telling Frederick about this. It wasn't just Frederick who could give Robin help.

The decision was not meant to sound so childish. Chrom could manage well enough by himself, that was all.

The evening was pleasant, relaxing in more ways than one - seeing Robin put Chrom's heart at ease, and they hardly talked about his new married life at all. He was happy with his wife but after weeks of making the same conversation with everyone about just how lovely Sumia was and how lucky he felt, it was a relief to be allowed to talk about other things without being judged. He wasn't just a husband, but also a brother, a friend, a ruler. He had thoughts and concerns and joys that did not involve his wife, but right now it seemed like even attempting to mention those things would make him a terrible human being, except when he was in front of these two dear friends.

At the end of the night, just before leaving, Chrom gave Robin a firm hug.

"Let's do this again soon. And come visit me too. Don't be a stranger."

"I am not!" Robin slapped Chrom on the back a few times. "And of course. I will."

Chrom let go before Frederick's eyes bore holes in his head. Frederick and Robin didn't embrace, and instead just smiled and nodded, familiar yet somewhat awkward.

Maybe Lissa was right about them, after all?

"I will take Chrom back to the castle, there's no need to worry."

"Thank you."

Hold on. Did Chrom not get a say in this? "Not again! I'm very capable of looking after myself."

"Please. I worry otherwise."

The way Robin was looking at him was giving Chrom a lump in his throat. Damn him for this fine guilt tripping. "But - "

"I'm afraid if you don't let Frederick go with you, I don't feel comfortable enough to have you as my guest again, your majesty."

And the excellent blackmailing, too. "Fine, if you insist."

"Goodnight, you two. Stay safe."

"Goodnight, Robin."

 

As always, when Frederick took on a task he made sure it was completed thoroughly, stopping only after Chrom was safely inside the keep.

"Well then…"

"Why don't you stay for the night?" asked Chrom, resisting the urge to rub his eyes in weariness. "You are tired too, aren't you? Robin would have my life if something befalls you." Because surely Robin knew this was how it would end up, and two people travelling was better than one; it was Frederick that Robin was concerned for, not Chrom.

After some stare-down, Frederick conceded with a sigh. "We make it sound like Ylisse is a land where danger lurks at every turn."

They truly did. Chrom shook his head and chuckled, giving Frederick a pat on the shoulder before heading back to his quarters.

Sumia was reading in bed, some romance literature Cordelia lent her, no doubt. Chrom got changed and got under the covers, deliberately leaning into her to peer at her reading material. " _And then he said, reaching for her hand, 'oh, but I cannot live without you!' His eyes were shining like -_ " He was making it up, but those books all went like that anyway.

With a giggle Sumia pushed him off. "Someone is in a good mood. The boys' night went well then?"

"It was lovely," replied Chrom. Robin looked quite well and that truly lightened his heart, but he had decided Sumia was not going to find out why it was so important for him to see Robin; there should be no secret between husband and wife, but what had taken place that awful day was Robin's secret, not his. "Ah, Frederick is staying for the night, don't be surprised if you see him at breakfast."

"He isn't staying at Robin's?"

Chrom shrugged.

"Maybe they feel embarrassed. We should give them more support." Sumia closed her book, turned over and tugged at the metal cord of her bedside lamp.

In the darkness Chrom tried to recall the details from the evening. Did it look like something was happening between those two? He couldn't be sure, but he had always been very slow when it came to this sort of thing.

"Do you think they are dating, too?"

"I hope they are…"

Sumia's sentiment made Chrom feel slightly ashamed. Naturally he wanted his friends to be happy, and good people like Robin and Frederick deserved happiness more than anyone else. And yet, he still wasn't sure where he stood on this. He would never accuse Frederick of taking advantage, but the timing of it all just felt so wrong.

"Try not to pester Frederick too much about it, let me annoy him instead." He kissed the nape of Sumia's neck. "Sleep well."

"Goodnight, my prince."

 

Frederick wanted to say no, but when his lord and friend of many years decided to skip dinner and sacrifice his personal time even after an arduous trip to the snowy land of Regna Ferox, turning him down felt the most rude indeed. And he did not have to worry overly much either - Chrom had never been partial to alcohol, preferring brews of spiced or milk teas into which he could dip biscuits.

"Like an old man," Chrom himself joked, enjoying his sweet treats.

"This is just an excuse for milord to have biscuit for dinner, is this not? A balanced diet is most - "

"You mock and insult me, friend," said Chrom, passing said dinner over, but Frederick didn't want any. "Now, tell me what it is that's making you frown so."

It wasn't as if frowning wasn't part of Frederick's daily routine, so it must be quite severe for Chrom to decide to ask about it. Still, he really did not want to talk. It wasn't even anything new, he was just very prone to being guilt-tripped. It didn't seem like he was going to get away from Chrom, though, so he might as well get this over and done with.

"My mother fell down some stairs recently - "

Chrom sat forward. "Your mother? Is she - "

"She is fine. But she is exploiting the opportunity to point out that she could have died without ever having held a grandchild in her arms."

"Oh… ouch."

"The curse of the older son. It's all right. I am used to their antics." He was. He wasn't a "trophy" for her, Frederick knew that for sure, but his mother was the sort who saw life as paint-by-numbers, and the picture would never be right if the patch called "grandchildren" was not filled. And whether her desire was reasonable or not, it still made Frederick feel like he was a terrible son. "The way things are, my brother will give her a grandchild even before he is wed. Surely they will quiet down then."

Chrom laughed, sympathetic. "Glad that you can still make light of it." He put his tea aside. "Do you see children in your future though, Frederick? I can see you being an excellent father; you have done a brilliant job with Lissa."

Not Chrom as well. "Right now... it seems unlikely."

Chrom paused, then laughed, as if embarrassed. "Haha, of course. Silly question."

"Yes. Raising children would take up far too much of my time which I would rather dedicate to Ylisse."

There was a strange look on Chrom's face. His gaze lowered briefly before meeting Frederick's again. "Is that so."

Did he say something wrong? Frederick checked his words, and knew what this must be about. Chrom wanted children, and had talked about that long before he was married, but so far there had been no good news. It wasn't an issue anybody wanted to talk about but the thought of poor Sumia, who must be under so much pressure to carry on the bloodline of the exalted, made Frederick decide to say something.

"It's not even a year since you married, sire. You are an impatient man, I know, but you truly need to give it time."

"Me? Oh… I'm not thinking about that at the moment, but still, you're right." Chrom reached down to retrieve the teapot that was being kept warm near the fireplace, and then realised his cup was still quite full. "If Ylisse truly is your reason… Frederick, I intend to be the best father and the best leader I can be. It is not unreasonable nor unachievable. But if it's a matter of personal preference, then I hope your mother will understand."

In place of a proper reply, Frederick went with the usual "yes, sire," and left it at that. This wasn't a conversation he wanted to have to begin with.

"And if you and Robin do want children, adoption is always an option…"

What was that?

Years of discipline prevented Frederick from jumping out of his chair, but did not stop the blood from rushing to his face. Within seconds he could feel his ears beginning to burn. "Chrom. Milord. What is milord talking about?"

"Well, you and Robin - "

"We are friends."

"Oh. I assumed… I thought…"

"Pardon my insolence but such assumptions are quite irresponsible."

Frederick's reaction took Chrom aback. "There is no need to be angry."

"Have you spoken of this to Robin? What if he thinks I have an ulterior motive and rejects my friendship? At a time when he needs as much support as possible? Gods, I cannot believe - "

"Peace, Frederick! I have said not a word to anyone!"

Suddenly aware of the rant that seemed to have skipped all conscious thoughts and just poured out of him, Frederick clamped his mouth shut, mortified. They took a moment to sip their teas, listening to the fire crack in the background, both of them red-faced.

Then Frederick took a deep breath. "Forgive me. I have spoken out of turn."

"No, it was I." Chrom shook his head. "You are quite right. I am glad I haven't raised the subject with him."

Silence again.

"You are… protective of him. I'm glad. He needs people like you."

"It's what I do for all my friends." Frederick wondered if Chrom would be convinced of that. "And please don't speak as though he doesn't value your friendship."

"Of course." Chrom raised his cup. "To friendship?"

Frederick hoped his smile didn't look too awkward.

"To friendship."

 

It was taking Plegia a long time to find a new king and form some kind of army once more but the ruffians at the border was like the cold; they could be chased away and one would think they had been beaten at long last, but they would always return without fail.

"The cold, or a lady who just cannot live without my love…" Virion purred his words out as he loaded his bow. "Always coming back, hoping for more…"

Chrom didn't need to say anything, because he could see that Sully was ready to start mocking Virion any moment now. The left flank had the situation well in hand and same for the centre. As for the right -

He turned just in time to see the exchange of lightning bolt and cold steel, and Robin falling to the ground.

"Robin!"

Chrom rushed over, first to ensure that Robin's opponent was fully incapacitated and the area was safe, and then to check on the injured. Just a few yards behind Robin, Ricken was also getting up, dirt all over his cloak and his hat on the grass.

"I'm so sorry! I tripped and missed and Robin stepped in and… is he okay?"

Right now Chrom didn't care how it happened. Lissa was hurrying over and Frederick was off his horse and on his knees - had he obliterated the opponents in the middle this quickly? - bent over Robin and saying his name. From the shadow he cast came a short, amused laugh.

"I am all right, it only grazed and stunned me a little."

"Are you certain? Where does it hurt? Don't try to move Robin, please stay still..."

Chrom put a hand on Frederick's shoulder. "Come on."

"Milord! Are you carrying potions?"

"Let's move away so that Lissa help him."

Finally realising the situation, Frederick backed away, face flushed as he stood beside Chrom. Robin was already sitting up, he wasn't badly hurt and a quick spell from Lissa was all he needed.

"Dare I say it," and Chrom did dare, because the evidence was right in front of his eyes now and heck if he wasn't going to tease Frederick at least a little, "but that was very cute of you."

Frederick's face got redder. "I'm going to check if everyone else is all right."

"Are you not going to help him up?" Chrom asked, but his knight had already mounted his horse again and trotted off, determined to get out of the conversation.

Poor Frederick.

Smiling and shaking his head, Chrom went over and offered Robin his hand, tugging him to his feet, just like the first day they met.

"You still weigh practically nothing!"

"That's why I got knocked off my feet so easily, I guess." Robin's face, too, was flushed, perhaps with shame that he required help; he was the type to worry about things like that. He let go and stepped back quickly, his head dipped as he dusted himself, shaking blades of grass off his coat. "I'm so sorry for the disturbance."

"No harm done. I think we are finished here… Frederick has mopped up the rest." When after a few moments Robin was still refusing to meet eyes with him, Chrom wondered if he had upset Robin with his words somehow. He picked up the sword that Robin had buried in the ruffian's chest and gave it a quick wave to get rid of some of the blood. "Here."

"Thank you. Sorry about this."

"I said it's fine!" Chrom tried a friendly pat on the shoulder, but it didn't seem to help. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"Absolutely."

"Then let's head home."

When he turned around, Chrom wasn't surprised at all to find Frederick watching them. He tipped his head to one side and smiled at his knight, who nodded stiffly in return.

At first, Chrom had been uneasy because of the timing. Robin was hurt and trying to find his direction in life, and it felt wrong for Frederick to be courting him. But of course Frederick wasn't a man to take advantage. He hadn't lied to Chrom that night - he and Robin were not dating. But Frederick did have feelings for the man, he just wasn't acting on them.

It was all right, Frederick had no need to worry. His secret was safe with Chrom.


	4. Chapter 4

Robin toed off his shoes, hung his coat on a peg, put a few chopped logs in the fireplace and tossed a casual fire spell to light it.

Oh, if Frederick saw this, he was going to have words. Some called Frederick a pyromaniac but that was just jest. The man liked his fires but he was always very careful about them. The result of a childhood spent in the deep country, he said. You learned to light fires, you learned to tend to fires, and you learned to always respect fires. Frederick was a man born to care about everything, even if it meant being invasive about how other people went about their lives.

But it didn't matter really. Frederick couldn't be more disappointed in him than he already was, getting all flustered just because Chrom stood too close. Gods, Robin really thought he would be able to get over Chrom, but seeing him less just made Robin yearn for him more.

What a stupid, despicable creature he was, to dare to have thoughts about the exalt. A married man. His friend's husband, in fact. Since her marriage Sumia had started spending more time on charity work and less at the garrison, but whenever she was around Robin felt like he couldn't even look her in the eye.

If their eyes met, she might find out. About how he felt for Chrom. About his disgusting jealously. About how he made sure she was well-protected in every battle because _he wished she was dead_ and he hated himself for feeling that way, and he would rather die than to let that emotion control him.

But trying to avoid Sumia made battle preparations difficult, and Frederick gave him odd looks, and then Vaike wanted to know if they had had a fight, and that caught Chrom's attention, and he was incredulous about being positioned so far back in the formation whereas Robin was in the front lines, and had to be convinced that Robin wanted him to work with their archer more, and...

He should just quit the Shepherds. If he couldn't remain professional at his job, then he would just endanger everyone. Today the distraction only brought injury to himself - and that had worried Frederick so much Robin felt riddled with guilt - but who could say what might happen next time? Maybe this was how he had always been, even in the life he had forgotten about. Maybe that was why he was abandoned in the first place; he was a burden and danger to everyone.

And he had already failed the last exalt. If any harm came to Chrom also because of him, then even death would not be enough to erase his guilt.

Fingertips touched the scar across his throat, tracing its length. It was barely noticeable now.

He still didn't know if carrying on was the right thing to do. Frederick said that his life was about more than his role within the Shepherds. But without the Shepherds, what was he? He had moved out of the castle but the Shepherds were still his entire life. He had nothing else.

If only he didn't have these cursed feelings.

If only he could...

"Tharja?" he asked tentatively, his voice quiet in the empty house. She still liked to follow him, though very rarely these days, only if something unusual had happened. He thought he had spotted her out of the corner of his eyes on the way back.

After half a minute came a shy, shaky "yes?" from outside one of the windows.

"What kind of hexes can you do?"

"What kind of hexes do you want?"

 

It was said that over time, a heart could become inured to pain.

But Frederick didn't want to put it like that. That was not how matters were. He was not in pain. He just…

They set off as a small group: Frederick, Stahl, Lon'qu and Robin. When Chrom was told of this little trip, he made no particular remark and simply wished they had fun. Which, when Frederick thought about it, was very strange as he hadn't taken time off in years and for him to take several members of the Shepherds with him as well was highly unusual, so it would have made more sense for Chrom to ask questions.

The cottage was only a couple of hours east from Ylisstol, on the edge of Frederick's grandparents' farm. Frederick visited often enough that his grandparents didn't make a huge fuss of seeing him, so after a jovial chat over tea and biscuits, the seniors left Frederick and his friends alone.

"I had the impression that your family lived deep in the country."

Frederick glanced up. Robin was eyeing the fire he was stoking in a way that suggested he was sorely tempted to just throw a spell at it. "We did, but we moved when I was in my teens."

"I see," Robin said, chuckling as Stahl tugged at him, stepping away from the fire. It seemed like both he and Frederick had gained reputations when it came to fires and their friends had learned how to deal with it.

"Go and pick your rooms, gentlemen. This won't be another few minutes."

The friends picked up their bags and the living room emptied. Frederick listened to the soft footsteps and occasional gentle creaking of the floorboards upstairs as he got the fire going. He didn't know Lon'qu well, but Stahl mentioned he had been very high-strung lately and could do with a break, so Frederick invited them to come along. The cottage had ample space and this meant he would not be alone with Robin.

Just a few days away from everything. Robin was so surprised when Frederick first suggested it, but then he accepted without as much as a question, not even pointing out how rare it was for Frederick to voluntarily step away from his duties. Rather like Chrom's reaction, come to think of it.

Robin couldn't possibly have found out -

"Frederick?" came Robin's voice. He was at the top of the stairs, leaning over the banister. "Which one is your room?"

"I will sleep down here."

"But - "

"It was what I often did as a child. I'm quite comfortable here."

Robin paused then, and smiled. "I see. I will let the others know."

The day drifted slowly away. Frederick told them about the area and everyone went off exploring, leaving him behind to prepare the meals. He didn't mind. The whole point of this trip was to take Robin out of his usual surroundings, perhaps this would give his mind a chance to clear rather than circle around the same things over and over again. No Chrom. No Shepherds garrison just down the road. And if Robin preferred it, no Frederick around.

If Robin felt relaxed enough to talk about it later on, then Frederick was here, ready to listen. But if Frederick was one of the people who reminded Robin too much of his situation, then he was content to simply have provided a space for Robin to get away for a little.

This was just a place where Chrom's presence could not be felt. No newspapers with his face printed on it. No gifts from him dotted everywhere around the home. No Chrom.

No Chrom.

After dinner, conversation inevitably turned to the cottage, the farm, and Frederick's family in general. They entertained themselves with the fact that Frederick might have wielded a pitchfork instead of a sword had he stayed with his grandparents instead of follow his parents, moving to the city to serve the court.

It wasn't until everyone had retired to bed that Frederick realised they had spent all night talking about the past, and family, and choices that Robin had never had.

Pegasus dung and the bogs of Midmire! How careless and insensitive!

He decided to keep his mouth shut the next day, and left Robin alone. He and Stahl took a long walk to the lake, whereas Lon'qu and Robin spent most of the day at the cottage. By the time Frederick and Stahl returned, there was a fire going - Lon'qu lit it the traditional way - and food on the stove. Hot water was ready too, if the walkers wanted to bathe.

Frederick drew a bath, sank into water just a fraction below scalding, leaned back and thought about his conversation with Stahl earlier.

_"Is it something I can help you with, sir?"_

_The words made Frederick a little nostalgic; he had been responsible for Stahl's training, but that was many years ago. In that time, Stahl had grown from a promising trainee to a steadfast Shepherd, although the years did nothing to tame that cowlick._

_"Hmm?"_

_"You don't seem like yourself lately, as if there's a heavy weight on your shoulders."_

_Another thing about Stahl that had not changed was his knack for reading people._

_"It's nothing."_

_Stahl didn't push; he was the sort to circle around a subject until you gave in. He smiled instead, melancholic._

_"I hope this retreat can do us all some good."_

_Frederick nodded, perfunctory. He wasn't looking for catharsis; he didn't need it. He was not in pain. This was for Robin._

_"Anyway, I'm glad you're finally taking a break. A guy can only go on for so long, and you do triple the amount of everyone else, everyday." Stahl scratched the back of his neck a little. "Life shouldn't always be about other people, you know, no matter how loyal you are and how much you love them. Looking after yourself and putting your feelings first isn't necessarily selfish, that's what I think."_

_What was Frederick supposed to say to that? "Assisting Chrom and Lissa…" he caught himself, and added, "... and Sumia and ensuring their safety and comfort puts me at ease."_

_"Come on, Frederick, don't expect me to buy that, especially when you haven't made that 'I'm going to kill you with work now' smile for ages."_

_"You mean you wish to be assigned with more duties? That can be easily arranged."_

_Stahl recoiled comically, hair bouncing as he did so. "No, sir! Just curious and worried how everyone seems so down after the war, sir!"_

_They stopped briefly when a deer stepped out of the woods to their right. It froze, spotting them, then turned and dashed back to where it felt safer._

_"Ah, that could have been dinner," Frederick lamented, knowing his friend was staring at him and waiting for an answer. He used the usual excuse. "It takes time to adjust to the changes, that is all."_

_"Yeah, there's that. I'm not gonna compare him with Lady Emmeryn… Chrom is a good exalt in his own right… but I kind of miss seeing him around, just hanging out and all."_

_In an ideal world, Lady Emmeryn would still be leading Ylisse. This was not the life Chrom was prepared for, or wanted. "He is doing his very best to be with the Shepherds whenever he can," said Frederick._

_"I know that. I just think he's the glue that keeps us all together… no I mean, we need someone like him to look up to, and that keeps us all focussed, right?"_

_Chrom was the grease that kept the Shepherds machine running._

_"Right."_

Frederick took a deep breath and dunked his head into the bath water, emerging after a few seconds.

_Damn you, Chrom._

 

The old harp wasn't in the best condition, in fact a couple of the tuning pins could not even be turned any longer, but the slightly broken music it produced had an odd charm to it. Or perhaps it was to do with the way Stahl played.

They sat around, reading, playing music, or simply immersed in their own thoughts. Then Stahl played a piece that made Lon'qu look up. A folk song from Chon'sin, which he learned from a traveller some years ago, Stahl said. He knew other music from different parts of Valm, too, though he couldn't remember everything, and what he could play did not jog Robin's memories in any way.

The night passed like that, quiet but comfortable. Lon'qu nodded off in Frederick's grandfather's old rocking chair and rather than waking him, they just let him be.

Then it was time to sleep, and on his way to get a blanket for Lon'qu, Frederick stopped by Robin's room.

"About last night… my apologies," he said, and Robin frowned at him. "I went on and on about my younger years with no regards to your feelings. That was thoughtless of me."

There was a pause, and then Robin put down the nightclothes he was about to change into. "You're not thoughtless, Fredericson - you overthink. I really enjoyed listening to your stories." He smiled, looking a bit helpless. "In fact, I began imagining myself living in the country as a child, doing all the things that you did… ah, now I am embarrassed. I don't mean to steal or hijack your memories…"

It was not the response Frederick had expected. "That is no theft at all; memories do not diminish when shared. If…" he thought about what he was going to offer - was it too strange? Well, if it was, at least it would make Robin laugh. "If you'd like to hear more, I would be happy to oblige."

Robin's eyes widened in surprise. "I… that…"

"I am going to give this to Lon'qu." Frederick bundled the blanket in his arms better. "I will return in a moment."

He went back to Robin's room later, sat down, and began to recount his life. Swimming in the river in midwinter. Planting a tree in the back garden. That encounter with the wolf. Helping his mother in the kitchen. How the table was always set for dinner. The waxed jackets on the pegs in the lean-to. His father's tendency to forget birthdays. The big events, the mundane, Frederick talked about it all in no particular order, and described them with vivid detail: how ice water could feel hot as burning against the skin; the size of the spoon in the sugar pot, the slot in the lid for the handle of the spoon to fit through; the shade of green of the tree sapling, how delicate it felt in his hands, the moment he realised something with incredible strength could grow from something so small.

Enough details for Robin to believe he had experienced it all himself.

Frederick talked until Robin fell asleep. He tucked Robin into bed, switched the light off, closed the door, and went to sleep on the sofa.

 

It rained the next day, water coming down in sheets heavy enough to wash away any plans they could have had.

Thankfully they were all easily entertained; Frederick brought out a chess set and Robin all but pounced on it, with Stahl and Lon'qu taking turns to be his opponent whilst Frederick went about tidying this-and-that. They laughed at him for being restless after merely two days of break, and forcibly stopped him from cleaning so that he could be thoroughly thrashed by Robin at chess.

Despite being made fun of, he wasn't too surprised when, coming back after a quick visit to his grandparents' just a couple of hundred yards down the track, the friends had completed the rest of the cleaning. Even the kitchen was left sparkling as if they had not made supper there earlier. There was no need for him to worry that his grandparents would be left to clean up after them when they left tomorrow.

He had changed into his nightclothes when Robin padded down the stairs quietly, wearing a coat over his pyjamas, the ever-present scarf around his neck.

"Hey."

There were two mugs of steaming tea on the low table. Frederick gestured for his friend to sit. "Ready for more?"

Robin took a mug in his hands, staring into the dark brown liquid. "You tucked me into bed last night, didn't you?"

Frederick shrugged, "I get called a nanny sometimes."

A soft chuckle. "I still find it hard to believe. Not the fact that you look after the people around you, but that you do it with such… tenderness."

Tenderness? "Is that so?"

"First impression matters, I guess. When we first met you were wearing full armour and had live steel and a horse. You looked terribly fearsome, to be honest."

First impression did matter. If he, rather than Chrom, had been the one to extend his hand to Robin that day, perhaps everything would have turned out differently. But the past was past, and he could never hope to have Chrom's kindness and faith in people.

"Frederick, I don't think you understand the immensity of what you've done for me," said Robin, making Frederick frowned, baffled. "You've shared with me something very personal and allowed me to call it my own. I don't…" he sighed. "Why?"

"Why not? It costs me nothing."

"I worry that I'm not worthy of these memories. They made you who you are, a man devoted to his work and treat those around him with love and respect. In comparison, I'm so much less."

"Robin - "

"I asked Tharja for a hex a while ago."

The words made Frederick's heart skip a beat. "Whatever for?"

Robin took a gulp of the tea, avoiding Frederick's eyes. "To… so that I would stop thinking about things that I cannot have."

"By Naga's grace! That is - "

"But it didn't work; Tharja said there is something in me that is even darker than her curses. I'm already too corrupted for her to corrupt."

Frederick was at a loss for words.

"I feel as though I can't even look at Chrom or Sumia anymore, because they'll find out. It is so hard to speak to Sumia. She has done nothing wrong but I…" Putting the mug down, Robin bent forward and buried his head in his arms. His voice died down to a whisper. "I… I keep wishing she doesn't exist. Oh gods, Frederick, what have I become? I should be the one not to exist!"

After a long hesitation, Frederick sat closer and put his hand on Robin's back.

"It will get better. I promise you." He gave Robin's shoulder a squeeze.

"How - "

"I had been through something similar myself."

Everything was about Chrom. If only Chrom would disappear. If Chrom wasn't there, then -

"F… Frederick? Really?"

"One day you will look back and laugh at how silly it all was."

He had to face his own feelings, like Stahl said. And right now, his feelings were ugly. Chrom had always done nothing but the best he could for everyone around him. Frederick loved Chrom with his heart and soul, and would continue to protect him with his life, but at this moment, he hated him as much as he loved him.

For Robin, Frederick would say the right words. He could not let Robin fall into a whirlpool of self-loathing. He would lie if he had to.

"You're… not disappointed in me?"

"It would be hypocritical of me to, would it not?"

Robin forced a laugh. "So do I look silly to you?"

"Only in a 'I see myself in you' way."

"But it gets better?"

"It gets better."

It had to. A heart could become inured to pain.

After a moment of silence, Robin pulled back a little, slowly lifting his face. His eyes were red, but dry. Frederick shuffled away enough to be out of Robin's personal space.

"Even if it doesn't, I feel better to have it off my chest. Thank you for listening to me."

"I told you I am always ready to lend you my ear." He picked up his tea, and gestured for Robin to do the same. "And when your ears are ready, we should talk about that time a boar knocked down the outhouse, back when we had a barn. Prepare yourself - you will always remember exactly how bad the stench was."

It took Robin some time to gather himself, and smile.

"My ears are ready, though I'm not sure about my nose." Robin tugged his legs up, so that he sat cross-legged. "Say, did you truly often sleep down here?"

"Yes. Especially on rainy days. It's odd, but the sound of rain against the windows here is quite melodic," said Frederick, about to follow with a question, but the reason came to him anyway. "Would you like to take the sofa tonight?"

Robin's face flushed slightly. "But I - "

"I will use the rocking chair. It should be quite comfortable; both my grandfather and Lon'qu approve of it."

"If that is really all right."

"It is. Get your blanket then, and settle down, then we shall talk about the outhouse tragedy."

"Yes, nanny."

It would be difficult for Frederick to get any sleep tonight, but that was fine. For the next few hours, Robin was entirely his, and he could give Robin what Chrom could not. This was a victory.

Even if his heart was not yet inured to pain, so what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Robin's attitude towards Sumia or Frederick's feelings towards Chrom upset anyone, but I don't want to write perfect, reasonable people. At least they are sensible about it, right? ._.


	5. Chapter 5

Plegia had a new king. Chrom penned a congratulatory letter saying that he looked forward to their lands prospering together, because even though this Validar character sounded like bad news all around, king was king and their lands bordered each other, nothing could change that. All Ylisse could do was play the diplomatic game and keep a watchful eye.

Chrom did not wish to worry so much if he could help it; he would always remember how Plegian soldiers put down their swords during that battle, Emmeryn's name on their lips. There was good in people and they could tell right from wrong. But then there were those like Gangrel who refused to change even at their very last, and now this Validar was rumoured to be some sort of a leader to the Grimleal. It felt like Ylisse had removed one threat only to allow for something worse to take its place.

He passed the letter to Robin, for his approval. It was Robin's idea to begin with and much as Chrom detested it, it was the right thing to do. After a while, Robin nodded.

"This should do. What is most important is that they do get a message from the exalt."

"I'd never taken the title, Robin."

"You foreswore it, I know. But Plegia cares not what you call yourself, only that you lead Ylisse and you hold the Fire Emblem."

There was something about the tone Robin used that did not sit well with Chrom; it felt as though Robin was accusing him of being naive and was tired of his antics in general.

In this instance, he knew he was just being oversensitive, but the man whose eyes used to light up when they were in the same room was now courteous and reserved. But what could Chrom say? He had fulfilled none of the promises he had made to Robin and all but dropped the responsibility of the Shepherds onto Robin and Frederick's shoulders. He wasn't the prince who spent most of his time with the Shepherds anymore, so little wonder that Robin used the word "exalt" instead. Things had changed, and Chrom had all but abandoned his dearest. Unwillingly, but he had done it. War was not an easy thing for a nation to recover from, even for the victors. This was only meant to be temporary; he kept telling himself that once the war was _truly_ over, then things could be much more like what they once were, but he couldn't possibly expect everyone to wait for him.

These days, when they did talk, it was only about Ylisse. Chrom tried suggesting dinners together, or a chat after whatever work it was that brought Robin to the castle, but Robin was having none of it. And Chrom could only keep trying for so long before becoming bitter about it all.

He couldn't even remember when it was that Robin last smiled in front of him. Was it at his wedding? Impossible. That couldn't be right, could it?

Frederick, on the other hand, seemed to have no such problems at all, although he had not got anywhere with Robin as far as Chrom could tell. There was that time when they went away together for a few days and Chrom thought it was all going to work out, but nothing came of it in the end. Or maybe they _were_ together, but they were just very private about it? In any case at least Robin always seemed to be relaxed around Frederick and happy with his company, whereas Chrom could only feel a void between them. The easy closeness they once shared had all but disappeared. At one point it even seemed like it had been replaced with acrimony, but now it simply felt like emptiness.

He'd tried to talk to Frederick about it, to no avail. Sumia didn't want to know either. Then again, she had been very poorly lately, which only contributed to Chrom's sour mood.

"Well, if that is everything," said Robin, cutting Chrom's chain of thought, and Chrom contemplated saying no and insisting Robin to stay and talk it out once and for all, because he absolutely refused to give up on the incredible friendship they had once shared.

"Say, Robin, do you have plans for tonight? Why don't you stay for supper?"

"Hmm, well I haven't managed to do any food shopping lately…"

Did that mean a yes? Chrom nearly jumped out of his seat. "Great! Let's - "

He almost grabbed the nearest heavy object and threw it at the door when a series of hurried knocks interrupted him.

"Beg pardon." It was Frederick, coming in without waiting for permission from his lord first. "An urgent matter for milord." His voice trailed off, and his gaze rested on Robin briefly before returning to Chrom.

Chrom frowned, then stepped outside. What was it that Frederick felt he could not say in front of Robin? "Yes?"

"The physician wishes to speak with milord directly, regarding Lady Sumia. She would not have me relay the message. I have asked her to wait in my office."

Chrom ran.

Everything suddenly felt ominous. The door handle felt freezing. The hinges were stiff. His throat was dry.

"Doctor?"

 

Lissa and Sumia's family were the first to learn of the news, of course. But after them, Chrom decided it had to be the Shepherds, his extended family.

It took just a few words from Sumia for the garrison to erupt in jubilation:

"I'm with child."

There were words of congratulations, and the odd friendly elbow in the ribs for Chrom. Someone offered to get drinks, an idea immediately shot down by Frederick who would not bend the rule of the garrison being an alcohol-free area.

And then Sumia was taken off Chrom's arm and whisked away to a corner by the women because Nowi wanted to know if manfolk reproduction worked the same way as dragonkin, and the women decided it was best for them to educate her on the matter. Frederick took the chance to finally go to his prince and friend.

"Is that why milady has been feeling so ill?"

"Indeed. The doctor says it's uncommon to be so extremely sick but it should settle down fairly soon. Her maid has all the instructions on how to look after her," said Chrom, giving Frederick a playful smile. "Now, I know you sorely wish to help, but she does prefer assistance from female staff."

Frederick replied with a look of mock devastation and annoyance.

Then the Shepherds crowded around again, and wanted to know if Chrom and Sumia had already picked names, if they wanted a boy or a girl, and if this baby was going to be the first of many, the answers to which were no, Chrom wanted a girl and Sumia wanted a boy, and they didn't know.

Sumia was feeling lightheaded again. Chrom gaped in mild surprise as Robin went over to her with a glass of water, then helped her back to Chrom.

"Congratulations to you both."

"Thank you, Robin," Sumia smiled. "I'm afraid I won't be helping out here for a while."

Robin rolled his eyes and pretended to think. "I suppose I can forgive you for that. To be truthful, we aren't that busy lately. Your husband's is a peaceful realm."

"If it's peaceful, it's thanks to your hard work," Chrom said then, seizing the opportunity to be part of the conversation. "I shall be leaning on you for just a little longer, friend. But I shall return."

"Wow, that sounds ominous somehow, like you are an evil overlord."

"Ha! My face is too dumb-looking to beseem such a role."

"You're a handsome couple, and your child is destined to be beautiful. Guaranteed to be reckless, and possibly with strange taste in fiction, but beautiful."

Robin was teasing and joking with them. If Chrom had any melodramatic streak he would have wept right about now.

"You would never guess what Sumia got me to read."

"Oh, I just might. _Ribald Tales of the Faith War_? _Mad Tales of a Bloodthirsty Falcon Knight_?"

"Yes, the blasted falcon knight! I'm on volume twelve! I can scarcely believe it myself, but a bit of pulp fiction turns out to be excellent for relaxation after a long day. But hang on," said Chrom, frowning now, more for effect than anything, "did you say _Ribald Tales_?"

"Oh yes, that one is rather… ribaldish. Sumia hasn't made you read them?"

"I have never made anyone read anything!" said Sumia with a gasp, denial clear in her eyes.

"Of course not, books just mysteriously appear on my nightstand. Nothing with 'ribald' in the title though."

To that, Robin chuckled. "You aren't missing out on anything really."

Even though Chrom did know better, the idea of his wife and Robin reading bawdy fiction together was still one he didn't wish to think too hard about.

They didn't stay too long, but enough not to make the trip feel perfunctory. Leaving was difficult - the garrison was like home to Chrom, a feeling that Sumia's pegasus apparently shared, seeing how reluctant she was to leave the stables. Sumia cooed over her, saying that she would try to bring her here to see her friends more often.

At least, with Frederick insisting that everyone returned to their tasks and Chrom promising to drop by in a few days, there was not a huge group of people to see them off, thank the gods, or leaving would be made even harder. There was just one person who managed to escape Frederick's iron fist.

"Sumia, are you certain you wish to ride in this condition? You were dizzy just a moment ago! It might be better to travel by carriage." Robin was at the yard outside the stables, waiting and looking quite concerned.

"Oh, I'm much more comfortable flying! Bumping along in a carriage is far worse for me." Sumia patted the pegasus gently. "And she knows the way home if I do feel sick again."

"I see… well, if you are certain." Robin didn't sound completely convinced, but he let it go. "Say, would it be all right if I borrowed Chrom for a few minutes?"

"Of course! You don't need to ask, silly."

Chrom followed Robin across the yard, now made worried by how talkative Robin had become all of a sudden.

They went far enough to be out of earshot, but not so much as to look like they were hiding a secret. Robin's eyes were fixed on their feet for a long while before he looked up.

"I… just want to apologise. I've had some personal problems, none of which are you fault, and…"

Chrom could literally feel his heart soften. "Oh, Robin - "

"I've behaved childishly towards you, Chrom. You've kept reaching out and I've kept running away. I haven't been the friend you deserve. I'm sorry."

Chrom looked down, seeing the way Robin's hands were pulling at his hem of his sleeves, fingers anxiously twisting the fabric. "I'm not angry at all." He was, but the anger had evaporated even before Robin finished his first sentence. "I just want to know if there is anything I can do to help."

A meek smile. "It's something for me to come to terms with on my own."

No, that was not right. No man is an island, there were always ways to help. And if help was not possible, friendship could at least make life feel just a little more bearable. And Robin needed to see that.

"Robin, listen carefully. I have tried to imagine what it would feel like to be in your shoes, and I have not a clue how you manage to hold it together as well as encourage the rest of us." To know nothing at all except your own name. How frightening, how lonely must that feel? "You are one of the most courageous people I have ever met, and you honour me by being my friend. I want to help you, Robin, not only because of the promises I'd made and the fact that I might not be here today without you, but also because your existence brings me joy. When you smile, I feel as though all is right with the world. When you're happy, or when you're in your element, you… you _sparkle_ , and that is something I will do anything to preserve.

"Now, heed my words: if there is anything that I can do for you, to help, or to make you smile, you will tell me, and I will do it. Do not worry about what else might be going on, do not put yourself second to anything or anyone, I will find the time for you, this I swear."

When he finished, Robin just stared at him, mouth slightly agape, completely motionless for so long that Chrom started to wonder if he had unwittingly said something wrong or offensive. Then, a hand grasping his own arm at the elbow, Robin tipped his head forward and started laughing.

"I'm okay. Well, I'm now far better than I was, you need not worry so!" he said, eyes crinkling in amusement. "Also, a word of advice, if I may? Of course it won't work on me, but you should be much more careful with your words. A speech like that could steal the heart of most anyone, and you are a married man."

"Ha ha! Is that so?"

"Poor Sumia must be worried sick everyday that you might accidentally make every lady you meet fall for you!"

"She has nothing to worry about." Chrom put his hands on his hips, cocked his head and smiled. Robin was changing the topic, but that was fine, Chrom was sure his friend understood him well and was just a bit embarrassed. "I am no one else's husband."

"That hardly means you might not be breaking hearts. But anyway," Robin pulled the hood of his cloak over his head. "I shouldn't keep you…"

"Ah, I suppose…" Sumia was waiting, after all. "I shall get going. Let's talk again - and very soon, yes?"

"Aye."

"Remember what I said."

"It's quite impossible to forget!" Robin laughed again. "See you, Chrom."

Robin turned and headed back towards the garrison in a half jog, exchanging a quick word and a wave with Sumia as he ran past her. Both Sumia and her pegasus turned, their gazes following Robin until he disappeared back inside the main building.

"What happened?" She asked Chrom as they mounted the pegasus, Chrom sitting behind her. The beast would only follow Sumia's wishes, Chrom would not expect this to ever change. Soon they began a gentle ascent.

It was rare for Sumia to be so rude as to ask about a conversation that was clearly private, so Chrom answered the question with one of his own, curious but not annoyed. "What do you mean?"

"You said something strange to Robin, didn't you? Did you accidentally say something horrible?"

"I… no? I don't think so? I just said I was glad he seemed happier than before." How suspicious. "What do - "

"I see! Never mind then!"

"Sumia - "

Suddenly the pegasus lurched and swooped downwards, losing altitude so fast Chrom cried out in surprise and clung on for dear life, but Sumia just giggled, and right away he could tell she did that on purpose.

"Let's head home quickly. I feel like baking pie for you!"

Chrom sat back so that he wasn't plastered against Sumia and speaking into her hair. "Baking? You know I love your pies, but you've been so ill lately I don't think you should be working in the heat of the kitchens."

"Hmm, how about a rhubarb and fiddlehead pie? Like the first one I ever baked for you?"

Perhaps she just couldn't hear him, with such strong winds ripping through their hair. "Sumia? Please listen to me."

There was no response. Heavens, now that Robin was talking to him again, Sumia of all people decided to start acting strangely? She might seem ditzy but she was far from airheaded. There were words unsaid, words that Chrom had to pick a different time and place to try to get out of her.

Now also wordless, he let his arms wound around Sumia's waist a little tighter, holding both her and the tiny life inside her belly.

He was very much the luckiest man in the world, and yet, why did things just never seem quite right?

 

"Do allow me to assist you, milady."

Sumia whipped around, putting the lid back on the jar of flour in her hands. "Frederick? Oh, thank you for the offer. But I'm making this for Chrom, so you're not allowed to help… oh no," she cringed, "I didn't know you'd be here… I haven't made enough!"

How typical of Sumia. She'd become a princess more than a year ago, but she was still every bit the same girl she used to be. "Then may I help with the tidying?" Frederick asked with a smile, taking the jar off Sumia's hands. "And I've already supped. It does smell wonderful in here though."

After some mutual staring and waggling of eyebrows, Sumia relented and allowed Frederick to clean up after her, a task that was greater than it really ought to be, but this was Sumia in the kitchens, after all. As he collected rolling pins, forks, knives, pots and about ten bowls, she finished the lattice design to the pie with excess pastry, then crimped the edge with great care so that it looked near-professional.

"Next time I'll bake a bigger one! You'll like it - this is one of my mother's recipes, and it doesn't have any mutton or bear in it," she said after putting on an eggwash as a final touch, then stepped back to admire her own handiwork.

Frederick kept himself close when she slid the pie into the stone oven, ready to step in at any moment; it would be unthinkable to let the princess burn herself.

"I am happy to inform milady that I am no longer a picky eater. Mutton, goat, even bear would not pose a problem."

Sumia wiped her hands on her apron, then untied it. She took a moment to think. "Of course. Robin had been training you."

"He had been exceedingly tolerant."

"He's very sweet."

"That also." Frederick wiped the counter, checked it, and wiped it again. "Why don't you take a rest? I will clean and keep an eye on the pie."

As if she hadn't heard Frederick at all, Sumia folded her apron, dropped it on a table and pulled a chair to near the oven, sitting down.

"Would you sit with me?"

His sire's wife or not, this wasn't a request Frederick would turn down. He got himself a seat also and sat a polite distance away from Sumia, also facing the stone oven.

"Milady?"

"How is Robin, Frederick?"

Frederick tensed before he could help himself. "I would not know better than anyone else, but he seems fine? You also saw him today."

"I did. He spoke to Chrom, then left with tears in his eyes."

That was news to Frederick. Robin had really picked himself up recently, in fact, since the retreat they had talked a lot and it felt like Robin had made his peace with a lot of things.

"How come? Is there an issue?"

"Chrom said it's nothing, he just told Robin it's good to see him happier again. And he wasn't lying - you know how my prince can't lie worth poop."

Frederick forced a chuckle. Sumia's tone had changed. Dear gods, he had a feeling he was not going to enjoy this conversation.

"I…" Sumia's gaze was fixed on the oven, the heat of the fire making her eyes and cheeks go a little red. "I know how Robin feels about Chrom. I've always known."

No, he did not like this conversation one bit.

"Robin… he's so… perfect. He's so kind, and so strong. He can use a tome _and_ a sword, he can read the battlefield like it's a child's game. Whereas I'm just a bumbling, useless fool. Do you remember that time? I can't even pull weeds right!"

"Not so, milady. You are a great asset on the battlefield. Your touch with animals is one of a kind, and - "

"And Chrom chose me." A genuine smile danced across Sumia's lips, though it was fleeting. "To this day I can still hardly believe it! I just… don't know if I deserve so much. Chrom chose me, yet I feel like I've robbed Robin. He and Chrom both."

"Pardon me, but that is such a ridiculous thing to say."

"I know, but I can't help it. I've never been the most confident girl, you know? And Chrom, he…"

Her voice trailed off. Frederick carefully kept his eyes on the cooking and away from Sumia.

"You don't need to tell me anything. But if you do want to, my lips are sealed."

"It must be hard, being you. Always having to listen to our moans and groans."

"Caring for my friends is no hardship at all."

After a moment, Sumia moved her chair back. The heat was getting to her. "It feels like Chrom is… too concerned over Robin's affairs. He's always talking about him, and retelling his jokes, and marvelling over how clever he is, and searching for his past. It feels like he spends more time caring about Robin than…" She couldn't make herself finish the sentence. "At first I thought it was nothing, but… it's been over a year and I don't know if he is obsessed, or maybe I am the one who is obsessed and oversensitive. I thought, now that I am finally pregnant, that it would all stop. I am finally doing something Robin can never do for Chrom. I haven't robbed Chrom of a better companion."

"Sumia, that is absolutely the wrong thing to think for any woman!" said Frederick, carefully not addressing Chrom's attitude towards Robin. He couldn't possibly comment on it. He hadn't known the extent of it, either. "You are so much more than just what your body can do for the exalt bloodline!"

"Am I? I don't know! Just before I started cooking, Chrom was talking about inviting Robin over for dinner tomorrow, and I - I know it means nothing really. And I know I'm a bad person for feeling so insecure after Chrom picked me out of all the people he could have loved and married. And I know it's not my fault that Robin loves the same man I do. But I keep wondering if I'm doing enough, if I'm making Chrom happy, if I'm living up to what's expected of me. Am I a good wife? Am I a good sister-in-law? Am I a good Shepherd? Am I a good princess for Ylisse?"

Gods.

What could Frederick even say? "You are all that, and more. You are a beautiful person, both inside and out."

"It's very nice of you to say that. But I know who you have eyes for, and that kind of diminishes the sentiment a bit."

_Gods._

"It's… not quite that straightforward." Frederick shifted in his chair, trying to hide his discomfort. "In any case, my sentiment still stands and I firmly believe Chrom would agree with me."

"I hope so."

"And, to speak frankly, if Chrom had any leanings towards men, I think we would have noticed long ago, he being always so honest with his feelings."

"Ha ha… thank you. For listening to me. And sorry, that was a really insensitive thing for me to say just now." Sumia ducked her head. "I'm not trying to pry."

"No offense taken. It's just a little more complicated than you think."

"Well, if you ever want to talk about it, my ears are yours too," said Sumia. She tried to grin, but couldn't quite summon the energy to. "I adore Robin as well, you know. Just not as much as you or Chrom."

If only there was a way of knocking some sense into her without actually knocking her. "Once again…"

"Oh, the pie will be ready soon! Could you please find Chrom and tell him to come for dinner?"

"...Certainly."

Lips pressed together into a thin line, his shoulders stiff as a board, he left Sumia in search of Chrom, glad to be out of the kitchens.

He knew he should be glad that his friends deemed him trustworthy enough to share such personal issues with him, but sometimes, like tonight, he really wished he could just remain ignorant.

Should he do something about this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not trying to villianise Chrom here! He's just a guy trying to do his best, but he can't tell how other people feel, especially when those people are deliberately hiding their feelings from him. Sigh.
> 
> Unrelatedly, I'm totally not used to using the exclamation mark so often, but the game does use it really liberally in dialogue... I hope this doesn't read too weirdly. XD;
> 
> (Oh, and I know "no man is an island" came from a poem which wouldn't exist in the FE:A world, but I like the phrase, so it's staying. XD)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't an "exciting" chapter, but it's a necessary chapter for, y'know, plot and stuff. I hope it's not too boring to read!
> 
> You might have already noticed that some bits of this story don't follow the game precisely. From now on there will be more deviations here and there! Otherwise there'd be no story to tell. XD

It took some tactical wording, which Frederick was quite certain Robin saw straight through, but in the end Robin reassured him that the time when Chrom and Sumia visited the garrison, he merely behaved strangely because he was moved by Chrom's sincerity and Frederick didn't need to worry about it.

Frederick wasn't sure if that made him feel better or not. These days he didn't feel sure about anything anymore, including his own emotions. The one thing he knew was he had to stay composed come what may; the appearance of control could go a long way.

It was late and the castle was very quiet. Apart from essential security and Sumia's maid, Chrom kept no overnight staff because the idea made him uncomfortable. which was fortunate in a way because although Ylisse was not considered poor, its coffers were by no means full. The war had not been cheap, and they took very little from Plegia after the victory, in acknowledgement of how Ylisse had wronged Plegia during Chrom's father's reign, and to prove that Ylisse fought only to defend itself, not to conquer or rob.

They were not so poor that they could not a few more staff, but Chrom had just chosen not to, so Frederick had taken up some minor tasks that used to be completed by staff in the evenings during Emmeryn's time. Some may say Frederick was going above and beyond, but he would disagree - his duty was to serve Chrom, whatever that encompassed.

Besides, he had nothing better to do even if he went home. Sometimes he would visit or be visited by friends and family but otherwise it would be just him alone at the dinner table, and then alone cleaning up, alone with a book or a pair of knitting needles, and finally alone in bed. He would much rather be kept busy. He had even contemplated living in the castle, if Chrom would allow it, but Robin might feel uncomfortable seeking him out if that was the case and he couldn't stand the thought of not being there if Robin needed him. It had been well over a year since that day Robin sought death, and since then he had worked determinedly towards accepting himself and finding out what he wanted from his new life, but he was a good actor and Frederick knew better than go by appearances.

But he could only dawdle for so long, it was time to bid his lord goodnight and then go home. He would do it with the usual politeness and not let it show that he was quite concerned about how Chrom had spent most of the evening in an office and not allowed anyone to disturb him, including his wife.

Approaching the office, Frederick knocked but received no answer. Perhaps Chrom had fallen asleep?

"Sire, it's Frederick. I'm coming in," he said, waited a few more seconds before entering. There Chrom was, seated at the desk, his hands clutching a few pieces of paper. The envelope that had arrived at dusk, delivered for Chrom's personal attention only, was opened and empty, its contents presumably what Chrom was holding.

"Milord, is everything all right?"

Finally Chrom lifted his gaze. Frederick stepped forward, a frown marring his face. Why was Chrom looking so shaken?

"Milord? Are you unwell?" It was likely to do with the letter, but protocol dictated that he should not ask about it unless Chrom imparted with the information himself first. "Should I get you a beverage?"

"No, I'm fine." Chrom smile was clearly forced; he was perhaps the opposite of Robin when it came to acting skills. "Why are you still here? It's very late. Have you been going around helping with everything again?"

"I am just about to call it a day." Frederick sighed. "And so should you, sire. Rest is - "

"Oh, please don't start berating me. It takes you time to get home. I only need to walk down a few corridors."

"At the end of which the princess is probably waiting up for you. Work is important, Chrom, but so is your wife." Frederick made himself sound as impartial as he could, like he was make a common observation.

Chrom's face reddened ever so slightly, the lines of his shoulder and neck stiffening. "There is work that needs to be done. I will not apologise for it, so don't get on my case."

The unusually defensive and immature response took Frederick aback.

"Hypocritical as it is for me to say this, work is never finished. That is why people like me exist to serve you, especially when there are ill news..."

Frederick could not probe any more obviously than this. Instead of replying, Chrom put his letter away in a drawer and locked it.

"Sire - "

"Quiet! I am going to bed!"

"Yes, I'll lock up. Goodnight."

With whatever angry and bitter words he had prepared caught in his throat, Chrom looked away, his expression even darker now. Frederick very carefully just nodded, followed Chrom out and nodded again when Chrom threw a clipped "goodnight" and left, every line on his body taut with tension.

Frederick locked the door, just as he said he would. He had the keys to almost any part of the castle - but not to Chrom's desk.

What could be contained in that letter?

 

Chrom marched, hearing Frederick locking the door behind him. He wasn't quite sure what he himself had said earlier, probably something he would have to apologise for later on, but right now his mind was too preoccupied.

Robin.

Robin didn't know. He couldn't possibly know. If he did, he would not have suggested for Chrom to look into the Grimleal - "knowledge is power," he had advised. "If Plegia is a true concern, then understand them and find their weakness, so you would be ready if trouble knocked on your door."

Those words made sense, of course. Like the average Ylissean, Chrom considered the Grimleal a cult and had always stayed as far away from it as he could, but that meant he knew little about the potential threat. On top of that, the story of Validar's son being taken away by his mother was well covered up.

But now Chrom knew. The design on the back of Robin's hand matched the description of this missing child. It was no tattoo but a unique brand, just like Chrom's own one on his arm, except it was the mark of the Fell Dragon.

_Grima._

Even though his missing past brought Robin so much torture, this revelation was not one he needed. There was no way Chrom could tell him. The past Robin was running from his fate, and the amnesia was his salvation. How could Chrom drag him back into it?

But for Robin's safety, he should probably tell -

He couldn't do that to Frederick either. Robin was special to him, it would be unfair to ask Frederick to hide something of this magnitude from someone he loved.

Let Robin be true to himself and live life as he wanted. Let people see him for the man he was now, free from the shackles of the past. And if the past did try to catch up with him, then Chrom would protect him.

Wait, this was probably a very wrong thing to do. He couldn't just make important decisions like that, it would be absolutely irresponsible. This was about Robin's life, and possibly the future of Ylisse, if not the whole world. He should keep a close eye on this, and inform the right people when necessary.

"Chrom?" Sumia was sitting up in bed. She'd fallen asleep reading, but roused as soon as Chrom came in.

"Sorry, I forgot the time."

"Is something wrong?"

"It's just been a long day."

"You need more help, my love. Let someone help you. Let me help you."

"It's my job, my work," said Chrom, getting ready for bed. He really didn't want to talk about this.

"Yes, but Lady Emmeryn had help too, so - "

"I'm not Emm!"

The tone of his own voice, and the words that came out like a reflex, surprised Chrom himself. Sumia flinched visibly, hurt etched upon her face.

"I'm not trying to compare - "

"No no." Hurriedly Chrom climbed into bed, putting an arm around her and pulling her towards him. "It was me. I'm sorry. You are right, perhaps the stress is getting to me."

"No, I… I shouldn't have mentioned your sister. I know you miss her a lot."

"Sumia…"

"But would you listen to me?" Sumia dipped her head. "I know what you're like, but you really can't do it all alone. I'm sure… I'm sure Robin would've said the same thing to you, and you would've listened to him."

 _"So why wouldn't you listen to me?"_ The question, though unasked, was loud and clear. And Chrom had no answer to it. Robin was his tactician, but Sumia was his _wife_.

"I'm listening," he said. "I shall figure something out, so don't worry."

Sumia was right. And he knew just the right people he should ask for help from.

 

The proposal was drastic, and when Chrom tabled it, Frederick just listened without saying a word and hardly moving a muscle, making it rather difficult to gauge his reaction.

Chrom had told them to take their time and consider it carefully, which Robin thought was an odd thing for a ruler to say, but a proposal was what it was, not an order or request. Strange for a ruler, perhaps, but not atypical for Chrom.

"Fredericson?"

It was evening and Frederick was home unusually early, making dinner for himself and Robin. Just a moment ago Robin was admiring the clothing Frederick had already made for Chrom and Sumia's baby, but now he was at the kitchen watching the proceedings.

"Yes?"

"About what Chrom suggested…"

"Yes. I would like to hear your thoughts. Are you happy to work more closely with my prince, or do you prefer to carry on as you are?"

Not expecting a question directed at him when he was about to ask one himself, Robin raised his eyebrows. "I don't think this should be about my specific preferences?"

"It does matter," said Frederick, his eyes not leaving the cooking.

"I want to be of use to Ylisse." And that was the truth. What was also true was that Frederick had been very careful about Robin's feelings, which was lovely of him, and made Robin quite annoyed with himself whenever he remembered how he thought Frederick was quite terrifying when they first met.

Perhaps Frederick was right to be concerned - Robin had not got over Chrom yet, even after such a long time. Maybe Chrom just wasn't somebody one could "get over". He won hearts so effortlessly, and those who had given their hearts just didn't want them back. Robin couldn't imagine himself not loving Chrom. He just wouldn't be himself anymore… not that he really knew what he himself was.

And he had to accept that. He might never find out who he used to be and why he lost all his memories. He might always love Chrom, and being able to help Chrom with what mattered to him most was a blessing.

"Still…"

"I can't run forever. Whether my feelings change or not, I need to carry on, otherwise my life would just stagnate."

The words made Frederick look up and smile. Robin smiled back. It was far from roses and rainbows, but he had come a long way from asking Tharja for a hex to block out his feelings. And it was all thanks to this man. Even if Robin could not entirely convince himself that he had lived Frederick's childhood, the memories Frederick so generously shared had taught him many lessons in staunchness and perseverance, not to mention friendship.

"That is fantastic to hear. Ylisse would do well with your contribution… well, she already does."

Frederick and his flattery. "I am surprised, though, that Chrom came up with that all of a sudden."

"It makes sense, actually." Frederick tasted the food, then added a pinch of salt. "He has always intended to spend more time with the Shepherds, but taking over Lady Emmeryn's post during a time of war was a trial by fire, he couldn't have spared any energy to focus on anything else. Now that we have somewhat recovered, it is right to start thinking about the future."

"Hmm."

"Essentially, he wishes to delegate some of his tasks to you and I, then he may provide more leadership to the Shepherds once again. Milord thrives on direct engagement, be it talking to his people or fighting Risen. The work behind the desk could be split between the ministers and all three of us."

Shared with Frederick, maybe. But with Robin? Chrom would trust a man with no past to handle Ylisse's affairs?

"So you think the idea is sound?"

"Lady Emmeryn also used to spend much time outside the castle talking to the people. This style of leadership is what Ylisse is accustomed to. And," Frederick let out a soft sigh, "this provides a level of stability and continuity. Naga be praised, but should something befalls one of us, there would be no mad scramble for someone with the right knowledge and experience to take over."

If it was such a great idea, then why was Frederick sighing?

"But you seem concerned."

Frederick looked at Robin now, with fond resignation in his eyes as if to say: nothing escapes you.

"There are certain aspects that… they are only small points, I will talk to milord directly about them, I shan't bore you with them now," he said. "Take a seat. Dinner is almost ready."

Words unsaid were often the most important ones. Something seemed to be wrong with Frederick lately, he gave the impression that something was off although he was still the diligent knight and the flawless friend. He was a problem solver, though, so Robin had refrained from jumping in and offering help right away.

But if this continued, then he would have to do something, remind Frederick that their friendship was not one-sided, and Robin was ready to help.

Because who else was there to look after the man who always looked after everyone else?

 

This time Frederick was the one armed with tea and biscuits. Before he even started to speak, Chrom smiled, left his desk and followed his knight to his office.

"These are great!" announced Chrom after trying some of the baked goods. "They aren't like the usual ones - did you make these?"

"Aye."

"You truly know how to do everything," said Chrom, picking up another one. "But we aren't here to talk about your baking skills, I presume."

"Robin and I have discussed your proposals. He is happy to accept the tasks."

"And you?"

Frederick frowned a little. "Of course! Why would milord think that I would not want to help?"

Chrom hesitated, took his tea in his hands and stared into the brown liquid. "I'm not certain. Because of Robin, I guess."

Frederick just about managed to stop himself from burying his face in his hands. No. People needed to stop talking to him about Robin.

"Something is there and it has been how long? A year? I don't claim to know what is going on. But I also don't know if training Robin for his job is something you wish to do, that is all."

"There is nothing going on. And I already see him at the garrison often, the new arrangement wouldn't pose problems."

Frederick watched Chrom dunk a biscuit into his tea, letting that distract himself for a moment. He had worked hard on this recipe to improve the dunkability - the structural integrity of a biscuit after it was dunked was of utmost importance.

"If you don't mind me asking… why is nothing happening? You do feel something for him, that much is clear." Chrom's eyes met Frederick's.

Hopefully clear only to Chrom and Sumia. Curses. What was Frederick able to say to that?

"Milord is mistaken."

"What a load of dung, Frederick. I've watched you for the past _year_!"

"Milord has a vivid imagination." Frederick cringed inside his head.

Chrom gave a cursory chuckle, and sat forward. "Say what you will. But I need to know, with absolutely certainty, if there is something between you two. This isn't me trying to be nosy about your personal life… but I must be assured you are totally happy to work with him from now on. I cannot just force you into a situation you don't want to be in. If things would be awkward or uncomfortable, I need to know now."

It was dressed as a professional concern, but Frederick couldn't help but feel it was a personal thing. Then again, given their friendship, why should Chrom bother making it sound like it was related to his duties if that wasn't the reason? Besides, it was well-established that Chrom was a poor liar and could not hide ulterior motives even if his life depended on it.

No matter. The answer was the same in any case.

"He and I share a close friendship, originally built upon my guilt," Frederick began after taking a deep breath. "With all that he had done for Ylisse, to find him… doing what he did after Lady Emmeryn passed, I was laden with guilt over how suspicious I had been of him, how I was content to leave him for dead on the day we met. I've simply… tried to make amends."

Lips pulled into a thin line, Chrom took his time to digest this.

"I see." Chrom concluded, looking somewhat relieved. "This makes things simpler."

Chrom was convinced. Frederick felt himself relaxing slightly.

"Milord needn't concern himself over these things," he said. "Now, with that matter sorted, may I raise another subject? It has been a rough year but the pegasus knights have rebuilt to near their former strength. It is well past time to formally appoint a new leader, is it not?"

"Yes, however…"

"I have been told Phila always saw Lady Sumia as her successor."

Chrom shook his head. "As things stand currently, I don't think that's wise."

Frederick frowned. "Dare I ask milord's reasons?"

It didn't seem like Chrom was too happy to talk about this. "The pegasus knights have always been a separate branch of Ylisse's forces, with their own captain. The captain answered only to the exalt, but cooperated with the army and the Shepherds if necessary. If Sumia was to take its reins, then…"

Then the pegasus knights would lose their independence, because Sumia was married to the prince.

"But does being the exalted prince and leading the Shepherds not compromise that system already?"

"Yes… the order of events is important, however. I captained the Shepherds since years past and I was never expected to be where I am now. Still, it is not ideal..."

This hardly sounded like the man Frederick knew. Chrom had been put into this position, and forced to change. To grow up. To become preoccupied with politics and diplomacy, and to compromise:

"I am considering relinquishing my role with the Shepherds altogether."

Frederick gasped, but couldn't respond. Of course it made sense: Sumia may lead the pegasus knights, then, and Chrom would be able to better concentrate on state matters. But this could not possibly be what he wanted.

Frederick watched Chrom force himself to stop gnawing on his lips and bite on another biscuit instead.

"I had assumed the proposed reshuffle was so that milord could afford more time with the Shepherds."

That prompted a tired but genuine smile. "It is so that I can work with you and Robin more."

Frederick fell silent, at a loss for words. Chrom's sentiment, and the fact that Frederick had not known about it or noticed the changes to his prince - just where had he been when all this happened?

"I think… 'twould be right to consult Lady Sumia first. It is possible she does not even want to lead the pegasus knights. And Robin may have some suggestions if you lay out the problem before him; his tactics prowess extends beyond the battlefield, after all."

"Well, it would be superb if he could help me manoeuvre my way around this," said Chrom, trying to sound optimistic, but he only came across as weary. "But it's not my intention to put him under pressure for things unchangeable."

"This is odd," Frederick murmured, "my prince usually is far more positive and has absolute confidence in the abilities of his tactician. Is it something in my biscuits?" He reached for the jar, only to have it snatched away by Chrom, who gave him a look before delving inside again.

"I am merely recalling how you used to caution me for working him too hard."

Frederick hoped that was the case, but he had the feeling that neither of them were being entirely truthful about most of what they said tonight.

Still, he achieved what he came to do - to suggest for Chrom to discuss the status of the pegasus knights with Sumia, so as to prove that her abilities were acknowledged and valued, and that the reshuffle was done in the belief that it would be better for Ylisse.

But then Chrom went and said words like "it is so that I can work with you and Robin more," and all Frederick could do was try to not wince, and pray to the gods that Chrom would never say that in front of Sumia.

The things that Sumia revealed that night in the kitchens, regarding Chrom tirelessly trying to help Robin in his own way, made Frederick wonder. He could identify with that too easily, having tried to do the same thing himself, and what motivated him was not the guilty conscience he talked about earlier.

What if Chrom…

Frederick had to do everything he could to prevent it. For Sumia, for her baby, for Frederick's own feelings.

But how about Robin's happiness? And what if he was the one who could give Chrom back his spark?

Frederick wasn't sure how he felt about anything anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, what Frederick said about Phila wanting Sumia to succeed her... that's not a deviation from the game, Fred just outright lied. >_>


	7. Chapter 7

The first time, Robin had brought a bouquet. Then he learned and always brought a watering can instead.

Emmeryn's grave, depending on the season, was usually surrounded by flowers, ones that were grown from the ground; she had not been a fan of cut flowers, never having seen the point in killing something beautiful in order to use it as decoration for a few short days. Her grave was always well-tended, just like the few other ones which were also at the royal family graveyard. Some of the names on those headstones had come up in conversations before, or Robin had read about them in various literature. But her father, the exalt before her, did not find eternal rest here. Robin could guess the reason behind this but never sought to verify it or ask for his whereabouts; it wasn't any of his business.

Only once had Chrom ever mentioned his father to Robin, but he had also heard about the man from Grangrel, and it was a piece of recent history that remained fresh in many people's memories. Lissa was still a babe in arms when the man died, and in her early years she was shielded from some of it by the collective effort of everyone in the castle, but their father's actions had cast a great shadow over the siblings. Emmeryn, forced to take charge at a tender age and Chrom, who was just old enough to understand, bore the brunt of two nations' unbridled rage.

Chrom was not like his older sister. He confessed he did not know how Emmeryn never resented the people for what they had put her through. Perhaps, as the years passed, the Ylisseans truly did understand that Emmeryn and her siblings were not the same as their father, and whatever doubt remained vanished when she sacrificed herself for peace. Perhaps she changed Chrom, too, and Chrom certainly did care about his people, because he had worked tirelessly to help them even when he was just a Shepherd. But now, to see Chrom prepared to give up a life he loved in order to serve the people who once hated his very existence, Robin sometimes wondered what was truly going through Chrom's mind.

But had Chrom been the one on that edge and Emmeryn the one with the Fire Emblem that day, Robin did not doubt that Chrom would have made the same choice his sister did. Maybe not for the people, but for her, he would have done the same thing.

It could so easily be Chrom who was under the ground right now.

This was the weight of the brand he bore.

Robin turned a corner, reaching the graveyard that was located at the far end of the castle grounds, and paused. There were new flowers planted for Emmeryn, and the soil seemed moist, so someone must have been here earlier and replanted. He put his watering can down and paid his respects.

Quite soon afterwards he discovered who the mystery gardeners were as he passed by a yard and saw Frederick and Stahl washing down some trowels and trays.

"...goes on, you just become more and more saddened."

"Not so."

Stahl shook his head. "Really, I can see it. Maybe it's just obvious to me, but you're yearning, just as you did for Lady Emmeryn."

"Stahl," said Frederick in warning.

"It's not as if this is an insult to her memory. Back then, had you actually said something to Her Grace, maybe - "

"Maybe. But that would not have changed her death."

This was clearly a conversation not meant for his ears, but Robin was too curious to move away. Besides, they might notice him if he tried to leave now. Did Frederick really… was this what he meant when he said he understood what Robin felt for Chrom?

"Good gods, it's the process that matters! By your logic, nothing is worth doing because we're all going to die some day!"

"It doesn't compare. In any case, it's in the past."

"Is it? You seem to be suffering in pretty much the same way now. Is she so unattainable?"

"My heart and soul have been sworn to service. I have no time or need for anything else."

"But you look like you are _grieving_!"

"This is just my normal face, I fear."

"Deny it all you like, I know what I see. What say we go for a little tipple after this? I'm not that great at this sort of thing but maybe I'll have suggestions on how to ensnare that elusive heart! Two heads are better than one!"

"I still have other tasks to finish. Stahl, I know you mean well, but the best thing you can do for me is to leave it be. If you keep this up I might have to resort to drastic measures."

"Well, of course you can always give me more things to do. Heck, go ahead and delegate, I'm always happy to take some weight off your shoulders, that's no threat to me at all!" Stahl took the things Frederick was carrying, dropping them in a wheelbarrow. "But sorry, no, I will not leave you alone. We are going out, and you are not talking your way out of this. We'll just give Robin a heads-up, I'm sure - "

"Did I just hear my name?" said Robin then, catching the two men's attention. He tried to look as though he had only just arrived, walking up to them like it was the most natural thing to do because he had not heard any part of the private conversation just now.

Frederick still looked like a rabbit in front of a wild cat, though. "It's noth- "

"Robin! Great timing." Stahl smiled, eyes crinkling up. "May I borrow Frederick and subject him to some relaxation?"

"Oh? Please do, it's hard for me to work with someone who's so wound up." Robin let out a little laugh. "I'm just staying around waiting for a few documents to arrive so that I can sign them, so unless Fredericson thinks that his signature is superior to mine…"

Eventually, Frederick was dragged away by Stahl, and Robin waved them off. So there were people who wanted to look after Frederick, after all. It was better this way, Frederick didn't have to explain about a past love he didn't wish to talk about, especially to the person whose incompetence directly contributed to this past love's death.

Robin had no idea.

"Robin? Are you okay?"

Attention snapping back to reality, Robin looked up from his feet, having wandered around without paying attention to where he was going but still somehow ended up back at the audience chamber. Chrom was getting up from his seat and someone carrying a leather folder was just leaving. Robin's gaze followed the messenger.

"All signed?"

"Aye."

It was the official appointment for the new captain of the pegasus knights. Only Chrom could sign it, but for the sake of encouraging Frederick to go with Stahl this was a small detail Robin left out.

"That is one thing off your mind, then."

"Definitely. It is a darn shame to lose Cordelia to the knights, but that's where she came from and where her heart is," said Chrom.

And Sumia didn't mind, fortunately. When Robin enquired, she said she had no idea why anyone would think she could succeed Phila, because it had to be Cordelia, without a doubt. And Sumia would much rather stay with the Shepherds and be a part of what Chrom loved; she was well aware of the intricate issues surrounding the various groups and how they might affect Chrom. She had begged Robin to come up with a way to help him.

Robin didn't really have a solution. He had convinced Chrom to keep his captainship of the Shepherds for the time being, and it seemed like it hadn't caused a huge fuss yet despite both Robin and Frederick's new involvement with the Ylissean court and Cordelia having also been a Shepherd temporarily. Perhaps the people did love Chrom, truly, they trusted in him and he no longer lived under his father's dreadful shadow. Or maybe the people of the halidom didn't care about politics as long as there was peace and prosperity, or they had already forgotten how they had once treated their prince.

"Robin? Robin!"

"A-ah… yes?"

"What is the matter?"

Robin frowned. "Nothing at all."

Chrom shook his head. "I think I've finally learned to read you, my friend. Something is bothering you. Or are you feeling unwell?"

"Read me?" Robin fought down the cringe that threatened to surface, replacing it with a nonchalant smile instead. "I'm no book!"

"Knowing the amount you read, it is a surprise you haven't turned into one yourself!" Chrom threw an arm around Robin's shoulders, guiding him out of the audience chamber. "But fine, you don't need to tell me anything. You will allow me to keep you company for a little though, won't you?"

When Chrom put it like that, Robin could hardly refuse although the arm on his shoulder was making him quite uncomfortable. He decided he should try to make conversation. Say something, anything at all.

"Ah, Frederick has left."

"He has? That's a surprise, the moon isn't even a quarter way up the sky yet."

The comment made Robin smile. "Stahl said something with 'relaxation' and 'Frederick' in the same sentence."

"Wow, good luck to him."

Some stairs and corridors later, and they were on a walkway that looked over a courtyard, the very same one where a mysterious young woman warned Chrom of a planned assassination of his sister Emmeryn. They prevented her death that time, but it wasn't enough.

"I wonder where she is now."

"Hmm?"

"Marth."

"Ah…"

"She claimed to have seen the future. I would have been much less inclined to believe it had her predictions been inaccurate, but…" Robin's voice trailed off. He dipped his head and hunched his shoulders, pulling away from Chrom. "Would you please stop staring?"

Caught in the act, Chrom could only apologise. He had been trying to get a look of Robin's neck for a good few minutes, hence the friendly arm on the shoulders and the blatant disregard of personal space.

"I'm sorry. When you seem upset, I get reminded of the past, especially when you keep everything to yourself."

That could almost be a guilt-trip, but Robin knew Chrom was only being honest and trying to tackle a problem as soon as he identified one, as always.

"What past?" He joked, belatedly realising self-deprecating humour probably wasn't what was needed here. He should probably respond to Chrom's honesty with a bit of his own. Just a bit. "I was thinking about the lives we lost in the war."

Chrom's gaze shifted onto the hands Robin had rested on the balustrade. "You are a good man, Robin. Don't torture yourself over the past; we did our best."

But he wasn't a good man. He was once so overwhelmed by jealousy he wished Sumia didn't exist. It took him an age to get over himself and be the friend Chrom and Sumia deserved. He was judgmental, he didn't think the fickle Ylisseans deserved Chrom. He'd failed too many lives, including that of Chrom's sister, a woman Frederick loved.

Robin's hands curled into fists. He didn't want to talk about it, because Chrom would just keep trying to make him feel better but the harder he tried the worse Robin would feel. Someone like Chrom, who was the very definition of "good", could never understand, and Robin didn't want to risk tainting Chrom with such ideas or causing him disappointment.

Beside him, Chrom sighed. "How about you ask me something?"

"Hmm?"

"Just ask me about something."

"Anything?" What was this about? "Er… what are you having for dinner tonight?"

"I asked for vegetable soup, so hopefully that's what I'm getting."

"You? Vegetables? _Soup_?"

"Don't look so surprised!" Chrom laughed. "How about you, what's for supper?"

"Carrot stew. Leftover from last night."

"Hmm, I have heard about your carrot stew…"

"Why? Is it that infamous?"

"Famous. Apparently it's been much improved since you last cooked for the camp? But I have yet to try it."

"It's nothing special, but I can make you a batch if you want."

"I would love that." Chrom folded his arms on the balustrade and leaned forward, looking out. "My turn to pick a question..."

"Uh-oh." Robin frowned. So this was what it was about: Chrom buying opportunities to get him to talk.

"What makes you happy?"

"That's a very broad question."

Chrom just shrugged.

"Well. Solving a puzzle. A warm house. Fresh bedding. Friends. The usual."

"Lovers?"

Robin did a double-take. "I suppose being with someone would make me quite happy, yes."

Not the same sort of tortuous happiness he got from spending time with Chrom, but he would be less lonely, at the very least.

"I don't recall ever seeing you with anyone."

"That would be because I haven't been with anyone."

The revelation seemed to surprise Chrom. "Never?"

"As far as I can remember." This was getting a bit embarrassingly personal. Robin hadn't been physically close to anyone for at least two years and before that, who knew? Perhaps he was single in his previous life too; he certainly wasn't loved enough for anyone to look for him. "Do you mind if we don't talk about this?"

Chrom had the grace to look quite apologetic.

"Your turn, Chrom."

"Hmm. Pies. Lissa's laugh. Winning arguments. Feeling the baby kick inside Sumia…"

"That is a difficult list to beat."

Chrom chuckled. "This is no competition!"

"I suppose not. Anyway, as long as you are happy."

His gaze diffused, lips pressed firmly together, Chrom said nothing for a while. Then he looked around, as if to check if there were other people present.

"Can I tell you something? In confidence?"

The words made Robin hold his breath. "Of course."

Chrom's head lowered onto his folded arms, his voice barely loud enough to be heard.

"I am not happy."

Nothing came from Robin. He couldn't find a response.

"I can do this. I attend meetings, review policies, listen to the people. Nothing is too difficult, just arduous, but I have many great people supporting me. I have you." There was a slight tremor to Chrom's voice. "But I will never be as good as Emm, because I don't care the same way she did. Everything that she did came from her heart. What I do now is borne out of a sense of duty. I don't… I don't _love_ the people the way she did. I'm not worthy of her ideals."

The words could not be real. No, they could be, but Chrom couldn't be saying them out loud, to Robin of all people. Why him?

"Haven't I told you before? You don't need to be your sister. Do this your own way." Robin shifted closer, hesitated, then it was his turn to put an arm on Chrom's shoulders.

"I… I know. And I know I should not complain. I have once been told that I suffer from a case of not being able to count my blessings, and it is true - "

"Who said that?"

"It matters not. The point is that they are correct. Who am I to complain when I can choose what to eat for supper and whether to use cotton or silk pillowcases?"

"But they are not you. Who are they to judge? Would they…" Should Robin say this? "Would they know how you felt when you were vilified by an entire continent for crimes you did not commit? And then put on a pedestal and expected to become a paragon of virtue?"

Slowly Chrom turned his head and stared up at Robin in surprise.

"How did you…"

"Chrom, listen to me. Her Grace was one-of-a-kind, a true saint. Whereas you are human. And I know not how others feel, but I prefer you human, even with your lopsided cape and strange fixation on everything blue..."

"Hey!"

They laughed, and Robin gave Chrom's shoulder a firm squeeze.

"You are trying to heal people's suffering when no one has even tried to understand yours; 'hard work' does not even begin to describe it," said Robin. "The castle is not where your heart is, this I know, and whilst I can't change that, I will always be here to help, and to listen, should you need to vent. I will take your words to the grave, I swear it."

Chrom's eyes were red, but dry. He took a deep breath, and the tension slowly bled from him, as if his body was melting under Robin's hand.

"Thank you," he said after a long while, his voice almost a whisper. "But you are not dying on me, so no talks of graves, please."

What a silly man. "Whatever my lord says."

"I am serious - I cannot stand that thought. And if it's between my honour and your life, I would rather you live."

A silly, silly man indeed. Robin chuckled and said nothing.

"Also, you say that no one has tried to understand… but you clearly have."

"Ha, maybe I am no one."

"No one? You are one of the most important people in my life!"

Robin had no idea that joy could also be full of agony, but it was worth it. To hear words like these - it was enough.

"So… can I ask something now? Is it my turn?"

"Of course."

"Why me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you choose to talk to me about this? You don't even know who I am."

"I know who you are: you are Robin." The answer was quick, and simple. "And I trust you."

"Chrom…"

"I hope that one day you can place your trust in me too, and let me share your burdens as you have shared mine. I will try to understand your suffering, if you'd let me."

If Robin could run away right now, he would.

"It's not a matter of trust…"

"It's fine. I just hope you will keep it in mind; I am here for you, just as you are here for me. Our friendship is not one-way."

His throat knotting up, Robin managed nothing more than "I know." Maybe Chrom would be understanding, even if he couldn't return Robin's feelings. Maybe they could still be the same good friends as they were now. But Robin just did not have the courage to test it out. What would be the point anyway, if it changed nothing?

The silence was broken by the sound of footsteps. Robin looked around, and hastily withdrew his arm from Chrom's shoulders as guilt and panic hit him. Chrom, too, stood up straight and turned around.

"Sumia?"

Sumia held Robin's gaze for a second before shifting her attention to her husband. The night warm but breezy, and she adjusted her shawl to cover her belly, now obviously swollen with new life. "I was wondering where you went! Supper is almost ready."

"Good, because I'm famished! Sorry, I had a few things to discuss with Robin and forgot the time."

Robin felt cold when Chrom left his side and went over to Sumia.

"The fault is mine," he told her. "I didn't mean to keep him for so long. My apologies."

"Don't worry about it!" She said, turning to Chrom. "Could you go and get the table ready? I'll be there in a minute. Don't forget the bread!"

Chrom looked confused, but nodded anyway. "Of course."

When he was gone, Sumia and Robin both lowered their eyes, each staring at their own feet.

Sumia knew. She definitely knew. Her reaction was odd when she first found out about Robin's new involvement in the Ylissean court, but she accepted it. For Chrom's sake, of course. And Robin would always remember her graciousness and tolerance.

"Robin…"

"Y-yes?"

"I… used to be quite afraid of you."

"Really?"

"But then I noticed… ever since Chrom and I got married, when we were in battle you always surrounded me with lots and lots of other Shepherds, or you had me paired with Chrom."

"The formation just works out better that way."

"And you always put yourself on the front line, and Chrom at the back ranks."

"Well…"

"Thank you."

"I'm just doing my job."

"I know. There is no reason nor need for me to be afraid of you."

"Chrom is very lucky to have you," said Robin, meaning it. "I will never, ever do anything that would hurt you. I will give my life to protect your family. You have my word."

"I hope that you'll find happiness, Robin."

"Maybe I will. Just like in _Make Him Fall for You in a Fortnight_..."

"She lets go of the man who can't be hers, and falls head over heels for another man."

"I really like that book because of that twist."

They laughed a little, relaxing slightly.

"Well, I should head home so that you can go and sup. Don't forget you're eating for two."

"Haha, like this baby isn't kicking enough to remind me!" Sumia put her hands on her belly. "So… goodnight. Take care."

"You too."

Robin left the castle briskly.

He was Robin. Chrom trusted him. Sumia didn't hate him.

This was more than he hoped to have, better than he even dared to dream of.

This was enough.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5000 hits on this fic?!?!! Is this for real? O_O Thank you for your support!

"His heart belongs to someone else."

They sat in one corner of the tavern, drinking spiced tea. It was a quiet night; the place was just half full and most of the patrons were listening to a couple up near the front, one on the flute and the other singing.

Instead of asking questions, Stahl simply waited with great patience, as if he could tell there was no need for him to talk. An hour, or maybe two, passed in silent companionship, then the words just left Frederick's mouth naturally.

Stahl wasn't the kind to pretend, but the kind to get accept new ideas pretty quickly. Noting the pronoun used, his brows shot up and his eyes widened, but then he thought about it, nodded, and moved on.

"Do you really stand no chance?"

"No. And I truly have no time for this sort of thing."

"'This sort of thing' is what some people live for and what sets us apart from mere animals, isn't it? Maybe you'll have time to live your own life if you don't get up three hours before everyone and all that."

"The work - "

"There's always work. You managed just fine before Robin joined us, so now with him helping out, surely you can have more time on your hands." Stahl shifted in his plush chair, turning towards Frederick. "We have this conversation every few months! Guess I'll just say it again: let go. Chrom and Lissa have grown up, you don't need to worry about their towels and clothes and whatnot anymore! You always insist that you're not a steward, so stop spending time on those things and think about yourself a bit."

It was typical of Stahl to worry about other people's affairs, but unusual for him to be to be this verbose about it. It was rare, though, for Frederick to actually talk about his problems, so he could understand that Stahl was seizing the opportunity somewhat. And he knew that Stahl was right. They made fun of it but he knew that at times he was suffocating the people he was meant to serve.

But.

Changing the habits of a lifetime? Letting go? Frederick could face an army of Risen and still be filled with less fear.

"So, this guy, he's married or in a committed relationship, something like that?"

Frederick shook his head. "But tis not you."

"Curses!" Stahl grinned, then sipped his tea. "You know, I'm going to ask Cordelia out."

Frederick arched an eyebrow.

"I really like her. Lately I just can't stop thinking about her!"

"She's an amazing woman…"

"...but she's in love with Chrom, is what you just self-censored." The mug was returned to the table, two inches away from the coaster. "But Chrom's married, and if she stays like this she'll never be happy. So I want to try to change her mind."

The song finished, and the patrons clapped and whooped, shouting for another. Drinks were brought to the singer and the musician, and they discussed what they should play next.

Frederick dropped in a few coins when a hat came around to collect money for the performers, although he hadn't been paying attention.

"You're a brave man," he said finally, after turning Stahl's words over in his head. To try to change oneself was difficult and frightening enough. To try to change someone else?

"Really? I like her and want to make her happy, that's all." Stahl said with a shrug. "Everyone likes to know that they're loved, right? I might be setting myself up for heartbreak, but she's worth the risk."

Food for thought. Of course Stahl wasn't telling Frederick all this simply because he wanted to talk about Cordelia. But could Frederick do it too? Robin was worth the risk. Robin deserved to know that he was loved. But did Frederick have the courage? He didn't know.

"That is why I said you are brave. Best of luck, hope it goes well."

"You too, sir."

 

Locked.

Not that Frederick was trying to look into Chrom's desk, of course, but while picking up something for his prince, he recalled that day when Chrom behaved very oddly after receiving a letter, which was put away and never mentioned again. And he thought he might just give the drawer a little tug… but no luck.

The… incident, if he could call it such, had always been on the back of his mind. He didn't think it was the catalyst that made Chrom change - that was largely due to his new role as Ylisse's ruler, and because of Robin too, but Frederick didn't want to think about that right now - but it was important. Dreadfully important. Chrom wasn't a man who believed in keeping secrets, after all, and he and Frederick were close both in personal and professional terms. There ought to be no secrets between them.

Well, there were things which Frederick did not like to talk about, and on the rare occasion he would use a white lie or two in front of Chrom, but that was not nearly the same as blatantly putting something away behind lock and key. Even if the content itself was of no consequence to Frederick, there had to be a trust issue or something extremely dreadful had happened and Chrom didn't want Frederick to be distressed by it. Either way, Frederick did not want to be kept in the dark.

He had considered talking to Chrom directly about it, but there hadn't been the chance; purposefully or not, Chrom had been surrounding himself with people or simply too busy for a private chat. Whenever Frederick thought he finally had him cornered, he would run off to check on Sumia. And after Sumia revealed her insecurities about Chrom to Frederick, he just could not make himself tear Chrom away from her.

Maybe tonight, after Robin had gone home…

"Please, I need that back."

"What is it?"

Returning to his prince, Frederick surveyed the situation. Chrom was holding a pocket-sized notebook, about to look inside and Robin had a hand on his arm as he tried to reach for it.

"It's nothing interesting."

"Beg pardon." With a sigh, Frederick took the item from Chrom and passed it back to Robin, then placed the folder Chrom had requested earlier into his prince's hands instead. Seriously. Children.

"I wasn't truly going to read it without your permission," said Chrom, mirthful. He seemed to be in finer spirits these days. In fact, ever since Robin mentioned offhandedly that they had a "good chat" one evening.

Robin slipped the notebook back into the inside pocket of his cloak, which was probably too warm for the weather now. Noting that the two men's attention were fixed on him, curious but too polite to ask, he sighed. "Even if you do you will find it boring. It's just a journal, lest my memory fail again," he explained, then tipped his head to one side, bemused. "Not that I remember to write in it often enough. Ironic, eh?"

Frederick managed to keep his reaction to himself, unlike Chrom. "Oh."

"Please don't worry, I don't record anything to do with work."

That broke Chrom out from his moment of surprise. "Oh, it's not that, I have no concerns when it comes to your discretion. My apologies, I didn't know it's something so personal."

That was a perfectly Chrom thing to say. Robin shrugged. "It only contains lists of facts and such. It's not a personal diary."

"But…"

Frederick cleared his throat. Robin was probably getting uncomfortable and in need of rescue. "If this continues, milord will snatch my worrywort crown."

Chrom snorted. "I can't help it."

It was a sentiment Frederick shared; Robin said the words "don't worry about me" so often it was as though they were his standard reply to every situation, and that was a worrying thing. Robin feared so much about becoming a burden, he did not know when he needed help, or how to ask for it. 

But Robin was strong. Incredibly so. Frederick knew this, and he was sure Chrom also knew it well. It was with great courage and tenacity that Robin overcame his amnesia and abandonment, and managed to carve a life for himself out of nothing, putting himself in the history books as well as in his friends' hearts. In Frederick's heart.

And perhaps, just perhaps, also in Chrom's heart.

Frederick wondered what kind of things Robin wrote in his journal. Was it just facts, or did he write about his feelings too? How many pages had he devoted to Chrom, and were there any paragraphs on Frederick at all?

It took a while for Robin to steer the conversation back to the topic of work, but Frederick's concentration had entirely evaporated, and it seemed to be the same for Chrom too, so soon Robin suggested they called it a day.

"Great! So, you brought the carrot stew?"

Frederick stacked up documents and collected pens as Chrom leapt out of his seat and enthused about dinner.

"I still don't understand why you seem so fascinated by it, but yes, I did," said Robin. "Best if I go warm it up now…"

Robin had made dinner for Chrom?

Frederick muttered about putting things away and left the room, ashamed of his own reaction. Nothing to it. Robin had cooked for him before, too. It was something Robin did for his friends. No use getting all sensitive about it like a teenager.

He had just left the keep through the side gate when he heard Robin's voice calling behind him. He turned and gave his friend the usual frown.

"Is something amiss?"

"No? I thought we could walk together, but you just left without a word."

"I thought you were staying for dinner."

"The stew? That's for Chrom and Sumia. I just made extra because Panne fed Chrom some strange ideas about it." Robin closed the gate, giving a wave to the guard coming over to lock it. Then his voice lowered. "I try to be around only for as long as work requires."

"Ah, I see." Frederick felt strangely elated. "The stew you cook is quite delicious, though."

"No need for the flattery; I know what your standards are when it comes to food."

Frederick narrowed his eyes and turned down the corners of his mouth, keeping his face like that until Robin chuckled and shook his head in amusement.

The night was warm. Robin shrugged off his cloak, folded it lengthwise and draped it over an arm, revealing narrow shoulders and a slender neck that made him look rather small even though he was a mere inch or two shorter than Frederick.

Robin had healed. There were virtually no marks left from that terrible day two years ago. Back then, he said he saw no hope. But whilst they had made no progress on discovering his past, Robin had begun writing his own future.

"Oh, I forgot to let you know that I'll be at the garrison for the rest of the week," Robin suddenly said. "Would that be all right? I'm sorry, I keep - "

"That's absolutely fine. Why do you seem so annoyed?"

"Because I'm often distracted and forgetful, neither of which are useful qualities!"

Robin did seem quite distracted lately, and since he brought it up himself, Frederick took it as an invitation to enquire further. Because Robin was the type of person who did not ask for help even when he needed it.

"Something is bothering you?"

"Not so. Just constantly dissatisfied. With myself, I mean."

"Could it be that you've placed too high expectations on yourself?"

"Ha, did Frederick, who expected perfection with everything he did, say something about demands that were too high?"

"But…" Frederick began, then thought about it, and sighed. "Fair enough, I concede the point. There is something I wish to say, however, which is that you are perfectly fine as you are. In fact, you are so much more than you give yourself credit for."

The moon was near its fullest and in this light, Frederick thought he could see Robin blushing at the compliment, but he couldn't be sure.

They turned off the paved footpath and onto a dirt track, a shortcut that they both used often.

"Thank you, that is a very kind thing for you to say."

"I'm not trying to be kind; I'm being honest." Frederick's footsteps slowed, then stopped. Realising this, Robin stopped also, confused. "I don't know what it is that you are searching for. Is it validation? Approval? Assurance? Because if so, you already have it all, you just need to notice. I… admire you. Truly. It pains me that you think so little of yourself."

Lips parting in surprise, Robin's cheeks were definitely darkened with colour now. His brows gathered, his shoulders tensed, and he folded his arms together, holding the cloak closer to himself.

"Well… I know not what to say except thank you. I don't deserve such kind words from someone like you, whom I look up to very much."

Robin looked up to him? Now it was Frederick's turn to blush, but this was no time to be embarrassed.

"Robin, please. That is enough. Stop."

"Stop… what?"

"You deserve so much, but you are constantly wrapped in self-doubt, you fool yourself into believing that you are inadequate when in truth you are one of the most remarkable people I have ever had the honour to meet. It pains me knowing that you would not love yourself more - "

"Frederick - "

"Let me say my piece! I - "

Frederick cut himself off.

What was he going to say?

Stahl was right. Robin needed to know. Even if matters became awkward, even if this strained their friendship and Frederick would need to hide from him from now on like a coward, the immediate consequences didn't matter. Robin's feelings mattered. His confidence, his sense of self-worth, his ability to move on from the past - if a few honest words could help in any way, then this was the best thing Frederick could ever do for him.

"You are no longer your past self," Frederick began after taking a deep breath. "Whatever had happened, however you were as a person, it is in the past. You cannot remember it, and there is no evidence of your previous life anymore - and by Naga had I searched. But it is gone. The person you are now is bright, considerate, astute, courageous… you have no need of the past."

There was no response, as if the words were silenced before they could leave Robin's throat.

"About your journal… you said it contained lists of facts. May I ask if you write about the people you have met?"

The look in Robin's eyes became somewhat guarded. "Why do you ask?"

"I wish to know what you think of me," said Frederick, his gaze lowering briefly. "But I suppose it makes little difference as I would still say what I want you to know, regardless."

"Frederick?" The look changed from wary to hesitant. "What's going on?"

"Just as you love Chrom with all your heart, so do I love you with mine."

 

The fire spell missed its target, fortunately just hitting the hearth and fizzling out. Might be just as well, since it was starting to become too warm for a fire anyway.

Robin sat down.

_"I know your heart belongs to Chrom and I have no desire to speak ill of him, for I am his man in all things. But if there is a chance for me to provide you happiness then I shall seize it, even if it is only the opportunity to let you know that you are loved."_

How could he. How could Frederick do that!

There was no way Robin could accept Frederick's affection, it would be an insult to their friendship, an insult to Frederick; Robin would just end up using him to recover from Chrom and he could never allow himself to do that to such an important friend.

_"Robin, if you would consider your own future and happiness… I believe you needn't resign to being someone who loves a married man. You are still young; we all are. You will find someone else whom you will love hopelessly. Even if you don't have eyes for me, I beg you, see yourself for the competent, admirable person you are, and never sell yourself short."_

How could Frederick possibly think he could just utter words like that and Robin could just continue on as normal? Robin could hardly produce a single word after all that was said, and even that felt like he had trampled all over Frederick's heart. Since when had Frederick started feeling this way? For how long had he put up with Robin's emotional uselessness while concealing his own feelings?

_"I do apologise, for I know that I am in a position of trust, but rest assured that you do not need to do anything for me, and you shall have my continued reticence on all matters private. Still, I know that this might cause you considerable discomfort, so after tonight I shall mention it no more. If you wish, I shall leave you be for as long as you like."_

Frederick had looked at him in guarded hope, and simply nodded when all Robin managed to say was "I need to go home." He didn't say anything else either way, if he would rather not see Frederick for a while or talk about this another time. He couldn't even think.

He loved Frederick, of course he did.

But could he _love_ him?


	9. Chapter 9

Something was afoot.

Robin had expressed concerns over the battle-readiness of the Shepherds and wanted to spend more time with them, even saying that he wished to train up a successor. And whilst everything he said made a lot of sense - Frederick had also mentioned that a few of the Shepherds had grown too comfortable as of late - there was something about it that bothered Chrom, and he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

It didn't feel like anything sinister, though, and Robin definitely wasn't avoiding him since he came to the castle when he was needed and, with enough borderline cajolery, even stayed for dinner. "Dinner" being tea and biscuits, of course.

"And now you're glued to the garrison. Not two years ago I had to beg for you to go!"

"I just needed a break after the war, I guess. And I've only been there for a week, 'glued' is quite an exaggeration."

Just a week? It seemed much longer than that. "Your absence is felt. How goes your work there?"

Robin dipped a biscuit - Frederick's special recipe - into his tea. "I would not say they've been indolent, but they're certainly more proactive now. Not much progress on the successor front; I'd set tests for a few but none show the aptitude."

"I'm not surprised," said Chrom. "You are quite special."

The compliment made Robin smile. "Not at all. And that was not to say no one has potential - talent only plays a small part. Like any skill, it is mostly training."

It was quite pleasing to hear Robin say that. Chrom had heard the odd utterance that his battle prowess was attributed to the Falchion, and true, he was the only one amongst his siblings who could wield it, but having a good blade meant nothing had he not honed his swordsmanship.

"Oh yes, I've been informed of something."

"Yes?"

"Stahl and Cordelia have become an item."

"They have?"

"Is that… would that cause complications?"

Chrom was going to ask why, but then he realised what Robin meant. "Seeing as nobody seems to have an opinion on my marrying Sumia, I presume there's naught to worry about."

"So you don't oppose to your Shepherds and other staff dating each other?"

Chrom frowned at the strange question. "This isn't school! Besides, quite a few of them already do. I trust them to be adult about it and not let personal issues..."

Hold on a moment. This was very suspicious. Had one of the Shepherds had caught Robin's eye? Was this why he had been going to the garrison so often?

Noticing that Chrom's voice had trailed off, Robin looked up from his tea. "Chrom?"

"Who is he?"

"Who...?"

Chrom gritted his teeth. Who was this dastard who had stolen Robin's attention? Rather than devoting his time elsewhere, Robin should be right here at the castle with him -

What in Naga's name was he thinking?

He forced a smile. "It sounds like you've become interested in one of our own, I'm just curious."

Robin must have read him, picked up on the unwarranted reaction. He shook his head furiously, then brought the mug to his chest, clutching at it as if it was a shield. Recalling how private Robin seemed to be about these things, Chrom cringed.

"If I've caused discomfort - "

"No, I just - "

"I apologise anyway - "

"There's no need…"

They stared at each other, then both chuckled, embarrassed. Chrom held out the tin of biscuits, helping himself after Robin took one. Then it was Chrom's turn to shake his head. What a mess he'd made of this.

"Just so you know - in case you are worried about this - I don't think it is wrong for a man to like another man."

There. Out in the open. Perhaps he should have done this sooner. Who knew, maybe Robin had been agonising over this.

And Robin was an attractive man. Chrom wouldn't call himself an expert on male aesthetics, but Robin was comely in his own way, charismatic on the battlefield, charming amongst friends and graceful when he was studying. Someone like him should not have to worry about love.

"O-oh. Thank you." His gaze lowered once more, Robin was blushing from the base of his neck to the tip of his ears.

"No, don't thank me. Love is love, it's a most natural thing. I believe that."

Robin took his time with the biscuit, refilled their teas, and busied himself with the hem of his cuffs, before finally recovering and constructing a reply, looking rather tense.

"What else do you know?"

The question was odd in itself and, his gaze on the brand on Robin's hand, the first thing that came to Chrom's mind was the secret he decided to keep for Robin's sake.

"Is there anything else?"

"Oh…" The reply was clearly one Robin was hoping for, as he visibly relaxed, "just wondering what kind of blather there is about me!"

"Rumours will definitely start if you abandon me here in favour of someone else at the garrison!"

Robin responded to Chrom's grinning face with a look of exasperation.

"The Shepherds will be fine by themselves for a while," he said in a worried tone. "But if my inclinations are known, I think I should be at the garrison instead of spending time with you this way! Say, should you not be with Sumia? The baby should be due… soon?"

"In two to three weeks. But she and Lissa can keep each other company happily enough for an evening… I know I sound apathetic, but I'm not."

"Getting nervous about fatherhood?"

"Perhaps." And Chrom didn't want to be defined by his marriage. He was his own man before he was Sumia's husband. Was this insane? Was he an awful husband, and was he going to be a terrible father? But he didn't think Sumia would ever want him not to be himself either. "I know what _not_ to do, but not much beyond that."

Although he must be able to tell that Chrom was referring to his own childhood, Robin didn't miss a beat. "That's still more than I would ever know. But it'll come to you - like you said, love is a natural thing."

Tactical on the battlefield and tactful in conversation. Robin always knew the right thing to say and, for some reason, if the same words were said by someone else, they would be less meaningful. In any case, Chrom already knew for sure that he wasn't a good brother, ruler, husband or friend, and he was most likely going to fail as a father as well.

"Thank you. I hope so."

"I know so." After an exchange of smiles, Robin looked over Chrom's shoulder. "What time does Frederick usually leave?"

Chrom turned around to check the clock on the far wall. "Around now? Are you going too?"

"Would that be all right? It's better than walking by myself."

"Of course! Tell him these biscuits are even better than the last batch."

"I will. Now go and have some proper dinner with your family."

"Yes, mother."

Chrom watched Robin go, escaping from a conversation he hadn't prepared himself for. It might not have been the best way to go about it, but Chrom was glad they'd broached the topic. He was fine with Robin's preferences. Whatever made Robin happy should make him happy.

But in the end he was still the same powerless man from two years ago, unable to help, unable to be that one person to provide Robin happiness. They were once much closer than this. And then it all went wrong, Robin became disillusioned - rightfully so - but still, he was the one to return and apologise for his absence, and now he devoted himself to helping Chrom keep Ylisse together.

All Chrom could do now was guard that secret, it was the one thing that he could do for this friend. Robin wasn't ever going to know, but that was the point. Chrom wasn't doing it to win his smile or forgiveness.

Maybe this was about atonement.

 

"Fredericson!"

Frederick slowed down for Robin to catch up. "My father's name is not Frederick."

"And?"

Frederick could only reply with an exaggerated sag of his shoulders.

"Are you walking all the way home?"

"Rickshaw, if one comes along."

"You never take your horse, I notice."

"She prefers the castle stables where there are other horses and pegasi. My own stable is too lonely for her, it's seldom used."

"Ah, I see."

"How is the garrison?"

"It was a much-needed visit, as it turned out; even I am getting rusty with the blade. I had plenty of offers to help sharpen my skills again."

"Vaike, if I am to guess?"

"Aye. I had _Ol' Teach_ waving axes at me all week!"

That was probably enough small talk. Robin wasn't here to discuss transport arrangements or battle practice after staying away for a week. Surely Frederick would not hold it against him, gods no, but the sooner they got to the point, the less time they had to spend being anxious.

They reached the dirt track, out of view of the castle, and this time it was Robin who stopped first.

"About your words last week… if we may discuss them now… I'm sorry it's taken me this long."

"I don't mind at all. Please, go ahead." Frederick's voice was softer than usual, but his expression ever so serious.

"Well, first of all…" Curses, why did this sound like a ministerial meeting? "I thought you liked Lady Emmeryn."

Lips parted in surprise. "How…"

"You were talking about it with someone."

Frederick gave that a thought. "With Stahl. You heard."

"My apologies, I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"It's fine, it's only the truth."

"So…"

"It's the truth, but it's an old truth. One which does not invalidate my feelings for you, if that is what you're questioning." Frederick furrowed his brows ever so slightly. "And before you carry on: if guilt is to be assigned over her death, then it belongs only to the mad king."

Robin's mind went blank. This man knew him so well. Too well, even. And despite all that he knew, he still liked him?

"Frederick… you know what my feelings are. I cannot… that would be unfair to you."

The frown deepened. "I beg to differ. If you feel nothing for me at all, then so be it. Otherwise, to not give me, and give yourself, a chance, that would be unjust."

What… "Naga's breath! Do you always woo people with reason?"

A barely-there smile, the corners of Frederick's lips quivering with nervousness. "I don't often woo people. Is it working? I'm afraid my current calm is entirely a front, for the idea of change in both myself and others can make me break out in a cold sweat. I'd very much like to hear your final thoughts on the matter soon, having now addressed your concerns."

It was perhaps deeply inappropriate but Robin wanted to laugh, out of delightful helplessness. How did Frederick manage to make him feel like that? The man whose first impression had been frightful was now gallant and endearing.

"Not all of them, I fear. What if this does not work out? You wouldn't wish to be branded as a man who'd once been with another; most women may not consider you again."

"If it's the truth, then how does it matter? To have been with you, even if it did not last, would be an honour."

Robin buried his face in his hands. "Gods!"

"I - I'm sorry. By no means do I wish to make you feel pressured."

"No, I'm just…" Robin took a deep breath, and forced himself to lower his hands, "touched and rather embarrassed."

He had to move on from Chrom, somehow. Frederick wanted to be the "how", wanted to take the risk. He wasn't confident, he feared as much as Robin did, maybe even more so. But he still stood here, his heart in his shaking hands, hoping it would be accepted. And Robin...

He pulled out the journal and a pen from an inside pocket, opened to a particular page, pulled the lid off the pen with his mouth, and wrote two lines.

He handed the journal over, ink still wet on the page.

_ Frederick _

  * _Birthday: August 26th_
  * _Ylissean knight_
  * _Horserider_
  * _Chrom's deputy in the Shepherds, trains new recruits_
  * _Dark brown hair (short with slight wave)_
  * _Brown/green eyes (depends on lighting)_
  * _Approx. a finger's length taller than I_
  * _Devoted to Ylissean royal family_
  * _Cautious and justifiably skeptical ("Frederick the Wary")_
  * _~~Does not eat game meats~~_
  * _Patient and protective_
  * _Generous with his time and attention_
  * _My partner_
  * _Bakes the best biscuits_



 

"Milady, would it be all right if I doubled the quantities? It would save me the trouble of cooking dinner later."

"Of course!" said Sumia, watching Frederick light the oven with obvious glee from where she sat near a window. "Thank so much for doing this."

"It's no trouble at all, particularly as I get to learn your special recipe. Are you comfortable? Should I fetch you a cushion?"

"I'm totally fine. And it's nothing special - even I can make it, after all! So, get the flour…"

The pie recipe truly wasn't complicated. Soon the pastry was ready and the filling was being cooked. Frederick looked over his shoulder to check that Sumia was still fine.

"Would you like a beverage, milady?"

"I'm not thirsty, but thanks. You really don't need to worry about me." Sitting forward as far as her heavily-pregnant body would allow, she grinned at Frederick. "So, the other pie, is it all for yourself or are you sharing it with someone?"

With the relationship being in its infant stage and Frederick and Robin still finding out how their dynamics was going to work, they had both kept it quiet. Sooner or later Chrom would have to know because they were both involved in top-level Ylissean administration and the last thing anyone wanted was for Chrom to be clueless about it if the question was raised, but Frederick thought they could at least wait a few weeks.

But he forgot that Sumia had a vested interest in this and, if their last conversation in this kitchen was anything to go by, she probably watched Robin quite carefully. Which made her seem paranoid and wicked, but she was worried for her own marriage and who could blame her?

"You have a keen eye," he said after considering several different ways of admission. So this was why she didn't mind that, right now, Robin and Chrom were alone together in an office finalising the Shepherd's annual budget.

"You have a very sweet smile," said Sumia, "that I only saw on you for the first time in the last few days."

The statement made Frederick smile again before he could help it.

"Yes! Just like that!"

"Please, stoic as I may seem a lot of the time, I do get embarrassed."

"What is there to be embarrassed about? I'm so happy for you two! I know it looks like I only care because… but honestly, I'm really happy for you."

It didn't mean Robin had stopped loving Chrom, but Sumia didn't need to know that.

"Thank you, milady."

Frederick turned his attention back to the cooking. It wasn't that he didn't mind how Robin felt about Chrom, but he accepted this was how Robin felt right now. But Robin liked him too and with time…

A gasp drew his attention, and he looked behind him again. Sumia had a hand on her back and a hand on her stomach, and her face was draining of its colour.

"Sumia?" Frederick put the pan aside, wiping his hands on his apron as he went over to her in quick strides. "What is the matter?"

She was sweating, face twisting in pain. "No-nothing, it just suddenly… hurts a lot."

Pain? Was that normal? None of the literature Frederick had consulted in preparation for the royal birth said anything about pain so far ahead of childbirth.

It couldn't be that -

Sumia forced a laugh, cutting Frederick off even before he could speak. "Don't be silly, this baby isn't arriving for another fortnight!"

She said that, but these estimates were often inaccurate, and Frederick could feel panic setting in as she started gasping for breath in front of him. Whatever the case, he couldn't just let her sit here in the kitchens.

"Are you able to stand?" he asked, and when Sumia shook her head, he whispered an apology and picked her up in his arms. "Allow me to take you somewhere more comfortable."

"Don't tell Chrom…"

"Sumia!"

"He said he can finish the budget today… he's been worrying about it for weeks… It's not hurting that much, I'm fine!"

She smiled at him defiantly, and he would have believed her since she was the one carrying a new life, but a sudden wetness seeping through her dress and into his sleeve told him she was very wrong.

"Oh poop… I'm so sorry… I'll wash your shirt later..."

"Stay calm, milady," said Frederick, quashing his own panic with iron resolve. He held her tighter against him. "Everything will be fine."

Then he ran.

 

Lissa poked her head out of the door.

"The midwife says the baby's definitely coming! In the next few hours anyway. Everything looks fine so far, it's just early that's all."

The smile on her face brought relief to the people waiting outside the room. Lissa relayed instructions from the midwife, sending servants to fetch various items for her and leaving just Robin and Frederick at the door.

"Is there anything you need?" Robin asked.

"I'm fine, I've got my best staff right here!" said Lissa, then her stomach grumbled, the sound drowning out Sumia's soft groan from the room behind her. She put her hand on her belly and giggled. "Food would be nice though; it's going to be a bit of a wait."

"I'll see to it. I was cooking dinner - the oven should still be alight, it won't take long," said Frederick, looking ever so slightly more relaxed than he was a moment ago. Robin fought down the urge to persuade him to sit down instead - that would just make Frederick more stressed. He had already rode hard to find the midwife but there was still a lot of anxious energy.

"Go," Robin put his hand Frederick's arm briefly, mindful that Lissa was watching, "I'll find you something clean to change into."

The touch seemed to help somewhat. Frederick nodded, and Robin set off to his own task.

Parts of the castle were alive with activity, a rare sight at this time of day, but the courtyard was deserted when Robin crossed it to get to the laundry, picking up a shirt which was probably Chrom's and hopefully would fit Frederick.

But on his way back, crossing the same courtyard as before, Robin realised he was no longer alone. A figure stood near one of the columns around the edge, their gaze cast upwards, towards where Sumia and Chrom were. Robin's footsteps slowed, then stopped. He hadn't seen this person for over two years, but they were very memorable.

"Marth?"

The young woman turned towards him. Her hair was down this time but she was wearing a mask, just like when they first met. Robin looked for something to say.

"If you're here to see Chrom… he's busy right now," he said, though he had a feeling that she already knew. "I know that he'd like to talk to you though."

With the mask obscuring part of her face, it was near impossible to read her reaction. "That won't be necessary."

Then why was she here? She wasn't an enemy, that much was clear, but her identity and motive were still mysteries.

There was one way to try to find out. "Who are you?"

He could feel her scrutinising him. "Who are _you_?"

Since she knew so much about the castle and even predicted Emmeryn's assassination attempt, Robin should not be surprised to learn that she knew exactly the right question to ask here. Shocked, but not surprised.

"I imagine you can answer that question better than I."

"I should. You seem integral to a lot of things and I should know about you, but I don't."

What did she mean by that? "Well, I can't answer your question. Amnesia has wiped away most of my life."

A pause. "And people believe such a claim? You must be quite the actor."

"Yes, that was what Frederick said as well."

The comment made Marth's mouth twitch, as if she wanted to smile.

"And you quite the actress, fooling us all into thinking that you were a man," said Robin, a thought coming to him just as the words formed: why did she bother to pretend to be a man at all? Why did she still bother with a mask when they had seen her face already?

"Well, I guess we are not going to learn much about each other," she concluded, "But know that I'm watching you. If you have any ill intentions towards the people of this castle, I advise you to leave before you taste my blade."

He was in no position to suspect her, Robin realised. Marth clearly cared about the halidom, and Chrom's family especially - she had saved Chrom once in this very courtyard, and her warning had saved Emmeryn. In comparison, Robin had done very little. But he had sworn to Sumia that he would protect her, and her family, from now on.

"I could say the same to you."

She considered this, and they were both momentarily distracted when they heard people running in the walkways above, exchanging rapid words on how their preparations were progressing.

"Please, if you could stay, there is much Chrom needs to talk to you about. He just really can't be distracted right now."

"Everything will be fine."

"Pardon?" Was that her faith speaking, or another statement because she had "seen the future"?

"She will be the best mother anyone can hope to have."

Robin could be imagining things but Marth suddenly seemed different. Emotional.

He had to do something.

"Marth, come with me."

"What?"

"Let's go upstairs. Lissa can tell Chrom you're here. You'd saved his life once, I think it'll mean a lot to him that you're here at the birth of his child."

She looked like she just had the rug pulled from under her feet. Stumbling a step backwards, she put her arms in front of her, shaking her head to show how much she rejected Robin's idea.

"I must go. But remember my words."

She was swift, dashing towards the maple grove for the hidden entrance before Robin could react, and he knew he couldn't stop her.

He wondered if he should tell anyone about this encounter.

 

The birth went as smoothly as it could have, and both mother and child were safe. After everyone had rested for a night, Robin finally got to meet the child he swore to himself he would give his life to protect.

A girl. The mark of Naga was clear on her left eye, like a warning sign saying she could see the truth in all people. And as she stared up at him, Robin felt as though she was simply withholding judgement for now.

Robin kissed her tiny little hand.

"It is an honour to meet you, Princess Lucina."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly longer chapter that doesn't hang right somehow. I tried! I tried! Too many things! DX
> 
> Thanks for all your comments and kudos so far, and I forgot in the previous chapters to thank all the people who wrote up the script and other game content and made them available online. Without those resources it'd be impossible to write this. m(_ _)m
> 
> I'm morningmaple on tumblr, if anyone has feedback for me but don't want to post it here! I also track the tags #morningmaple and #pretender fic.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Please note that the rating of this fic has gone up to "explicit".** If that causes problems, let me know and I'll upload a work safe version to somewhere like ff.net. :)

_ Lucina _

  * _Birthday: April 20th_
  * _Chrom and Sumia's first child_
  * _Has Brand of the Exalt in left eye_



The list ended there. Frederick flicked through the rest of the pages, looking for something. At first it had seemed incredibly rude to be reading Robin's journal, but Robin noticed that he was curious and made the offer himself.

Just as Robin had described before, it simply contained lists of facts, nothing secretive, nothing too personal; Robin had included none of the things he had learned about Frederick's childhood, for example. Princess Lucina's page was the most recent one, and understandably sparse. Some people's pages were surprisingly dense, which Robin attributed to occasional long chats by the fire during the Plegian campaign.

But Frederick had looked through the whole journal, cover to cover, and realised something was missing.

"You have not made a page for yourself?"

The idea seemed to have confused Robin. "But what is there to write?"

"That you are a tactician, one of the Shepherds, well-versed in magic. Your sword skills will soon match my lord's, and you are certainly a better cook than he..."

Frederick stopped talking when Robin put down what he was doing, went over to him, placed a hand on his chin and kissed him.

Robin pulled away moments later, but it took long seconds for Frederick to remember to breathe again. This wasn't their first kiss, but every time felt like a first time. Maybe it was something to do with the perpetual state of disbelief that he was in. After months', years' worth of tightly controlled feelings, Robin's new presence in his life just felt like a dream.

"...And you have the most soft, pliant lips."

"And you are a terrible flatterer."

"And the most fortunate man alive."

At that, Robin snorted. "Refer to my previous sentence."

Frederick smiled, and checked the time on his pocket watch.

"The hour is late."

"Ah," Robin glanced at the desk where he'd spread his books, "I was just doing some exercises. They can be left for another day."

The sky was dark when they left the castle together.

"Do you have plans for tonight?"

"Straight to bed, if I wish to catch enough rest before heading to the garrison in the morning."

"My house is closer, I could make you a quick supper, if you don't mind coming to mine." said Frederick, secretly proud of how steady his voice sounded. "And peradventure... if you wish... you could stay the night?"

"Well I..."

Robin looked hesitant. Frederick swallowed a curse aimed at himself as his brain frantically searched for a way to retract his words.

"Actually I'd snacked quite a bit earlier, so I don't really have an appetite."

That was a very polite turndown...

"But I'd still like to stay over, if that's all right?"

Suddenly Frederick wished he lived much, much closer.

 

He woke up just before daybreak, as usual.

Robin slept curled towards him, warm breath against his arm. There was a faint mark on Robin's throat, to which perhaps Frederick had paid a little too much attention, pulling away only when Robin laughed and said the season was too warm for him to hide any obvious mark with a scarf.

It was to Frederick's own surprise that he had been quite so... bold as soon as they got off the cabriolet and went inside the house. If there was any nervousness, it had been overridden by desire. Not that the night was entirely without odd pauses as they learned what they and each other wanted, but gods, Frederick had not felt so overwhelmed by passion for a very long time. Thankfully Robin seemed quite happy to be pinned to the wall and kissed and, after a while, even took control, pushed Frederick down onto the armchair and began unfastening his clothes.

It was a miracle they ended up in the bedroom, really, with all of their clothes strewn around them rather than in the front room of the house.

Frederick sat up a little, reached down, rummaged through Robin's cloak and pulled out the journal. It was too dark still and he could hardly read the writing, but he could recall the contents well enough. The list for Chrom was less comprehensive than Frederick had anticipated, perhaps due to the fact that Robin didn't wish to put down anything too personal. He'd never placed much importance on the journal, even; he didn't mind letting anyone read it. It was only Frederick who became so fixated on it.

Seeing the words "my partner" Robin had written under his name made him so gleeful.

The weight against Frederick shifted. "You wake too early..."

"My apologies."

Robin squinted at the journal Frederick was holding with one opened eye. "Why do you find that so fascinating?"

"I do not know," Frederick admitted.

"Hmm..."

"I still think there should be a section about you."

Robin pulled the blanket to better cover his shoulders. "I'm not good at talking about myself, and sometimes I can't tell if a memory is mine or a story from your past you'd told me about..." A long snort prevented Robin from finishing his words. Shoulders shaking, he rolled towards Frederick even further, burying his face in Frederick's arm as he laughed.

"What is so amusing?"

"Your hair!"

Frederick ran a hand through the offending mess that was standing up in all directions, taming it slightly. "It does what it does in the mornings." He put the journal down and resettled into bed. Usually by this time of the day he would be eating breakfast, but how could he possibly want to be anywhere else right now?

The sun was just coming above the horizon, light gradually filtering through the curtains. Frederick's breath caught as the soft light illuminated Robin's skin, highlighting the line of his jaw and the planes of his face just as he rolled onto his back to catch a breath from laughing.

He should not be shy anymore, not after last night, but Frederick was a bit shaky as he brought his mouth to Robin's neck to kiss it. Again. And again.

Gods be good, how could such beauty possibly exist? Robin must be one of the gods himself, there could be no other explanation.

Robin made a sound of surprise when Frederick kissed and sucked a little too hard, but this time he didn't comment on it, rolling his head away instead, weaving his fingers in Frederick's hair, his breathing quickening.

It might leave a mark. People might notice. Chrom might notice.

Good.

 

It was only by chance that he noticed her. That, and his comprehensive experience in being followed by a certain dark mage.

They were at a route popular with merchants and travellers heading for the docks, but despite Marth's slightly odd appearance with her mask, no one had the time to stop to look. Marth wasn't trying to hide her presence, nor did she run when Robin approached her. In fact, it seemed like she wanted conversation, but simply didn't know how to start one. Robin didn't quite know what to say either.

"Hey."

Marth regarded him, the air between them still stagnant.

Robin tried again. Maybe stating the obvious would help. "You followed me."

"You are an anomaly that must be investigated."

The words faintly reminded Robin of Miriel. "Because you didn't know about me?" If Marth had seen the future, did it mean Robin did not exist in the future she saw? "Though I assume you must have learned something by now."

"Only one thing." Her mouth twitched once, then she pushed through her embarrassment. "You're Sir Frederick's... lover?"

The disbelief was clear in her voice. He wondered why - was it that Frederick just didn't seem the type to court men, or was it that Frederick was courting someone like Robin?

"You have seen the future," he said. He didn't doubt that she told the truth - she'd proved it twice. "Maybe in that future I am already gone."

"Even so, history remains."

"History is rarely the entire truth, more often a version of," said Robin. "Written by those who cannot forget, about those who must not be forgotten."

A small frown. "History is written by victors and survivors."

"That also." Marth spoke from the point of view of a warrior, but her words only strengthened Robin's speculation on his own place in the future.

But if he was correct, it meant his existence would be deliberately erased.

Again.

Robin covered his mouth and moved away from the road onto the grassy verge, putting his weight against the nearest tree. He felt like he was going to be sick.

"Hey!" Marth rushed over to him. "Are you okay?"

Shaking his head, Robin forced himself to stand up properly. He had to be stronger than this. Frederick taught him to be stronger than this. And he couldn't have Chrom shed tears over his weakness again.

"I am fine," he said after swallowing hard. "My apologies, I cannot discuss with you something I do not know; I have not seen what you have witnessed. If you wish to investigate me then feel free - I'd appreciate if you'd share with me anything you discover."

"You..."

"I would again beg you to see Chrom, but if there is anything to be gleaned from our encounters, it is that your mind isn't easily changed... I must get going. Take care of yourself."

He left her, not looking back.

 

Chrom hadn't slept enough. Apart from her early arrival, Lucina was just like any other baby, and Chrom just any other new parent. This meant waking up multiple times every night to feed, to soothe, to coax back to sleep.

"Are the princesses well today?"

"Lissa is with the Shepherds. Sumia is resting. I sure hope Lucina is, too."

Frederick frowned, as he was prone to. "Should milord require any assistance - "

Chrom cut him off. "Then I will speak with the seneschal. But no, I will not contract out the responsibility of looking after my wife and child."

If Sumia heard those words, she would be overjoyed. But Frederick, on the other hand, felt equal measures of relief and alarm. Perhaps it was the way Chrom said them, voice tight and cold as ice. Maybe it was how he was looking straight over Frederick's shoulder as if staring at something only he could see, scenes from his own childhood of a warmongering man who never fulfilled his duty as a husband and a father.

Frederick's father had never spoken a single ill word about Chrom's father, and had served him unflinchingly for many years. But Frederick didn't know if he could have done the same - fortunately Chrom was a good man and Frederick's devotion to the royal family would never need to be tested.

But if Chrom's thoughts were on the things his father failed to do, he didn't share them.

"Where is Robin?"

"He has gone to speak with some shipbuilders."

"Ah, that. He seems adamant that we need to have presence on the seas, as if Plegia would trouble themselves with a landing when they can simply cross the border on land. Or that the Risen can steer a boat."

"He thinks far ahead of us, perhaps he sees another threat. In any case, it would not hurt to gauge the costs of a fleet."

"That is what he said as well. But it matters not how much it costs; I see no way of affording new ships however cheap they are."

Neither did Frederick, but Robin was often the worker of miracles, and whenever he was asked, always said he was happy to find ways to help and felt no pressure whatsoever.

On the one hand, Frederick understood that sentiment perfectly, being of the same mind himself. On the other hand, he was well aware of how much falsehood could come from Robin's lips without Robin himself even realising it. But that was something they could work on.

"If there's nothing else, I should go to the Shepherds."

"I will go with you."

"Would that be wise? The princesses..."

"My blade is gathering dust and my body is stiff. How can I protect those dear to me in this condition?"

When Chrom put it that way, Frederick really couldn't argue.

"Then let me accompany you, sire."

 

He wasn't as bad as he thought he had got, but beating Vaike was much, much harder work than it used to be, and he couldn't tell if it was because Vaike had got stronger or if he had grown weak from sitting through too many meetings.

"I just don't understand why you enjoy beating up each other so much!"

At least Vaike was happy, proclaiming that he almost had him and next time Chrom was definitely going down. They'd both missed the fights more than they thought they did. Lissa didn't approve, of course, and she made sure Chrom knew that as she healed him of all the cuts, scrapes and bruises. He just kept nodding as she ranted, too exhausted to care.

"Hey, Lissa! You gonna use your healin' hands on the Vaike too?"

He was like an animal that used to roam free but then was forced to live as a house pet. But Ylisse's affairs were mostly in order now. The threat of the Risen remained ever present and Plegia would always be a worrisome neighbour but still, Chrom felt like he could step away for a little bit now without the guilt that he would ruin his sister's legacy.

"You hit my brother with an axe and you want me to look at your injuries?"

It had taken him two years to get to this stage. How many more before he could be proud of his own achievement? 

"I wasn't the one who started it - you saw how he jumped me! Hey Chrom, you missed me didn't cha?"

Perhaps it was too much to ask for, but he wanted to at least be a father Lucina could be proud of, and she could smile whenever she spoke of him. When his time came, he wanted to leave her with a country that was at peace.

"Chrom. Chrom! Sheesh, he isn't even listening!"

Could he do it? Did it mean he would eventually have to wage war with Plegia, or was Emmeryn's pacifism still the right method?

"Chrom? You're hurt! What happened?"

The voice snapped Chrom out of his spiralling thoughts, and he saw Robin running across the yard towards him. He waved with the arm Lissa had fixed.

"A rather intense practice session, that's all. I thought you were off to the docks today?"

"I was. You need to be much more careful! What if - "

"Peace, Robin." Robin looked so flustered, Chrom couldn't help but chuckle. "You'd lectured me enough on safety and whatnot, it is drilled into my brain. Come, tell me about your day, what kind of trickery have you used to get us a good price for those blasted ships?"

"Ha, those 'blasted' ships aren't going to come cheap... should you not stay and let Lissa look after you?"

Oh. Chrom forgot about that. He turned around, and saw Lissa looking rather put off and upset. Even the pigtails of her hair seemed to be losing their bounce.

"Lissa, thank you, I'm fine now. I'll take a potion for the last few bruises. Go take a look at Vaike, I gave him a darn good thrashing after all."

That made Lissa smile again, and Chrom led Robin away before Vaike started shouting. Robin just sighed and smiled.

"Are you sure you want to hear about the ships right now? It's all terribly dull."

"It has to be more entertaining than my week, which has been duller than an anvil," said Chrom, flinging a friendly arm across Robin's shoulders. "Gods, all those meetings are just trite when you are not there to cut through the drivel and get things straight to the point..."

His voice drifted off as he glanced at his friend.

Was that a...

"You do as much of that as I, Chrom."

There was a lovebite under Robin's collar?

"O-oh, well, you're far more tactful about it than I am, though."

"Honestly? Tact is overrated when it comes to meetings..."

When Robin stopped walking abruptly as soon as he stepped inside the main garrison building, so did Chrom.

"Ah, Frederick. Look, I caught a Robin!"

Frederick just stared, stoic as always. He got up from the bench, leaving the pile of weapons he was in the middle of inspecting. "I see."

"I got you something." Chrom's arm fell from Robin's shoulders as Robin darted across the room. A paper bag appeared from a pocket. "Hopefully it's the right one..."

Frowning, Frederick examined the unlabelled packet, then Robin opened the top and brought it to Frederick's nose. Right away his expression changed.

"Feroxi tea? Whence did this come?"

"The merchants at the docks. Is this the right blend?"

Chrom had never seen Frederick's face pull such a wide grin.

"This is the best blend! How did you even know?"

"Thank goodness. Well, let's just say that I have informants everywhere in the halidom."

Frederick shot Robin a look of mock suspicion. Robin's smile stayed cryptic.

"How about we brew a pot right now, then I will help you with those weapons?" Robin asked, then paused, turning back towards Chrom. "Oh, but the three of us should talk about the fleet..."

At least they remembered he was still there. Now Chrom understood a little bit what it might feel like to be Kellam. "Aye. But no tea for me, thank you." It would be wrong to enjoy something Robin specially bought _for Frederick only_. "I've been sleeping poorly and need to cut back."

He sat himself down as the pair went to prepare tea.

Twice he had confronted Frederick about his relationship with Robin, and twice Frederick had denied it.

_How dare he._

 

"Tomorrow..." It was hard to speak with Frederick's lips kissing his chest. Robin breathed in hard and tried again. "Tomorrow I'll tell Chrom about us..."

Frederick could have done it but Robin knew it would mean much more if he said the words himself. Today at the garrison, Frederick all but froze solid when he saw Chrom with an arm over Robin's shoulders. The bites were a part of that, part of Frederick's insecurity. It was right to wait a bit before telling anyone, but the wait was perhaps getting too long for Frederick, and Robin's neck could do with a break from the attention. It was time to let Chrom know.

Right now, though, the attention was perfect. The way Frederick came back up and kissed him on the mouth was perfect, the way their bodies pressed flush together was perfect, the way Frederick whispered "I love you" when they broke for air was perfect, and Robin was going to stop thinking about Chrom.

It became difficult to maintain any coherent thought anyway as soon as Frederick reached down, slipped his hand beneath the underclothes they hadn't had time to remove, and stroked his flesh. Robin didn't realise he was gnawing at his own lips until fingers brushed at them, the look in Frederick's eyes both disapproving and amused, so Robin parted his lips and surprised him by sucking his fingers instead, smiling with his eyes when that drew out a low moan.

A few more moments and Frederick had to pull away a bit so that he could work on what remained of their clothing. Then Robin reached down for his cloak and took out something he had been carrying all day.

"I thought... maybe... if you want?"

Face flushing, Frederick looked at the small jar that was pressed into his palm. "Oh gods... when did you..."

Yes, Frederick was definitely warming up to the idea. Robin was quite certain he had wanted to since the start, but wasn't going to make the first step.

"At the docks. Different merchant from the tea seller, in case you're concerned."

To think that he had this in his pocket when Chrom was practically pressed against his side at the practice yard today...

Once the offer was made, Frederick no longer hesitated. Just watching him put the balm onto his fingers was making Robin's heart race again. And then those fingers were inside him and it was uncomfortable to start with, but quite soon Robin had to stop himself from rocking against them. He spread his legs wider, and he could barely recognise the lewd moan that left his own throat.

"Gods, this is... you don't need to do that anymore. Please, right now."

Robin fumbled for the jar, then made sure Frederick's flesh was hard and slick.

"But..." Frederick couldn't get the rest of his words out. Unable to concentrate on anything other than Robin's hand on him, he had to withdraw his fingers.

"Now. I beg you..."

Frederick could and would argue no more. He prepared himself, then pushed in, inch by inch. This time it did burn, but the pain hardly lasted, there was just a strange sensation, one that faded fast when Frederick began to move.

"Gods, yes..." Robin wound his legs around Frederick's waist, encouraging him to stop worrying for once in his life and just take Robin hard and fast, his voice turning wanton when Frederick obliged. "Take me... I'm yours..."

Eyes glazed with lust, Frederick kept thrusting, Robin's name falling from his lips. A hand snuck between them, Robin stroking himself to the frantic rhythm Frederick had set, his head rolling back into the bed as the pleasure built and built and built, then came to a peak.

Frederick came not too long after, before the world could come back into focus again for Robin. He tried to move off, but Robin put his arms around him and would not let go.

When their heartbeats returned to something more normal, Robin pushed the sweat-matted hair away from his eyes. "Gods, I made the most embarrassing noises."

"You call them embarrassing, I say they are beautiful." Frederick buried his face in the crook of Robin's neck, breathing hard. "Am I not too heavy?"

"I like the feeling of your weight."

Robin wanted to remember this. If Marth's vision of the future was true, if Naga was kind enough to allow him to recall one thing, he wanted to remember that he was loved.

And if history was determined to erase him completely, he prayed it would not be because he would betray those he loved. All of the Shepherds. Frederick. Chrom. If the day came that he had to make a choice - if one was afforded - he would choose to protect them, whatever the cost.

"Frederick?"

"Yes?"

"Would you do something for me?"

"What is it?"

"My journal. Would you write an entry about me?"

Robin could feel Frederick smile against his neck.

"Gladly."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11th chapter already! Thank you for still reading this. Before you proceed, **please take a look at[this amazing comic](http://plaidyart.tumblr.com/post/81452597421/ta-daaaaa-ive-been-working-on-this-comic-for-a) drawn by plaidyart on Tumblr!** It's based on the start of chapter 3! They have the best facial expressions. XD

"Chrom?"

Chrom looked up and saw Sumia padding towards him, a night gown draped over her shoulders. Then she plopped down to look at the sleeping baby in his arms.

"I wondered why I had such a good night's rest," she whispered. "Did you sleep at all?"

"Lucina certainly did." Chrom hadn't been able to switch off, thinking about the things he learned yesterday, the lies Frederick had told, the marks on Robin's skin, the smiles they exchanged. And today was...

Worry marred Sumia's face. "Oh, Chrom..."

"I'm fine," he said, carefully putting Lucina back in her cot before shaking some life back into his arms. It was getting light outside, so Frederick should arrive any time soon. They had to talk - Chrom wasn't sure what talking would achieve but they had to talk.

"Breakfast?"

"I'll pass. I'm going to wash and then get on with the day."

"But you need to eat! You're working so hard and not sleeping enough already. And today is - "

"I will eat when I'm hungry."

"I worry about you..."

"All of this comes with the job." Sumia could worry all she wanted, it wasn't as if Chrom chose this life for himself. What did she want him to do about it?

"I know." Sumia sighed, pulling her night gown around herself better. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologising?"

"I don't know! I'm sorry!"

Chrom opened his mouth, and then shut it, took a deep breath and tried again, this time picking his words more carefully. "You should have breakfast. Maybe you could ask someone to bring me some bread rolls, and that jam you made? I'll be at the office."

Sumia nodded, a meek smile on her lips. He left her there, already dreading the day.

 

Chrom asked someone to send for Frederick, and the knight was already waiting by the time he'd washed.

"Good morning. milord."

Chrom was in no mood for greetings. They went inside the office.

"What is milord - "

"I want to talk about Robin."

The expression on Frederick's face ever so slightly changed, the line of his jaw tightening.

"What about him, sire?"

What about him? "Where should I start? Your lies, perhaps? Or the fact that you've been taking me for a fool, telling me that you had no designs on Robin at all?"

Face reddening, Frederick narrowed his eyes. "I did not mean to mislead you and I do apologise. 'Design', however, is a crude word - I seek only to care for him."

"As do I!" Chrom could hardly believe his ears. What a load of dung Frederick was spewing. Of course he didn't mean to just mislead him - he went and _deceived_ him!

"So where lies the problem? Does milord disapprove?"

The questions stalled whatever Chrom had to say next. He turned away from his knight and friend, choosing to stand next to the window after opening it.

Frederick? The one who said they should leave Robin where they found him and who would not trust Robin as far as he could throw him, when Chrom was the one who extended his hand and never ever doubted Robin for even a second - but Robin would choose Frederick to be his best friend, and now his partner?

Would Frederick even treat Robin right? How could a man who sought to mark his partner, like an animal urinating to mark its territory, be a good lover? And Robin was of the Grimleal, the son of their dreaded enemy, how would Frederick handle this if it came to light?

Chrom could tell him. Test him right here, right now. Frederick would balk. It would prove that Chrom was the person who Robin should -

He slapped his hand across his mouth and gasped.

_No!_

_Again with these petty thoughts! Chrom of Ylisse, please never act like a senseless, jealous ex-partner..._

_...What?_

"Milord?"

Chrom forcibly pulled his thoughts back to the question. He couldn't disapprove. He wasn't that kind of tyrannical lord who sought to control every aspect of people's lives. But if he didn't disapprove then what were they discussing here really? He didn't know. He hadn't slept at all last night and he was furious and his head was starting to hurt.

"You spent the last few years sidling up to him, all the while lying to me about it being a friendship based on your guilty conscience. You once said I was 'irresponsible' for thinking that you two were in a relationship. You've done well, _Fredericson_ , pulling the wool over my eyes, had me worried for you both and made it look like I was in the wrong for making assumptions. Ha! Was I crude to use the word 'design'? I think not! We have not one great strategist in this castle, but two. In that regard mayhap you are perfect for him - I will never compare when it comes to cunning."

The silence that followed choked him. He and Frederick had had their ups and downs over the years, but he had never spoken to his knight and friend this way before. And as he felt his face go red, Frederick's was losing its colour.

Then Frederick lowered his eyes and bowed from his waist.

"My most sincere apology for my dishonesty."

"Gods!" How was Chrom supposed to respond to that? "Just... leave. Go, get on with your work."

"Yes, sire."

"Frederick."

"Milord?"

"Be good to Robin. If you do him any wrong - "

"I would never."

One could hope that was not another lie. Chrom knew that if there was one thing that was real in all this, it was Frederick's feelings for Robin.

Frederick let himself out. Chrom faintly heard him making a brief greeting, then he saw Sumia at the door, a tray in her hands.

"Is that..." It was the breakfast Chrom had requested. "You needn't do this yourself."

For some reason, Sumia wasn't meeting his eyes right away. "Is it wrong of me to want to take food to my husband?"

She must still be upset about earlier. Chrom sighed, but didn't really know what he could do except make a quiet apology.

"After you've eaten... go and do whatever you want to do, Chrom."

"Sumia..."

"Come on, I'm your wife! I know your heart isn't on your work today. Ylisse can survive for a day without you."

"I... okay."

"And..."

"And?"

"Aren't you going to give Frederick and Robin your blessing?"

So she was listening outside. "It wasn't as if they came to ask for it."

Sumia's brows furrowed. "But we are Robin's only family, aren't we? And Frederick's family would never support him in this..."

The thought made Chrom pause. She was right, but the deed was done. Besides, "Frederick still lied to me."

"He's apologised. What else can he do now?" She put down the tray, took his hands and guided him to his chair, then poured tea for him. "Anyway, Robin can make his own choice; he knows what's good for him."

Maybe Robin did. Maybe he loved Frederick back.

His friends were happy, so Chrom should be happy too. He should want this more than anything else.

He didn't.

But he would guard this secret, along with that of Robin's true identity, for the rest of his life.

 

The day was dreary and dark thanks to heavy clouds. In this sort of light, it wasn't until Sumia passed him a small basket that Robin realised it was well past time for lunch.

He went to the graveyard, basket in one hand and watering can in the other. There Chrom was, sitting behind Emmeryn's grave, leaning against the headstone as if he was sharing a secret with his sister. He seemed exhausted and there were dark circles under his eyes.

Chrom looked up when Robin's shadow fell over him. Robin crouched and put down the basket.

"From Sumia."

"Ah... she sent you?"

"Not really. I said I have something to tell you, but..." Robin began to stand since it didn't feel appropriate to sit here, but Chrom patted on the grass next to him and when Robin hesitated, pulled on his arm until Robin relented and knelt, sitting back on his heels.

"But what?"

"Oh, only that I've been advised to tread a little more delicately today," said Robin. "But it's fine. We all understand."

Today was the anniversary of Emmeryn's death. Frederick was also in a subdued mood and did not want conversation soon after a meeting with Chrom in the morning; Robin assumed time had done little to heal wounds and there were just too many memories, and decided today was when he ought to try to look after everyone the best he could.

"I should be working. Forgive me."

"You are allowed time off, Prince Chrom. Frederick, Sumia and I have matters well in hand."

"Sumia?"

Robin arched an eyebrow. "Oh, she does break things, but not anymore often than you do, there's no need to worry."

A pause, and Chrom began to chuckle.

"Also, the Shepherds want to come and pay their respect. I've asked them to wait until the evening."

"That's great. Thank you."

He should probably go now, so that Chrom could have some privacy. He started getting up again. "I should - "

"Is that all? You said you have something to tell me."

"It's not urgent."

"I'm not in any hurry."

"Oh... I'm just not sure if it's appropriate to talk here, that is all."

"If you'd rather talk elsewhere, we can. But if you don't mind Emm hearing it then I don't mind either."

Robin settled back down. "Well," he had rehearsed this in his head countless times already, but didn't think he would be saying the words at the royal family graveyard. "Frederick and I are seeing each other. As in, courting."

"Oh."

Robin cocked his head. "You don't seem surprised. You already knew?"

Strangely, while the news that should have triggered some reaction did nothing, the question that followed made Chrom blush. "I thought you two had grown incredibly close lately."

"How embarrassing, to think that you've been observing!"

"I wouldn't put it that way," said Chrom, wry. "Is he treating you well?"

"Of course! It's Frederick!"

"Has he begun choosing blankets to match your complexion or crossing mountains to secure you your favourite dinner?"

The thought made Robin grin. "Not yet. Clearly he still loves you more than he does me."

"I certainly hope not. You serve as a most useful distraction; if he reallocates the time he wastes on those 'knightly duties' and spends it with you instead, then you are doing me a huge favour."

Robin had to cover his mouth with his sleeve so that he would not laugh out loud and disrespect the dead.

"How long has it been?"

"Since just before Lucina was born... three months or so? I've been too shy about it... Frederick wanted to tell you sooner."

"Oh... he did?"

"Sorry about that."

"No no, it's a personal matter, it is right for you to choose when to tell anyone at all," said Chrom, sounding as though he was holding back a sigh. "Tell Frederick this also: if you two are happy, then nothing else matters."

This man, who was sitting by his sister's grave and bearing the weight of not just a nation, but the world because of the Brand, would never be Robin's. But he had Frederick, a man he loved - not in love with, but Robin didn't mind. He was having the best kind of happiness he was allowed to have in this life.

"Thanks, Chrom. Just... thank you."

 

Sumia counted the minutes. Robin only stepped away for half an hour, and the first thing he did when he returned was to tell her that Chrom was taking his lunch. If Chrom had snapped at him the way he did at her and Frederick this morning, Robin didn't show it. But she suspected Chrom would never have an angry word for Robin. Robin was perfect and no one would ever think of hurting him.

With her still in the same room, he then told Frederick that he had spoken to Chrom about their courtship and Chrom said that all he wanted was their happiness. For a moment Frederick's face was entirely blank, and from that she could tell Frederick had not told Robin about what had happened this morning, Chrom's initial - and real - reaction to the news.

Sumia breathed a sigh of relief, because Chrom did listen to her and gave them his blessing. But did she truly change his mind? She didn't know. What she knew for sure was that Chrom loved Robin too much to want to let him go.

When Frederick digested the news and finally smiled, Sumia made a joke about the two men needing to be alone and excused herself. She knew that Frederick was watching her - this morning outside Chrom's office, he had realised that she could hear the whole conversation outside - but he wouldn't follow.

She went to Lucina's room, dismissed the maid, then picked up her daughter. Lucina giggled and tried to pull at her hair, without a care in the world.

Sumia held her close.

It would be over soon. Robin had found his happiness. Whether Chrom wanted to or not, he would have to let go.

It would be over soon.

 

With the Shepherds arriving to visit Emmeryn's grave and to see Lucina, Chrom finally picked himself up and went back indoors. He ached all over from sitting on the ground, but he had a good cry when no one else was present, and that felt liberating even though he wasn't sure why he needed it to begin with. Too many things to think about, perhaps, especially regarding Robin. He had to think this through, reason with himself and nip this craziness in the bud right now...

"Sire, a messenger from Regna Ferox."

...Or not, depending what kind of trouble had just knocked on the door. The messenger turned out to be Raimi, whom Chrom had briefly crossed swords with once. Her arrival meant the others also hurried their way to the audience chamber.

It looked like Robin had had the time to tell Frederick what Chrom had to say earlier. Frederick went to stand near Chrom, a little behind him and to his left, as always. As if nothing had happened.

"Prince Chrom. Our respects for the late exalt, and our sincere apologies for such poor timing." Raimi looked rather flustered; she must have travelled at full speed. "I come on behalf of Khan Regnant Flavia."

"Flavia? Well, this is a surprise. Is something amiss?"

"I fear so, milord. The khan requests your presence at a summit as soon as you're able."

This could not be good. Chrom exchanged a look with his closest aides. "What's happened?"

"Our western neighbours of Valm are no longer acting so neighbourly. The emperor, who they name the Conqueror, has launched warships against us."

It felt as though the temperature in the chamber suddenly dropped by several degrees.

"An invasion? Are you certain of this?"

"Yes, milord. The khan hopes to meet with you in Ferox, if it please you."

Hands behind his back, his frown as deep as ever, Frederick spoke. "What do you make of this, sire?"

"Ill business to be sure. Raimi, we will meet with Flavia at once. Robin, get a soldier to send word to the stables, and have someone prepare provisions. Frederick - "

Chrom knew he wasn't going to finish his sentence when Sumia took a few steps forward, their baby in her arms.

"Chrom..."

"I'd stay with you if I could, Sumia, but we owe Regna Ferox a great debt. I must apprise myself of the facts there before deciding on a course of action."

She had that gentle, knowing smile. "I'm not asking you to stay here with me. I'm saying I'm coming with you."

It wasn't Chrom's wish to leave Lucina behind. But taking her mother away as well? "How about Lucina? And you're still recovering - "

"Lucina arrived early, yes, but it has been a few months! I'm fine! And can Lucina not be wet-nursed as you and Lissa were? That is House Ylisse's tradition, is it not? Lucina is a strong child; she takes after her father. The Brand in her left eye is not your only gift to her."

Only once in a rare while would Sumia show such determination but when she did, there was no talking her down. Still, Chrom felt like he should try. "I'm worried about more than our child. I'm worried about you."

"That's sweet. But I'm still coming."

Chrom could only sigh. "I know better than to argue once your mind is made."

Lissa, who had stayed quiet all this time - she had grown up quite a lot and knew when to just stop and listen - now decided to speak. "Wow, Sumia really has you trained well!"

If she had more to say, the words were silenced by a severe look of disapproval from Frederick. Chrom breathed a sigh of relief; he really didn't want Raimi to have to witness his private affairs.

"Lissa - you're not helping. Just promise me you'll return at the first sign of danger, Sumia. Lissa and I had Emm of course, but we lost our parents when we were young. I want Lucina to grow up with her whole family around her."

"I'll be careful. I promise."

Chrom hoped so.

"I will ride ahead and assemble an escort, milord," said Frederick, already knowing exactly what Chrom wanted him to do before Sumia interrupted.

"Thank you, Frederick."

Robin was about to follow Frederick out, but changed his mind and came up to Chrom first. "I'm quite impressed, Chrom. You make a fine ruler. You've come a long way from tending sheep!"

"Ha! Have I truly changed so much?" Chrom forced a smile; Robin was trying to reassure him. Was it so obvious that he wasn't feeling his best?

"Mmm... In a way, you haven't. But you've grown as a leader, and, of course, as a father."

"I've tried to do my best. My sister left a weighty legacy. I do all I can just to live up to it."

It would probably take his whole life just to do so.

Not an hour later a small company, led by Chrom, headed out on the unexpected journey. They looked immaculate and well-prepared, thanks to Frederick, Robin and Sumia's efforts. Despite his barbed words earlier in the day, they were always there for him at a moment's notice, united against any adversary.

But Chrom wondered.

Could it be that it was never peace that brought people together, but war?


	12. Chapter 12

"Milord, are you certain? Another war..."

"I've had time to ponder Ylisse's place in the world, Frederick. ...And my own. We must stand against evil, in all its forms, or there can be no peace!"

Robin didn't know about the others, but hearing Chrom say those words made him feel a swell of pride in his heart. He understood Frederick's concerns, however. Ylisse hardly had the gold to finance another war. The country had only just recovered... and one couldn't even say that for Chrom with certainty.

But it wasn't a matter of choice. If this "Conqueror" had his eyes on Ylisse then they must fight.

The Valmese warships berthed sooner than anticipated, and the town at Port Ferox was already under attack when the Feroxi and Ylissean forces arrived, leaving them no time to prepare. Robin had never been here before and only had the chance to study a crudely-drawn map on the journey. He did the best he could, quashing the fear that he might just be sending people to their deaths.

And then, some time later, the first bit of good news: "The right flank is clear!" said Stahl, who came running towards Robin. "Where do you want us?"

"H-have the pegasus knights and wyvern - anyone who can fly! Secure the injured! Two archers to take my position here and give Maribelle cover. And..." A thoron spell exploded just yards in front of them. Horses whinnied, tossing Valmese riders off their backs. "...the rest of you to the centre! Take tomes and arrows from the convoy for anyone who needs them!"

"Got it! You okay Robin? You're holding up?"

Robin lowered his voice so that only Stahl could hear him. "I'm flying by the seat of my pantaloons here, and I'm not even a rider of flying beasts like your other half."

Stahl slapped his back reassuringly. "You're doing brilliantly. You could fall back a bit - there's a spot at the right that lets you see the whole port pretty well. Do you remember where you sent me initially?"

"Yes." Of course it would make sense go to a good vantage point. "But we also need more hands here, I cannot protect anyone from that far away. And Stahl?"

"Hmm?"

"If say... Cordelia and Chrom were both in trouble, whose aide would you go to?"

Stahl took no time to consider at all. "I'll help Chrom."

"I see."

"Robin, Frederick lives to serve Chrom and keep him safe..."

Robin couldn't help but feel alarmed. "How did you know..."

"Ah." Stahl had his usual easy smile. "Frederick mentioned some things, then I kind of worked the rest out myself."

"I... I see..."

"Anyway. If, heaven forbid, you have to make that choice, I honestly don't think Frederick can carry on living if Chrom died whereas he survived."

Robin nodded. It was that simple, really. But at such a time, would anyone really understand? Could Robin possibly live with the idea of Frederick's dying thoughts being that he'd chosen Chrom and not Frederick?

"Let's go. Keep fighting so that situation will only ever stay hypothetical."

"I... yes, you're right." They left the relative safety of the mid-ranks and joined the front wave, heading for the centre. "You have my thanks. Dinner's on me when we get home."

"An offer I'll never decline! Frederick told me you make a mean lamb stew."

"Ha! By which he most likely was referring to how harsh it is on the palate!"

"That I'll have to try and find out myself!"

 

The battle was won, but at a great cost.

After talking to the soldiers in the medical tent, Chrom stepped outside, once again coming face to face with the trail of destruction the Valmese had left behind. Someone came rushing towards him, and for the fifth time he declined help from a healer and offers of potions, telling them to go to the tent instead. He had a hastily-healed wound that was still ebbing blood, but it was only in his left arm and there were people in far direr need of attention right now.

Such overwhelming, decisive strength. How was Ylisse going to withstand this?

After a while, leaders of Ylisse and Regna Ferox put their heads together. They had all survived - but only for now. Feroxi soldiers were the finest east of the long sea, and they could only just barely defend their ground against the vanguard. Once the full force of Valm arrived, it would wash over the whole continent within weeks, and it would be impossible to repel them.

"It would be a slaughter."

Basilio's words silenced everyone. For a while there was no sound apart from the soft hum of Lissa's healing magic as she focussed on Chrom's open wound, and the cracking of the fire of the burning warship, steered away from the port just in time to prevent it from spreading to land.

Bloody ships! He had laughed at Robin when the tactician suggested a fleet for Ylisse not too long ago. That was going to be the first and last time he laughed at any military suggestion Robin had to give.

"How about siege engines? Do we have the time to build them?" asked Frederick. "We could use trebuchets to hurl fire at them and set their ships alight."

"You're thinking about setting things on fire even now." Robin managed to smile, shaking his head. "We have the capability to build them, but not in an amount that could thwart the entire Valmese fleet, if the numbers are to be believed. The accuracy of trebuchets also leaves much to be desired. We should still build them, but they will be a line of defense, not attack."

Robin was correct, as usual. "What do you suggest?" asked Chrom.

"Their greatest strength is their cavalry, which puts us at a disadvantage...on land. But if we were to catch them at sea..."

Another painful reminder that Ylisse had no warships. "But how?"

Basilio rubbed his chin. "So we'd need aid from a kingdom that has ships... Perhaps a land that borders the sea, with enough wealth to afford this campaign?"

Even before Robin opened his mouth again, Chrom knew. So that was what Robin had in mind. And the idea chilled his blood.

"Plegia."

 

There was no time to return home. Chrom's army split from the Feroxi, and was on the road again as soon as they were ready, this time headed for the Carrion Isle where Plegia would hold the summit.

"There you are, working on going grey again."

Robin looked up and saw Chrom entering the tent. He had left the door flap open for some air.

"Naval battles are very different from those on land, and I have no experience in it," said Robin, glancing at the pile of reference material he had taken with him on the road. "Going grey is infinitely more preferable to being dead."

"I know. The entire thing has been dropped onto your shoulders again... forgive me."

"I am the one who suggested taking us all out on sea. Now let's hope Plegia will be willing to provide some vessels."

"Yes... speaking of which, when we arrive tomorrow, I want Sumia to stay away from Validar and wait at the camp."

"That would be wise, yes."

"But I still fear an ambush, and it would be hard to convince her to not come with me so... would you stay with her? Then she would believe it is part of a plan, maybe you're a rescue force in case anything goes wrong or somesuch."

Robin nodded. He knew that Chrom trusted him, but to ask him to specifically protect his wife - this was different. This must be more important to him than anything. "I will come up with something, and I will protect her."

"That's a relief. Thank you."

"You will take Frederick with you though?"

"Aye. Look after Sumia, and I'll protect Frederick."

The thought of it... Robin couldn't say what that feeling was, especially when Chrom said it whilst staring at him with those blue eyes. "If either of you comes to any harm, I honestly don't know what I will do."

"With him there? Nothing can happen, so relax." Chrom looked around. "Why are you not sharing a tent with him?"

"Um. Too distracting." The pages of the book Robin had been reading had suddenly become very interesting. "I... I can get noisy and... I don't want to cause gossip, so I'm sharing with Kellam instead."

After a long pause, Chrom responded with a very quiet, long-drawn "oh," the sort of sound people made when something just dawned on them. Silence then followed, Robin desperately praying for a method to steer the topic away. He was usually so good at this!

"Well, this is embarrassing."

"Oh, no. It shouldn't be. I apologise if I've made you uncomfortable."

Robin still wasn't sure what to say. "I assumed you would be uncomfortable and repulsed."

"Not at all. I've just never given it much thought, and now I feel ignorant."

"And why should that be a problem?" Now that made Robin laugh. "You may be the prince but there are some things you don't need to know."

"I suppose you're right."

"And if you chose to start thinking about it now, I definitely would feel uncomfortable."

"I guess this is the time for me to make my exit." Chrom's smile was so beautiful even when it was laced with embarrassment. "I'll tell Sumia that you're teaming up with her tomorrow."

"Okay. Good evening."

"My thanks."

 

Late in the night, on his way back to the tent after joining Libra in offering a prayer to Naga, Chrom spotted Robin and Frederick heading off into the woods together. He stopped in his tracks and had to make a conscious effort to stop himself from following.

So he was not the brightest man around, but once he knew better he thought he could see their body language, how they walked a little closer than normal friends would, the way Robin's hand would stay on Frederick's elbow as they conversed. They were so comfortable with one another. And the way Robin's face lit up when he told Chrom about their courtship that day - he seemed so content, like he had everything he ever wanted in the world.

What were they going to do in the woods? Chrom could hazard a guess, but he didn't want to. He didn't want to imagine the kind of "distraction" they were to each other. He knew things, from pulp fiction as well as overhearing drunken conversations made in too-loud whispers at inns and taverns. Granted, those were not the most reliable sources of knowledge, but he could imagine the rest and no, it wasn't repulsive.

He wasn't ignorant. He was, however, rapidly becoming an adept liar.

 

The news that Robin would not be entering the talks with Validar surprised Frederick, but once he found out Robin had agreed this would not cause problems, Frederick said nothing more, trusting Robin unreservedly.

Praise be to Naga. Chrom knew there was no choice but to enter talks - not seek aid, because the Valmese empire threatened all of the east - with Plegia, but he could not possibly let Validar and Robin come face to face, in case one recognised the other or a memory was triggered. Thankfully, concern for Sumia's safety was good enough an excuse for Robin to not question the request for him to stay behind.

It was odd, though, to not have Robin here, after being shown into a hall and asked to wait. Frederick was feeling the same, Chrom could tell. They had come to expect Robin's presence as if he was one of them since the beginning.

Plegia was going to make them wait, it seemed. Chrom wanted to make conversation, build bridges again after accusing Frederick of being a liar not too long ago, but there might be people listening, so that would have to be done later. How much later, though? Between the battles and the travelling, there was no luxury of personal time anymore. Even lovers like Frederick and Robin had to struggle to find time for each other, stealing moments in the night to talk or be intimate -

_Chrom. Stop. Please, just stop. You are not the man who can make him smile._

"Frederick."

"Yes sire."

He had to keep this vague. "About the other day... my apologies. I was too harsh."

Frederick reigned in his surprise. "Milord was right and need not apologise at all." He looked around them, clearly aware of their surroundings. The way their voices echoed seemed to bother him too. "I am sorry, and I remember what I have promised."

The smile Chrom managed was tight, but it was the best he could do.

Then the opportunity to talk was over. Aversa came into their field of vision, her entrance announced by the clacking of her high-heeled boots. The sight of her brought back memories of Gangrel, and it took all Chrom had just to stay calm when Validar also arrived.

He exchanged a quick look with Frederick, both knowing what each other was thinking: Validar looked just like the assassin who came after Emmeryn at the castle.

Robin's father was Emmeryn's assassin? Chrom didn't want to think about it and in any case, this man should be dead!

"An honor to finally meet you, sire. I am Validar, king regnant of Plegia."

"The honour is mine, good king. ...Is it possible we've met before?"

"Oh ho, I'm quite certain I would remember any encounter with Ylissean royalty." Validar laughed as if Chrom was being absurd. "I'm surprised - you have not brought along your master tactician?"

The first thought Chrom had was that Validar knew about Robin. But he wasn't stupid enough to play into his hand.

"He is preoccupied with other matters, I'm afraid."

"What other matters can be more important right now? And here I was, hoping to make his acquaintance." Validar heaved a dramatic sigh. "Tis a shame, but let us get to it."

Aversa took a small step forward. "Plegia can offer no soldiers, but will provide 800 warships and 200 transports. In addition, we would be pleased to fully fund the campaign against Valm."

The generosity smelled suspicious, and not just to Chrom. "That is...surprisingly generous of you, milord," Frederick said. "We could not ask for more, quite literally. You offer most all your assets..."

Another sigh, and a melodramatic hand gesture from Validar. "I would give troops as well, but our army remains in shambles from the last war. I trust the gold and ships will suffice as a sign of our commitment to the cause?"

"Of course it will. Thank you, King Validar." Best to wrap this up as quickly as possible, Chrom thought.

"The honour is ours, my prince. I look forward to building a strong bond between our two nations."

"As do I. Then, if there's nothing else? My men and I must hurry back to Port Ferox."

Aversa smirked. "Oh, so soon? But I have one more introduction to make. Our hierophant, the highest of his order in all Plegia."

Chrom had a feeling that he was not going to like this, and would rather leave right now, but the hierophant had already entered the hall.

_No._

 

"By the gods! I cannot believe this!"

Neither could Chrom. He refused to believe what he saw. Robin, hierophant of the Grimleal? Never. Not even if he was Validar's son, he would never do this to them. Perhaps Robin was being made to do this against his will. Being controlled. Or blackmailed. Or that person they saw was not Robin at all, just an imposter created to throw discord amongst their ranks. Or maybe Robin had a twin? Validar, for one, was a man who was supposed to be dead, and yet they had just spoken to him. There must be sorcery at work.

"Frederick, we need to talk!"

"What is there to talk about!"

They mounted their horses, gesturing for the company to head back to camp at once. His face pale as a sheet, Frederick bit hard on his lips and said nothing more. He nudged the side of his horse with his boot, urging it to go even faster, and Chrom had to ride hard to keep up. After that meeting, he too was concerned about Robin's safety.

He had to tell Frederick about the mark of Grima as soon as they could be alone. Robin hadn't wanted to accept help from Chrom for a long while already, but Frederick could help him overcome this trial.

The camp was the same as they left it. His horsemanship not as strong as Frederick's, Chrom arrived minutes after his knight, and he handed the reins to his horse to someone and started searching, asking everyone he saw for Frederick and Robin's whereabouts. He must find them immediately, sit them down and -

"Unhand Sumia immediately!"

The flash of cold steel was the first thing he saw when he whipped around.

"Stop!"

He jumped, throwing himself onto Frederick and knocking him off balance, both of them falling to the ground, Frederick's sword landing near Sumia's feet. In front of them stood Robin, holding a waterskin he had just taken from Sumia. The cloak slid from his shoulders first, the rope that held it together at the chest having been cut by the tip of Frederick's blade, falling onto the ground soundlessly. It was followed by the waterskin. Then Robin fell to his knees. A thin red line on his pale skin marked where it had been pierced, the injury no worse than a papercut, but the shock had clearly struck far, far deeper.

"...Frederick?"


	13. Chapter 13

"Frederick have you lost your mind? Chrom? What's happening?"

"Sumia, have you been with Robin this whole time? Since we left camp?"

"Y-yes, I've bugged him into telling me about battles on the sea. Why... what's going on? Robin, are you all right? Please say something..."

"Robin, Frederick and I need a quick word, then we'll come to you and explain everything. Please don't go anywhere. Sumia, look after him."

Chrom, who had wrestled Frederick and pinned him to the ground, now forced his knight to stand and go with him. Sumia was crouching in front of Robin, asking if he was okay, if he could stand. On his knees, Robin just stared, not taking in anything that he was seeing or hearing.

Frederick's sword was still on the ground. The same sword that once cut the rope around Robin's throat and saved his life.

Did Frederick... just... try to kill him?

 

Chrom dragged Frederick all the way to the far end of the camp, where he hoped they would not be heard, then hurled him against a rock wall. Frederick fell against it, the rough surface scratching his armour.

"How could - " Chrom began, then cut himself off. Frederick had turned around and was leaning on the wall for support. His face was the perfect depiction of shock. There was no need for Chrom to say anything, because Frederick had already realised.

"I've made a grave mistake."

Not a week ago, Chrom had childishly contemplated telling Frederick about Robin's past just to prove that Frederick was the wrong man for Robin. But now, having seen the devastation on their faces because of Validar's trick, Chrom realised he didn't want this. However much he hated that Frederick had taken Robin from him, he didn't want to see them hurt like this. He had to fix this, not just because they had a war to fight, and not because he _needed_ Frederick and Robin to stay together, even if that was the truth. He had to fix this because he loved them both and never wanted to see them in pain.

"You thought Sumia was in danger and tried to protect her. For that, you have my thanks."

"Sire..."

"This is not entirely a mistake... there is something I need to tell you."

Chrom recounted everything he knew about Robin's true identity, words that he'd promised himself to keep secret until there was no longer any choice.

"I don't know who that hierophant is, but we can't even say for sure we know _what_ Validar is. Are the Grimleal capable of resurrection? Is he just another one of the Risen? Maybe the hierophant is a copy of Robin and Validar is a copy of Emm's assassin!" Chrom felt like he was losing his mind here, making up impossible theories to explain an impossible situation. "But our Robin... _your_ Robin is not one of them. He is one of us."

By the time Chrom was done, Frederick had pulled off one of his gloves and pressed the hand over his eyes, as if he wanted everything to just disappear. After a long while, he drew a deep, shaky breath.

"I failed him."

If Chrom could give his friend a hug right now, he would, but armour prevented it.

"The fault is mine. I should have told you sooner."

"No, I... I should've..."

Chrom waited, but Frederick didn't finish. He asked a question he rarely had to ask this friend. "Are you all right?"

No answer - Frederick was trying not to lie, and Chrom regretted his question; Frederick had very nearly killed the man he loved. That wasn't something anyone could just shrug off.

In an ideal world, Chrom would look for somewhere comfortable for Frederick to sit down, and stay with him until he calmed down. But in an ideal world, this conversation would never be necessary to begin with. He must leave Frederick to go and check on Robin.

"Go and rest in my tent. I shall talk to Robin now. Then when you're ready..."

"...I'll beg for his forgiveness."

"Everything will be fine, friend. He loves you."

The words were bitter on Chrom's tongue and, for some reason, brought only a bitter smile to Frederick's lips.

"I pray so."

 

"You were...calling me... Augh! My... No... Get...out... Out!"

When Chrom returned to Sumia, Robin wasn't by her side. She said that Robin had gone to the woods to relieve himself, and had only left for a minute or two. Still, Chrom went in search for him, and started to run when he heard shouting.

He found Robin crouching on the ground, clutching at his head, panting as if he could not breathe. When Chrom grasped his hand, it was cold and clammy.

"Are you all right?"

As if the touch had burned, Robin wrenched his hand away. Then he started to stand. "Yes, Chrom, thank you. I'm... I'm fine."

Chrom glared in disapproval. "'Fine' is a poor choice of word!" Robin looked unsteady on his feet, so he held him by the shoulders. "What's happened?"

Again Robin pulled away from him. "Someone spoke to me... in my mind. He said I was his... his son..."

Sorcery again? Validar couldn't. Not like this. Chrom could feel the world he had been trying to protect crumbling around him.

"Robin - "

"I don't know if it's true... But I also don't know it's a lie. Loath as I am to say it, I felt a... a strange connection, between us," said Robin with a shuddering voice. "He seemed tall... or maybe just quite gaunt. Black hair, swept-back from his face..."

"Long beard and a slim moustache... and dressed in dark robes?"

Robin's eyes grew wide. "How did you know?"

Chrom really had no idea how he could break this to Robin. He wasn't the one with the tact here.

"Chrom!" Robin urged again, now grabbing Chrom by the arms. "Please! This is important to me!"

"The... the man's name is Validar."

A pause. " _King Validar of Plegia?_ Why would he claim to be my kin?"

Chrom looked away and forced his words out through gritted teeth. "Because he is your father. The mark on your hand is proof."

The hands let go. Robin stumbled a step back, and then another. "So I'm Plegian? And my father is Grimleal?"

"A-aye."

"How long have you known about this?" Robin's eyes bore into Chrom's. "Why have you kept it from me?"

"Because I - "

"Oh gods, he said I should give myself to Grima and serve the fell dragon!"

"Robin - "

"Wait, but he looked just like the man who tried to kill the exalt! Why is he still alive?"

"I don't understand either, but - "

All of a sudden Robin broke into a run. He tore through the woods, not watching where he was going, just trying to get as far away from Chrom as possible. Chrom gave chase as soon as he recovered from the moment's surprise, grabbed his friend by his shirt and then threw his arms around him.

"Why are you... Robin, you're going to be fine!"

"Fine?" Robin screamed. "My father tried to kill your sister he's Grimleal he wants me to go back to him his voice was in my head he called you a doomed servant of Naga Frederick's right to kill me I don't deserve any of you and you call that _fine_?"

Gods, Robin was trembling so hard. "You haven't done anything! _You_ haven't done anything." Damn, Frederick just made this so much worse. "Frederick reacted the way he did because we saw someone who looked exactly like you at the summit, but we were told he was the hierophant of the Grimleal. He claimed to be you, but maybe you have a twin. Frederick fell for the trick and became confused. Everything is my fault, I should have told the two of you. If I'd known things would come to this... I'm so sorry."

"No... it's not your fault..."

"Frederick is... he's in so much pain right now. He loves you. He never wished to hurt you." Chrom squeezed Robin tighter. "Would you talk to him?"

There was no reply. Chrom shook the man in his arms. "You judge me for my deeds, not my father's, is that not true? It is the same for you - you are yourself, before you are any man's son. Frederick knows it too."

One deep breath. And another. "...Thank you, Chrom. I... I'll talk to him."

Then it was time for Chrom to let go. "Can you walk?"

"Yes... yes I think so."

Chrom had just taken a step back when the sound of a horn echoed through the night, and their hearts raced again for an entirely different reason.

They were under attack.

 

She watched, as she had done for months, years.

The Risen came in waves. Chrom's men and women battled through the night, finally cutting down the lasts of the unholy creatures when dawn broke. She breathed a sigh of relief; if this continued for longer she wasn't sure if the forces would hold, as they had little rest from the previous battle at Port Ferox.

But they were all amazing. Truly amazing. Chrom wielded the Falchion as if he and it were one. Sometimes, watching him fight, watching him lead, she felt as though mesmerised. If only. She could never compare.

But that was why she was here now.

The beautiful Sumia and that Robin were in the area east of the dried-up river. They worked well together - Robin clearly had a good understanding on the fighting style of a pegasus rider, and adjusted his own to suit. It also looked like Sumia trusted him a great deal. From the shadows where she hid, she could not protect the pair tearing through the sky on a pegasus. She prayed that Robin would keep Sumia safe.

When the fighting was done, Robin made his way back towards Chrom on foot, whereas Sumia stopped to check on her mount. Frederick, who had fought as if he was possessed, looked towards his lord but it didn't seem like he was going to approach.

For a brief moment, Chrom was alone. If she could gain his attention now - no, that would look most suspicious. She had to wait until he was back in Ylisstol, then request an audience. The years of subterfuge had not been enough; she had to fight beside him to change the river of time. She had to fight as herself.

She watched as Robin approached the waterless bridge that connected the banks. Chrom stood on its middle, visibly tired, but also visibly _strong_. The smile on his lips was one of a man who knew how to put up an appearance for his soldiers.

"That's the last of them. Gods, I thought it might nev-"

Even before Robin cried out, she was already on the move - she'd spotted the assassin half a breath sooner than he had. No way she would let anyone hurt him, no way in hell, and she'd known hell.

"Chrom, look out!"

"Father, no!"

She put herself in front of Chrom, her Falchion blocking what could have been a devastating blow. Having lost the advantage of surprise, the assassin made their escape. Robin gave chase, his eyes briefly meeting hers after he jumped onto the back of Sumia's falcon which came sweeping towards them, and they exchanged a nod - it didn't matter that they didn't know who one another was, they would protect Chrom together.

"Thank the gods you're safe!" Chrom hadn't suffered any injury. She couldn't help but smile. The simple expression felt so alien on her face, and the fact that she could smile made her smile again.

Chrom gaped at her, not mistrusting, just confused. "You called me 'Father.'"

"Did I? I..." She hadn't intended to, but no matter. She was thinking about telling him anyway. "Perhaps we might speak privately?"

"Perhaps we should, yes."

 

"Lucina..."

She should have known that the tears would come as soon as he said her name. Chrom's voice. Her father's voice. She had not heard him call her name for so, so long.

Her father. So gentle. So strong. Lucina loved him more than words could say.

"You deserved better from me than one sword and a world of troubles. I'm sorry."

Her world had been so lonely, so bleak. She wasn't allowed to cry. But now her father reached for her and dried her tears, and she thought it would be permissible, just for now, to be weak.

She'd forgotten what it felt like to be in her father's arms. She had not counted on him accepting her, a daughter who he did not know, a stranger. And when Sumia and Robin returned, learned of her story, and Sumia held her in her arms, telling her how proud she was of her, Lucina's determination to save this world burned anew.

She would protect her parents and do anything necessary to prevent the fell dragon's resurrection. Anything at all.

 

It was a swift march from Carrion Isle back to Port Ferox. The route was flat and wide, occasionally affording a view of the sea. And although it reminded everyone of the upcoming battle, the stunning view and salty air refreshed many people's spirits.

They travelled as fast as they could, urged both by the need to stop the invasion and the need to talk - Chrom and Sumia with Lucina, and Robin with Frederick. It would be better to talk when they were not on the move. If they could stop even for just half a day before jumping into another battle, then they could rest, resupply, and hopefully sort out their personal matters.

The Plegians sent their warships as promised, and gold as well. Basilio met Robin at the town, joked about how he had half expected Chrom to be stabbed in the back by Validar, and told Robin that the winds had turned in their favour and slowed the Valmese fleet's approach. Maybe the gods had answered their prayers.

During a meal, Chrom formally introduced a dark mage he met at Carrion Isle as a new Shepherd, and Lucina as his daughter. Acts of insanity, Robin pessimistically thought, but he could hardly criticise the former when he himself joined under even odder circumstances. As for the latter, Lucina's identity was scrutinised, then accepted thanks to the unmistakable Brand in her eye. It also helped that she took after her father very much, both in terms of appearance and mannerisms. It was a wonder that no one had noticed this before - perhaps that was the power of a mask.

And despite her stark warnings about the future, Lucina's presence was a boost to morale - she was sent by Naga Herself, after all, and faith was the most inexplicable thing about humanity.

Robin wondered if Naga ever heard any of his prayers, about the war and about Frederick. Most probably not. Most probably his time with Chrom's company was limited, because he believed every word that Marth - Lucina - said. Chrom's daughter had no need to make up lies - he was a man without a future.

After the quick supper, he found Frederick tending to a fire at the centre of the camp. Being a port town, the local area had many inns and some were spared damage by the recent battle, but Robin knew Frederick wasn't going to take a room as there were people more in need of a feathered bed right now.

"Frederick?"

The man's entire body jolted. He looked over his shoulder briefly with unreadable eyes. "Yes. Please hold on a moment, I just need to make sure this is properly done."

"Of course. Take your time."

Robin watched Frederick spend the next few minutes on the fire before deeming it satisfactory. Someone was assigned to keep an eye on it.

"Well?"

"My apologies. It's done now. Shall we...?"

"No need to be so tense, Fredericson. I just want you to come and help me with the tent."

"Oh." Frederick didn't hide his mild surprise. "Of course."

When they went to the spot where Robin had left the equipment, they found that the tent had already been erected and Robin's belongings placed inside, with the rest of the space used for storage. Ylissean tents were advanced in structure, with a round footprint and a pointed top, like an umbrella with extra fabric hanging from its edge. They were things that the Plegians would call pavilions, and the Feroxi a fancy waste of time. Robin rather liked them. They were spacious and even a compact one could sleep several people. Tonight though, he planned to sleep alone.

They stepped inside, fastened the door flap, and stared at one another, each struggling to speak. It was Robin who managed to form a sentence first.

"I'm so sorry. I've put you in a terrible predicament."

"What..." Frederick's mouth fell open. "No, Robin! I almost killed you!"

"With good reason. You thought I'd betrayed Ylisse and was about to hurt the princess."

"That's..."

"That's who you are. Your life is dedicated to Ylisse," said Robin, feeling sorrow rise in his chest. "If a time comes when I must to choose between saving you and saving Chrom, I would choose Chrom, because I know you would not have it otherwise. And you should do the same, Frederick. I should not even enter your consideration."

"But this isn't about that! I should have had more faith in you." Hands reached out, but stopped short of touching Robin. Frederick clenched his hands into fists, then lowered them. "Like..."

Like Chrom did. He was afraid to say the words, but Robin was ready for them.

"Chrom is an idiot. Just look at him, collecting Grimleal and Plegian dark mages left, right and centre. I wager he would have already died a dozen times if not for your vigilance." Robin looked down at Frederick's hands. "Of everyone, you were the most skeptical of my identity when I was found. It turns out you were right."

Very gradually, Frederick stilled. His entire demeanor softened, as did his voice. "You are giving me excuses."

"Not so. I'm just sorry about this situation. If I'd known..." If Robin had known, he wouldn't have accepted Frederick. If he had known, he wouldn't have stayed with the Shepherds. And now that he knew, it was time to minimise the damage. "After we beat the Valmese back, I am going to find a place away from Ylisse to start afresh."

If he had to fulfill Lucina's prophecy and disappear, at least let it be done on his own terms.

Arms wound around him, tentatively, as if Frederick wasn't sure if he still had the right to do this. Robin didn't realise he was shaking until his body pressed against Frederick's.

He was so scared.

"No."

"I - "

"No."

" - have to - "

"No."

"Frederick! Would you not let me decide my own fate? Why would you even want me around?"

"Please, forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive. I've told you, you were doing your duty."

"If you choose to leave, it means you do not forgive me. Robin, might we not be making a mountain out of an ant hill? Who your father is has no bearing on who you are. What gods he worships cannot dictate your fate; he is Grimleal, you are not."

It wasn't that simple. Robin didn't exist in Lucina's future. This could only mean that he would become someone nobody would be willing to talk about. People would go out of their way to erase all evidence of his existence. And what could be the reasons behind that? Robin could imagine a few.

"I beg you. Stay here. Stay strong. If you need to fight, let me fight beside you."

But here, Robin was loved. Frederick himself told him so. Chrom told him so - words that, coming from Chrom, brought such melancholy to Robin's heart. Frederick was wrong. Staying would not be an act of strength, but of weakness, cocooning himself in love and friendship while keeping his fingers crossed and hoping for the best.

"Please, Robin."

Everyone said Robin was strong. That could not be further from the truth. He wanted to be here, eyes shut, hands over his ears, and say that everything was going to be fine. Chrom's death, everyone's deaths, in the future had nothing to do with him. He had nothing to do with the resurrection of the fell dragon. He wasn't suspicious. It wasn't him, Lucina was wrong.

"Who my father is... doesn't define me," he said, testing the words, trying to convince himself.

Frederick buried his face in the crook of Robin's neck. "No, it does not."

"But I definitely got my narrow shoulders from him."

Silence. Then Frederick chuckled, as Robin hoped.

"That appears to be the only thing you've inherited, thank the gods."

"You laugh. Do you know how difficult it is to find coats that fit?"

"I will make you one."

"You've not even penned the entry for my journal yet."

"I will do that too." Frederick pulled back, just enough to look Robin in the eye. "Does this mean you will stay?"

"I..."

_"If your joining the Shepherds was no coincidence..."_

_"Then you would cut me down without hesitation? That's hardly a threat to me right now."_

_"Fool! You would cut your ties with evil!"_

That day, those were Frederick's words when the cut of the rope was raw around Robin's throat.

And yet, Frederick had tried to kill Robin, without asking questions, without giving him a chance to explain, without hesitating. Chrom was the one who believed in him even when he saw with his own eyes that "Robin" was working for Validar, and knew for certain that the family relationship was not merely a claim, but the truth.

For the second time, Chrom extended his hand and listened whereas Frederick...

But Frederick did the right thing. Robin had to remember that. And he could rest in the assurance that, if the day did come, Frederick would do the right thing again even if it broke his heart.

Robin wasn't just weak, he was also selfish.

He pushed the memory to the back of his head, squeezed his eyes shut, and buried his face in Frederick's chest.

"I'll stay."


	14. Chapter 14

"Do you know how I die?"

"Only rumours... I was told you fell in a great battle, fought to sway your destiny. ...And that you were murdered - betrayed by someone dear to you."

For how long could Robin stay in denial?

Out on the sea, on their way to what seemed like a suicidal battle, Lucina explained why she had chosen to stay away for so long, and the reason she decided to now fight alongside her family: the flow of time always favoured its original course. Her interferences so far had not been enough, so a different method must be sought.

In short, rather than trying to stop her father's murderer from succeeding, she was here to find them before they struck.

It was small wonder that Lucina found Robin suspect. Of the people close to Chrom, Robin was the latecomer whose background screamed traitor. He stood out worse than a sore thumb, even he thought that only he could be Chrom's murderer.

As Lucina said those words, Robin broke out in a cold sweat, his face blanched, and he felt a sudden, sharp pain in his head as if a knife had been taken to his skull. Frederick, who had stood near Chrom the way he always did, looked at Robin with alarm, and Robin genuinely could not tell if that was because Frederick was shocked by Lucina's revelation and worried about its implications, or if he was concerned over Robin's wellbeing.

He wondered, though, if the same thought even crossed Chrom's mind, that Robin would be the one to betray him in the future. He was the one man whose faith in Robin had always held fast, but surely words from his own daughter would put some sense into him.

Fighting through the headache, he opened eyes that he had squeezed shut. Lucina's gaze was fixed on him, and so was Chrom's, his usually expressive face for once completely unreadable. Had he finally realised that he had let a wolf into his flock?

They were all staring. Everyone. Eyes. Like the eyes on that awful, awful brand on the back of his hand. A constant reminder of his heritage.

_Don't look at me!_

He ran to the side of the ship and threw up, the pain in his head now alive with colours and sounds, sharp and shrill. He couldn't even hear Frederick coming up to him, and nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Robin?" There was clear concern in Frederick's voice.

"I guess I don't yet have my sea legs..."

Frederick passed him a potion flask. "If you need to lie down..."

Robin shook his head. It was his idea to take everyone out on the sea, how could he even consider resting? "I'm fine."

He took the potion, fought to keep it down, and felt better after a moment, in time to see the Feroxi khans approach with a report from the pegasus knights on the Valmese fleet. The size of the fleets was equal, but they faced an army at least twice their size.

Robin had thought this might be the case. As Flavia brought up Frederick's previous idea of setting the Valmese fleet on fire, Robin pushed himself off the side of the boat and turned around.

"Chrom, I have an idea."

The tension on Chrom's face lessened just a shade. "Those words from your mouth are music to my ears, Robin."

Feeling Frederick's hand on his back, discreetly supporting him, Robin explained the plan he had drawn up even before this voyage began: they would disrupt the Valmese's chain of command, then set their own ships on fire, crash them into the enemy's fleet and burn down everything. It was a crazy plan, perhaps, but Robin thought it was their best bet, and the expression on the others' faces told him they felt the same.

"So much has changed since we found you that day, lying in the open field..." His head cocked to a side, arms crossed before his chest, Chrom studied Robin. "Hard to believe you determine the fate of our entire army now... our entire people. Destiny has a strange way."

The lives of everyone.

Robin wanted to run away, but he was fixed by Frederick's hand, by Lucina's eyes. And there was nowhere to run to on this ship.

There was only one way to run.

"Not destiny," he said, subtly leaning back into Frederick's touch, his eyes fixed on the man and woman who bore the weight of the world on their shoulders. "We're not pawns of some scripted fate. I believe we're more. Much more."

"How do you mean?"

"There's something between us all. Something that keeps us together... Like... invisible ties, connecting us. Giving us strength." The words were not lies. Not lies. " _We_ forged these ties. _We_ strengthen them. If we preserve them, or break them, it will be by our choices, not some 'destiny'..."

Not lies. If Robin spoke loudly enough, he could convince himself. He could run away from the monster inside his own head.

Not lies. Not lies. Not lies.

"Robin... I think this salty air might have gone to your head, hah!"

Chrom's smile was so easy, it was almost painful to look at.

"All right, all right - perhaps enough philosophy for one day... There are still details to discuss."

"Indeed there are! And preparations to be made! Oh, and, Robin..." Chrom's face turned serious, and not just because of the battle ahead. "If we are all bound by these invisible ties, I thank the gods it's with you."

Robin stiffened. He felt himself nod.

Not lies. Not lies. Not lies.

 

"Do you know how I die?"

"Only rumours... I was told you fell in a great battle, fought to sway your destiny. ...And that you were murdered - betrayed by someone dear to you."

Lucina remembered that day, her mother's pegasus landing on the balcony, barely alive, its wings in tatters. On her back was Sir Frederick, who had clung onto the animal and flown all the way home. The blood on his face and damage on his armour told of the battle, and the sword and shield in his hands told of its conclusion.

The Falchion and Fire Emblem were heavy. She was still so young, too young to hold a live weapon, but she accepted them, and put her forehead against his when he crumpled to his knees in front of her and swore to protect her with every ounce of strength still remained in him. A promise he kept till the end.

Her parents. Frederick. Everyone. All dead.

Or not everyone. Perhaps not Robin.

In the future past, she had met her father's tactician once or twice, but she was too young to remember his face clearly. Still, Robin didn't feel like the same man. As for that tactician, she didn't know what happened to him - there was such chaos and so many lives were lost, it was beyond count or record.

Right now, was Lucina literally looking at the face of evil? She couldn't say. Perhaps Robin's presence was a result of the flow of time being disrupted, and he was an innocent man swept up in all of this, maybe he was the key to unlock a different ending to their scripted fate.

Or, perhaps, he would become Chrom's murderer. How could she find out? Despite her vigilance, Robin must have had many chances to kill Chrom already if he had wished to. Was that enough proof of his innocence?

Robin turned away from her gaze and went to empty the contents of his stomach. Frederick looked shaken, and went to check on him whereas Chrom had nothing to say, his lips pressed into a thin line and his brows knotted deeply. When she tried to meet his eyes, he seemed... angry at her? But the look was gone the moment she flinched.

"After your murder and Grima's return, I took the name Marth and fought back. I prayed to the Hero-King for a small part of the strength he used to save the world," she told him. "But I need this subterfuge no longer. I choose to fight as Lucina now. The name that reminds me of the strength in the man and woman who chose it."

Chrom smiled now. "A strength shared by the woman who bears it."

Hearing those words, happiness pooled in her chest and she momentarily forgot where she was, only to be pulled back to reality by the report on the Valmese ships from Sumia and the other pegasus knights, relayed by Khan Flavia and Khan Basilio.

When the Ylissean army returned to Port Ferox and Chrom introduced Lucina to the khans, they had gaped at her, stunned, then Basilion burst into laughter. She had been his champion, after all. It was most odd to meet here again, under these circumstances. The Feroxi way was not often to her taste, but she liked and respected the khans very much.

"The Valmese fleet matches ours, ship for ship, but we're vastly outnumbered," said Flavia. "Our vessels are half-full, at best. But every Valmese ship is packed from stem to stern with soldiers."

Being the most inexperienced, Lucina kept quiet as Robin laid out his strategy. It seemed flawless, except for the fact that her father would need to lead the charge.

"Father - "

Chrom turned to her. "Come and fight beside me."

At that moment, Lucina understood what true charisma was. She nodded. They really were going to do this, follow Robin's plan and burn their own ships. They were going to put their lives in Robin's hands.

It wasn't just Lucina who thought this way. The same thought seemed to have struck Chrom as well.

"So much has changed since we found you that day, lying in the open field... Hard to believe you determine the fate of our entire army now... our entire people. Destiny has a strange way."

Robin's face was still blanched from sickness. "Not destiny. We're not pawns of some scripted fate. I believe we're more. Much more."

His eyes were on Lucina, as if he had heard what she was thinking earlier, that there might a key to change their fates, and Robin might be that key.

"How do you mean?" Chrom asked.

"There's something between us all. Something that keeps us together... Like... invisible ties, connecting us. Giving us strength." The words were not lies. Not lies. " _We_ forged these ties. _We_ strengthen them. If we preserve them, or break them, it will be by our choices, not some 'destiny'..."

The more Robin spoke, though, the more forced the words sounded, becoming to Lucina even less convincing than the peddlers of miracle medicines in the streets.

Did he expect anyone to believe such poor acting? She desperately wanted to have faith in this man, like her father did, but she could not. And, insolent as it was for her to think this way, Frederick's judgment was now compromised because of his personal relationship with Robin. So it was up to Lucina to watch out for Chrom and Sumia. Faith would not become humanity's downfall.

"Robin... I think this salty air might have gone to your head, hah!" said Chrom, but Lucina could see he was affected by the words. She hadn't realised how much she took after him until now - it was like looking in a mirror.

"All right, all right - perhaps enough philosophy for one day... There are still details to discuss."

"Indeed there are! And preparations to be made!" Chrom put his hands on Lucina's shoulders, giving them a firm, encouraging squeeze. "Oh, and, Robin... If we are all bound by these invisible ties, I thank the gods it's with you."

 _No, Father. Not with this man,_ she wanted to say, but when she turned around, Chrom gave her a solemn look, as if he already knew what she was thinking, and she felt herself silenced.

Would they be brought down by lies before they could challenge their fate?

 

"Do you know how I die?"

"Only rumours... I was told you fell in a great battle, fought to sway your destiny. ...And that you were murdered - betrayed by someone dear to you."

Frederick's blood chilled. A name rang in his head. Dread and mortification filled his heart, and as soon as he saw the expression on Robin's face, shame as well.

As if he'd read Frederick's mind, Robin's face went grey, and he turned away. Frederick gasped and rushed over when he realised Robin was being sick over the side of the ship.

He had done it again. He had just doubted Robin _for the third time_ , even after that emotional night when he talked Robin down from leaving him because the wrong sort of blood ran in his veins.

If anyone was to look at their backgrounds, then it was true that Robin was one of the most suspicious them all. But Frederick wasn't just anyone. His trust in Robin should not be so fragile. He knew what kind of a man Robin was, and he knew... how much Robin loved Chrom. Robin would end his own life before he would bring harm to any of them, least of all to Chrom.

And if they were to talk about suspicious characters, how about the thief who was present _during Emmeryn's attempted assassination by Validar_ , the Plegian dark mage who was present _during Emmeryn's execution_ , and another from Carrion Isle who had an obvious taste for bloodshed, all of whom Chrom recruited with almost no questions asked? And how about Lucina, was the princess from the future not suspicious at all? Frederick could see Chrom and Sumia in her, certainly, and the Mark of Naga in her eye was clear. But Frederick had also spoken to a man who should be dead, and another whose face and voice was identical to the man he loved. Sorcery, mirage, trick of the eye, whatever it was, there was great power at work that they did not understand.

If he was to believe Lucina's words, then let him also believe in Robin. Lucina was no liar, but the person who would betray Chrom in the future was not Robin.

He waited until Robin heaved a breath, then fumbled for a potion, almost wanting to feed it to him. But of course he couldn't, with all these people watching. Even if they knew about the relationship it would still be inappropriate.

"If you need to lie down..."

"I'm fine."

Despite Robin's words, Frederick found himself putting a hand on Robin's back, desperate to let him know that he believed in him. He wasn't swayed by the future.

He had to bite back a smile when, after hearing the report on the Valmese warships, Robin explained his idea which involved setting everything on fire. He would like to think that he had influenced Robin, but of course the plan was a work of pure genius composed solely of Robin's brilliance.

"But for my plan to work we'll need to disrupt their chain of command... Our strongest team would need to board their lead ship and kill their general." A hint of reluctance entered Robin's voice. Frederick could see why - it wasn't because of personal feelings. It was a task that he would also like Chrom to avoid, but they needed Chrom's strength. "As our best captain I'd have you head the squad, but you are the prince, so..."

Chrom's reaction was as expected. "Yes, I am the prince, so no one can order me not to go. I will lead the assault!"

"Then this plan truly stands a chance."

Perhaps they could win another day. No, they definitely would, with Chrom and Robin in the lead.

Everyone began their preparations, the deck becoming a hive of activity. Chrom exchanged a quiet word with Lucina, looking both like a friend and a father. They had crossed swords before and were no strangers, but still, they shared a rapport that should not be possible between new friends, as if they were linked by destiny.

Much like Chrom and Robin's relationship.

Just as the thought struck Frederick, Chrom spoke. "Heh... So much has changed since we found you that day, lying in the open field... Hard to believe you determine the fate of our entire army now...our entire people. Destiny has a strange way."

Destiny.

Frederick felt Robin lean back against his hand, as if to reassure him.

"No, Chrom. Not destiny. We're not pawns of some scripted fate. I believe we're more. Much more."

What did Robin mean?

Then Frederick remembered that conversation, on the day Robin tried to take his own life. He had wanted to convince Robin that their future was in their own hands, and when Robin understood, he had put it so eloquently: _the past is irrelevant, and the future unforetold._

Robin's past was irrelevant, and he would write his own future.

"There's something between us all. Something that keeps us together... Like... invisible ties, connecting us. Giving us strength," he said with conviction. " _We_ forged these ties. _We_ strengthen them. If we preserve them, or break them, it will be by our choices, not some 'destiny'..."

With so much pride and love, and once again, shame for doubting Robin earlier, swelling in his heart, Frederick thought his chest would burst.

But there was a battle to think of. One wrong step, and their agonies now would mean nothing, for they would all be dead.

Robin's words clearly had affected on everyone. But this was not the time to dwell on them. "Robin... I think this salty air might have gone to your head, hah!" said Chrom.

"All right, all right - perhaps enough philosophy for one day... There are still details to discuss."

"Indeed there are! And preparations to be made! Oh, and, Robin... If we are all bound by these invisible ties, I thank the gods it's with you."

Frederick felt both himself and Robin freeze. How could Chrom... how dare he...

No. That wasn't what Chrom meant. He only meant to reassure Robin that he trusted him, the same way Frederick did.

Except.

There was no need for Chrom to do that. He had always trusted Robin unreservedly.

Compared with Frederick, Chrom had always been the better man.

 

"Do you know how I die?"

"Only rumours... I was told you fell in a great battle, fought to sway your destiny. ...And that you were murdered - betrayed by someone dear to you."

Not wanting to evoke the terrible memories of Lucina's future past, Chrom was nearly too apprehensive to ask the question. And when he received Lucina's answer, he very definitely regretted asking. How could there possibly be a traitor in the midst? They were about to enter a battle in which the odds were already stacked against them, they couldn't afford to doubt each other or have their concentration disrupted, playing the guessing game of who-will-kill-Chrom...

Or there was no need to play such a game at all; both Lucina and Frederick were staring at the same person. Guilt had already been assigned before any crime was committed.

Robin? How could they think that Robin would stab him in the back? Lucina shouldn't even know about Robin's heritage to warrant the accusation, and if Frederick dared to once again doubt the most courageous and kindest person Chrom had ever met, a man Frederick was supposed to love and protect, then Chrom was ready to cause him some serious pain.

But maybe he was just misreading this. Of course Frederick would not repeat the same mistake. Frederick had always been devoted - sometimes too much so - in everything that he did and to his friends. And to Robin? The only difference would be that Frederick must be even more dedicated, and Robin understood that. Otherwise Chrom could not imagine why Robin would have forgiven Frederick for what happened that night.

Speaking of which, they had caused quite a commotion at the camp. Right now they were concentrating on the battle ahead, but soon after this the Shepherds were going to need an explanation. Chrom still had to discuss with Robin and Frederick about that - he wanted to let Robin decide just how much the others were going to know, if anything at all.

Lucina... if she found out that Robin was the son of a Grimleal, she was not going to react well. Chrom and Lucina had lived very different lives and he wasn't yet the father she knew, they were strangers who shared a strange bond, but he was still certain she would not take this well.

Frowning deeply, he wondered if Robin was having similar thoughts, but it appeared that there was a more immediate problem, as his friend had move away to empty his stomach into the sea. Chrom wanted to go and soothe him, but stopped himself and watched Frederick do it instead. Lucina's gaze followed them also, before turning back to Chrom to continue their conversation.

"After your murder and Grima's return, I took the name Marth and fought back. I prayed to the Hero-King for a small part of the strength he used to save the world," she told him. "But I need this subterfuge no longer. I choose to fight as Lucina now. The name that reminds me of the strength in the man and woman who chose it."

Chrom disliked that Lucina had looked at Robin with such mistrustful eyes, but he couldn't stay angry with her when she made him feel so proud. "A strength shared by the woman who bears it."

Then Sumia's report arrived, delivered by the khans. The situation was as bad as Chrom feared - even the combined size of Ylisse's and Regna Ferox's armies could not match that of Valm. But there was no need to worry, after all, not with Robin as their tactician.

"Chrom, I have an idea."

The words were spoken softly, as if Robin was unsure of his own strategy, but as he explained his thoughts, everyone became heartened.

"But for my plan to work we'll need to disrupt their chain of command... Our strongest team would need to board their lead ship and kill their general. As our best captain I'd have you head the squad, but you are the prince, so..."

Chrom knew he had to cut the nonsense before it began. "Yes, I am the prince, so no one can order me not to go. I will lead the assault!"

"Then this plan truly stands a chance."

Decision made, people began to go and make preparations. Lucina, though, still looked unsure. "Father - "

It would be irresponsible to admit this out loud but with Robin here, Chrom felt like he could do anything. And he wanted Lucina to feel the same way. He hadn't yet had to chance to understand what her future past was like, but he would imagine she had never been in a battle of this sort.

Chrom turned to her. "Come and fight beside me."

He hoped that through this battle she would learn why Robin's presence was so important to Ylisse, why he was happy to place his life in the hands of the man he met by chance. Fate might have dictated that his life would end with a betrayal, but it had also given him so much good.

"So much has changed since we found you that day, lying in the open field..." he said, feeling sentimental. "Hard to believe you determine the fate of our entire army now... our entire people. Destiny has a strange way."

He was so sure he spoke for the both of them, but Robin shook his head.

"Not destiny. We're not pawns of some scripted fate. I believe we're more. Much more."

More... "How do you mean?"

"There's something between us all. Something that keeps us together... Like... invisible ties, connecting us. Giving us strength." There was a slight wobble in Robin's voice. He was still feeling unwell. " _We_ forged these ties. _We_ strengthen them. If we preserve them, or break them, it will be by our choices, not some 'destiny'..."

Yes. Robin must be right. That was why they were here now, standing shoulder to shoulder. That was why Lucina was here now, to challenge what fate had in store for them all.

But this was no time to get emotional.

"Robin... I think this salty air might have gone to your head, hah!"

"All right, all right - perhaps enough philosophy for one day... There are still details to discuss."

"Indeed there are! And preparations to be made! Oh, and, Robin..." Chrom had to say this. "If we are all bound by these invisible ties, I thank the gods it's with you."

He truly did, from the bottom of his heart where his tie to Robin had anchored.

Closing his eyes briefly, he thought about the infant he had left behind in Ylisstol, and the woman he had exchanged vows with, working hard right now to secure their future. He missed baby Lucina desperately, and his heart would break if Sumia was hurt. He loved them. He honestly did.

Sumia deserved a good husband, and Lucina a good father, and he would be exactly those. No, he would be better than good, he would be perfect, and see to it that they wanted for nothing. Their happiness was far more important than his.

It was just that to love was not the same as to be in love, and Chrom learned this too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent a whole chapter on one conversation orz this story is never going to move. But this sort of thing - people thinking different things at the same time - really interests me. D:


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit late this week, oops! This chapter is **NSFW** , proceed with caution!
> 
> Also, please check out these amazing pieces of fanart [**acetactician**](http://acetactician.tumblr.com/post/84185827037/remember-when-i-linked-pretender-but-creepily-drew), [**gabrielcreates**](http://gabrielcreates.tumblr.com/post/84644576745/so-these-are-bits-of-fanart-for-morningmaples) and [**starbuildstrike**](http://starbuildstrike.tumblr.com/post/84706221698/i-got-you-something-hopefully-its-the-right) made! *___* I'm so lucky. <3333
> 
> You can reach me @ morningmaple on tumblr, and I track the tags **#morningmaple** and **#pretender fic**.

Of the whole journey to Valm, Robin dreaded the next part the most: the landing. In the records he had read, there had rarely ever been a landing in history that could be called truly successful. If he did not get this right, Chrom's army would be massacred.

He kept that thought to himself for now.

"One option is to send a burning ship crashing into their harbour. This would disrupt their formation, then we use the chaos to shield our disembarkment. Of course the smoke would cause us problems as well, but our fliers would be safer, assuming the smoke wouldn't affect the animals too much."

Valm's shore wasn't quite at the horizon yet. Standing at the bow, Cordelia squinted into the distance before turning around to the group. "Please elaborate."

Robin nodded. "Landing takes time. In particular, ships this size will not be able to get close to the harbour; the water isn't deep enough. We will have to move onto the smaller vessels. Given the shape of the harbour, only half of our force will be able to land at one time."

Listening carefully, Chrom frowned. "They have geographical advantage."

"Exactly. I'm also reluctant to have our armoured units wade through water like a regular landing; they might as well be standing targets in that case. Normally we would send the fliers as vanguard, but I expect them to have archers at the ready. Hence the suggestion of a literal smoke screen."

"The animals won't be able to do it; they'll be too frightened. And if they can't see clearly, they won't fly."

Just as Robin thought.

The group of leaders fell silent, envisioning the battle that would take place as soon as they stepped on foreign soil. After a while, Sumia spoke.

"But Robin, you said that was 'one option'. Does that mean you have something else in mind?"

Robin sighed. He didn't want to discuss that. He would have to try to talk Chrom down if he suggested it.

"We have captured a small Valmese vessel."

Knowing what Robin meant right away, Frederick narrowed his eyes. "Not the most honourable approach."

"We are quashing an invasion here, I cannot care less about honour," said Robin. Frederick's reaction was wonderfully predictable, but he really didn't need this right now. "But that ship can only take a small force, which will have to secure the harbour enough for the rest of us to disembark safely."

"Then it's settled. We do the same as when we met the Valmese fleet. Pick a suitable force, Robin, and I'll lead them."

There it was. Robin took a deep breath. "You cannot come."

He could feel the atmosphere drop by several degrees. "Why? Because I am the prince?"

"No." Robin couldn't possibly let Chrom go this time. There were so many variables he couldn't predict, and while the chance of success was reasonable, the chance of survival was... not so. He looked around at everyone: the prince of Ylisse, his family, his knight, the leader of the pegasus knights, and the khans of Regna Ferox. These were people they could not afford to lose. "All of you must stay with the main force."

"But why?"

"Because none of you can wield a tome. For my plan to work I need range attackers."

"Then you'll still need me!" Basilio's voice boomed. "And my bow!"

Damn. But if he had to make a concession to help convince everyone, then Robin would do it.

Later on, just before briefing elite force which was to secure the harbour, Sumia and Frederick entered the meeting room, both armed and armoured.

"I truly cannot spare any room on that ship for even one of you," said Robin, not looking up from his plan.

"How poor are the odds?"

Robin drew another line on his plan and did not answer.

"You deliberately tried to turn me away by saying you care nothing about honour. Do you think me so gullible that I would not notice?" Frederick walked up to Robin, standing by the crates that Robin was using as a desk. "You expect this to be an exceptionally difficult battle, therefore your decision to exclude us."

Frederick had become too good at reading him. "And would you say that my decision is incorrect?"

"I would say that all of us have an equal responsibility and right to perform our duty."

"Your primary duty is to protect your lord." Robin looked up, pen clutched in his hand. Sumia was still near the door. "Think from Lucina's perspective. She had not had her family around her for gods know how long. Would you have her worry over you now? And if I let you go, how do I justify keeping Chrom where the risk is less?"

Sumia dipped her head and cringed. "Still, I... this just isn't right."

It was right, and she would learn about why if they survived this battle. "Please, return to your family and speak nothing of this conversation. That is the best thing to do for Ylisse."

After a long moment, Sumia nodded and left, reluctant. But Frederick stayed where he was. Robin frowned at him, feeling his resolve weakening under Frederick's gaze.

"We've talked about this before. If it's a choice between Chrom and me, you must always choose Chrom."

"If you were both in danger, yes. But he is not, and you will be. So I am choosing you."

Feeling the sheer force of determination in Frederick's eyes, a knot formed in Robin's throat. He sat back and all but slammed his pen down.

He was absolutely helpless against this man!

"Heavens preserve me... Do what you want then," he said, exasperated. He stood and walked around the makeshift desk so that he could kiss Frederick. "But I will also do what I want regardless of your wishes, if that's the case."

"And what is that?"

"I'm going to tell the others about my background."

Frederick definitely had something to say about that, but Robin silenced him with a kiss.

"Robin - "

"I have to. I can't stay in denial forever," said Robin, closing the gap between their mouths again, weaving his fingers through Frederick's hair to keep him there. He couldn't let Frederick change his mind, he wasn't going to chicken out of this one. What he needed was Frederick's faith and encouragement, not hesitation and warning.

"Oh boy. _Oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy!_ "

They jumped apart. Basilio was at the door, his face averted but grinning from ear to ear.

"Now that's a surprise! I'm gonna suggest that you two find a room... or is this the room? Bwa ha ha ha!"

"I'm so sorry. Please excuse us, we... I...." Robin glanced at Frederick, who was taming his hair back down, red-faced. He'd forgotten where they were. "So sorry."

Basilio just waved, dismissive. "What for? Ha! If you know the things I've done, you'd know I'm the last person to judge! Well, things I've done with the ladies..." He eyed them, smirking. "Doesn't look like this is public knowledge?"

"Not... not yet. A few people do know."

"Then I saw nothing! Should I go, or are we gonna talk about how to whip 'em Valmese arses?"

"We're ready for the meeting."

"I'll go round up the mages then."

Basilio left again, and Frederick heaved a deep breath. "Robin..."

Robin reached for Frederick's hand and squeezed it. It felt like he was the one doing the reassuring, but no matter.

"I'll be fine."

 

"Can I help?"

Sumia jumped, then laughed, embarrassed by her overreaction. The pegasus beside her snorted ever so gently, as if to laugh at her. "Lucina?"

The young lady who was her future daughter just smiled back knowingly. "You always become so absorbed when you tend to the animals, you don't notice anything around you."

Lucina looked quite a bit like Chrom when she smiled like this, almost as if she was his little sister. But she truly was Sumia's daughter, a fact that Sumia had accepted but was still trying to get used to.

"Mother?" Suddenly a hint of concern coloured Lucina's voice. When she came closer, tentative, Sumia realised the reason and quickly wiped her eyes with the back of a hand.

"Oh I just…" It felt so crazy to say this in front of Lucina of all people. "I just miss my baby so much…"

"Do… do you want me to call Father? Or maybe Lady Sully?"

Sumia shook her head. Chrom also missed little Lucina so much that he was almost beside himself last night when she came up in conversation. There was no need to make him regret even more that he didn't make Sumia stay at the castle with their baby. "No but... can I give you a hug?"

She didn't wait for permission before putting her arms around Lucina. She couldn't make sense of all of this in her head. Her daughter was back in Ylisstol and she couldn't bear not being able to hold her right now, but her daughter was also here, in her arms.

"This is… so strange… a good kind of strange I think." Sumia pulled away, held Lucina by the tops of arms, and looked into her eyes. "Thank you."

For her baby girl to grow up and become such a brave and beautiful woman, she must have been a good mother, right?

"Now," she let go and took out a brush from the bag beside her feet. "I'm checking the wings. Could you brush her down? Do you know how?"

"Yes. You'd shown me!"

Sumia returned to work, checking for any debris caught between the layers of feathers on her pegasus's wings. The battle at the harbour had gone far better than anyone had anticipated. She could not forget the apologetic look Robin had given her when the main forces arrived and saw that the vanguard was still mostly intact, as if it was wrong of him to not have died already.

He had once given her his word that he would give his life to protect her family. Did he see today's battle as a chance to fulfill that promise? Even if Sumia asked, of course he would say no. Whatever the truth was, it didn't seem like she would ever find out.

She swallowed a sigh and continued with her task. Valm had so much confidence in their naval force that they did not post as strong a defence as they should have. In fact, the forces that were present seemed to be there mainly to take over the village and root out dissidents. Even so, with the burning ships on the sea and the smouldering harbour village, the cavalry had suffered as much as the people. And what kind of a pegasus knight would Sumia be if she didn't take care of her own mount?

"Lucina?"

"Yes?"

"So you've… not wanted to fight on a pegasus?"

Lucina cocked her head to one side. "Long range weapons like lances are more suitable when riding one, but the Falchion…"

"Ah! Of course! Oh, I'm so dumb!"

"Not at all, Mother. You just have a great love for the animals. I would've liked to learn the lance too but there just wasn't enough time. But you used to give me rides a lot when I was little!"

"You did? On this pegasus?"

"The very same. Sometimes we'd both be on her, flying behind Father, then suddenly swoop down on him!"

"That sounds fun! Did he ever notice us?"

"Sir Frederick always did, but he never said a word. Poor Father didn't like this game much though, said it was bad for his heart."

Sumia laughed into her hand. Oh, she could just see that. "Maybe we should do that now! I mean, not _now_ now…"

"After we conclude our business with Valm?" Lucina suggested with a mischievous gleam in her eyes that made her mother do a double-take - she could see not only Chrom, but also herself, in Lucina.

The pegasus seemed to like the idea too, nuzzling into Lucina's hand in approval. Sumia started grinning before she realised, the lump in her heart loosening just a little, although she knew this would only be temporary.

There was so much that she, Chrom and Lucina needed to talk about, most of which she was sure she didn't want to know: the manner of her own death, the hopeless world Lucina fought in, the fate the future had in store for Chrom. Fear played a part, of course, not only of the events themselves, but also fear of how angry they would make her - when she first learned that Chrom would be killed by one of his closest, she shook so badly with worry and anger she needed to step away to calm herself down. The mere thought of it made her see red. Was that traitor amongst them right here? How could she protect her husband, could she snare this snake and extinguish their life right now?

There was no avoiding talking about all of this though, because they couldn't change destiny if they didn't head into danger fully informed. She just wished she had her husband's confidence, that was all. Or be as smart as Robin, as strong as… well… everyone, then she could weed out her husband's would-be murderer and then, as Sully liked to say, kill them twice.

"Mother? Are you all right?"

Lucina's voice brought Sumia's mind back. She forced a smile and nodded. "Is Chrom still talking with Frederick?"

"Aye, I think so. Robin is also with them… ah." Lucina cut herself off, and they both spotted the tall figure of Frederick coming their way. His serious demeanour, which was even more intense than usual, gave them pause.

"Sir Frederick."

"Please, just 'Frederick' is sufficient." Frederick nodded in greeting. "Miladies, if you could please come and join us as soon as you are able."

The women exchanged a glance, then Sumia put down her brush. "We'll be there right away."

They followed Frederick into a tent, and Sumia's lips parted in surprise when she saw only Chrom and Robin inside. She had thought that they were talking to the Feroxi khans and the woman from the Chon'sin resistance.

"Please, sit."

Sumia didn't have her lance with her, but Lucina clearly looked confused when Frederick offered to take her sword, respectfully placing it at the edge of the tent next to other weapons, including Chrom's own Falchion. When Sumia saw him tug out a knife he usually kept under his belt, she did the same, passing it over so that they could all be kept together.

"Father, what is going on?"

Lucina's eyes were on Chrom, but it was Robin who answered her question. "It was I who asked for us to gather."

Sumia's throat went dry. Robin? What could he have to say that required for them all to disarm first?

It couldn't be… he and Chrom… finally…

She didn't realise she had reached for Lucina's hand until Lucina squeezed back, anchoring her, giving her strength.

"There is something you need to know," said Robin.

"You don't have to do this."

Robin didn't respond to Chrom's words. Instead, he took a deep breath.

"I am the son of Validar, king of Plegia and leader of the Grimleal."

 

He filled one page, and another, starting from the back of the journal and working his way towards the front.

"Frederick? Are you here?"

A face peeked inside the tent. Working by lantern, when Frederick looked up he had to wait for his eyes to adjust to the change in lighting. "Stahl."

"Is it okay if I…"

Frederick gestured for Stahl to come inside and sit down, then returned to his writing, finishing the sentence before putting the journal on his lap, pages kept open for the ink to dry.

"Sorry, were you in the middle of something? I'm just kind of bored..."

Stahl came to check on him. Frederick refrained from giving too much of a reaction. "Not at all. It's very kind of you to come."

Stahl scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed that he had been seen right through. "To be honest though, I don't know what to say. This is a huge shock."

After speaking to Sumia and Lucina, Robin had gathered all the Shepherds and made the same announcement. Everyone's reaction had been different but overall it could be summarised as disbelief.

Frederick didn't know what Sumia and Lucina were thinking right now. He hadn't yet worked up the courage to enquire. They had many questions, asked in strained voices and with barely-contained emotions, and Chrom answered each to the best of his knowledge, but there was not very much more to reveal.

And now Robin and Chrom were with Tharja and Henry, to see if the Plegian dark mages could shed any new light on the whole thing. Frederick would have joined them, but he had something even more important to do.

"I found out not too long ago, at Carrion Isle."

Stahl raised his brows in a moment of realisation. "So that's what the commotion was about? We've been wondering. We've all heard something but nobody saw what happened."

Frederick really didn't want to talk about that night. He'd talked it through with Robin, they were moving on from it.

He closed the journal and put it beside the lamp.

"I tried talking him out of telling everyone." This time he did sigh. "Even though it was the right thing to do, perhaps. I cannot tell."

"It's certainly a very brave thing to do. I don't know what the others are thinking, but to me nothing's changed. Heck, I'm not saying Chrom's not a good captain, but Robin's a guy who can work with impossible odds. Without him we really wouldn't need to worry about Valm, since we would've died a long time ago in Plegia."

Frederick just nodded. Just before he asked to speak to Sumia and Lucina, Robin told Chrom and Frederick that he couldn't stay in denial forever, that if anything happened, he didn't want them to need to be the ones to make the call. If Lucina didn't come to them with her stark warnings, then perhaps this was all unnecessary, but he was the son of the man who might play a large part in the resurrection of the Fell Dragon, and this gamble just wasn't worth taking.

But was it worth gambling on the faith of the Shepherds? Robin was convinced they would be united, whichever stance they took, but that wasn't what Frederick was worried about. He understood it was a tactician's habit to make the most out of any situation, but to use himself as a catalyst to unite the Shepherds? Was Robin ever going to put himself first in anything?

"Once things calm down and everyone's got a bit of time to digest it all, I think it'll will be fine. A good word here and there... and they'll remember all the great things Robin's done. It'll be fine. Leave it to me!"

There was nothing Frederick could say except, "thank you."

"Just doing my part, sir..."

Stahl's voice trailed off when he heard a rustle - Robin was back. Unhurriedly Stahl got up, dusting blades of grass off his trousers. "Hey, Robin!"

The enthusiastic greeting earned him a genuine smile. "Hey. What are you up to?"

"Just keeping old man Frederick company."

Robin snorted. "Funny you should say that. As it turns out, of the three of us here, I'm the oldest."

Jaws dropped. "Really?"

"Henry seems very sure. He could name the month and year, and it matched the information Chrom kept."

So now Robin knew when his birthday was? Frederick stood up, journal in hand, ready with his question, but Stahl was giving Robin a firm hug.

"I believe in you, Robin," he said. "Look after yourself - Frederick's going to die from nerves if you keep this up."

"Haha, thank you."

"Right, I shall give you two some space."

With an amused shake of his head, Robin fastened the door flap after Stahl was gone. When he turned around, he found Frederick right in front of him.

"Yes, Fredericson?"

It seemed like Robin was in a good mood. Frederick took a moment to think, then dropped the journal and his pen on top of a pile of clothes nearby. It didn't matter exactly when Robin was born, surely; his life began the day he met the Shepherds, that was his real birthday.

And since that was the case, Frederick decided he should talk about something else. "I find it hard to believe that you are older than I."

An inquisitive head tilt, Robin's fringe tumbling into his eyes. "Why?"

Frederick had no answer to that. "You... look younger."

"And yet I'm nearly two years your senior."

Holy...

Robin bit back a chuckle. "You just censored yourself in your head, didn't you?" he asked with a hint playfulness. "This seems to matter to you, somehow. It couldn't be that... you have a _fascination_ with older people?"

Not wanting to be made fun of, Frederick silenced the rest of Robin's words with a kiss, but Robin pulled back after just a second.

"You are not going to ask about what other things I might have learned? This is uncharacteristic of you."

"Did you learn anything else?"

"No..."

Frederick kissed Robin again, this time holding him to prevent him from moving away. It took no time for Robin to respond, somehow managing to turn their kiss from something hungry into one that was languishing.

"I'm sorry," he said when they pulled apart, "I went ahead and did what I wanted to despite knowing how you felt about the issue. It's been very stressful for you."

Frederick shook his head. Robin framed it as an act of selfishness, but in truth he didn't _want_ to tell everyone, he only did it because he felt that he must. And what was done, was done, Frederick was just relieved that there were no immediate repercussions, and he knew Robin felt the same. Since leaving Ylisse, the days had been relentless both physically and emotionally, but now it felt like they were over the hump - they landed at Valm with much more ease than anticipated, the resistance had given them a clear idea on the next step, which was to find The Voice, who could help unite the Valmese people, and no one had jumped to the conclusion that Robin had no place amongst the Shepherds.

And, thanks to Chrom's intervention, Frederick had not stabbed Robin through the heart.

"Stressful" was a severe understatement.

He helped Robin with his coat, folding it lengthways before putting it down. Then he slid his hands under Robin's shirt, his touch firm and with a clear intent. He needed to touch Robin so badly.

"May I?"

He could feel Robin tense up. "H-here? We might be heard!"

Frederick wanted to suggest that they could try to keep quiet, but instead he lessened the pressure from his hands and pulled his love into an embrace instead. Everything had happened so fast, the fact that Robin didn't blame him for drawing steel that night at Carrion Isle was still sinking in. He couldn't tell if Robin was simply shy or if he still had reservations about him, but he wasn't going to just assume that he had regained Robin's trust and affection already.

Within a few short seconds, he had undone so much he had built with Robin in the last few years, gaining his trust and helping him build his confidence. He just hoped it wouldn't take that long to do it all again.

"There's tea in my flask. Sit and rest; I'll prepare your bedroll."

Or maybe he was just overthinking all of this.

"You want me to sit and drink tea after putting that idea in my head? Unbelievable..." A hand rested itself on the back of Frederick's neck, under hair that needed a trim, then Robin brought his lips close to Frederick's again. "If anyone hears me, I will die of embarrassment and it will be your fault."

Frederick would have responded, but his mouth became too busy to do that. Within moments he felt Robin's hands disrobing him with obvious urgency - it wasn't just him who needed this. Pushed towards the central post of the tent, causing it to rock slightly, he leaned back and let Robin have his way, fingers deftly unbuttoning his vest and shirt, lips leaving a moist trail down his neck. His brain was coming up with the things he'd like to do to Robin, and what he'd like Robin to do to him. Perhaps Robin wouldn't be adverse to being on top, then he could do it to the pace he most enjoyed. And Frederick did love seeing him arch his back in ecstasy...

To think that Robin was actually older than he. Frederick didn't mind, not in the slightest. It shouldn't matter at all, except that, on a strange level, he was fascinated by the thought. Robin was right about that. Maybe he did have a... thing.

His tie had been discarded and his shirt half way down his arms, and Robin in a similar state of undress, when sounds from outside the tent made them jump.

Not again!

"Robin? I heard that your meeting was over?"

The silky voice belonged to Libra. Exchanging a frustrated look with Frederick, Robin discreetly cleared his throat.

"How can I help?"

"Myself and a few others would like a quick word, if that's all right?"

If Frederick was the type of person to groan and swear, he would have done so right now. Instead, he raked a hand through his hair and waited for Robin to decide. If there were several people outside though, it would be quite difficult to turn them away, especially considering the things that had transpired tonight.

As he thought, Robin began pulling his clothes back together. With a sigh, Frederick picked up his coat for him.

"I will be drinking tea and resting then."

"I'm so sorry..."

Frederick just smiled and shook his head. After Robin left the tent, he adjust himself a little - ah, he was already quite aroused - and tried to listen to what they were talking about outside, but he couldn't make out the words clearly.

The conversation only lasted a few minutes. When Robin returned and saw that Frederick really was sitting down on a blanket, drinking tea and writing in his journal, he laughed. Frederick looked up him, calm as still water.

Robin knelt down beside him. "They just want me to know that they are standing by me..."

Frederick could not put the relief he felt into words, but it didn't matter, because of course Robin felt exactly the same right now. Walking on his knees, Robin got closer and then put forehead on Frederick's shoulder.

"I... I have been assuming the worst."

"I know."

"Also, earlier I told Chrom that if things got dire and he needed to negotiate with Plegia, I could be Ylisse's bargaining chip. Can you guess what he said?"

Frederick could, easily. "'Don't be absurd. Anyway, Ylisse would not resort to blackmail'?"

"Word for word." A dry chuckle. "I try to do my part and that is what I get. The Ylissean court is a tactician's worst nightmare."

Frederick put a hand in Robin's hair, guiding Robin to turn towards him, and leaned in, so that their lips brushed when he spoke. The touch made Robin shudder. "I can only imagine."

It didn't come as a surprise that Robin had made such a suggestion. In fact, Frederick thought, he should have seen that coming, and raised and rejected the idea before Robin could spend too much time thinking about it.

The war was nowhere near its end but with the Shepherd's support for Robin, the worst of this particular crisis was over. Still, Frederick reminded himself to learn to predict Robin's actions and preempt them. He had to, for a man with the tendency to undervalue himself and make foolish sacrifices.

"Are you sure... you still... want me?"

It wasn't just Frederick who felt insecure about their relationship, and he should have known this too.

"I believe just a few minutes ago we were in the middle of something."

At this close distance, Frederick's eyes couldn't focus enough to see the reaction, but he could feel Robin's lips quiver against his.

"Then make love to me. Now."

Robin's lashes were not very thick, but they were long, and they flickered against Frederick's mouth when he kissed Robin's eyes. Robin stayed on his knees, taking in shuddering breaths as his coat and shirt were unfastened before he was tugged towards the bedrolls, settling down as Frederick busied with his belt, pulling it out in one swift motion.

Bending down, Frederick pushed aside clothing and kissed the revealed skin. The shirt still clung to Robin's arms as he put his hands in Frederick's hair once more, drawing a deep breath when a tongue swiped over his nipple, humming in appreciation when he did it again and again. Then Frederick went lower, kissing his way down until he reached the waistband.

Pushing himself up on an elbow, Robin reached for his lover. They kissed again, and Robin flicked open the buttons on Frederick's shirt with just one hand, yanking it off him. Frederick pulled back a little, an eyebrow raised.

"You're too good at this," he noted.

Tossing the shirt aside, Robin did the closest thing he could to a smirk. "Well, I _am_ older."

Robin wanted to kiss again, but Frederick dipped his head down, nibbling on the neck, carefully, despite the desire to mark him again. Hands travelled down the sides, feeling the contours of the muscles, feeling Robin's body begin to respond. He grabbed hold of Robin's trousers and pulled them off, working until he stripped every bit of clothing from the slender body.

Then it was Robin's turn to sit up, and Frederick's turn to be caressed, to feel Robin's mouth trail from his cheek, to his jaw, down to his neck, to feel his skin tingle all over. He almost didn't notice Robin working on what remained of his clothes, discarding them along with the rest. Just the vision of Robin right now, cheeks flushed with arousal and excitement, was enough to make him moan with need, and he didn't need to check to know that his own arousal was evident and begging to be touched.

As if he had heard the thought, Robin nudged Frederick to lie down, and reached for his groin, playing with his balls for a few moments before running his hand up the shaft. Breathing in sharply, Frederick bit down on his lower lip and didn't make a sound, but he pulled Robin down so that he lay on top of him, skin on skin, as the hand stroked.

On the back of that hand was the Mark of Grima, an unsettling design of lines and dots that looked like eyes. Not a scar, not a bite mark. This would not going away in time, just like Chrom's Brand. It wasn't something that just anyone got, it had significance, and maybe even power.

Frederick forced himself to look away and instead reached down, grasping Robin's flesh. It responded to the slightest touch, quickly becoming hard. His face buried in the crook of Frederick's neck, Robin also kept himself quiet, his free hand reaching blindly for a bag nearby, but he eventually had to look up so that he could find the balm he was searching for.

When their eyes met, Frederick nodded almost too enthusiastically; the prelude felt great, but neither of them had the patience for more of it.

The balm was cold, but warmed up quickly enough. After Frederick's flesh was made slick, Robin made a move to lie down, but Frederick stopped him, manoeuvring him until he straddled Frederick's hips, leaning back against Frederick's raised knees.

The position gave Frederick a good view, from the way Robin's arousal stood proud to how his own slowly disappeared from view. Robin's eyes screw shut but his lips parted, still silent.

Then he began to move, tentative at first, as if to find the best position and angle, or maybe it was to tease Frederick with the tight heat and friction, squeezing him, Frederick didn't know. He reached forward and wrapped his finger around Robin's neglected flesh, but his hand was batted away.

"I won't last... if you..."

He looked so embarrassed about it that Frederick just loved him more.

"However you want it..."

Arm behind him to hold Frederick's thighs as if to steady himself, Robin moved again, shuddering as he pulled himself up, then again as he lowered himself, so that he was penetrated as deeply as possible. He did it a few more times, slow and controlled, before Frederick couldn't take it anymore, and thrust from his hips at the right moment so that he could slam his hardness inside. The sudden stimulation drew a low cry from Robin's throat before he caught himself. As he held himself stiff, Frederick just kept thrusting, wanting more of the heat and friction, the mindnumbing pleasure that was beginning to build, and wanting to see Robin lose himself to the same.

Leaning forward, his hands just above Frederick's shoulders and his arms locked, Robin begin to grind, little cries escaping his mouth when Frederick's hips moved in time. His brows were gathered and his eyes glazed, and he bit down on his lips now, too worried about any sound he might make.

Frederick became more glad about his strong physique than ever, as he pushed himself up a bit so that he could kiss his love, and let him moan into his mouth, all the while still pushing with his hips, hopefully touching Robin where it felt the best. Judging by the reactions, he was doing it right.

"Mmm... Fre... ick... hn... like that, oh gods..."

Then Robin sat back again, and squeezed Frederick's flesh with his channel as he moved, little mewing noises falling from his lips despite his effort to stay quiet. His eyes hardly able to focus, feeling pleasure beginning to take over everything, Frederick grasped Robin's neglected hardness and this time he received no objection as they continued grind, buck, stroke, until they just couldn't take it anymore. Robin was the one to let go first, putting his hand over Frederick's to guide him into an even more frantic pace.

"Frederick I... I cannot...ah... ah!" His eyes fixed on Frederick's and his mouth open, Robin trembled as if it was all too much, the flesh in their hands jerking once as he came.

The sight alone was enough. Pushed over the edge, Frederick kept his hand pumping even as he came to his release with a low groan, waves of pleasure and emotions and relief crashing over him.

Then they stayed, catching their breaths, until Robin was ready to move off. The hand that bore Grima's mark grasped Frederick's gently.

"That was... very good."

Frederick's head was still buzzing, so he just nodded. It made Robin smile.

"I wonder how far we are from the bathing tent." Robin looked down at himself. "Gods, how am I even going to get there?"

"Your long coat, and boots. No one will notice."

A pause. "You've considered this beforehand?"

"Long before."

"You... gosh, I cannot believe..."

Frederick cut him off by tugging him closer. "I love you."

Robin stiffened.

"Even if I'm Grimleal?"

Frederick clutched their hands tight, letting his nails dig into the mark.

"Even if you're Grimleal."


	16. Chapter 16

The journey to the Mila Tree was lengthy, across half the width of the continent. Valm, too, was plagued by the Risen, and although the Valmese army itself had not yet made another move, there was enough to keep the army occupied.

Obtaining supplies was difficult; fearful of retributions, no village wanted to be seen helping the Ylisseans. Sometimes, after they had set up camp at night, they would find bundles of food and other essentials when they went to investigate mysterious noises. But all in all, the people were too concerned for themselves or too frightened to provide any assistance.

In the face of such human nature, Lucina felt disappointed. Say'ri had already warned of this, but perhaps Lucina still held vague hopes that the prospect of liberty would rouse people's hearts, that they would put everything on the line and stand for justice. Of course, she was here with her father to save Ylisse, but they were also here to free the people, and this was how they were repaid? Voices begging them to stay far away from the villages, or cold silence, every door slamming shut as if Chrom was leading an army of Risen. This simply was not right.

"Please... it's not that much longer of a walk, but please take the route around our village. We simply cannot..."

"Understood. We will be going. Good day."

Another village they would have to walk around. Lucina followed Frederick back to the main group, almost too angry for words.

"Through, or around?" Chrom asked when he saw them.

"Around, sire."

Chrom raised his arm and gestured. The message was relayed down the line and horses and carts began to turn.

"Father," said Lucina, falling into stride beside Chrom, "could this be a trap? How are we to know if the Conqueror's men aren't waiting for us at the other route?"

"We don't. But if they wish to, they could always post soldiers in the village. The danger is the same. But I believe we will have fight again when we reach the Tree, and not before; their main army shouldn't have learned of our exploits yet."

"Even so..."

"Yes?"

Lucina lowered her voice. "I understand that these people worry about what might happen to them if they gave us any aid but... do they even want to be liberated? Can they not tell right from wrong anymore?"

Chrom's footsteps slowed, then stopped. Brows furrowing ever so slightly, he looked towards the entrance of the village, where they were moments ago.

"Of course they do, Lucina."

"Then why - "

"Because they are frightened. They are so frightened they would abandon their freedom, their inherent sense of justice, even their humanity, just to survive. And when people have reached that state, the way to help them is not to barge into their place of safety and pull them out, but to remove what is oppressing them so that they can recover." He turned to her. "These people need us very much. Pay attention, and you'll see that they are screaming for our help."

The words made Lucina speechless. At this time, her father was only a few years her senior, yet he was so much wiser. She truly didn't know much about the way the world worked - politics, diplomacy, the running of an army, the way to motivate people's hearts, even relationships between people. She aspired to be a great leader like her father, but the more she knew him, the further the goal felt.

"Lucina?"

"I'm just thinking about how naive I am. You must be disappointed."

They moved away, rejoining the group in the front.

"No, Lucina."

"No?"

"I'm not disappointed in you. I'm angry that I hadn't been there to teach you these things. I'm angry that I'd left you in a world where all you could think of growing up was survival."

Gods, no. She couldn't start crying now. "Father... it wasn't your choice. And it wasn't you, if you know what I mean. The you now is right here, giving me all the lessons I need."

His response was a meek smile.

 

Night had completely fallen by the time they reached the other end of the village. There, they found an area suitable for setting up camp, its grounds with signs of recent clearing so that it was suitable for tents, and there were barrels upon barrels of food as well as other supplies.

"Is everything okay?"

Robin looked up from counting the barrels and saw Chrom coming towards him. "Yes, these are being distributed amongst the troops now."

"Lucina has been here?"

"Aye. She's asked to take over some tasks. I have her assigning firewood to the right locations, and then reporting to Cordelia about the posting of sentries."

"My thanks. If she wants to do something, as long as it's within her capability, let her. This experience is all new to her and she's desperate to learn."

At that, Robin couldn't help but smile. "I know that feeling very well."

The words made Chrom pause to think. "Sometimes I forget that you've been one of us for only a few years. It's hard to..."

Chrom didn't finish his sentence. Robin cocked his head, curious. "It's hard to?"

"Oh," a smile. "It's hard to imagine life without you now. Frederick would be overexerting himself over Lissa and me, for one."

Something told Robin that wasn't what Chrom was going to say. But Chrom, changing his words or even lying? He had never had such talent, and it didn't sound like a lie.

"Is that all I am to you? A buffer against your own knight?"

"Of course not!" The denial was swift. "But you are useful that way."

They laughed, shaking their heads.

It was hard to think that all this time he had actually been keeping the enemy close - that was what Chrom nearly said, Robin was sure. Because of him, Chrom had learned to lie.

A small group of soldiers had arrived to take another lot of supplies. Robin and Chrom stepped aside for them, and began to circle the camp.

"So, Say'ri said it's less than half a day's march before we reach the Tree."

"Yes. I have a rough strategy worked out," said Robin. "Why don't you take a wash in the river? We'll have the battle discussion after dinner... no, you don't smell," he laughed, seeing Chrom grab his own collar to take a sniff.

"Thank the gods! I thought you mean I am repulsive company right now!"

"You just look tense and I've been told this river is very soothing."

Chrom looked away, towards the main camp. "There has been much on my mind since Lucina joined us."

"Hmm?"

"She came from a world so completely broken. You do know what that means, Robin. You've always been able to read my heart."

That was some expectation, but Robin did know what Chrom meant. The fact that Lucina was here meant that in the future, Chrom had failed to do the one thing that was most important to him: to bring peace, so that his daughter would not have to know of war.

"What could the future you have done? You were betrayed. The nature of a betrayal was that you did not see it coming, therefore you could not avoid it."

"The betrayal was only a rumour, Lucina said as much. It matters not how it happened, but that it had. I'd failed. The legacy Emm left behind... destroyed in my hands."

Robin understood those words, but he couldn't let Chrom believe in them. Failing Ylisse was Chrom's worst fear. "That is why Lucina is here now. You haven't yet failed. History has not yet come to pass - you can change it before it all goes wrong. You are not bound by some 'destiny'."

Chrom smiled, wry. "That speech on destiny again?"

Robin pulled a face. "It's not just some motivational speech," he said. "Naga sent Lucina to you because She knows you can save the future. She would not have done it otherwise."

Breathing out deeply, Chrom nodded, the lines of his shoulders and neck relaxing a little. "Yes. I hope I can do right by my child this time. I will keep her safe, and change the future. I would not want to betray Naga's trust, or yours."

If anything, Robin would be the one to betray Chrom's trust, but he held his tongue. At this moment, what Chrom needed was catharsis, not a debate.

"Thank you for listening to my woes again, friend."

"My pleasure. Though, I hope you also speak with Sumia about these things.

"Sometimes. Though of the two of us, I am more often the one to give support, so if I buckle, she doesn't always handle it well."

"Truly? I remember she has one impressive right hook."

The memory made them both chuckle. Chrom flexed his jaw, as if recalling the pain.

"Your wife is made of sterner stuff than she looks."

Chrom snorted. "I know that better than anyone. It doesn't mean I want her to worry."

"Fair enough."

"And, well... I enjoy talking with you. But I understand if you don't want to listen to my moans and groans."

"Don't be absurd. I just... don't understand," said Robin. There had been a question in his head for a while now. Perhaps it wasn't a question, since he knew the explanation, but it was just hard to believe. "For how long have you known about my past now? And yet you still keep telling me these things."

"And you're still my tactician. Have we not talked about this before? We're not enemies, and we never will be."

"I don't know if you're foolish or optimistic."

"'Correct' is what I am. Not that I didn't know you would get like this - that was why I kept the secret for as long as I could," said Chrom, pensive. "Don't let a past you can't even remember shackle you."

Chrom was one who had freed himself from his father's shadow. Robin could only hope that he could one day become just as strong.

He scratched the back of his right hand, where a glove covered his Brand. Why was it so hard to forget something he didn't even have memories of?

"Robin... am I right to assume that everything is now fine between you and Frederick? I know you don't like to talk about these things but - "

"We're fine," Robin blurted out, and immediately knew his reaction had given him away. He had caught Frederick staring at his hand several times, but that was only natural, right? It made him nervous, but he was so lucky that Frederick was willing to stay by his side, what more could he ask for? "Of course he has... doubts, everyone does, even I..."

He stopped speaking, half expecting Chrom to have something to say, but brows knotting, Chrom just listened.

"He's so good to me, far better than I deserve. I don't remember if I had had other relationships, of course, but I can't imagine ever having been as lucky as I am now, with Frederick... did I really just say that out loud? How embarrassing..." Robin felt like he needed to wrap up the topic somehow. "What happened at Carrion Isle was just a moment's madness, we all get that don't we? I'm not afraid of him ever hurting me, he knows that. I think he does know."

But did Frederick ever worry about being hurt by Robin? That he truly had no idea.

"So... that's how things are. I'm surprised that you don't seem to have any comment."

A sidelong glance. "Should I?"

Chrom asked not out of curiosity, but in case an opportunity to talk was needed, Robin realised.

He dipped his head and chuckled. "Thank you."

"You listen to me, I listen to you. It's what friends do."

"You with the Mark of Naga, and me with the Mark of Grima, friends? Scandalous!"

"Really?" Chrom looked up. The moon was rising. "I know you don't believe in destiny, but do you not think that... maybe our meeting was meant to be? That there is something at work, and we are meant to be be two halves of a greater whole?"

Robin swallowed hard, feeling his heart trying to beat its way out of his chest all of a sudden.

"You know, if you're trying to court me, it's rather too late!"

"Haha! It is, isn't it?"

Forcing himself to calm down, Robin ran those words over in his head again, thinking about them in the way Chrom truly meant.

"Perhaps. Perhaps you're right."

 

After the battle at the roots of the Mila Tree, Chrom instructed the army to guard the location, then took a small group and began the ascent. Frederick was in the front as always, not to lead but to check for danger, but unlike their previous campaign away from home, he now had Robin by his side.

Walking twenty yards behind them, beside her husband, Sumia could not stop staring at them.

Robin, son of King Validar.

What was he even doing here, she wanted to ask. But she knew the answer: to help Ylisse win this war. And she couldn't see how everything Robin had done up until now could be just an act, or how the announcement of his background could be useful as a double-bluff.

If everything happened for a reason, did this mean that Ylisse and Plegia could one day coexist in peace because this man in front of her, who was so close to Chrom, would one day become Plegia's king?

Or that he would become the turncoat and take Chrom's life?

No, Sumia didn't believe that. She could tell his love for Chrom was real, as real as her own love for the same man.

"Sumia? Are you all right?"

Chrom was frowning at her, concerned. Sumia used her best smile. "Of course!"

"We are only half way up. Let me know if you need to rest, I can carry you."

She would very much like that, just because, but as a princess of Ylisse and in front of her daughter, she should set a good example. Besides, she wasn't tired yet. "It's only a flight of stairs!"

"Be careful with your footing; the steps are very steep and the moss - "

"I'll be fine!"

She kept smiling until Chrom was satisfied that she truly could keep going, then he turned back to the woman on his other side, Say'ri, who he was talking to. "Please tell me more about this Lady Tiki."

Sumia gathered herself, this time prepared to listen too, but she heard her daughter calling behind her, so she excused herself.

"What is it Lu- ah!" She gasped in surprise when one of her feet slipped off the edge of a step, but Lucina caught her under the arms before she fully lost her balance. "Oh, gosh! Thank you!"

Lucina just chuckled and shrugged as if she was used to it.

"Mother, do you know much about Chon'sin?"

"Can't say I do. I've never been there and I've only met a few of their people. Why?"

"I'm just wondering if their people are always so... friendly."

Friendly? Was that supposed to be sarcastic? Sumia thought of Lon'qu, a man of few words who warmed up to people very slowly. He was the one person from Chon'sin she saw the most, but his behaviour probably wasn't representative of their people.

Lucina's footsteps were slowing, and Sumia followed, the two of them falling to the back of the group.

"Mother, do you not think that Say'ri is suspicious?"

The change of tone had Sumia's full attention. "She is?"

"Might she not be trying to get close to Father for some nefarious reason?" Lucina asked. "She's always sidling up to him and praising his battle prowess, talking about how she pities the enemies of Ylisse, and how he's inspired people across Valm."

Now that Lucina raised the subject, it did seem like Say'ri was always singing praises. "She's just relieved. You saw how she'd been fighting alone. Her words aren't just for Chrom but for all of us."

Lucina remained unconvinced. "But don't you see? Father is incredible, it wouldn't be odd for someone to be attracted to such a gallant, wonderful man!"

How adorable, and yet how odd, for Lucina to think that way. What was the world like where she came from? "I really don't think that's what she is trying to do... from what I see, they're becoming friends.

"Just friends? I say she wants to be more than friends with Father!"

"There are no such things 'just' friends or 'more than' friends, Lucina. Friendship is not inferior to romance, always remember that, and treasure your friendships and your romance with all your heart," Sumia said, then added, with a wink, "something I read from a book. I think it rings very true."

"Hmm. Maybe. But what if she _is_ trying to seduce Father?"

"Don't worry, dear. Even if that's the case, it won't work."

Pausing to think about her mother's words, Lucina look ahead of them. "You're right. Of course it won't work, Father would never look at other women!"

Sumia's gaze followed Lucina's, only just able to see Chrom up in the front, taking two steps at a time to get to Robin.

Not even the Marks from the Gods could keep them apart. Theirs was a bond she could never hope to best, she understood that now. The only thing she could hope for was that their tie would last forever as an unbreakable _friendship_.

"Of course not."

 

The tree was certainly tall, a phenomenon of nature, but it was still no mountain. Yet, when Frederick reached the shrine of the Voice at the very top, it did feel like he was at the peak of the world.

"When true peace arrives, it will not be a bad idea to spend some time at a place like this," he heard Chrom say to Lissa. 

Lissa was about to reply, then she stopped, and turned towards Frederick instead, as if waiting for some kind of comment from him. Hands held loosely behind his back as usual, Frederick said something he knew she wasn't expecting.

"I hear that Mount Prism, east from Ylisstol, has beauty unsurpassed by any other location in our realm."

"Wow! Did anyone else hear that? Are you feeling sick?" Lissa went over to Frederick and reached up, feeling for a temperature. "Did you just suggest that it's okay for me to go and relax?"

Frederick didn't reply and made sure his face remained stoic as always. This campaign had been long and harsh every step of the way, and the princess was still younger than her brother was when they came home victorious from Plegia. Frederick might be a bit - well, very much - a taskmaster, but even he knew how important it was to replenish one's body and spirit.

At his lack of reply, Lissa decided to draw her own conclusion. "I see... this must be Robin's influence!"

Gods help him. Even Robin seemed amused now, though also embarrassed. "Are you suggesting that Frederick is getting soft because of me?"

"Getting soft? No, the very opposite!"

Silence. No one understood what Lissa meant at first, then everyone got it at the same time, and Frederick could swear the corners of Chrom's mouth twisted upward before he tamed them down again.

As for Frederick, he was so stunned that he could not speak. Princess Lissa, whom he had watched growing up -

"Lissa!" Every face was red. Chrom looked just as mortified as Frederick was. "Sumia?"

Thankfully they were in a small group, and everyone else seemed to be out of earshot just now. Hearing her husband's call, Sumia came over. "Yes?"

"P-please take Lissa away, lest she embarrasses us before the Voice."

"Okay..." Sumia looked suspicious, but did as Chrom bid. "Lissa, come with me. What did you do?"

As the women walked away to join the others, Frederick could just see Lissa whispering something into Sumia's ear, and the two bursting into fits of giggles.

"Is 'fainting' an appropriate way to react right now?" Robin asked with a blush that Frederick could only describe as "adorable".

"I believe so."

Chrom was still cringing. "I apologise. Oh, Lissa... is this what girls her age are like these days? We don't have our parents but still..."

Robin shook his head. "It's all right. Things have been so serious, I believe she was just trying to make us laugh."

"Is... is that so?"

"Yes."

Attention fell onto Frederick then, and he could only sigh. All these years serving the Ylissean royal family, and he had no idea what he should say or do when the princess made a lewd joke.

"Let's just... move on, sire."

Chrom seemed to like that idea very much. "Let's. I'll ask Say'ri to show us the way."

They found the Voice deep within the shrine, asleep in a sunlit courtyard, apparently having done so for many years.

Lady Tiki was a manakete, small in her human form as with many of her race, enough so that Frederick could lift her with just one arm, but he knew far better than to judge a book by its cover. Her voice was soft, too, and belied the urgency of her message.

What Lucina said was true: the clutches of Grima loomed ever closer. Tiki described an Awakening rite, one which Frederick was familiar with from the lores he had read. They must collect the gemstones that were once part of the Fire Emblem, Chrom's family heirloom, so that the one with exalted blood could channel the divine dragon's power and defend the world from Grima.

In the past, the word "Grima" would not be uttered by anyone from Ylisse in a hundred years, but now it was on the edge of everyone's lips. Frederick had so many questions, some he wasn't sure if he even dared to ask. It wasn't until he saw Chrom gesture for calm that he noticed his fists were clenched tight.

"When will Grima return? And where?"

Tiki shook her head at Chrom. Her long hair, matted from neglect, clung to one side of her face. "I cannot know these things. But I can feel his presence... It looms, closer and closer... This task is a heavy burden, but as he of exalted blood, it must fall to you, Chrom."

It was hardly an answer, but one Chrom must accept. "I understand. Thank you, for all your help."

The burden of the one with the Brand. Frederick could not help but look to Robin. What did Robin's brand mean?

As if she had read Frederick's mind, Tiki's attention suddenly switched onto Robin.

"Ah! You... You have it... You have power...like mine."

Robin could only reply with a question. "I do?"

Tiki covered a yawn with her hand. "I... Ah... Forgive me... I am still groggy from my slumber. My words outpace my thoughts. Go. Time is against you. I will call the people together, in prayer, for an end to this conflict."

They made their way out, each keeping their silence until they were outside.

"We came in hope to unite the people, and instead..." said Lucina, turning her head to give the shrine one final glance. "The Fell Dragon's long shadow chases and chases, and will soon engulf us all."

"Lady Lucina, the Voice is calling out to all the dynasts as we speak. There is no doubt that all factions of the Resistance will answer to her call," said Say'ri. "As for Grima's threat, once Vert is recovered from the Conqueror, I will gladly hand it over to Sir Chrom. We share a common cause."

"That we do." Chrom was studying the Fire Emblem. "With Vert from Walhart and Gules from Basilio, that is already four out of the five gems. I understand your fears, Lucina, but have faith, I will change our destiny."

"But where would the fifth gem be?"

"I had studied the lore as a matter of interest, and will revisit the texts as soon as I can to look for clues," said Frederick then, quite glad that a passing interest had yielded knowledge that might become useful. "And Robin, you could..."

His voice trailed off, and everyone looked around. Robin wasn't amongst them. Exchanging a nod with his liege, Frederick headed back inside the shrine.

He found Robin speaking with Tiki, and stayed back so as not to interrupt.

"Milady, what did you mean when you said I have power like yours?"

"I do not know." Tiki was now sitting on a stone bench, leaning to one side like a poorly-balanced puppet. She yawned again, and attempted to run a hand through her hair. "You are like me..."

Robin waited, but Tiki was spacing out again.

"Please," he urged, raising his hands as if he wanted to shake her awake, then lowered them when he thought better of it. "This is very important! What am I?"

"You are like me, yet you are not... they call me the Voice, for the Divine Dragon speaks through me. Do you dream? Have you ever heard from the one who bestowed you with power? It slumbers, but it is capable of much... its nature is not yet known to me."

"I..."

Robin knew the answer, as well as Frederick.

"That is all I know... there truly is no more. Let me regain my strength, and I will join your fray. Maybe I will see more then, if you have not found your own answers already..."

It took a while for Robin to gather himself.

"Then I shan't bother you any longer. Thank you, milady."

Then he turned, and nearly jumped.

"Frederick?"

"We should go," was all Frederick said.

"Aye..." Robin nodded, his face pale as a sheet. "I need to... tell Chrom..."

His head bowed, eyes hidden behind his fringe, Robin headed towards the exit behind Frederick. Standing as if his feet had grown roots, Frederick couldn't move, turning around only after Robin had passed him.

Robin had a power slumbering within him.

_Catch him, Frederick. Hold him and tell him it will be all right._

Power from the Fell Dragon.

_Reassure him. Tell him you love him still. Tell him you love him no matter what._

The wings of despair, the breath of ruin.

_Frederick!_

"Robin!"

Robin stopped walking. Frederick caught up with him.

"It... changes nothing."

It looked like Robin had something to say, but decided against it.

"Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucina's reaction to Say'ri is of course a reference to her support with not-her-mother fmu, which imo is a little amusing and reveals a bit about her, how she can be smart and kind and wise beyond her years in some respects and completely clueless about other things, due to the way she grew up.
> 
> In game when Robin first heard Validar in his head, the first thing he did was tell Chrom about it, which I found really refreshing - it's so easy to (and quite often story writers would) go down the clichéd route of "oh no this is bad I can't tell anyone" which then leads to catastrophe etc. This is one of the things I really like about him. So his reaction here after talking to Tiki is also that he has to tell Chrom because this is /important/.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hnnng there have been some incredible fanart since the previous chapter was posted. Thank you so much to [arst](http://arst.tumblr.com/post/85239145382/i-read-15-chapters-of-pretender-in-one-go-i-love), [lenpepper](http://lenpepper.tumblr.com/post/85493815121/man-i-hope-i-got-it-right-because-i-seriously) and [adi-arts](http://adiarts.tumblr.com/post/85864876111/even-like-this-will-you-still-love-me) OMG. You guys make Robin so gorgeous. <3

Fort Steiger was halfway along the highroad, south from the Mila Tree. Say'ri described the location in detail, and what she knew of the enemy's army, and that seemed to be enough for Robin to work with - not that there was any other choice, granted.

Ylisse's and Regna's Ferox's forces had been split and were marching for the enemy's garrisons further north and south, in order to mask the movement of Chrom's small group towards the fort in the middle. After travelling with the army for all this time, it was a big change, but it also enabled them to move swiftly, in hope to reach their destination before the Valmese generals heard of their exploits.

There was no time to waste. Everyone was weary, but weighing up all the factors, it was better to get to the fort sooner than to camp and recover. It meant travelling through the night with the aim to arrive next evening, and stopping only when the horses had to.

It was during the one stop that Chrom found Robin sitting on the ground, bent over a crate working on something. He looked up and turned around when he saw a roll of bread being held over his shoulder, filled with salted meat and pickled vegetables.

"I don't recall seeing you eat since we left the Mila Tree."

"My thanks. I've forgotten."

Chrom stayed standing, taking a look at what Robin was doing: planning the next attack. "How goes it?"

Robin put the bread on his lap and returned to his drawing. "It's very nearly ready."

Something wasn't right; Robin wasn't meeting eyes with him. In fact, he had been behaving oddly since they saw The Voice, speaking very little and not eating. When Chrom tried to strike a conversation, Robin cut him short saying he was thinking of a strategy for the upcoming battle, the words uttered under his breath as if he didn't want to be distracted even by his own voice, which was probably why Frederick also seemed to have spoken very little at all.

Robin was starting to look like a man drowning on dry land. Up until now he had been worked mercilessly, each battle of the campaign posing entirely new challenges. To divide their forces into three was a collective decision, but it didn't mean the pressure on Robin was any less.

In contrast, Chrom felt more alive than he had in a long time, despite being stressed beyond belief. Being outside the castle, fighting alongside his comrades - this was the life he preferred. But it was taking a threat of invasion to enable this, lives were being threatened and lost, the people he cared about the most were being dragged into one battle after another. And even when they were not fighting, they were suffering.

Chrom wanted to say something, but what could he say? At this stage, apologies were meaningless, words of encouragement would only sound like expectations, and offers of help sound like doubt. Still, he couldn't just leave this be.

"If you need any assistance - "

"Sorry, please don't speak to me right now. I'm holding five scenarios in my head, with each leading to at least three subsequent scenarios."

Chrom promptly shut his mouth.

"But..."

"Yes?"

It took a while for Robin to continue, still not looking up.

"Could you please speak with Frederick, and have him tell you what Lady Tiki said to me?"

Chrom didn't know what to make of this. "Of course."

He hadn't taken two steps before Robin spoke again. "No. Sorry. Please don't ask Frederick, that wouldn't be fair; it's my responsibility to tell you."

Whatever it was that was causing Robin's strange behaviour, it was going to be revealed soon. Chrom sat down and watched his tactician rapidly draw lines and make notes for the next minute, then shuffle back from the crate a little.

Legs crossed, Robin's hands began to pull at the cuffs of his boots. "After this campaign is over, I will not be returning to Ylisse with you."

 _What?_ "Why?"

"Lady Tiki said that I have a power similar to hers asleep within me, given to me by another god. And we both know which that is." He peeled back his glove to show the purple eyes of the Mark of Grima. "I am the one who is going to murder you in cold blood."

If he was forced to, Chrom would admit that this new information chilled his blood and gave him goosebumps. But that was not his only reaction. "It doesn't mean you are that person, especially now that we are armed with this knowledge. It cannot be you!"

"There is a limit to trust and optimism! You are a prince, Chrom. Are you going to squander everything Lady Emmeryn had built by acting like a child?"

Ever the tactician, Robin knew very well which buttons to press. But Chrom also knew Robin well enough to not fall for that trick. "How is this 'acting like a child'? You - "

"By looking away from what you don't like and pretend it's not there."

"You are the one who said we are bound by invisible ties, we're not pawns of some scripted fate. If you have some kind of power, you have had it all your life. If you were meant to kill me, you have had years to do it!"

"I will not spend everyday fearing that I might kill the one person who can stop the Fell Dragon, my... best friend. I refuse to live like that. By leaving I _will_ change fate."

What kind of logic was that? Chrom moved around, trying to catch Robin's eyes, but Robin would not look up. "You are not leaving. After all that you've done, Ylisse is not going to just toss you away. I am not letting you go, I won't allow it!"

A sad chuckle. "Oh? Is the prince using his authority? But last I checked, I'm Plegian, I don't answer to you."

It was impossible. Robin was deliberately refusing to see sense, a thought that truly disturbed Chrom; Robin was usually so logical. "How about Frederick? You would leave him too?"

"I've told him on our way down from the Tree. He has no opinion."

Chrom stood up. Blood was rushing to his head and he thought he could see red.

"Stay where you are. I'm going to find the dastard!"

"He's only trying to make it easier for me! He's choosing you!"

"Choose me... what?"

"His duty. What he lives for. He's decided to serve you. And so have I. To him it means staying by your side. To me it means leaving you."

Chrom wanted to throw his arms in the air and scream. "You fools!"

"No, Chrom. He understands the danger I pose to you and Ylisse, and so do I. You are the fool here."

Chrom knelt down on one knee. "Gods bless it! You cannot do that! I cannot live with the thought that some twisted sense of duty has separated my two friends who love each other!"

The hands stilled, Robin staring at the back of his own hand. "It's not... Just don't concern yourself."

"Don't concern myself?" Chrom felt like he needed to repeat every stupidity Robin was spouting. It had been one terrible discovery after another for his best friend, a man Chrom had never thought he would love so much. Robin's mind wasn't in the right place at this moment to make any big decision regarding his own life, but Frederick was going along with it, and Chrom was supposed to not concern himself over this?

"You're not thinking straight right now, Robin. You are already so stressed from the war! Rather than let this fester in your head, you should have told me about it in the first instance!"

"I wanted to. But we started marching without stop and I have to prepare for Fort Steiger and... I'm a coward. Sorry."

He was going about this wrong, Chrom realised. He shouldn't be shouting - and darn it, he wasn't even someone with a tendency to raise his voice that much. "The man who sank a thousand Valmese ships, a coward?" But gods, what should he be saying? "Do you know how much you are loved? Not held up as an example, simply... genuinely adored. You do great things, yes, and you've overcome great hurdles, and gods, bards should be writing songs about you if they aren't singing them already.

"But that's why you are admired, not why you are adored. You're loved because you're kind, humble, generous. You remember everyone's birthday, you know what each Shepherd would or would not eat. You listen - but you don't need to hear even half a sentence before you know what I want to say, and... the things I can't say."

"That's... enough..."

"Do you remember I'd once told you that when you smile, I feel as though all is right with the world? That I would do anything to preserve your happiness? If you worry that I may be killed, then I refuse to die. If you worry whatever power you might have, then I'll exorcise it, I'll slay the Fell Dragon. What else would you have me do? Say it, and consider it done. There is no need to fear anything. There is no need to leave."

For the next minute, all Chrom heard was the sounds of the Shepherds talking in the distance, the buzzing of insects, the rustling of leaves.

Then Robin covered his face with his hands and took a deep breath.

"And do you remember... I've told you that... it's rather too late to try to woo me..."

Chrom did remember. He remembered how much he hated those words, and still forced himself to laugh. He knew he still must laugh.

"Against a man like Frederick? I wouldn't stand a chance..."

Chrom couldn't hear it at all, but Robin was starting to tremble - he was crying. He must be so terrified right now, overloaded on all fronts. No one deserved this, least of all Robin.

For so long, Robin had supported him. It was his turn to do the same.

Chrom wrapped his arms around Robin, holding him tight, squeezing him to the point of discomfort. "You'll be fine," he murmured in what he hoped was a soothing voice. "Frederick wouldn't want you to leave. He's just confused, like last time. You know how he isn't very sane when it comes to his sense of duty. Give him a bit of time, he'll come around."

"Chrom I..."

"Promise me you will stay in Ylisse. If you want, leave the court, leave your work. But don't leave me... You are the wind at my back and the sword at my side. I... I can't... without you..."

_Quiet, Chrom of Ylisse. You've said more than enough. And don't weep. How can you give support if you show weakness?_

Robin said nothing.

"I won't be killed, by you or anyone. I swear it." Feeling Robin trying to pull away, Chrom let go. Gods, he'd let his mouth run before his brain. To Robin he must sound like he'd lost his mind, or fishing for reasons to make him stay. "If you won't believe in yourself, then believe in me."

Nothing. Robin wouldn't say a word, wouldn't give his promise. But Chrom remembered his own words to Lucina: when people were truly frightened, the way to help them was to take away what was hurting them.

Just another reason to make sure the Fell Dragon would never be revived.

And maybe Chrom's promises didn't mean anything. Who Robin needed was the one who should never have hesitated in supporting him, never even think that he was any danger at all. The dastard who didn't deserve Robin at all.

"Let's go and talk to Frederick." He got up, and held out his hand. Robin took a minute, drying his face on a sleeve.

"No. Don't pressure him."

"How is telling him he doesn't need to leave you 'pressuring'? Give me your hand."

After a long moment, realising that Chrom wasn't going to give up, Robin gave Chrom his left hand.

Frederick was by himself at the provisions, counting and recording. Chrom asked Robin to stay where he was for now, twenty yards away, and went up to his knight.

"Frederick."

"Sire." Frederick looked like a man whose world was collapsing around him, but for once Chrom could not find it in his heart to sympathise.

"Don't let him go."

Frederick stiffened. "Milord..."

"He told me."

"Milord thinks we should keep someone with Grima's power? Hurting you is his worst fear; to force him to stay is cruelty itself."

"And you believe that to toss him away, to make him lose everything he had built in the last few years, to lose _you_ , is less cruel?"

Frederick's jawline tightened. "Be that as it may, the danger he poses cannot be ignored. The princess - "

"Again with the blasted destiny! If we are to believe that our fates are already written in stone, then we may as well all lie down and die now, since our death is certain! No, I believe in our bonds. I believe in Robin... as should you." Chrom narrowed his eyes, his frustration and rage nearly boiling over. It was hard to think that Frederick would have wanted any of this. Was his misplaced sense of duty stronger than his love for Robin?

Frederick didn't have anything to say.

"For Naga's sake, talk to him. He deserves better than silence." Chrom had said enough. He gestured for Robin to come over, swapping places with him.

From where he was, he couldn't hear what they were saying. But he couldn't see this conversation going any way other than that Robin would stay with the Shepherds, and stay with Frederick. They didn't want to have to separate, they only thought it must be done for Chrom's safety. And now that Chrom had made sure they knew where he stood, there was no reason for Robin to go.

But Chrom found himself recalling what Robin had said, not two days ago.

_"Of course he has... doubts..."_

Those were Robin's words when Chrom asked him about how things were going with Frederick. His reaction suggested that not everything was perfect, but they were working on it, and the good outweighed the bad.

_"I'm not afraid of him ever hurting me."_

It sounded so sweet then, the fact that Robin had such faith even after Frederick pointed his blade at him. But was that just part of the truth? How about Frederick, had he become afraid of Robin, just as Robin had become scared of himself?

Why was Robin to be feared? Chrom had apparently had Naga's blessing since birth, but he had never been revered for the fact. His father was the same, and because of the things he had done, his entire family was hated and rejected by the people. It was never about what one was born with, but about one's deeds.

Could Frederick not see that? Could no one else see that?

 

_"It changes nothing."_

"I can't convince Chrom. He wouldn't listen." Robin tried to keep his voice steady. He couldn't look at Frederick right now, just as he couldn't look at Chrom before. He couldn't bear to see Chrom's kindness or Frederick's guilt, because despite Frederick's words, everything had changed.

Everything had changed.

That night at Carrion Isle, he should never have let Frederick convince him to stay. He should have known there was more to his heritage than "just" being Validar's son. He wasn't "just" Grimleal either. This wasn't something they could "fight" together.

He couldn't just carry on, knowing that there was no one else but he who would betray Chrom, and expecting Frederick to accept something he feared this deeply, the one thing his intuition rejected as a matter of honour, duty and self-preservation. It was all over Frederick's face and his body language; he was struggling between his love, the promises he had made, and his instinct to protect himself and his liege.

And Frederick was right to fear. How could they tell what Robin was capable of besides murdering the prince of Ylisse?

"I have been thinking that... perhaps... you shouldn't go," said Frederick.

"To Fort Steiger?" Did Frederick mean Robin should leave them now?

The corners of Frederick's lips quivered. "I mean, perhaps you shouldn't leave the Shepherds. If Chrom..."

Was Frederick changing his mind? "You need not worry about that. After we reunite with the rest of the troops, I'll slip away. There'll be so many people, he won't notice..." Robin folded his arms before his chest, discreetly hugging himself.

Frederick shook his head. It was clear he didn't like what he himself had to say. "If you have power connected to Grima, 'twould be disastrous if you fell into Plegian hands."

"I see... I should stay where I can be watched."

"I... I'm sorry. This is awfully - "

Awfully impersonal, as if Robin was just a weapon. "Not at all. Your duty is to remain impartial and think about what is best for Ylisse. If you think this is the best way forward, then I trust your decision."

They stopped talking. Robin pulled at his sleeves. Frederick just kept taking deep breaths.

Then.

"I don't think we should - "

"Robin, I love you still."

Maybe that wasn't a lie, but Frederick was so afraid of him, so untrusting once again, Robin could no longer pretend not to have noticed. Frederick was right to react this way, it was his very nature and his duty to do so, to demand him to change would be to force him to not be himself anymore.

"I'm sorry," he said, eyes still lowered. "I truly enjoyed being with you but..."

"I beg you, give me another chance! I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but, please!"

"How do I forgive you when I don't blame you for anything? I just think that... this is a good point to end things," before they got ugly, before Frederick lost all love for him. He didn't want to plague the dreams of the man he lay next to. "I still... can't forget about Chrom. Maybe I must accept I will always be in love with a married man. I'm sorry."

He couldn't stop himself from glancing at Chrom's direction, just as Frederick did the same.

"I don't believe what you've said is the entire truth," said Frederick, looking back at Robin and holding his gaze now. "But even if it is so, I... would you not give us a bit more time? Or do you not wish to see me at all?"

Gods, this was why Robin didn't want to look up. It wasn't as if he didn't love Frederick at all, this man who helped him up and treated him with the utmost care, this man who was handsome and strong and so damned stubborn with his patience.

"Robin..."

Robin hated being so weak. He was resolved to end it with Frederick here, but he just couldn't do it.

"Until... we go back to Ylisse."

Frederick took Robin's hands, and dipped his head, so that their foreheads touched. They were both shaking.

"Thank you."

Robin just nodded, not trusting his voice right now.

Frederick was right, Chrom wasn't the only reason he tried to end their relationship, but he was one of the reasons. Even as Robin settled back into the uncertain comfort of being with Frederick, he couldn't stop thinking about Chrom.

Chrom said that if Robin worried that he might be killed, then he refused to die.

Chrom said he would exorcise the Fell Dragon for Robin.

Chrom said Robin was the wind at his back and the sword at his side.

What did he even mean by that?


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So [this](http://morningmaple.tumblr.com/post/86488089347/ruf1ohn1tram-getting-nice-messages-like) pretty much describes what happens when I get nice feedback (and oh god you don't even want to see my face when I get fanart)! If I'm slow in replying or sound stiff in my replies, it's just because I'm spazzing too hard. ;_; Thanks for all your lovely comments so far!

_Do not under any circumstances hand Gules over until Sable is recovered._

Sumia was the last person to read the note, after Chrom, Frederick and the khans. She held it out near the fire, and tossed it in when Robin nodded.

Robin was worried that they were being watched, and the fewer people knew about something, the easier it was to keep the secret, this she understood. But it didn't make her feel any more comfortable - it was as if they weren't trusting the Shepherds, who were just a small distance away thinking their leaders were having a further discussion on Robin's identity.

So Robin was linked to Grima somehow. Sumia wasn't entirely surprised - the Brand on Robin's hand couldn't just be for show, after all. Despite that, she couldn't say what her reaction was beside "wild panic". Frederick said he had read some literature surrounding the Fell Dragon, but she was aware that there was very little to know - the War and the Schism was a millennium ago and records were scarce. What did it mean to have "power linked to Grima"? Was it going to help them all get through this, or the opposite?

And, poor Frederick...

Sumia hated this. Talking in secret without Lucina or the Shepherds, worrying about something they had no clue on. It was all Robin's fault, except it wasn't, and things were always so much harder to deal with when one couldn't place blame.

"My thanks, everyone," said Robin, and everybody started to go, but then he looked to her. "Sumia, actually, could we have a word?"

A word with her? Sumia started, then gave a slow, unsure nod. He picked up on her obvious unease, and the light in his already dull eyes dimmed further. "Frederick," he turned around, "please wait."

He was going to ask Frederick to stay so that she felt safer. "Oh no, it's fine."

It took some awkward nodding and shaking of heads before Frederick left them, and they settled down again. Then Robin picked up his pen and writing pad just like before.

_As the person closest to Chrom, I thought you might have words or questions for me._

She stared at the words. She did have questions, so many she didn't even know where to begin. Was he confident about the upcoming battle? Did he have any clue how they could fight Grima? Was he aware that Lucina was convinced he was the one who would kill her father? Was he all right, how was he coping?

She took the pen and wrote.

_Do you still love him?_

Robin looked at the words, and his mouth fell open slightly in surprise.

She would never be able to ask him that out loud.

 _My heart belongs with Frederick now,_ was his reply.

She wanted to hit him. He could so easily have made himself look less like Chrom's potential murderer by admitting that he still loved him, but he chose not to.

She didn't know what else to say. As she dithered, he tore out the page they'd just written on and burnt it, the paper blackening and then turning into ashes before their eyes. Seeing that she wasn't taking the pen, he pulled out a new piece of paper and wrote another line, then passed it over.

_Would you like me to leave Ylisse?_

Yes, Sumia wanted him to go. Far, far away, where he would never be found, by Plegia seeking his power, or by Chrom seeking his love.

No, she wanted him to stay. Right here, where they could fight alongside each other for Ylisse, where he could protect Chrom with all that he had.

She couldn't choose.

"What do you want to do?" she asked in a whisper, taking the paper from Robin and dropping it into the flames.

He hesitated. "I do not know. Besides, what I want shouldn't factor into any decision from now on... Please, Sumia. You are the only person I can count on."

"What do you mean?" Even as the question left her mouth, the answer came to Sumia - Robin felt that he could not depend on Chrom or Frederick to make a rational decision. But Sumia was hardly impartial herself. She just wanted to never have to doubt her friends, and have faith in Chrom's decisions.

Maybe she did know which to choose, after all.

"Who knows... perhaps you'll be our trump card. If you're linked to the Fell Dragon, maybe you can persuade... make it go away somehow? If we don't know what you can do, then there's no need to worry about it."

Robin blinked, and blinked again, at a loss as to how to respond. "That is... a very optimistic angle I haven't considered from."

"But it can happen, right?" Sumia smiled at him, and he smiled back. "I'll do a flower fortune for you later, it'll help you figure out what to do."

She took the writing pad from Robin, closed it with finality, then gave it back to him.

Dear Naga. She hoped she made the right choice.

 

History repeated itself. That time when Emmeryn was captured by Gangrel, they thought they had defeated the enemy, only to find themselves surrounded by Risen, and they were forced to run. This time, as the Valmese general and her army lay in their own blood at Fort Steiger, it was the dynasts who had arrived to point weapons at the Shepherds. Not just that, the forces that were sent to the other enemy bases had been decimated.

They fled south, leaving the Feroxi army to distract Walhart and buy time for Chrom to escape, despite Lucina being certain that Basilio would be killed. Then, at Demon's Ingle, Yen'fay died for Say'ri, just like Emmeryn gave her life for Chrom, Lissa and her people.

Flavia had given "Gules" to Chrom, so the claim that Basilio was dead was definitely not true. This was the only thing that was under their control; everything else completely fell apart. The original strategy to split their forces into three was a total failure, too many lives were lost.

Walhart was dead now, but there was no victor in this war.

"It's strange, Frederick... Walhart and my sister were complete opposites. One gave her life to stop a war. The other took lives to create one. And yet they both inspired those around them; both walked a path to end all war. Both lived, and died, trying to unite the people."

Robin could hear voices outside the door, Chrom talking to Frederick and Lucina.

"Yes, Father, but as they say, the method is the message. Your father suffered from beliefs similar to Walhart, and his legacy is plain to see..."

Robin wondered about that. For certain, Walhart blazed a trail of destruction, but he was nothing like what Robin had read of Chrom's father, at least not yet. Walhart demanded and inspired absolute faith and obedience, but the same could not be said about Chrom's father.

Nor could they say that about Chrom.

The method was one message, and the result, another. Walhart's legacy had far-reaching consequences.

Robin shifted in his chair, trying to sit better, drawing a sharp breath when pain exploded in his calf. If he did have any plan to quietly slip away after the battle, that plan was now up in smoke.

"Robin? May we come in?"

"Of course."

He put his pen down and smiled at the trio coming in. Chrom glanced at the desk.

"Surely you don't need to be working on strategies now."

"Just making records. Someone has to do it."

"I appreciate your diligence, but the Shepherds are demanding your presence at the celebrations, so stop being an old man and come with us."

"We are celebrating now? Should that not be done back in Ylisse?"

Chrom shrugged. "The innkeep insisted. Said we must drink with her before we start heading home on the morrow."

"And it escalated from there," Frederick added with a sigh of mild resignation. "There is tea on offer also, however, and I must say I am curious about the Valmese brew."

It looked like it would be a while before he could get hold of any of the healers then. "I'm planning to turn in early," said Robin, pointing at the bed at the corner of the room. "It has been a long time since my last soft bed."

There was a pause, then Frederick shook his head once. "Frankly I'm not much for festivities. I think I'll stay up here also."

Robin couldn't think of a good enough excuse to protest.

"Well, Lucina, that's our cue to go; the gentlemen want to enjoy the bed." Chrom announced then, putting a hand on his daughter's back to guide her out the door. "I'll get someone to send some tea up to you later... is two hours enough or would you need longer?"

"Father!"

It was amidst Lucina's scandalised gasp and Chrom's easy laughter that the door closed once more, and Frederick immediately crossed the room to Robin, going down on one knee.

"Let me see it."

There was no point in protesting. Robin just let his boot be tugged off and his trouser rolled up. The cloth bandages came off last, the release of pressure allowing blood to start oozing right away. Drawing a sharp breath in surprise, Frederick wanted to wrap it up again, but Robin pulled away from him.

"Don't touch it. My blood is filthy."

He took the cloth from Frederick and rewrapped his leg.

"When did this happen?"

It hurt like he had just been cut all over again, but Robin stopped himself from screaming, squeezing his eyes shut temporarily. "When we were south of the gate, and Chrom asked me to give someone a hand."

Frederick searched his memory, and his pockets, handing over a potion. "That was yesterday! You ought to have - "

"I couldn't find the chance to get it mended without Chrom noticing." Robin thought he could deal with it at first. He knew Frederick meant well, but he truly wasn't in the mood for a telling-off, he just wanted this conversation to be over. "Would my apology suffice?"

"No," said Frederick, though his voice had softened considerably. "In the greater scheme of things, it is much more important for each one of us to stay healthy than to pull heroic acts for a moment's comfort. Why would it matter if he saw you injured?"

Perhaps it would be right to tell Frederick, who was so wrong with his concern. Frederick needed to know how Robin was poisoning everything around them, then maybe he would finally let Robin go.

"Why?"

 

They reached the landing of the stairs, then Chrom stopped.

"Lucina, go first. There's something I forgot to tell Robin."

He turned around and went back up, taking two steps at a time, then softened his steps as he approached Robin's door. Something was being hidden from him, and he wanted to know what it was.

"Why?

"Because many of our troops were killed, some by our own hands, after they turned their coats for the empire. Because the general at Fort Steiger used to follow Lady Emmeryn. Because Chrom believed in people and this was what he received in return!

"We've won the war, but what did we truly win? I saw the faces of the soldiers as they pointed weapons at their former comrades. I heard Say'ri's scream as the enemy mocked her brother's memory. None of this would have happened if I hadn't suggested splitting our forces into three divisions. If we went straight for Walhart, Yen'fay would not have had to sacrifice himself. Fewer would have died. And no one would have had their faith tested. By trying to be clever I'd caused countless of needless deaths. So now our army is in tatters, physically and emotionally, and we are supposed to challenge the _Fell Dragon_ next? Tell me, how shall we do that?"

"I... but Robin..."

"The way things are going, I needn't be Validar's son to bring you all down. It doesn't even matter what 'Grima power' I have. I'm already doing a superb job destroying Ylisse!"

"It wasn't your fault. We all - "

"I had protested so many times in the past that Chrom took too many risks helping others, but now I would give anything to preserve that faith. What if he finds out that I extended my hand to help someone dressed in Ylissean colours, as he would have, and felt the sharp edge of a blade in return? Do you have the heart to tell him, Frederick? Because I do not... I'd rather have this leg cut off..."

The voice faded, then it was replaced by words from Frederick, just barely intelligible from outside.

"I... I'm sorry. I'd belittled your thorough consideration."

"No. I didn't mean to say all that. I'm sorry."

"You're in a lot of pain. Let's get this wound washed, then..."

Chrom took a step back, and another, until his back hit the opposite wall.

They won the war, but it felt like they had been defeated. There were times in the past few days where events echoed with the war with Plegia a few years ago, but Chrom had tried to push it to the back of his mind. And then he was forced to face the reality of his weak leadership, looking into the eyes of the men and women who left Ylisse for Valm - did they resent him because he initially sent them away as a diversion, or did they see sense in Walhart's ideals?

If Chrom was right and Walhart was wrong, why was the loyalty of Chrom's army so fragile?

How would the soldiers' families react when Chrom returned to Ylisse and told them the memories of their loved ones would not be honoured by the realm? For those who survived and now begged for forgiveness, could Chrom really find it in his heart to pardon them?

It was only because of Lucina's presence, constantly reminding him of the need to set a good example, that he found the strength to hold himself together. Though he didn't know what kind of an "example" he was setting her at this stage.

He hadn't realised Robin had already seen through it all, though he should not be surprised, since Robin had always understood him.

He hadn't realised Robin was blaming himself for everything, and hiding a wound in a bid to preserve what was left of his faith. The strength that he still had to keep standing, keep smiling was built on Robin's sacrifice.

He had to do something.

He left, and when he returned, a kettle of water in his hands and various supplies in a bag over a shoulder, he bumped into Frederick just steps away from Robin's door.

"Milord." Looking at the things Chrom was carrying, Frederick understood the situation. "I was just about to go and get these. Allow me."

Chrom rejected the offer of help. "This is my responsibility."

"Still... his blood may be tainted. You shouldn't - "

"Do you even hear what you're saying?" Chrom had to ask, because he couldn't believe his own ears. "Tainted with what? I will tell you what's tainted - your head, by old wives' tales and superstition! Did you worry about such things when he kissed you? When you bedded him? What has - "

"He worries about it, not I," said Frederick through gritted teeth, and they both stood there, mortified by the words that were being used, but Chrom couldn't let it go now.

"So what did you say?"

Frederick had no response, eyes gradually lowering in guilt. Chrom's hand clenched, barely able to stop himself from throwing his kettle of water over this man in front of him.

"As my friend and knight, I love and respect you. But for the life of me I do not know what he sees in you as a partner." Chrom had nothing more to say to this man. If he stayed here any longer he really might punch him. "Find me a healer who's still sober, and send them up in a mark."

He pushed past.

"I'm aware of my shortcomings... I do not know what he sees in me either. Compared with you, I..."

Chrom's hand, about to knock on Robin's door, paused. Frederick's voice was so soft, he almost could not hear it.

"His eyes... have never been truly for me."

 

They didn't say a word.

The walls were thin. Chrom had heard what Robin and Frederick said, just as Robin had heard most of Chrom and Frederick's conversation. So what was there left to say?

There was a bowl of water on the floor, just cooled enough to touch. As Chrom laid out the other things, Robin rolled up his trouser again, his entire leg numb with pain now. All this moving and jostling must be making it worse.

The old bandages came off. Robin picked up the towel, hoping to do this himself, but Chrom just took it off him and dipped it into the bowl.

Robin folded his arms on the desk and buried his face in them as Chrom washed the wound. It hurt too much. Why was he so weak? And what if -

"Robin."

He lifted his head to see Chrom pick up a knife and cut his own finger, then placing it directly on the leg wound, their blood intermingling.

"Forget the myths. Blood is just blood. Grima cannot hurt me through you."

Robin lowered his head onto the desk wrapped his arms around it again. Gods, why was Chrom always so insane with his sincerity? He may be upset with Frederick's reaction earlier, but did he have to hurt himself just to prove a point?

"Frederick only did what I wanted. Please don't get mad at him."

For a short while there was just the sound of water as Chrom repeatedly rinsed Robin's wound. He considered his words, picking them with great care. "You're both very dear to me, you know this for truth. And I try to stay out of your private affairs since you seem to prefer it that way. But I just..." A sigh. "Why do you still defend him?"

All of a sudden Robin found himself doing the opposite of what he had been trying for a while, concentrating on the pain so that he didn't have to think too much.

"Because I'm no longer the same person he courted at the start. I'm the one - "

"Pegasus dung. You haven't changed."

"He... his father followed yours until the end. It was hard for you, it wasn't easy for the family of the man who served a tyrant either. You had Lady Emmeryn for moral guidance... he had you. You showed him that it was okay to stand up against your own elders, that it was possible to live by values that weren't the ones forced onto you as you grew up. You gave his life meaning... You justified his existence."

When talking about his earlier years to Robin, Frederick had avoided talking about the effects Chrom had had on him, but it was impossible not to pick it up - this was what made Frederick who he was, memories that Robin felt he was not worthy of, but was influenced by nonetheless.

Chrom just listened, absorbing the words.

"You are everything he lives for, not Ylisse, especially after your sister passed. Think of something that comes to you as an instinct... your love for Lucina. That is what it is like for him. Anyone who might harm you is his enemy."

"If he thinks you might harm me, then - "

"It's not about what he _thinks_! This is hurting him so much. _I_ am hurting him so much. Please don't give him a hard time about it, you of all people..."

Silence. Then Chrom wrung the towel and patted Robin's leg dry. Robin looked up just in time to see Chrom take out a small brown bottle. He cringed as soon as the bung was pulled out, the oil inside filling his nostrils with its smoky pungence. He had seen tough men reduced to delirium by this stuff, and he was by no mean tough. But his injury was day-old, and it was necessary to clean wounds properly so that the healer could do their work.

Chrom dripped the oil on with a dropper. Robin could swear his leg had been set on fire from the inside. He hid his face again, his nails scratching at the wooden desk until a hand reached up and grabbed them, Chrom whispering a "hang on" under his breath.

"I accept what you say. And blast it, I never give him enough credit for his devotion, or the work he does and... perhaps I've never understood my role in his life. But I cannot agree when you say that you are hurting him."

Tears rose, unbidden. It was pointless to try to hold them back. "That's because you only know... one side of the story... He puts up with so much and never complains... You don't understand."

The bottle of oil was put away with a quiet clink. "I can try to understand."

 _All this time, I was in love with another_ \- Robin could not possibly put that to voice. And, if he was to be honest, he was afraid if he opened his mouth again all he would do was groan in pain.

Though, at this point, there was perhaps not much dignity left in him to worry about.

"Right now I'm not really... up for... talking about my flaws again... but they are there, believe me."

Chrom let it go. "I'm so sorry. I can't apologise enough - this pain should have been mine."

Robin shook his head, and kept shaking it even when he felt Chrom bend over him, enfolding him in his arms and chest, a hand still clutching his.

"I heard your counsel, but I didn't heed it," said a trembling voice that was too close to Robin's ear. "I claimed to understand that I may be killed, and even convinced you to follow my example, to take risks in order to connect with people. And then... this. Gods, you could have lost your life back there."

No, that wasn't what mattered. Robin felt feverish and nauseous, lost between the comfort of Chrom's embrace and the effects of the oil, and he couldn't trust himself to speak, but he had to.

"No, you... you were right. It only happened because it was me... I deserve it... after throwing so many lives away..."

"We made every decision together. Those troops betrayed us because they did not have faith in their lord. I failed in my leadership. I failed you."

"No..."

The tips of Chrom's hair tickled the back of Robin's neck. Then he felt Chrom pull away.

"This might help with the pain."

There was a bottle of potion in front of Robin when he made himself look up, too overwhelmed by now to care about the tears on his face. He sat up and drank it as Chrom wrapped something loosely around his calf. Weirdly, a memory came to him at this moment.

"Do you remember..." he sniffed, then tried clearing his throat as well, "you once asked me... after your sister died, you asked something like... 'what if I dragged you... down with me.'"

A pause. "Aye. You said that if we both fell down, then that's what friends are for." On one knee beside the chair, Chrom forced a smile. "Is this what you meant?"

"I guess." They had both definitely fallen down now, but Robin wondered if he would ever be able to get back up. He put down the bottle, still feeling more ill than he could ever remember. "Chrom..."

"Hmm?"

"Speaking of meanings... What you said the other day... what did it mean?"

"What did I say?"

"That... the wind at your back and... sword..."

Chrom became very still. Then he reached forward and, as if Robin was the most precious thing in the world, brushed away the trail of tears on Robin's face.

"I meant you are my most important friend, as important as you say I am to Frederick, and as Lucina is to me."

Chrom's smile was so soft, Robin wondered if it was really there.

Then he gathered his things.

"I'll go and see if Frederick has found you a healer yet."

Chrom left the room. The door shut soundlessly behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd really been hoping that I could give other Shepherds some mentions in these chapters, but somehow it just hasn't happened, sorry. It just feels like it'd break the pacing of what is already a very slow story. I mean, look at this chapter. I fast-forwarded through the war ahahah and the whole thing's still so slow. XD;;;;
> 
> A lot of this chapter is because of [this part in the game](http://i62.tinypic.com/211tnwm.jpg), which made me go "ohshit" when I played, noting also how only Flavia and Basilio had reponses to that, whereas Chrom and MU just didn't say a thing. But then the story didn't refer back to it again, even though it would've been a massively interesting issue, and I was really disappointed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm travelling on Friday, not sure if I want to bring my laptop with me, and I want to have some time to respond to, er, responses. XD Hence the early posting.
> 
> Chapter 20 will be uploaded on 7th or 8th June.

"Yes... No... Yes..."

The day was warm, bordering hot, the sun so high Robin had to squint to see Sumia plucking petals out of the flower in her hand, covering the coat they were sitting on with bright yellow. He had thought flower fortunes would be slightly more complicated and involved than this, and rather less like a lovesick youngster trying to see if their affection would be returned.

"Robin, are you concentrating?"

"Not very much, I'm afraid... there is something amusing about the way you split that poor flower asunder."

"It is being split asunder for you!" Sumia was clearly finding this quite funny as well, but she tried hard to look serious. "Now keep thinking about your question so that its sacrifice is not in vain."

"Fine. Fine."

They had returned to Ylisse. Thanks to Chrom's tireless work in the years before, the halidom didn't suffer too much from his absence. The war council met, then adjourned. Lucina and Tiki's warnings on Grima hung like dark clouds over everyone, and every effort was being put into finding the last gemstone for the Fire Emblem.

Well, perhaps not every effort. Right now, Sumia was in the gardens decimating some flowers for Robin, Chrom was with his baby daughter, the older Lucina was paying her respects to Emmeryn, and Frederick had gone to see his family. Even if it was just for a day, they needed to recuperate, to replenish their souls, to remind themselves just what they were fighting for.

But soon Frederick would set off, first to Regna Ferox to discuss Basilio's next move, and then to other places in search for clues on the final gemstone that would enable the awakening rite.

Frederick had asked Robin if he wished to accompany him on the journey.

This was his question for the flower fortune.

"And the answer is... yes!"

"Yes?" He should go with Frederick?

"Yes!" Sumia repeated, handing over what was left of the flower, with one final petal still attached. Robin studied it, thoughtful.

"Thank you."

"Has it helped you?"

"I think so. Yes, probably. Thank you for doing this."

"No trouble at all... oh, Lucina?"

Lucina was coming over to them, in a sundress Robin recognised as one of Sumia's, and her hair held back with a thick headband. He nodded at her in greeting, and she nodded back, a little tense.

"Mother, Father is looking for you. I think he's in the baby room."

"Oh? Thank you, I'll go now." Standing up, Sumia dusted blades of grass off her dress, and skipped off, thankfully without tripping over. Robin stood as well, picking up the coat that was used as a blanket earlier and shaking the petals off it.

"You're not going?" he asked, draping the coat on one arm.

Lucina's brows gathered. "It's still a little... strange to look at my infant self. I'll get used to it, just not right away."

"Ah. I don't blame you." Robin tipped his head to one side. With her hair swept away from her face, Lucina's resemblance to Chrom became unmistakable. It was such an odd thing to see. A real time traveller. "Is everything all right?" he asked, noting that she seemed somewhat uncomfortable.

"I'm fine. It's just... I'm not used to dressing this way, it's so light, and I don't need to carry a sword." Lucina looked around a bit, uneasy, then her gaze fell to their feet. Their shoes were decorated by petals. "Flower fortune? You don't strike me as the type to rely on this sort of thing."

"Do you think Sumia believes in it?"

"No, she explained it once as a method of motivation. But someone like you doesn't seem to need such things?"

It was a compliment. Was Lucina trying to reach out to him? "It can also be used to aid decision-making."

"How?"

"It theoretically makes the decision for you. And when you no longer have the luxury of choice, often you realise what it is that you really wanted."

"I... see. So it's not about the result it gives you."

"This is not the Ylissean approach to military tactics, just to be clear."

"Of course." Lucina snickered, then fell silent, brows gathering once again in a way that seemed too mature for her age, before speaking again. "How is your leg?"

"My... oh. It's fine now. How did you know about that?" Robin had expressly stated that he wanted no discussion of it because of how it happened; there was no need of further reminders on how badly things went in Valm.

"I walked in on Father telling Mother about it," said Lucina, taking a deep breath. "I owe you my deepest thanks, and my humblest apologies."

This was unexpected. "Oh, that's not..."

"I was so certain that you would have a hand in Father's murder. But you just kept on helping him, and had you not been there that day, he would have been the one to go to that soldier and... oh, goodness!" She drew a gasp, eyes widening. "Was that where Father was destined to die? Betrayed by one of his own, during a great battle?"

The words hung in the air, rang in Robin's ears, but he couldn't quite make sense of them. Or maybe he just didn't dare to make sense of them - was Lucina saying that he had changed Chrom's fate?

"Maybe history here will be different because you are here! Robin, you said we shouldn't believe in fate, you've challenged it and... we need to tell Mother and Father!"

Robin nearly fell over when Lucina took his hand all of a sudden, breaking into a run. It took him a few seconds to match her pace so that he would not trip and fall.

"Wait! Lucina, please wait a moment!" He wrenched his hand free, his feet slowing to a stop. As Lucina also stopped and whipped around, he peeled back the glove on the hand she just had in her grasp. "You've forgotten about something."

The warmth left Lucina's eyes at the sight of Mark of Grima on his hand. It was replaced not by fear, however, but defiance. "And my grandfather had the Mark of Naga."

Robin didn't know what to say to that.

"Do you not want me to trust you?"

"Of course I do. But let's be realistic - did you not say that the flow of time always favours its original course? That was why you only stalled Lady Emmeryn's death but couldn't prevent it," said Robin, thinking out loud. "Even if I did change something, it's hardly worth talking about."

After a moment, Lucina's face softened. "Don't you trust yourself?"

"How do you trust something when you don't even know what it is?"

She stepped a little closer. "You are a more pessimistic person than I had imagined."

"Am I? I think I am just realistic. One has to be, working for someone like Chrom." Robin tried to smile. If there was anyone he could, and should, be honest to, it was Lucina. "Or maybe I am a pessimist. I'm afraid I'm not as strong as I ought to be, even though I was... reborn in Ylisse, so to speak, and given the best chance anyone could hope for. You come from a world that is literally apocalyptic, and yet you are strong, and you have hope."

Lucina narrowed her eyes. "What is left, if there is no hope?"

"True." Robin dipped his eyes. "Needing something doesn't always mean one can just create it, however. You have managed to create and hold on to hope - that is worth every admiration."

"You are telling me that you are without hope? Lies. What holds you together and drives you, then, if not hope?"

"I don't know. The desperate desire to not let your father die, perhaps. I truly don't know."

"And what of the invisible ties you spoke of?"

"Words. That was all they were. Words that people needed to hear." Still holding the flower from Sumia, Robin moved the coat he was carrying from one arm to another, looking for something to fidget with. "Well, this conversation has taken an odd turn. What I want to say is that what happened at Valm Castle was probably just a coincidence. And even if it wasn't, you shouldn't let your guard down."

It took a while, but Lucina finally nodded. "If that is what you want."

"Thank you. Then, I should get going." Robin wasn't sure where he would go, but he wanted to be away from here, so he excused himself. Perhaps Frederick would be back soon.

Frederick...

"Actually, Lucina, may I ask you something?" He turned around again.

"Yes?"

"In the future where you came from, was Frederick... I guess he also died?"

"Y-yes."

"Did he... leave anyone behind?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Was he married? Did he have children?"

Lucina's brows gathered a little, then she covered her mouth with a hand, fingers loosely curled over her lips. "I don't think it would be right for me to reveal such things."

But she had said enough; her reluctance to tell Robin was an answer in itself.

"Then," he held his coat closer to himself, "could you at least tell me if you think he was happy with his life?"

"I was too young but... from what I saw, I would guess so. But Robin, we're fighting to create a different future, what happened in mine - "

"Thank you."

Robin turned and left.

 

_"His eyes... have never been truly for me."_

Chrom didn't know what Frederick really meant by that. He understood the words, of course, but he didn't think he could comprehend their implication. If that was true, why were they together at all? Robin's happiness, his pain, his fears, all that he had shown since being with Frederick, they were all real. Why would anyone choose to go through all that if their love wasn't real?

Words of frustration, that was what they must be. Frederick didn't mean what he said.

But they were still together, working their way over another hurdle. That was how strong their love was.

Chrom told himself to seek comfort in that fact.

"Chrom? Lucina said you're looking for me."

Sumia entered Chrom's field of vision, her long dress making it look like she was gliding, effortless and graceful. Which she was, when she wasn't wearing armour or ridiculous shoes, Chrom thought to himself with a smile.

"Aye, I was just wondering if you had plans for today?"

"I don't... why?"

"Then let's head into town. We should take Lucina shopping; she needs clothes and other essentials."

"That's a fabulous idea!"

"Great, then let's tell Lucina, and go get ready."

She grinned at him. "Why didn't you just suggest it to her?"

"I wanted to check with you first," said Chrom, feeling awkward all of a sudden. He was probably thinking about this too hard. "If you were busy, then... people might talk if I take a grown woman to shop for... womanly things by myself."

Sumia took a moment to think about this. "I suppose you have a point. But how are we going to..."

"Explain her presence? Robin suggested we say that she's my father's bastard daughter we just learned about."

"Like... your half-sister? That can explain the Brand, and how she came from nowhere... that's really clever!"

"Of course it is; it's Robin's idea."

She nodded. "You fetch big Lucina and Lissa then. I'll get little Lucina ready."

"Wait."

She yelped when Chrom caught her arm, tugging her a little too strongly towards him so that her back bumped hard into his chest. He chuckled, brushed the curls of her hair away from her cheek with the back of a hand, then his smile faded.

He loved this woman so much. His wife, the mother of his child... his children. And he had not been nearly as good to her as she deserved.

She smiled up at him. "What's going on?"

"I just..." he put his arms around her, "realised it's been a while since I last told you I love you... the war had made a terrible man out of me."

The last time he embraced someone, it was Robin, and he was telling Robin how important he was to him.

The time before that, it was Robin, and he was reminding Robin of the promise that he would do anything to preserve his happiness.

But they didn't belong to each other. Robin's love didn't belong to him.

"I love you, Sumia. And I'm so sorry that you have not had a night of true tranquility since we married. I'm sorry I hadn't brought the realm to order sooner. I'm sorry my poor decisions dragged out the war in Valm and kept us away from Lucina for so long. I'm sorry that you had to be on the battlefield. I'm sorry your pegasus had to join you - I know you hate it when the animals might get hurt. I'm sorry about everything... Forgive me. Please."

Sumia was wordless for a few moments, her heart beating fast against his arms. Then she drew a long, deep breath.

"I forgive you," she said. "Just promise me you'll always be with me."

"I will. Of course I will."

"Don't leave me, my prince."

"I won't leave you."

His love for Sumia was real. So real that the knowledge that he was in love with someone else... it hurt. He never wanted to cause her pain.

...This could not be what Frederick meant, could it? That although Robin loved him, his heart was with another?

_"His eyes... have never been truly for me."_

 

His mother and brother were well. Frederick stayed with them for half a day, then headed back to the castle, citing work as his reason.

And it truly was a reason, not an excuse. He had what was possibly a very long journey ahead of him to prepare for. The idea of being away from his prince for a significant stretch of time filled him with discomfort; it was something he had never done before, but it was necessary, and Chrom asked him to do it because he trusted him. It was just that the pride and honour that was swelling in his chest couldn't entirely quash his anxiety.

He was so afraid of change.

Everything was changing, faster than he could imagine or catch up with. Princess Lucina, all grown up, arriving from a doomed future. The task set for them by Lady Tiki in order to save their own world. How his liege viewed him. How he viewed himself.

He could no longer accurately describe his relationship with Chrom. There was, until the battle with Walhart ended, an undercurrent of silent fury from his liege, one that was totally justified. But ever since Walhart fell - since that exchange at the inn that night - it felt like that anger had turned into sorrow and regret, and Frederick could not say which was more painful: being on the receiving end of such sympathy, or his feeling of inadequacy.

He remembered that night, sitting in the kitchen with Sumia, listening to her ask herself if she was a good enough princess, good enough wife. Now he found himself asking similar questions. Except he already had one of the answers, ruthlessly pointed out to him outside Robin's room at the Valmese inn.

"Fredericson?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Frederick started, the familiar voice bringing a smile to his face. "Robin."

"Chrom's back, I just thought you might want to know," said Robin, walking into the stable.

"Did they enjoy their day?"

"Well, they came back so laden, we might have to revise the castle's budget if this becomes a regular occurrence."

Frederick patted his horse one more time, then wiped his hand on a towel, just in time to brush Robin's hair away and place a kiss on his forehead, and receive a kiss on the cheek in return.

"How is your family?"

"The same as always. How was your day?"

"Hmm..." Robin gave the question a moment of thought. "It's been... 'productive' isn't the word, since I've done hardly anything. But I've thought about a lot of things."

"I see." Frederick could hazard a guess as to what those 'things' were.

They stood in silence. Frederick's horse nudged him gently with her head.

"Do you want to go for a ride?" Frederick asked, stroking his horse's mane. "I think she wants to take you for a walk."

"She does? I'd hardly refuse." Robin looked up at the mare, a soft smile on his lips. "Come to think of it, we've never ridden together before."

They hadn't, which made it all the more important that they do so now. "Give me a moment. I'll saddle her up."

With the weather turning warmer, the days also got longer. When they headed out of the castle grounds, it was supper time, but the skies were only just turning golden red. With Robin sitting behind him, arms around his middle, Frederick made the horse walk the route they would normally use if they were heading for the garrison, a journey so familiar she didn't need to be told what to do.

Frederick looked down. Robin was wearing his gloves. He had been doing so ever since meeting Lady Tiki, keeping them on even when he slept - they had been sharing a tent for most of the nights during the time in Valm, Frederick insisting upon it although Robin was too worried and suggested he slept elsewhere.

"So what was it that you spent all day thinking about?"

Fingers curled, creasing Frederick's perfect white shirt. "I shan't be going to Ferox with you."

It took him a whole minute to respond.

"I see."

He couldn't even beg anymore. If he was Robin, he would not even have given himself this many chances.

He couldn't beg, because if he did, Robin might change his mind again. And Robin deserved so much better than staying with someone just because he didn't want to hurt him.

"I'm so sorry," came the whisper.

"You need not be. I... this is my fault."

"No, Fredericson." The hands on his abdomen shifted, holding him firmly by his sides. "Your love for Chrom is above all else. So choose him. Stay true to who you are."

Frederick couldn't speak anymore.

"Thank you for loving me, despite knowing my feelings, and even after I've suddenly become your worst nightmare. But this cannot continue. Because I love you, Frederick, and I don't wish to see what we have turn to ashes."

Frederick wondered, if he could turn around now, what kind of an expression he would see on Robin's face.

"I was worried... no, I was scared at first. But I know this is the right thing to do. And one day you will find someone else whom you will love hopelessly, I'm sure of it."

What a time to have his own words quoted back at him. Robin sounded sad - his voice embodied the very meaning of that simple word - but also relieved.

So this was how he truly felt, words he could not have said if they were standing face to face, because Robin was too kind, the sort of person who empathised too much, whereas Frederick was someone who dedicated too much, worried too much, was afraid of too much.

If neither of them could change, then they had to stay true to themselves.

"Frederick?"

"I... understand." Giving the horse a nudge with his boot, Frederick turned them around. "Let's head back."

Robin was staying at the castle, because Chrom was worried that he might be kidnapped by Plegians if left on his own. They dismounted near the stables.

"Don't forget to eat dinner."

"I'll have a look in the kitchens," said Robin, bemused. "Frederick... I... are you..."

He closed his eyes when Frederick kissed him on the forehead again, just like before.

"Thank you, it has been an honour."

He meant it.

"Thank you..." In the end, after all the words were said, Robin's voice cracked. Frederick smiled at him.

"I will be setting off early tomorrow, so it's unlikely I'll see you before I go. Take care of yourself."

"You too."

Frederick was the first to turn away, leading his horse back inside the stables so that Robin could also turn and go.

It was over. They were over.

But he was also no longer trapping Robin in a relationship that was hurting them both. And for that, he should feel the same relief he had heard in Robin's voice.

But not right now. Just not right now.

Right now, he was numb.

 

Chrom put down the teapot and laid out a couple of cups. He didn't know how long this was going to take and had told Sumia not to wait up, but it looked like it didn't matter anyway; she and Lucina were still trying on all the clothes they had bought today and would probably be doing so for the next few hours.

It had been an interesting shopping trip. There had been much careful guidance on what was considered pleasing to the eyes, and towards the end Lucina did at least understand that some colours were not meant to go together, but her solution was to ask Sumia and Chrom to choose for her instead. Chrom assumed that she simply enjoyed having them there, and what they were doing or how they were doing it mattered very little.

"Sire, you asked for me."

"I did. Come in and sit down." Chrom gestured for Frederick to come inside the drawing room. Usually he would do this at the office, but the windows here faced south, the right direction to enjoy tonight's breeze. And actually he rather liked it here, with the messy seating arrangement, armchairs just dotted casually near the middle, most of them facing a low table in the centre. Frederick had often declared that he would straighten out this room, but Chrom always stopped him. "I was half assuming you have gone home."

"I was just finishing a few small tasks here and there." Frederick shut the door but didn't take a seat.

Something felt off, but Chrom couldn't put a finger on it. He poured tea for them both. "Are you unwell?"

"No, sire. What is it that you need?" His lord having served tea, Frederick finally sat, picking a seat to Chrom's left that half faced his lord, and half faced the table. He picked up the cup, eyes fixed on the steaming brown liquid. "My thanks. I'm not worthy."

He looked up again when Chrom picked up a jar he had kept by his feet. Chrom opened its hinged lid, pointing it at his knight.

Frederick stared for a moment, then put down the tea, dipped his hand inside the jar and extracted a biscuit.

"They are nowhere near as good as yours, but I gave it a good go," said Chrom, taking a biscuit for himself too.

That prompted a detailed examination of the food item. "Milord, did you..."

"Old Nurse Nan's recipe." They were freshly baked; Chrom made them just after dinner. For a first-time baker he thought he did a pretty decent job.

"Ah..."

"You're going tomorrow."

"Hmm. Don't worry sire, I know what to do."

"I'm not worried about you. I'm worried for the rest of us." Chrom picked up his cup of tea. It was still too hot but he drank it anyway. "We've grown so used to having you doing everything and picking up after us, we don't even notice anymore."

A tight smile was Frederick's response.

"All these years... I haven't given you enough credit for all that you do. Any problem I have, any time I need something done, all I have to do is shout your name. If I do have to worry, it is only that you might have gone overboard with your help," said Chrom with a chuckle. "It is a sign of luxury to have to concern myself over _too much help_."

Back at the inn at Valm, just before they set off home, Robin had made Chrom sit up and pay attention to all the things about Frederick that he had overlooked. To fulfill one's duty was one thing, to go above and beyond was another. But Frederick was even more than that. Frederick was about complete devotion, about personal sacrifice.

"It is because of you that that I can sleep easy at night, that Lissa has grown into a brave, noble young lady, that..." Chrom sighed. "So many things, it's beyond count. If you weren't there to help Sumia the night Lucina was born, gods know what would have happened. My entire family owes everything to you.

"It's been harsh, these past few years, and I've... said many things without knowing the whole picture, and without consideration for your position or your suffering. But you never called me on it. I'm so sorry. I truly am.

"Thank you for everything you've done, Frederick. I know that it has been tough, and I'm not yet a man worthy of a friend like you, but I will work hard to become someone deserving of the sacrifices you've made for the realm... for me. You have my word."

Chrom drained his tea, and put the cup down. Was that all he meant to say? In his head there was so much more, but how could he put a lifetime of gratitude into words? And Frederick hadn't said a thing, hadn't even looked up. Had he said something wrong?

"Fred-"

Oh...

Frederick was...

Chrom quieted down, and watched his friend and knight try the biscuit in his hand.

"How is it?"

Frederick pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket to dry his eyes with.

"It's... delicious..."

Chrom held out the jar again. "There's plenty more."

If Frederck needed him, then they could sit here all night. After all, what was a jar of biscuits and a few hours of quiet companionship compare with years of unflinching devotion?

"Thank you, mi... Chrom..."

"Thank you, Frederick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll just be sitting in the corner here, rocking myself back and forth...


	20. Chapter 20

The door shut behind them. Lucina looked around, toeing off her boots when she saw Robin do so. She had been to this house on multiple occasions, back when she was still using the name Marth and was keeping an eye on Robin because he seemed suspicious. This was the first time she had ever come inside, though, and the layout and simple decor were just as she expected.

"Sit anywhere you like. I won't take too long."

So she did, choosing a simple chair near the kitchen. "You have a nice house."

"Thank you." There were bookcases everywhere, but Robin knew exactly where to find what he needed, pulling out a few volumes from one and leaving them on a table before moving to another bookcase. "I'm a little surprised, Lucina."

"What about?"

"That Chrom allowed you to come with me." Another book joined the pile, then Robin disappeared upstairs.

"I can defend myself perfectly well if necessary." Lucina raised her voice to make sure she could be heard.

"Ha, he knows that first hand since you crossed swords at Arena Ferox," came Robin's voice. "That hardly means he wouldn't worry."

Chrom did worry, but he also believed that Lucina and Robin would protect each other, and knew that there was probably no threat towards Robin within Ylissean borders. The latter Lucina agreed with, but she tried to remain neutral on the former. She was here to protect her father and prevent Grima's resurrection, she could not afford to let her guard down - something Robin pointed out to her the day before, ironically.

Also, Robin said he had something he wanted to speak to her in private about.

"I'm surprised too. I thought you were going to go with Sir Frederick," she said just as Robin appeared at the top of the stairs, carrying a bag. Apparently when he said he wouldn't take long he meant it.

This irritated her. This man was always trying so hard. Trying to get out of people's way. Trying to please everyone. How false, how superficial. Was he so desperate to be the man everyone loved?

On the stairs, Robin paused briefly, then came down. "I have work to do here."

She couldn't argue with that. They had a future to save.

"What do you know about the awakening rite?" she asked. She had held the Fire Emblem in her hands before, with all its gemstones set in place, but not for what her father was trying to achieve.

"That is what I want to talk to you about. So far, I don't know much." Robin went to a side table, picked up a little notebook, but put it down again. "There is an interesting point, however: Lady Tiki said that the power of the Divine Dragon would be granted to one of exalted blood."

"And?" She watched Robin put his books in another hemp bag.

"We have three such people: you, Chrom and Lissa. Even if the Falchion is also required, that only discounts Lissa."

Lucina stood from her seat so fast she nearly sent it tumbling backwards. "You mean I may also be able to slay Grima?"

"It is a theory. There is of course no precedent to go on, but maybe Lady Tiki can tell us more if we see her again, or we'll find out when the rite is performed," said Robin, once again returning to the notebook, dithering over it for a moment before finally slipping it into his bag. "But I would advise that you keep this to yourself even if the theory proves true. If no one else is aware, then there is no way the enemy would know to watch for you."

"You're suggesting I should not even tell my parents?" Lucina sat down again.

Robin finally looked at her. He seemed so tired. "That is my opinion, whether or not you agree with it is - "

Robin stopped mid-sentence when he heard someone knocking on the front door, then rang the copper bell as well. Lucina was about to stand, worried that this might be something sinister since Robin didn't mention he was expecting visitors, but Robin shook his head at her.

"Who is it?"

"It's Stahl!"

One of her father's Shepherds. Lucina stayed put as Robin answered the door.

"Good to see you. What brings you by?"

Lucina could only just about see Stahl's hair from where she sat.

"I saw Frederick this morning, just before he set off," said Stahl, who carried on when Robin didn't say anything right away. "He's a wreck, Robin. Won't you think about it some more? Give yourselves another chance?"

"I appreciate your thoughts... but it's not going to work. We've really tried." Unlike when he talked to Lucina just moments ago, Robin's voice was wavering. He took a step back, ready to turn away.

Frederick and Robin had separated? When did that happen?

There was no way for Lucina to avoid listening. Moving away now would just make Stahl become aware of her presence and cause embarrassment all around, so she just stayed put and kept quiet.

"Then try again! You guys were so good together! Look, normally I'd let us spend some time to talk about it, but if you go now you can still catch him at Regna Ferox!"

"I'm sorry."

"Chrom's _married_."

"Stahl!"

"He has a baby. He has a grown daughter who travelled here from the future to save his life. You have to let those feelings go; they're stifling you. You have to give yourself and Frederick another chance."

Hurriedly Robin pushed Stahl back outside, followed him out and reached behind to close the door. "You've got this all wrong!"

"It doesn't matter how many more years you wait, Chrom - "

The door slammed shut.

 

Chrom looked up from the document Robin had drafted, furious. He would have thrown it away right now had he not promised himself that he would never again dismiss Robin's military suggestions offhand, after making that mistake about the warships Robin wanted built. Well, at least now Ylisse could afford them using Valmese gold.

"I cannot agree to this."

Standing across the desk, Robin had that knowing look. "I thought you might say that. But you must be lenient with your punishment. Those who had killed, by all means judge them as you would any criminal, but the rest of the traitors should be jailed, and then pardoned and expelled from the army."

That wasn't what Chrom was referring to. "Robin..."

"I know how you feel, but we've lost a lot of soldiers. If we do it this way, then you'll be seen as compassionate and just. I truly don't think you can be harsher than this."

"That I understand," said Chrom. A mere jail term for treason seemed ridiculous, but this was the Ylissean way: forgive and heal. If Chrom needed to hate, needed someone to vent his anger at, he had Robin. "I disagree with the rest, however. You're proposing that I use you as a scapegoat!"

Robin tipped his head to one side, looking placid, but he was starting to fidget, scratching one hand with another. "'Scapegoat' is rather crude. I am the tactician, naturally I am responsible for decisions made on the battlefield."

"No."

"We need every soldier we can get, and every soldier in high morale. Someone needs to take responsibility for what happened in Valm so that the men and women we still have will continue to fight for you, and so that the recruitment drive won't be dampened."

"By shifting the blame onto you? No will do."

"You can postpone the court martial until Grima is dealt with. Perhaps I'd have done something to redeem myself by then, and you can just pardon me."

That did not make Chrom become any more partial to the idea. "It will still be a mark against your name. I cannot allow that." He stood up, put his hand on the document, turned it around and slid it back across the desk, towards Robin. "I am officially rejecting your proposal. Please redraft."

"There is no better way."

"Even so, I will not accept this."

"For Naga's sake, would you stop yelling 'no' and get your head out of the clouds just for a minute? I'm trying to ready us for a war against _Grima_! I care nothing about having a clean record if we would all end up dead!" Robin marched to the other end of the room, as if wanting to be away from Chrom. "Do you not think I would have tried to find another way? Would you please just make my life easier for once?"

Had Robin ever spoken like this to him before, going from placid to shouting in frustration within minutes? Chrom couldn't remember. He didn't think so. Robin had been irritable for the past few days, and Chrom had put it down to Frederick being away, but this was getting a little extreme. Even when upset and under tremendous pressure, Robin had always been able to maintain an appearance of calm when at work, just like he did when they were on the ship to Valm - Sumia had told Chrom afterwards that Robin had thought there was little chance for their vanguard to survive the landing.

So what was causing this all of a sudden?

"No, I won't make your life easier, because I want to make it _better_ , and sometimes that means taking the harder road." Quashing the urge to run over and hold him, Chrom made his way around the desk. "This is unlike you - what is going on?"

The door burst open suddenly. "What's going on?" Chrom's words were repeated by Lucina as she rushed in, her hand on the hilt of her sword.

She came in ready to draw steel? "Lucina!" Chrom glared at her. Unbelievable. Did she really think Robin would harm him?

Eyes darting around, Lucina surveyed the situation, then stood straight, her stance relaxing. "I heard shouting. Sorry, Father," she said with no real apology in her voice. "Is everything all right?"

"Robin and I are merely discussing - "

"Officially reject my proposal then, Prince Chrom." The door was left open, and Robin strode towards it. "But you are not getting another from me, for that is officially my final draft. You want everything, but it's time to wake up - you cannot have it all."

Chrom couldn't have it all.

"Robin!"

His gaze fleeting towards Lucina once before looking away, as if frightened, Robin ignored the call and left the room.

Chrom turned to his daughter, now properly enraged. But how could he reprimand her when she was only trusting her instinct and trying to protect him?

"Robin is not a threat."

"But Father - "

"He is just irascible lately." Chrom couldn't help but sigh. "I do need his help here, but I should have told him to go with Frederick. If only I'd known he'd be so down without him."

Frederick had been upset too, the night before he set off, but Chrom thought it was because of the years of stress, and his apology, so belated. He should have said something, insisted that the two travelled together. They were in the middle of mending their relationship and keeping them apart right now was a horrible thing to do.

Chrom had wanted Robin to stay here, but that was so selfish.

All of a sudden Lucina looked rather ill at ease.

"Lucina? What is it?"

"No... nothing."

 

Robin had been making himself scarce, which didn't surprise Lucina at all. But finally she had him cornered in his own suite in the castle late one night. It was definitely impolite and probably not ladylike of her, but she could not care less.

Dressed in only a linen tunic, Robin looked ready for bed, but he was sitting on the floor and leaning against the side of his bed, reading. He jumped when she entered the room, Lucina not having knocked on the door at all in case he escaped through a window or do something equally stupid.

Because she would, out of pure mortification, if the child of the married man she was in love with was coming to confront her.

"Lucina?" He scrambled to get up, then put on a housecoat that was draped over the end of the bed.

She eyed him, bemused. "You have a bed and a chair, yet you sit on the floor to read?"

"I just wanted to look something up. The books were on the floor and..." he smiled, shoulders sagging. But instead of friendly, he just looked weary. "Anyway, what can I do for you?"

He probably already knew why she was here, so Lucina got straight to the point. "About you and Sir Frederick... It's because of what I said about the future, isn't it?"

It had been bothering her ever since he asked her about Frederick's future that day. And then to find out that Robin and Frederick had split up - it could not be a simple coincidence.

"Of course not. It just wasn't working between us. I had been thinking about it for some time." Robin's face, already warm from surprise, reddened considerably. "Your words just helped me do it with less guilt, knowing that he will find happiness eventually. So in fact I should thank you."

Lucina wasn't sure if she could believe that at all. He could be saying this just to make her feel better, or lying to her face for some other reason. "What came to pass in my time wouldn't necessarily happen here. You are clearly the anomaly, you shouldn't need to worry if he might meet someone else."

"I am the anomaly, you are right. Until I find out my true purpose... until the Fell Dragon's threat is no more, I'm simply not comfortable with being involved, well, romantically. To be frank I'm not too comfortable being around any of you either, though seeing nothing had happened in the past few years, I suppose it's just my paranoia speaking."

Lucina opened her mouth but didn't know what she should say. So Robin didn't want to be loved, was that what he was saying? Even though he always tried to please everyone?

"You say that, but..."

"There are personal issues as well, so this isn't an act of martyrdom or anything as such. Don't worry about it. You have far more important issues to concern yourself over than other people's love lives."

Lucina would have been offended by how he was insinuating that she was being nosy about people's private affairs had it not been so obvious that he was merely trying to steer her away from the topic. And it wasn't any of her business, truly, the love between two people, and rather than fumbling for a way to end this conversation she should be glad that he shut it down now.

Except, it wasn't always between two people.

"About what Stahl said - "

"It was a misunderstanding." As if it were possible, Robin was now flushed to the tip of his ears. "And I'm terribly embarrassed by it. You haven't spoken of it to Chrom, I hope."

Gods, she couldn't decide if she was also embarrassed herself, or just embarrassed on his behalf. Should she even believe him? Every time he spoke, she found herself doubting his words, even those that asked her not to trust him. What happened in her father's office just the other day, for example, was started deliberately by Robin to make a point, she was convinced of it. He wanted her to think that he found Chrom frustrating to work with and there could be no romantic feelings between them.

Confused by half truths and distractions, wary of bluffs and double-bluffs, Lucina felt as though she was dancing in the palm of his hand all this time.

Or was it all in her imagination? She could not pinpoint a single moment that proved him false, not even when his heritage was revealed. Did he only come across as false to her because he was a man living without hope?

What did she want to achieve here anyway? What if Robin was in love with her father, and what if he wasn't, what difference did it make? Would this affect what she knew took place in her future past? Were the unfolding events leading towards the result she already knew, but simply taking a different path towards it?

Naga sent her here to help save the world, not to meddle with people's affairs. But she didn't know if she could just sit and watch people interfere with her parents' marriage, be it Say'ri, Robin or...

"Lucina? You... you haven't..."

"Of course I haven't said anything to him." Darn it, now she felt like she was a villain of some sort, making Robin look at her with such desperate eyes. "What... Whatever the case, you will continue to help my father."

"It's not 'whatever the case' when it's definitely not true, but aye, I will help him."

"Do you truly understand?" He made it sound so simple, like this was just going to be like any other battle. "In the future, almost no corner of our world is safe. Risen prowl the land as masters of all. The people cower in terror, helpless. We must not lose this war. You must ensure that Chrom and this brave army avert catastrophe."

"I may never truly understand what awaits us, but his brave army is ready to fight and die for him, Lucina," Robin said, squaring his shoulders a little. "A long time ago - before you were born - I had already promised Sumia I will give my life to protect her family, and I intend to honour that, for whatever it may be worth."

"Ah..." Lucina had no idea. And for words like those to come from someone who had claimed to be weak - what was it supposed to mean? "It is worth a great deal," she said, the words leaving her mouth before she could decide if they were sincere or only perfunctory.

"I'm glad."

"Then..." There was no smooth way of ending this conversation, was there? "I guess I should leave you to your reading. Sorry to have disturbed you so late at night."

"It's no trouble." Robin watched Lucina go to the door. "Lucina?"

"Yes?"

"To me, your father is a great friend. Please forget what Stahl said."

The only thing Lucina could do was nod.

"Goodnight, Robin."

"Goodnight."

 

The sight gave Chrom a pang of pain in his chest.

It used to be just a running joke, and Chrom definitely would not have noticed if Robin was standing - there were greys in his hair. Only a few strands, mostly hidden by his dark hair, but that only put emphasis on how they were not meant to be there.

But it was bound to happen, with the life Robin was leading, burying his head in books or practicing in the yard every free moment he had. Earlier today Chrom watched him teach Sumia how to read a mage's movements and dodge spells accordingly. Now he was in the library straight after dinner, reading about the exalted bloodline, the latest addition to which Sumia was putting to bed right this moment.

Eyes fixed on the pages of the book, Robin paid no attention as Chrom made his way around the long table and sat down opposite him. but he did look up when Chrom pushed an envelope across the desk.

"We've just received word from Frederick. He has met with Basilio at Rosanne. The letter is for you."

There was a pause, Robin staring blankly at the envelope for a second before he opened it. "Thank you."

The letter was just a single sheet of paper, containing a brief message that took Robin no time to read, and brought no particular reaction, not even a smile.

Lately Robin had been joyless, distant. How odd.

And yet... how familiar.

They had been here before. After Emmeryn's passing that led to Robin attempting to take his own life, he had withdrawn himself, as if retreating inside a shell. But back then, they didn't argue over policies, and Robin would at least soften up whenever Frederick was involved.

But at the time, Robin did not know his true identity, had not had everything he built for himself questioned.

Robin returned to his book. "Isn't there anywhere else you need to be?"

Still, why was Robin pushing Chrom away so hard now? Wasn't their friendship, their bond, stronger than ever before?

"Robin?" Chrom couldn't just let this go. How could he? They were meant to be two halves of the same whole. "What is the problem?"

"Have you signed the document yet?"

"The ministers are looking over it," said Chrom, telling himself to be patient. "Don't change the topic."

"I have a lot of work to do."

"Put it aside."

"Is that an official command from the exalted prince?"

Chrom's brows gathered. A few years ago he would have answered the provocation by taking Robin's book, but now he was older and hopefully wiser, and he knew that wouldn't be the right thing to do. Instead, he just shook his head.

"Then leav- "

"Why are you acting so distant recently? Is it something I've done? If so, I'd rather you tell me than to punish me this way." Chrom reached across the table, grasping one of Robin's hands, but Robin pulled away. "So tell me, what is the problem? What would it take to make you smile?"

"This is just a problem I have; I get mood swings. But you can begin by respecting my personal space."

It occurred to Chrom that Robin was wearing gloves, and had been doing so for a long time, even though the weather was too warm for such things now, and they weren't in battles where gloves were necessary for protecting a mage's hands; Robin was conscious of his Brand and didn't want it to be touched.

"I see. My apologies, I wasn't aware." Even if Robin was wrong to worry about that, it wouldn't do to cause him further distress over it. Perhaps it would be best if Chrom took some time to ease themselves into the topic. "What else can I do?"

"Refrain from talking to me in that manner."

Chrom cringed at the tone. "In what manner?"

"Do you not see me as a man because of my orientation? Or because I don't have an athletic build like you? You treat me like I am a maiden and that is offensive."

It was true that Chrom had made terrible blunders when it came to these things before - both Libra and Sully had forgiven him, thank the gods - but he had never thought about Robin this way.

"But I - " he began, but stopped when he noticed something: Robin had lifted his gaze from the pages, fixing it on Chrom when he said those words. They had been through so much together, Chrom had learned by now that whenever Robin had to say anything that might hurt someone, he could never say it with such harshness in his voice, or with such a strong glare. It just wasn't him.

But why would Robin choose something like this to lie about and pick a fight over?

Yes, he was deliberately trying to start a fight, just like when they talked about how to deal with the outcome of the war in Valm. He had been this way ever since Frederick left, as if he was angry with Chrom for the decision although time and again he himself said that he chose to remain in the castle.

So what was it that Chrom had done wrong? Robin had started drawing a line between them and in a matter of days it was becoming a fence. If left any longer, Robin would begin to build walls. Was it because of the Fell blood, even though Chrom had already made it clear that he wasn't afraid? The timing didn't seem right. This had to have something to do with Frederick.

Oh.

Oh no. Oh gods. Robin must have realised.

Robin found out how Chrom felt about him, and was telling Chrom to keep his distance, hence the specific mention of personal space and reminder that Robin was not a maiden, not someone available to Chrom. Robin had Frederick, and Chrom had a family. Chrom's feelings were unwanted, dishonourable and offensive.

Chrom wanted to find something to stab right now. Perhaps himself.

"That has never been my intention, but I'm sorry that I've come across that way," he said. "It won't happen again."

He stood up. He couldn't stay here. But what could he achieve by running away?

He picked up some books, sat down at another table, and tried to concentrate on reading. It wasn't going to work right now but one day it would have to. Because he still wanted Robin and Frederick's friendship. Because he had vowed to himself to be the best husband and father, be all the things his own father never was. Because one wrong step and he would be hated by all those he held most dear, he would lose everything.

He was grateful that Robin shut the door - no, reminded him that the door was never open to begin with.

This was how things had to be.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hnnng [adi-arts drew Chrom/Robin](http://adiarts.tumblr.com/post/88547306321/i-wanna-ruin-our-friendship-we-should-be-lovers)!
> 
> This chapter carries a NSFW warning.

_Basilio asked after you. I updated him on matters._

_Hope you are keeping well. I worry that there is no one to shake out those bad thoughts you oft let fester. Please talk to someone if you need to. Stahl would be willing to listen and - since you would worry about such things - I do not care what is said about me. Look after yourself. Please._

_Frederick_

Robin refolded the letter and slipped it back inside his pocket. He forgot that he had left it in there since a few days ago. It was typical of Frederick to say things like that, but he didn't know that Stahl had made an attempt to help save their relationship and unwittingly done a terrible thing.

"This area ought to be safe for a spell. Let's head back," Chrom announced, gracefully mounting his horse after checking that all the Risen had been dispatched. With a frown Robin quickly got on his horse as well, and gestured for Stahl to follow him and walk in front of Chrom and his family. It wasn't something Chrom ever liked, but ensuring the prince was always protected was something that came as naturally as instinct now; Frederick had drilled it into everyone.

The exalted family must be protected, even though Robin was firmly aware of Lucina's eyes on his back right now.

He didn't know how Stahl found out about his feelings for Chrom - Frederick could have told him, but Stahl was an observant man anyway - and he was not prepared for those things to be spoken out loud. Lucina had heard and since then, out of fear and worry, Robin had tried to distance himself from Chrom. He didn't want Lucina to think that he had any unwarranted feelings for her father. And if Lucina told Chrom about it, Robin didn't want him to think such things could possibly be true. He had even gone as far as to make false accusations of how Chrom was treating him differently because of his leanings, and since then they had kept contact to a minimum and only talked when necessary.

That allegation might have insulted Chrom, but it was better this way.

 

The soldiers who came home alive after betraying Chrom in Valm had finally been sentenced. The strategy adopted during that war had been called to question, and Robin had intercepted communications, stepping forward to claim responsibility before Chrom even heard of it.

If only Frederick was here. He would have known and warned Chrom ahead of time. In fact, had Chrom and Robin been speaking, Chrom would have known - after all this time, he had learned to notice the nuances in Robin's tone to detect that something was going on.

Gods bless it!

Clutching the piece of paper that informed him of this news, he marched down the corridors, paying no attention to anyone trying to catch his attention. This meant that he had Lucina trailing after him instead, concerned as to why he looked so incensed, and he truly did not care. Lucina would have to learn that being a lord didn't mean everyone would always listen to them, and that victory in battle didn't mean everything.

He found Robin in the audience chamber.

"Robin!" The boom of his voice and how it echoed in the hall surprised even himself, but he carried on. "What is the meaning of this?"

Robin was taking notes on an embroidery depicting the legend of the Hero-King that had been hanging from one of the pillars for as long as Chrom could remember. He did not look up. "The meaning of?"

Chrom didn't really have to ask to begin with - he knew what it meant. It meant Robin wasn't truly angry with him for anything, didn't think he was being treated as a maiden or that Chrom was a difficult lord to serve. It meant Robin cared a lot and was trying to protect - had protected - Chrom from the backlash.

But. Even so.

"I am _not_ having this!!" shouted Chrom, letting Lucina snatch the document from his hand and read it. Finally Robin put his metalpoint away, closed his book and held it against his chest.

"Am I your chief tactician, and was what went wrong the military tactics? I think you will find the answer is 'aye' to both."

The dastard... "I think you will find that I do not give a damn!" Chrom said through gritted teeth. "I will be adding my own statement - "

Robin gathered his brows, unimpressed. "So that your people will think you are just the same as your father, who liked to send soldiers to die pointlessly?"

Chrom froze.

"This is the logical and reasonable thing to do," Robin continued, looking towards Lucina now. "And I believe you are the only one not seeing it."

First his father, now his family. "Don't you dare use my family against me." Lowering his tone, Chrom stalked over to Robin. "This is my - "

"I'm not using them against you - their opinion matters."

The hand clutching at the book tightening, Robin was not meeting eyes with Chrom now. Blast it, Chrom didn't really want to shout at him for this, not when Robin was doing it out of the best of intentions. And he didn't need to look to know that Lucina agreed with Robin's reasoning.

But Chrom had had enough. He couldn't stand having Robin make sacrifices for him anymore. He didn't want Robin to be his shield on the battlefield. He didn't want Robin to take responsibility for his failings. They were two halves of the same whole, not light and shadow. They should be facing these hardships together, shoulder to shoulder. And if Robin insisted on defending him like this, and pretend to be insufferable because he found out about Chrom's feelings, then Chrom would go along with it. Two could play this game.

"If you are not going to listen, then you are not needed here." He whipped around and stormed towards the exit. "Pack your bags; you are going to join Frederick."

This way, at least Robin would be happier.

"...Fine."

 

"I have gone through all the material available to me here, so it is time to do research elsewhere," said Robin. "There are some ruins north of Port Ferox which are said to carry the legacy of the Divine Dragon. That will be Frederick's next destination and I should be able to catch him there."

Sumia nodded, though she wasn't totally convinced. Robin had come to the shepherds' garrison at sundown looking to find someone to travel with the next day, which seemed terribly sudden. With no prior notice, only Tharja and Stahl were able to volunteer.

"Must you leave tomorrow? It's quite hard for anyone to just up and go with you."

"I understand, but it's not a major concern. I've already been to the barracks and a couple of soldiers have stepped forward."

That still didn't sound right at all. "But travelling with so few people? What if you run into Risen? What if the Plegians pounce on you? Gosh, this is too dangerous!" If Sumia was to be honest, she would love Robin to be away from Chrom. But if Robin might get hurt or killed, then she wasn't going to just sit and let it happen. "The roads aren't safe anymore. You need a squad to go with you at the very least, for the safety of everyone."

"But I need to - "

"But what if Tharja or Stahl got killed? What if the soldiers got killed?"

Robin gave that some thought, his posture stiff, as if he was hiding an injury.

Had she successfully persuaded him? "Let's think about this more carefully first, okay?"

"Sumia..."

It was rare for Robin to be so rash about anything. Sumia wondered if it was because he missed Frederick too much, though he had never been one to let personal feelings govern this sort of decision. "Come on. I'm just about to head back, I can give you a ride on the pegasus! We can get Chrom and ask what he thinks."

Rubbing one hand with another, Robin shook his head. "Thank you, but I think I'll wait for the patrol to return and see if they can travel with me. Please don't worry about it."

There was no changing Robin's mind, it seemed. With some reluctance Sumia let him go and headed home, handing the reins of her pegasus to someone as soon as she landed so that she could go and look for Chrom. For some reason Robin was determined to leave the castle as quickly as he could, but Chrom could put some sense into him; Robin always listened to Chrom.

She found him in their bedroom, when she went to change out of what she wore at the garrison. Not having to go out today, Chrom was dressed down in simple tunic and trousers.

"Oh, Chrom!"

Chrom looked up from his book. He had been steadily ploughing through a dense volume on Plegian history which he kept by the bed these days. He smiled. "Sumia. How was your day?"

"Not very exciting," she said as she stepped out of her shoes and began to worked on the various buckles on her outfit. She wasn't wearing armour today. "I spent all day checking weapons."

Chrom put his book down and went to help her, carelessly dropping belts onto the tiled floor. "Frederick would be proud of you."

"Hehe, he would!" She should talk to him about Robin. "Ah, just when I was about to come home... hmm?"

"You smell lovely."

As he buried his face in the crook of her neck, she smiled, a hand automatically resting on the back of his head, fingers combing his hair. "I only smell of sweat."

He kissed her neck. "Then your sweat smells lovely," he said, his hands sliding down her back, sneaking under her dress, his fingers running along the waistband of the shorts she wore underneath. Then he tilted his face and she felt teeth nibbling on her earlobe.

So this was why he was in the bedroom; he was waiting for her to come home...

"Is my prince feeling a bit... amorous?" With a hand she pulled her hair to one side, out of Chrom's way so that he could more easily kiss her neck again, his touch making her skin tingle with delight.

"Perchance... if my princess feels the same?" he whispered into her ear. His hands were on the cord of her shorts, staying still.

Whenever he whispered to her like that, she could feel her skin heat up. Just two minutes ago her mind was nowhere near this, but now all she wanted to do was take him to bed. "If we make it quick... it's almost supper time."

He gave her ear another nibble, then sweeped her up in his arms and put her on the bed, settling himself between her legs. She let him tug loose the lacing her dress so that he could pull it down to her waist, exposing her soft breasts. Wasting no time as he had been told, he let his mouth kiss one while his hand kneaded the other, teasing the nipples and making shivers run down her spine and she arched into him, sighing appreciatively. His other hand was running down her thigh, playing with her suspender belt, then up again, sliding under her shorts to caress her buttock. She chuckled when his fingers ran over a particularly prominent stretchmark, and a thought clearly came to him and he shuffled backwards so that he could kiss along it after pushing clothing out of the way.

Life had been harsh on Sumia's body this year, having a child and then going to war soon after, and she had only just started feeling more like her old self physically. There was once when she expressed her annoyance over the marks on her skin left by her pregnancy, but Chrom said he loved them because they were her scars of battle, at the end of which she gave life rather than took one. It was an analogy that didn't quite work in Sumia's head, but Chrom's sentiment still came across perfectly. When he put his mind to it, he really knew how to make someone happy.

And sometimes it didn't even feel like he was trying to compensate for something.

He crawled back up, hands greedily fondling her chest once again before his weight settled on top of her and he kissed her full on the mouth, humming in his throat as their kiss deepened, his tongue slipping in to play with hers at the first opportunity. Her hands wandered, blindly pulling at his tunic until he obliged her, lifting himself just for long enough for it to be pulled over his head to expose well-honed muscles before he kissed her again, hungrily this time, the intensity of it igniting a need between her legs. She wrapped them around him so that he knew they really could do this quick if they wanted to.

Then he pulled away from her slightly, his chest rising and falling with heavy breath. Those blue eyes were fixed on her as if she was the most important thing in his life.

"I'd like to treat you today, if I may."

She couldn't tell what he meant by that. "Okay?"

Her dress was lifted out of the way. Her shorts were removed. Pushing herself up with her elbows, she watched Chrom dip his head between her legs, felt his hands gently hold her open, and then his tongue -

Oh, sweet gods.

He tasted her, licking between her folds with long strokes as if it was made of honey. Gasping, she spread her legs wider for him, her long socks still on, held up by the little buckles on her suspender belt.

"Oh... oh Chrom."

"Hmm?"

"This is... ama..." The rest of her words were gone when his tongue delved inside her briefly, and then licked upwards again, brushing over a little nub that felt so good her toes curled. Her entire body was warm, and the heat between her legs was unbelievable. Chrom repeated the same motion, and the pleasure was so intense she could no longer keep herself up, so she lay down flat instead.

Then she felt him let go of her, and he looked up. "Is this all right?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

She didn't want to think too hard right now, but somehow she managed to answer. "If you don't carry on I'm going to be very upset."

Mewing noises escaped her mouth when he continued; it felt too good, she couldn't stop herself. He was dipping his tongue inside her again and again, and the wet noises it made were so obscene she felt both embarrassed and even more aroused.

"Gods, Chrom... that feels so good, please... oh..." Without thinking she put a hand in Chrom's hair, the other one going to caress her own breasts and nipples. Down below, he made a noise as a reply, and the vibrations drove her wild. This was too much. She had to come now.

She guided him back to that small nub just outside her entrance, and his tongue pressed down on it, glided over it, he even rubbed his lips against it, until she couldn't bear it any longer. Her feet were arched, her legs shaking, one hand gripping the sheets and the other rubbing a nipple as she climaxed, pleasure crashing over her in waves, a low cry leaving her parted lips.

Her eyes were just refocusing, her body relaxed, when she saw Chrom shuffle back up, wiping his mouth with the back of a hand, and kissed her. He stroked her body and played with her breasts again as contentedness settled over her, and she grinned when he buried his face in her bosom.

"That was wonderful..."

In place of a reply, Chrom just made a sound of recognition. Then he scooted backwards, so Sumia tried to move so that he could sit up more easily, and...

"Chrom? Oh... what are you doing? Oh gods..."

His fingers were inside her, moving easily in her thoroughly-wet channel.

A- again?

"Chrom! Ah... gods I..." The fingers were thrusting, plunging inside her again and again. Knees bending once more, her heels dragged on the sheets, legs wanting to part wider yet close together at the same time to keep Chrom there. "This is..."

His fingers curled, pressing down on a spot the way he knew she loved with each push, and he was rewarded with a loud moan. Sumia was not expecting this, not the first time, and certainly not this second time. But what was going on? Did he really just feel like treating her, or was this his apology for something he had done?

No, she had to trust him. What was the point of any relationship if there was no trust?

"Why don't you... ah..." Sumia moved her foot, using it to push at the waistband of Chrom's trousers; this couldn't just be all about her. But then Chrom, Prince of Ylisse, of exalted blood, gave her the filthiest smirk.

"Because then I can't do this."

Then his head returned to where it was not that long ago. Sumia gasped loudly when the tip of his tongue touched her flesh again, pressing down hard, bringing sensations to a peak with no warning, those fingers rubbing the spot inside repeatedly as well when she came.

"Gods. Gods gods gods _gods_!"

Chrom kept at it, and she swore she could hear him laugh, until it was over and the strength left her body and she just lay there as if all her muscles had melted, except for those in her arm, which she use to push at Chrom so that he would finally let her go. She watched him wipe his mouth again.

"You have all the gods' attention and they are probably quite scandalised now."

Hitting him with a pillow would feel good but lying down doing nothing felt even better, so she just pulled a face at him. "Where did you... learn to do that?"

He made his way back up the bed. "The soldiers talk a lot during camp."

She hugged him and thanked the random soldier. "Oh, I think I saw stars..." she said after a few moments, yawning into the pillow, exhausted. "What's the occasion?"

"Nothing. I just feel like treating you."

If that was his explanation, then she believed him. And well, she wasn't going to object. "But now I'm sleepy."

That amused Chrom. "Then take a nap; you've had a long day. I'll get them to keep supper warm for you."

She rolled towards him a bit more. and felt an unmistakable hardness inside Chrom's trousers. "But how about you?" she asked, unable to stop herself from yawning again at the same time.

"Not when you're already half asleep, love. I'll live."

Sumia felt bad about that; she would have to make it up to him later. "Okay... you go eat, don't wait for me."

He chuckled. "I will."

Her eyes were sliding shut. "I love you..."

"I love you too."

 

Chrom untangled himself from his wife, removed her dress so that she was more comfortable, and pulled the blanket over her shoulders. Then he cleaned up a little better, dressed, waited until his crotch would not be drawing attention, then left the bedroom, going two doors down to check on baby Lucina.

He simply wanted to be good to Sumia. Make her happy. Give her a good time, help her relax after work. And he did just that.

He had never been unfaithful to her and he never would, not even if Robin suddenly did not love Frederick anymore and begged for his heart instead.

So why did it feel like he was trying to make it up to Sumia for something he had done?

"Father."

Arriving at the dining hall carrying baby Lucina in a basket, Chrom smiled at his future daughter. "Your Mother's taking a nap," he said before Lucina raised the question. "She'll eat later."

The baby basket on a seat beside him, it was just Chrom and the Lucinas at the table tonight; Lissa was out to eat with some of the Shepherds. As for Robin, it didn't look like he was going to join them for the meal, but after the argument earlier today, Chrom wasn't expecting him to.

But even so, things felt quieter than they should be.

"Something on your mind?" Chrom asked, half distracted by the baby who was starting to wake up. He let her hold his finger.

"N-no," Lucina began, not sounding at all convincing. When Chrom pulled his lips into a frown, she broke eye contact with him and concentrated on eating instead.

Chrom, too, dipped his gaze, and made quick work of his food. It had been some time since Lucina revealed her true identity and became part of the family, and he did feel a connection with her, but to say he knew what he should and could do with her as a father would be wrong. If something was bothering Lucina and she didn't want to talk about it, should he put on the friend hat or the father hat? And he hadn't even learned how to wear the father hat well yet.

Then the thoughts left him and he put down his cutlery to pick up the baby, and had her held against him even before the first sob left her tiny mouth. "There, there," he cooed, giving her a quick sniff - she didn't need changing. "Daddy's here..."

"Wow."

"Hmm?"

Lucina the elder was smiling. "I'm just amazed by how swiftly you reacted - you weren't even looking at her before she started, but you could still tell?"

"Instinct, perhaps. I can always tell when you're not happy." He didn't mean for that to be a lead-in, but Lucina's smile took on an uneasy edge. "I didn't..."

She shook her head. "It's just that sometimes I don't know what I should say, or if I should say anything at all."

The words made Chrom wonder. "What is this about?"

"Well... Robin is not eating with us."

Ah. "I thought you don't like him anyway."

"I don't dislike him! I cannot trust him, but the two things are different," said Lucina. "I don't think I've ever seen you as angry as you were this afternoon, Father."

The baby was crying into his ear. Hearing the noise, the wet nurse came in and offered to take her away, so Chrom handed her over. The baby was still young and wouldn't know the difference, but the older Lucina needed to hear him right now.

"But you understand why I was angry."

"Yes, but Robin's words made sense."

"Perhaps they did. But we can't shy away from our responsibilities, and we mustn't use other people as our shield. I had a part in the decision-making, therefore the fault is not his alone. Do you see that?"

"I... I guess. But to send him away?"

"That's just for his own good. He will be happier with Frederick."

Again, Lucina became quiet. Her expression reminded him of what he saw staring into the bathroom mirror in the morning, when he knew it was going to be a tough day ahead.

"You might as well say the rest of whatever is in your mind, Lucina."

"It's really not my business," she said, looking as though she had been put in a difficult position. "I guess it's only a matter of time that you'll find out, but I still..."

This sounded far more ominous than Chrom was expecting. He finished the lasts of his supper, washed it down with water, and wiped his mouth on a napkin. "Whatever the problem is, you can trust I will help you sort it out."

Lucina shook her head. "It's nothing like that. It's just... it wouldn't be a good idea to ask Robin to travel with Sir Frederick."

Chrom arched his eyebrows. "Why? Is it something to do with the future?"

"No. They'd split up."

 

Chrom noticed the travel satchel by the door; Robin was already packed.

"You've arranged it all already?"

"Yes, I'm going on the morrow."

On the morrow? This wasn't a trip to Regna Ferox to discuss the threat of Valm. How had Robin managed to assemble an escort party this quickly? "Who are you going with?"

"Tharja and Stahl."

"And?"

"A couple of soldiers."

"And?"

"That's a sufficient number of people."

"To hell it is!" Finally Chrom crossed the distance between the door and Robin's desk, and took away the map he was using to plan his journey. Chrom was losing patience - but not with Robin. With himself. "Listen: I've handled this all wrong and I'm very sorry. You can't leave like this, it's dangerous and just wrong. Whatever has happened, whatever... feelings there are, we should be able to remain friends."

"What are you talking about?" Robin stood up, his bamboo chair tipping backwards, hitting the stone floor with a loud clatter. Fear burned in his eyes - he truly worried that Chrom's feelings would ruin their friendship, then.

One thing at a time. First, the matter with Frederick - Robin had to understand that Chrom wasn't going to make an unwanted move just because he was no longer in a relationship.

"Robin... Lucina told me."

He had expected withdrawal, maybe some words on how it was a private matter that Chrom should stay out of.

What Chrom did not expect was for Robin to react the way he did when he found out about his heritage at Carrion Isle.

"Robin!"

He ran away.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got another piece of fanart fhjskfhlskjfhskfs. **[quassim](http://quassim.tumblr.com/post/89206956161/some-fanart-i-did-for-this-amazing-fanfic)** , thank you so much!

Robin bolted out of the room and dashed down the corridor, but his legs slowed, then stopped, before he was even twenty feet away.

Why was he running? The act would serve nothing except become proof of his guilt, that he dared to love a man he wasn't allowed to love.

It felt like he had been spending his life - this life Chrom had so kindly saved - running away. Well, it was to be expected from a coward like him. How disappointing. Frederick taught him to be stronger than this.

"Robin!"

He turned around. Now that he had stopped, Chrom slowed his pace to a jog, and then a walk, clearly relieved that this had not become a chase.

"I... ah, this is embarrassing." _Fix this, coward, before it becomes worse._ "Let's talk inside; I can explain."

They returned to Robin's room. Chrom stood by the wardrobe, so Robin chose to stand next to the desk, putting some space between them.

"I'm sorry if I've said anything upsetting; I didn't know." Chrom said, his face rather flushed. He was being so nice about this. He even said, before Robin panicked and ran, that he thought they could still stay as friends, when he had every right to feel repulsed and betrayed. "There is nothing to be embarrassed about."

But if he could, Robin would still rather try to convince Chrom that this was all a misunderstanding. "How can I not be? This - "

"I know you can get very private about these things, yes. But it would be awkward for you to work with Frederick right now, would it not? So you need to tell me. I cannot believe you let me push you like that! Had Lucina not spoken up, I would have felt so terrible when I found out later, and you and Frederick would be stressed. What good would that be?"

Hold on.

Chrom was talking about Frederick. Lucina told him about Frederick.

"I didn't wish to talk about it," said Robin, forcing a bitter smile. "In retrospect it wasn't wise to keep it from you, no, but it's still too... fresh."

Feeling a weakness in his knees, Robin put a hand on the desk to steady himself. It was true - parting with Frederick was hard, incredibly so, despite knowing it was the best for them both and Frederick had every chance of meeting someone he would be happy to spend his life with. Robin didn't want to discuss it, didn't want anyone to analyse what went wrong or try to make him feel better. He still loved and respected Frederick too much for that.

If that was what Lucina told Chrom about, though, then thank the gods. Robin had descended into a wild panic for nothing and nearly exposed his own feelings by mistake, but he would rather that than Chrom hearing about the other thing.

But just how much did Lucina reveal? Chrom said that they could still remain friends...

"It's still fresh, and," Chrom curled his hands tightly, "I complicate matters further for you."

He knew. He knew. Lucina told him everything.

Robin felt the blood drain from his face, and his throat dry and close up.

"You didn't want me to know you and Frederick have split up, and would rather go on a journey without enough support just to be away from me as soon as you can. That's not right, and it's all because I haven't handled this properly."

Robin had to say something. Deny it. Joke about it.

"Robin, I have no intention to hurt Sumia and Lucina. And your friendship is all I hope for."

Chrom carried on, but Robin could not even make a sound.

"So you have nothing to worry about; I am not going to do anything, whether or not you are already seeing someone." Chrom's fists clenched harder, his arms trembling with tension. There was something in his eyes that captured Robin - raw emotion. "I promise to keep my feelings for you in check, you have my word."

What?

Robin stood, his feet rooted to the floor, his jaw frozen, unable to move or utter a word.

What was Chrom talking about? He promised to keep his feelings in check?

His feelings... for Robin?

"You may view me as dishonourable, but please, don't run away from me... there's no need to. I would never betray your trust or disrespect your wishes."

Chrom's brows gathered, his gaze on Robin filled with guarded hope. Robin nodded. He could hardly comprehend the things he had just heard, but this was too important to just use a nod as his reply.

"Well, now that we're clear," he chuckled, his voice tight. "I tend to overreact, sorry about that."

Arms now crossing before his chest, Chrom shook his head. "If I ever make you feel uncomfortable, tell me. I do tend to forget about personal space." He bit back a sigh. "It's something I got used to doing - "

"Because you are the prince and people keep you at arm's length. It is your way of breaking down barriers," said Robin without thinking. He had seen this tactic in action when they made new friends and allies. "I understand and it doesn't bother me."

The barrier between them needed to be kept, not broken down, but Robin wasn't worried about Chrom getting physically close - they were adults, not teenagers whose thoughts would stray and bodies would react before they even realised what was happening.

They were adults, and now that they had talked it out, they would move on. Chrom's priorities were still Ylisse and his family. Robin's priority was still serving Chrom.

Pushing himself off the desk, Robin went over to his friend and gave him a hug, firmly slapping his back a few times.

"I'm honoured that you feel that way about me. It's just that... Sorry, I'm no good at handling this sort of thing either, so I said some terrible things. I meant none of it."

He could feel Chrom let out a deep breath, relieved.

"Please don't keep protecting me. I can't allow it."

"Chrom - "

"How can I set a good example to Lucina if I don't have to take responsibility for my own actions?"

Clever. "I see, now you're using your family against me."

"I learned from the best," said Chrom, relaxing his hold. "Robin?"

"Hmm?"

"You will always have my friendship, come what may."

Come what may?

Even Grima?

"T-thank you... and you know it is the same for me."

Robin let go. Chrom took a step back. A slightly awkward air settled over them, but it was one they could laugh at.

"I should leave you alone now. Unpack your things. I'll get a messenger to tell the others the trip's cancelled." After shuffling his feet rather uncharacteristically, Chrom went to the door. "Good evening."

"See you tomorrow."

After the door shut behind Chrom, Robin sat down on the side of his bed. He curled his back, bending forward until he could rest his head on his knees.

Chrom loved him.

Chrom loved him.

Chrom loved him.

 

"Would you mind if I watched?"

"Of course not, milady!" said Virion in his thick Rosanne accent, which Lucina was certain was not the way he would speak if he was speaking to himself. He looked around and, spotting no servant about, stood. "Allow me to find you a chair."

Lucina would have declined the offer and got her own chair, but she had just come back from a sparring session with her father and was tired beyond belief, so she thanked him instead. He procured a seat for her from another room so she could rest and watch the rest of his game against Robin.

They were playing on a hand-drawn map. The location looked familiar and Lucina felt a little annoyed with herself for not being able to place it. The pieces used were a collection of carved wood, stones and other objects, including a tiny square of fabric with "mages" written on it. It was all quite slapdash and slipshod, to Lucina's surprise.

"What is it?"

There was a long pause, then she realised the question was directed at her. "I just thought your game would be more... specific than this."

Robin found that amusing. "You were expecting pieces with the faces of each of the Shepherds carved onto them?"

Yes. "Of course not."

The look on Robin's face said he knew better. "This is a general strategic exercise. The only special piece is this one." He picked up a piece and showed her - a wooden dog, painted blue. It was unusually detailed; she could see the lines of its fur which suggested it was of a fluffy breed.

Lucina wondered how her father would feel about being represented by a short, fluffy blue dog.

"Enough dallying, my friend," said Virion at this point, lifting a teacup to his lips. "It is your turn."

"So it is." Returning "Chrom" to his original position, Robin put a finger on a piece and made a move, and explained the battle up till now for Lucina as the game continued.

She could follow it, just about. There were moves whose purpose she failed to grasp until the plan revealed itself or was foiled by the opponent, resulting in more swearing and insults from the two men than she had ever heard from them. This was all new to her - just the size of the pegasus knights outnumbered the amount of people who were still alive when she left her time, there was just no "army" to speak of and "strategy" was only survival. She could not have learned any of this.

Eventually, Robin made a move that caused Virion to chuckle into his tea.

"No no," Virion said after setting his teacup down with great care. "You have made a basic error in your eagerness to seize that position. That movement requires two - nay, three turns for units travelling on foot... oh, blast! They are mages!"

Mages. Lucina searched her brain. Ah, mages could move faster on this terrain than most others.

"They are indeed mages." Robin replenished their tea. "Your move?"

Virion studied their board. "Well, I will lose whatever I do. Well played, good sir..."

"It is - "

"However, if I were the enemy commander fighting to the death, then I would have my remaining cavalry charge in this direction and your troops there would be decimated before you take victory."

"You dastard! You just cannot give me a clean win, can you."

"Oh crivens no, especially not with Lucina watching!"

Lucina chuckled, shaking her head. At first she had thought Virion would act gentlemanly because of female company, but it turned out he cared more about victory and letting her have the "full experience". As she spent more and more time with the Shepherds, she found that many of her first impressions of them were inaccurate. It looked like she was wrong about Virion too.

And then there was Robin, whom she kept reevaluating but still could not grasp.

"So how is Rosanne?" asked Robin as they tidied up. "I thought you would stay there for longer."

"There is no need to; my people are strong, they can put the land back together faster than I can brew tea. And the stragglers from Walhart's army have been dealt with, so here I am with an ally agreement for your great prince, all signed and dusted. My army is able to mobilise at any time."

"That's wonderful. Rosanne's strength will be a great help."

"Well, it saves Frederick the trouble. He has enough to do, running all over the continent getting similar treaties and agreements signed as well as looking for a piece of rock."

Quietly listening to the conversation, Lucina wondered if she would have been able to learn a lot had she gone with Frederick - she did briefly consider doing that. But she learned so much staying at the castle too, and how could she pass up on the chance to be with her parents, as a family?

"Frederick certainly has many tough tasks to complete, but let's not forget that he thrives on being fully utilised."

"That he does. He should be returning imminently, though," said Virion. "And how about you? I thought you would shrivel and die without my noble company, but you seem happier than ever and it breaks my heart!"

"Things are as usual on my end." Robin shrugged. "I am content, I suppose."

It was a week ago that Lucina told Chrom that Robin and Frederick's relationship had ended. Presumably her father had gone to talk to Robin, because the trip for Robin to travel out to Frederick had been cancelled. Interestingly, Robin seemed more relaxed since then, for reason Lucina could not fathom. Had he come to terms with his own feelings, or the fact that he had power related to the Fell Dragon? Maybe he had even told Chrom how he felt, and was accepted...

No. Impossible. Chrom had been nothing but the perfect husband and father lately, attentive to his wife and a wonderful teacher and friend to his daughter.

Robin's life, whichever way Lucina looked at it, ought to be a misery. Why was he feeling content at all, what could this mean, was he hiding a plan of some sort?

And just what kind of a person had she become, to question if someone's happiness originated from something sinister?

"Content, hmm? I guess nothing in life beats that. It's good to hear; when I left for Rosanne you looked..." Virion's voice drifted off, and an apologetic smile curled his lips, aware that they weren't alone and Robin wouldn't want to discuss details. "...much less well. It must be the tea I left with you."

After a bit more banter, Virion announced he was going to fetch his things and go to visit a beautiful lady - whoever that may be - whom he desperately missed, and Robin said he had some things to attend to.

When Robin was out of sight, Lucina made her way towards the east wing, catching Virion at an inner garden before he returned to his room.

"Oh?" He spotted her just before she made her way around the flowerbed. "My apologies, did you need me for something?"

Lucina took a moment to consider her words. How should she phrase her questions? Well, it didn't matter.

"I wanted to ask you about Sir Frederick and Robin..."

"My, the pious knight and the uncouth barbarian? You must forgive me, I may be a gossipy man but I am very persnickety when it comes to gossip partners," said Virion, and there was a hint of seriousness under all those dramatic words.

"No no, you misunderstand." Lucina could not shake her head more furiously. "I mean, separately... when is Sir Frederick returning?"

Virion was Frederick's chief point of contact in Valm and had helped organised much of the diplomatic proceedings. He should be the one who knew Frederick's exact schedule.

The man arched an eyebrow, but did not query the reason behind the question. "If the wind speeds the sails, he should be just a day away from home. But you know how unpredictable sea voyages can be."

A day. Lucina had a day to make some decisions, based on the events that came to pass in her time. There was perhaps no real hurry, but who could tell when they might have to go into battle again?

"I see. And I'd just like to hear your opinion on Robin."

"Is this related to his Mark of Grima?"

Lucina chewed on her lower lip and didn't reply. She had been asking various Shepherds the same question, hoping to gain a fuller picture of Robin. According to the others, there used to be a time when Virion spent many long hours with Robin playing their strategy games, so it was possible he had some unique insight into the man.

"I have yet to convince him to try the fashion style of Rosanne, which is disappointing. But as a tactician and as a human being, I hold him in the highest regard," said Virion, solemn. "And you will hear the same from every person you ask, I am certain."

That was followed by a curt nod and a "milady", then he left her there.

He was right. Every person Lucina asked had the same reply - they were happy to put their lives in Robin's hands. She could not prove that he was not trustworthy. She could not prove that he was anything other than what he presented himself to be.

But was that not why her father was betrayed in the future? It couldn't be prevented because no one saw it coming.

After all this time she still could not have complete faith in Robin. Let her play the role of the mistrustful, then. Let her be the villain. If this might save her father's life and save this world, then she didn't mind. She could be wrong - she hoped she was wrong.

But if Robin dared to endanger her father in any way, she would be the first to strike him down.

This was, she knew, what Robin wanted too.

 

"Content" was perhaps an exaggeration. True contentment required being satisfied with what one had and making peace with the unchangeable, and Robin was very far from such enlightenment. But he was happy. The man he loved felt the same way about him. Even if he could not voice his own feelings, even if Chrom wasn't going to be his, Robin still felt... validated.

If Frederick found out about this, he would definitely point out that Robin did not need "validation", and however Chrom felt about him had nothing to do with Robin's worth. And Frederick would be right; he always was. But he wasn't here to, in his own words, shake out the thoughts Robin often let fester in his head.

Robin missed him, as a friend and, he would readily admit, as a lover. It wasn't only about the sex, but that they cared about each other without the boundary of "friendship". They shared a closeness that was comfortable, and comforting.

Perhaps Robin was a needy person, and Frederick was someone who needed to be needed. Robin wasn't sure. They loved each other - they still did - but maybe need played a part too. Though, he had always tried not to be demanding, tried not to be in the way, not just with Frederick but in life in general too.

But life had other plans. He had power related to Grima. He was in love with a married man who bore the Mark of Naga on his arm.

And that man loved him back.

Validation or not, he had to hold on to this and allow himself to feel joy about it.

Sometimes he wondered if it really happened, if Chrom really stood there and said he had feelings for him. But in the past week there was always an oddness to Chrom's smile, laced with worry and unease, and he seemed relieved every time the smile was returned, and that told Robin it was all real.

No, he wasn't content. He couldn't help but think about what could have been, if Chrom was not already with Sumia. And, in a way, he was angry with himself for causing any ripple to the family life that he knew Chrom desperately wanted. He got in the way of things again.

He needed someone to focus his attention on, and never be tempted to say or do anything that might distress Chrom further. If only he was with someone, like when he was with Frederick.

Frederick was returning soon. What if...

No, he couldn't possibly do that. As if he had not used Frederick enough, as if he had not already broken Frederick's heart...

"Robin."

The voice snapped Robin's thoughts back to his surroundings. He meant to go and put the game pieces away back in his room, but had instead wandered aimlessly around the castle.

And Frederick was standing right in front of him.

"...Frederick?"

 

Frederick knew that look, it said that Robin was preoccupied, deep in thoughts. For a moment he contemplated just leaving him be, but they would pass each other soon and it felt too odd to not even exchange a greeting, particularly considering their circumstances. It would be as if they were avoiding each other.

"When did you come back?"

"Not long ago. I just settled the horse back in the stables."

"I see. I thought it might take you at least another day or two." A smile graced Robin's lips, and he took one of the satchels Frederick was carrying before he could protest. "Welcome back. How about we get you settled back in your room as well?"

It was strange to be back in the room Frederick used for his occasional stays at the castle, the room Robin sometimes also stayed over in, for the first time since they broke up. Frederick tried not to think about it.

Gods, he'd missed Robin so much. His voice. His touch. His company. His smile.

"How did it all go?"

"Much as expected. It appears that the location of the last gemstone is also as expected." Frederick left it at that; there was no need to go into detail right now since he would have to report it all to Chrom later. He put down his bags, pulled off his gloves, and straightened his clothes. After such a long journey he felt he was less presentable than his usual standard and that made him a little self conscious.

The sight made Robin chuckle. He could follow Frederick's thoughts. "I've seen you more unkempt than this, after long battles."

Not just after battles, Frederick thought, stopping himself from tugging at his shirt. "And how are you, and how goes things here?"

"I've done some research on the Awakening and... we can compare notes later." Robin shrugged, dismissing the undoubtedly huge amount of work he had done. "Everyone is well. Chrom would love to have you back, though; he has been stressing out without you."

It didn't escape Frederick's attention that Robin had avoided answering the first question. In fact, the entire response felt perfunctory, but that was fine, Frederick wasn't sure if he was ready for a long conversation with Robin right now anyway.

"I believe someone has gone to inform him that the party has returned. I shall go see him presently."

Robin smiled again, fondly, his shoulders sagging. "You've just travelled all over two continents in his stead. You are allowed to take a break before diving back into work."

"Take a break?" Frederick said, arching an eyebrow, causing Robin to snort.

"I'm sure Lissa would be happy to offer you guidance on that," said Robin. "Truly, though, if your report is not urgent, then rest up first. Why not take a long bath and then have a nap?"

For once, the idea of resting in the middle of the day did not make Frederick frown but instead sounded like a sensible suggestion; the journey had been arduous.

"I'll follow your advice, then." He needed to unpack. His sleepwear was in the larger bag he had put on top of a chest of drawers, which Robin was standing in front of. But Frederick didn't want to ask him to move.

This was wrong. Their relationship had ended, and it was because he was afraid of Robin. So what was he doing now, wishing they could spend more time together?

After a few moments of silence, Robin began to rub one hand with another, his nails scratching at the glove. "I was wondering, Frederick..."

The words drifted off, and the room fell into silence again.

"Yes?" Frederick asked, and waited, patient. What did Robin want?

"Just wondering if you're hungry. Or if you'd care for a cup of tea? I could ask the kitchens to get something ready for when you've finished bathing."

That didn't seem like what Robin originally wanted to say. But was Frederick still in a position to ask? He didn't know where the line was - that godsdamned boundary of friendship. It would be safer to stay far from it, at least for now, since they had only just stopped being lovers.

But was Robin just anxious because this was the first time they talked since the separation, or had something happened during Frederick's absence? He couldn't ask Robin, but perhaps he could ask Chrom later.

"That's very kind of you. I'd love some tea."

"I should go so that you can unpack. I'll ask the kitchens to prepare tea for you." After shuffling his feet rather uncharacteristically, Robin went to the door. "Let's talk about averting crises after you've had a rest."

"Let's do that."

After the door shut behind Robin, Frederick sat down on the side of his bed. He curled his shoulders and buried his face in his hands.

He and Robin were friends now. They were just friends.

He could do this.

He could do this.

He could do this.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you remember how [**Pom Pom Chrom**](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/pom-pom-chrom) was included in the previous chapter, you might be interested in [**this**](http://adiarts.tumblr.com/post/89686324256/i-still-have-a-hard-time-believing-this-actually).

"I know that face... 'Dueling with unpleasant thoughts,' are we?"

Chrom looked up. He had already heard Robin coming in earlier, ready for the next meeting. Earlier today they had discussed the outcome of Frederick's negotiations with other countries, and they had gone well, all things considered. But despite the trial by Walhart's army and The Voice's intervention, Chon'sin remained fragmented, with the dynasts unwilling to work with one another even now. Ylisse needed every ally she could get. Could anything be done to help unite the dynasts, or was it a lost cause?

How could people still worry about bruised pride and hang on to old grudges when the very world they lived in was being threatened?

"You know me well, Robin," that was all Chrom said, not willing to talk about the unpleasant thoughts right now. Robin always knew what troubled him anyway, and discussing them would only make him angrier.

The Shepherd's garrison was relatively quiet today. The change of scenery felt good; Chrom wondered if Robin suggested holding their meetings here because of this.

Back at the table after stepping out briefly, Robin set out the tumblers he brought with him and served water in them, ready for when the others returned from the break. The day was quite hot, though fortunately also breezy. Robin was wearing just a simple tunic and cropped trousers, but the gloves still stayed, like the scarf that used to be ever-present for a time. The scar on his neck had long healed, but the scar of his heritage remained.

Chrom must find a way to liberate him.

"Hey," Robin sat down, "remember when Lissa first brought me here? When I met all the Shepherds? And Sumia... Haha! Oh, what a day! ...Actually, that's my first memory, in a way."

What a day indeed. If Robin was trying to steer Chrom from dark thoughts, though, he would have to try harder.

"I suppose so. I wish all our memories since could have been as joyful."

He wished he had paid more attention to Robin, paid more attention to his own feelings since the start.

"I know... So much needless bloodshed. So many days of pain and doubt and fighting... We would have never made it without you there to guide us, you know."

"Funny. I was going to say the same to you."

Without Robin, Chrom would have died during the first bloody encounter with Gangrel, that was certain.

"I guess we really are two halves of the same whole."

Chrom's breath caught before he could help it. Those were his words, and back when he first uttered them, he meant them the way Robin meant them now.

But, when he thought about them now...

No. They were not meant to be. If he was not with Sumia, then how would Lucina come to exist, and without the two of them, how would he ever know the pride and joy of being a husband and a father? Without Lucina, how would they even know about the Fell Dragon's threat until it was too late?

He and Robin were not meant to be.

The thought was reassuring yet painful.

In any case, Robin found Chrom's feelings so troubling, there was no possibility that he would return this love, so there was no point in dwelling on this.

The others were returning, Sumia and Frederick first, followed by Lissa and Lucina. They all settled down, then Robin resumed the discussion.

"I have looked into the Awakening ritual in detail. It seems that whoever attempts the rite must brave Naga's fire. If both body and spirit survive the agony, they are blessed with the dragon's power. Otherwise," he paused, his gaze settling on Lucina, "the candidate dies."

This didn't come as a total surprise to Chrom - the power of a god could not be granted without trial, and he had already talked about the possibilities with Sumia. Lucina, frowning deeply, seemed to be chewing on this piece of information. Frederick did not react - clearly he already knew about this. Lissa was the one to gasp and speak up.

"But... do you have to do this? Chrom?"

Chrom used his most reassuring smile. "Yes, and I'll be all right. I will withstand Naga's fire. I'm sure of it."

It was not a lie. He truly believed in this.

"After we obtain Sable, we should set off for Mount Prism, where the first Exalt paid tribute to Naga," said Frederick with a calm that felt rather out of place.

"Do you know where, exactly?" Chrom asked.

"Yes. There is an altar at the peak of the mountain. If milord would perform the Awakening, it must be done there."

They knew what they must do. With people like Frederick and Robin helping him, Chrom never doubted for a second that they would get there. He only wished the road was straighter, the journey swifter. He was willing and ready to face Naga's fire, and face the Fell Dragon, right now. Rather than being dragged into endless battles and monumental tasks, he wished he could let his friends and family rest.

"And have you found anything on the whereabouts of the gemstone?"

"After comparing the fruits of our separate researches, Robin and I agreed that all sources pointed towards Plegia," Frederick said, now looking less comfortable than before.

The irony made Chrom want to groan.

Frederick continued. "As Plegia would hear of our search sooner or later, Robin suggested that I encourage word to spread faster, which I have done. And we have received word just now, during the break: King Validar says Plegia has been guarding Sable, and now he wishes to return it to you."

Now Chrom knew why Frederick was starting to look anxious. Everyone sat up, and no doubt they were all thinking of the same thing.

"Validar..." Chrom muttered, carefully not focussing his attention on Robin.

"Validar asks that you visit him in person, that he might formally present it. Perhaps needless to say, milord, but I don't like this one bit."

"Neither do I, Frederick the Wary. Neither do I." At best, this was selfish political maneuvering at a time when the world could ill afford it. At worst, their run-in with those Risen last visit was no accident. But Chrom did not see that there was a choice. "But my sister never refused a diplomatic gesture, no matter how foul smelling. If he doesn't give us the stone, he may at least reveal where it is. ...Don't worry, Frederick. I'm not walking into this blindly. We will make certain everyone is armed to the teeth. So we will meet with him."

There was a reluctant agreement around the table. Now that they knew what their next step needed to be, all that was left was to organise the trip, a task Frederick could probably do with his eyes shut.

And there was a decision that must be made.

Robin stood and left the room, not meeting eyes with anyone and not speaking a word. Also wordless, Frederick followed him out.

"What? What's going on?"

"We need to decide if Robin should be present at the meeting with Validar," Lucina explained to her aunt. "Sir Frederick is just going to make sure he is all right."

Last time at Carrion Isle, worried that Validar and Robin might recognise each other, Chrom arranged for Robin to not be at the meeting. And that ended in disaster in so many ways, sowing the seeds for Frederick and Robin's separation and dealing catastrophic damage to Robin's confidence.

It all happened because Chrom withheld information, but Robin never blamed him for the consequences.

But this time?

Robin left the room because he felt that he should not influence the decision - because he may be the traitor Lucina had talked about. But how about Robin's personal wishes? That was all Chrom cared about. Did Robin want to meet his father at all? Perhaps he wanted to never have to lay eyes on the man, or maybe he wanted to confront him.

"If we are walking into a potential trap," said Sumia, "then we should bring our strongest force, yes? Robin should definitely come."

"But what if..."

 _What if he turns against us_ were the words Lucina wanted to say. Chrom had tried so many times already, he didn't know what else he could do or say to convince his daughter Robin would never betray them.

Maybe it was Chrom's faith, rather than Robin's wishes, that was the most important here. He needed to show Robin that he believed in him absolutely.

"He will come with us."

 

"Robin."

Turning around to glance at Frederick, it seemed like Robin had something to say but then decided against it.

He was going to have to face his past, sooner or later. Or must he, Frederick wondered. Why should Robin be at all responsible for Ylisse's affairs, for things that Chrom had to do?

"Robin, do you want to meet Validar?"

Not a word, still. They exited the building so that they couldn't hear Chrom, and Chrom would not hear them. The Shepherds who were practising in the yard waved at them, and they nodded back.

"I have a request." Robin said finally, but he kept his gaze somewhere beyond Frederick's shoulder. "I know Chrom, the sincere fool that he is, will tell me to go."

"Yes..."

"But I do not know what manner of a trap this will be. Perhaps I will be used, somehow, maybe held hostage in exchange for Chrom's Emblem. And..."

Frederick already knew the rest of Robin's words. If matters came to that, Robin would make the same decision Emmeryn did, so that Chrom would not have to choose.

"It will not come to that. I will not allow it."

Frederick could not save Emmeryn. He would not make the same mistake again.

Maybe it was because of the conviction in Frederick's voice, Robin cracked a smile. "If even the power of choice was taken from me, please do what you have to, as a Knight of Ylisse."

He was doing it again. Trying to make life easier for Frederick by making the difficult decision for him.

"I know this is selfish, to ask you of all people... you and Lucina are my final line of defence. I'm so sorry."

No, it wasn't selfish - it was cruel. But such details didn't matter. Robin thought Chrom was a fool, but so was Robin himself for thinking Frederick would ever raise his sword against him again. Did Robin not know what it was like, to love? Just as he would give it all for Chrom, so would Frederick, for him.

"I will do what is best for Ylisse, if necessary."

Robin was a fool, so let Frederick fool him for now.

 

Packing for travel was a skill everyone at the castle had mastered by now. Not a few hours after Chrom's reply to Validar's invitation was handed over to a wyvern rider, they were ready to leave. Preparations for the army took longer though, so they would depart the next morning instead.

In the evening, Robin said he had to look over some maps and took dinner in his room, but when Sumia sent someone to ask if they could meet at the yard for some last minute battle practice, he agreed.

She had just finished warming up when Robin arrived. "Thanks for coming! Do you remember last time when you showed me how a mage..."

The smile that was curling her lips froze. Robin didn't look well at all. She hurried over to him. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Hmm. Yes. You want to practise how to deflect spells?"

"But you look so pale! Let's sit down for a bit, we can practise later."

"It's just the lighting..."

He followed her to the bench at the far end and they sat down. She felt his forehead to check for fever, but instead realised that he was trembling.

"Wait here." She lowered her hand, her tone now dead serious. "I'll fetch you a potion."

"I forget how sensitive you are to these things." His tome of magic on his lap, Robin gripped it hard. "There's no need. I'm just a little nervous."

Nervous? Oh, she understood now. "About meeting Validar? Robin, if you don't want to - "

Robin shook his head hard. "I have to."

"Not if it's making you sick, you don't."

"Chrom believes in me."

The significance of those words came to Sumia after a moment. If Robin refused to go now, it would be as if he had something to hide. And given the things Lucina had said, it would be easy to conclude that Robin was the traitor who would bring about Chrom's demise.

Why was Robin always being pushed into a corner and left with no choice?

"Chrom meant it as a vote of confidence, not so that you would worry yourself sick. Did you even eat dinner?"

"I know. Not yet, I'm not hungry at the moment."

"I'm not sure how I can help but... you can talk to me, if you want? Or I can get Frederick for you."

For a long time, Robin did not speak again. Sumia tried to wait, and not fidget apart from tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. Patience was something she learned from Chrom - although brazen on the battlefield, Chrom actually had a lot of patience when it came to people, more than he realised it himself. It was with this strength that he encouraged the best of Frederick whilst the man tamed his own need to always help, and it also enabled him to bear with the hate people had for his family.

Finally, Robin drew a deep breath.

"I, ah, assumed you would have heard... Frederick and I have broken up," he said. "It has nothing to do with Chrom though, just to be clear."

No, she hadn't heard. She knew Robin and Frederick had problems, but hadn't expected things to come to this.

Robin was single again. And Chrom knew about this, judging by the way Robin phrased things. Why hadn't Chrom mentioned it to her at all?

"Sumia." Robin shifted a little so that he could face her better. Her fear must be written all over her face. "I'm over Chrom since a long time ago. And goodness, you two are such a pair of fawning lovebirds, you should truly have nothing to worry about!"

She wished she could believe that. She wished that she would stop noticing the way Chrom looked at Robin, stop wondering if Chrom was being good to her out of guilt, stop imagining things that probably were not true. Things that could not be true. Chrom had faith in people because he followed Emmeryn's example. He trusted Robin because of that, not because he was in love with him.

"Um." She didn't know what to say. Looking down so that she wasn't staring, she saw a long scar on Robin's leg which his cropped trousers didn't cover. He got it from the final battle at Valm Castle; Chrom had told her about what happened. "It's not that. I'm just sorry to hear that you've broken up... are you okay?"

"It's better in the long run. We're still friends. I just don't want to bother him right now... it wouldn't be right."

"Oh, Robin..." And that brought them back to the original topic. "What are you going to do when we see Validar?"

"I don't yet know. I will feel better once I have a plan."

Did he mean he wanted to be left alone to think about this? It didn't feel right to leave him right now though. Sumia wrecked her brain, trying to come up with a suggestion. Maybe they could read something? It had been a long time since they read _Ribald Tales of the Faith War_ together. Or they could...

They both jumped a little when they heard footsteps.

"I was wondering where you went," came Chrom's voice from behind them. "I've put Lucina to bed. The hour is late, we should rest up for the morrow."

Beside Sumia, Robin stayed very still, his sudden change for some reason reminding her of animals pretending to be dead when there was a predator nearby, except Robin wasn't trying to protect himself.

"Please don't tell him; I don't want him to know," he told her under his breath.

"Sumia? What is - " Finally Chrom was close enough he could see Robin seated next to his wife in the shadows. "Ah... am I interrupting?"

She watched Robin. Watched him go from anxious and withdrawn to calm and friendly.

"We just did a little magic practice, that's all. It is time to go to bed though." He rose from the bench. "Goodnight. I'll see you in the morning."

He was leaving before Sumia and Chrom could reply. Chrom was eyeing her now, clearly puzzled, and worried, for some reason. Sumia didn't want to lie to him, but...

"We were talking about Frederick."

...a white lie was sometimes better for everyone. She understood. Robin didn't want Chrom to know he dreaded meeting Validar. There was no point in making Chrom regret a decision that had already been made.

"Ah..."

Sumia stood, Chrom took her hand, and they started heading towards their suite.

"Is he all right?"

"I can't tell," she said. "Why didn't you tell me they've split up?"

"You know it is not in my nature to gossip, love."

"It's not gossip! It's about our friends being happy!"

"But I've known Frederick for so many years, I'm in an odd position. Robin has many other friends he can talk to."

"He does, but he's been shut in the castle for weeks, and when he does get out, he's at the garrison, and every step he takes is watched. Who can the poor man talk to?" Sumia wasn't sure why she was speaking for Robin, but this just wasn't right. And if Robin had had someone to talk his problems out with, perhaps he and Frederick would still be together.

She so desperately wanted them to stay together.

"What should I have done then?" Annoyance coloured Chrom's voice before he forced himself to sigh, his shoulders sagging. "I was worried for his safety. And I only found out about him and Frederick a week or so ago, it's not as if I went out of my way to make his life harder."

"But you two have been fighting a lot."

"That was some time ago, and it was over policies. We've talked it out, everything is fine now."

"Chrom..."

He turned his gaze onto her.

"What is it?"

_Is there anything you need to tell me?_

Sumia didn't have the courage to ask.

"Nothing."

 

"Sometimes, when you truly love and care about someone, then you have to let them go."

When Frederick saw his liege's daughter coming towards him, he put down the sword he was inspecting, and stood. "Milady."

Lucina shook her head at the formality, and sat down across from him. There was a small selection of weapons on the wooden table, all of which belonged to those living in the castle at the moment. Frederick was performing a check before tomorrow's departure.

"Those were my father's words."

Sitting down as well, Frederick ran his mind over the words Lucina said just a moment ago. "Milord's?" he asked, confused. That didn't sound very much like Chrom.

"Yes. My father in the future."

"I thought he passed when you were quite young."

"He did, in my early teens."

Now that made even less sense. "Beg pardon, but what prompted my lord to say something like that to his young daughter?"

"It matters not." It was clear that Lucina did not wish to explain. "But I thought the words might give you solace."

For Lucina to come and talk to him this way, had Frederick's personal affairs become the gossip of the castle? He and Lucina had not talked much before - this was perhaps their first proper conversation, even. Lucina had shown interest in joining the trip Frederick had recently completed, but other than that she had always been courteous and somewhat distant.

"Thank you, milady."

"Just 'Lucina' would be fine. I don't consider myself the princess, and you do not serve me."

"If you would remember not to prefix my name with 'sir'... was that how you addressed me in the future?"

"Aye. You see, you were much older than I in that time. Everyone of my parent's generation were my aunts and uncles."

"But 'sir' for me?"

"Well, 'Uncle Frederick' did not sound right, and you _are_ a knight."

She had a point. Frederick felt himself relaxing slightly. This stranger who was his liege's daughter did not feel so much a stranger now. "Still, please drop the title."

"Ha, you wanted me to do that too, in the future," Lucina said.

One of Frederick's eyebrows went up. "From the sound of that I guess I did not succeed."

"I... went through a rebellious phase and didn't want to listen to anyone." Lucina's expression turned melancholic. "By the time I wanted to get to know you better... there wasn't enough time left."

He soon died, that was what Lucina meant. The thought didn't bother him - he imagined he would have died before Chrom, otherwise he would not have done his duty - but the idea that the princess, who seemed so mature and sensible, had once been rebellious was quite interesting. Funny, even. Frederick had known Emmeryn, Chrom and Lissa since quite young and thinking back, they had all been unusually grounded and well-behaved. But it turned out Chrom's daughter was not the same.

"Mi-" he stuttered, and corrected himself. "You are full of surprises."

Lucina simply shrugged. They sat in silence for a few moments as Frederick finished checking the grip of the sword. Outside, the sun just sank below the horizon. The armoury plunged into darkness, so Lucina struck a match and lit an oil lamp.

"Also, Mother told me that friendship is just as important as romance," she said all of a sudden, referring to Robin again, no doubt.

Perhaps. The conversation they had in the afternoon at the garrison came back to Frederick. Perhaps he did have a unique position in Robin's life, a friend he could absolutely rely on.

"Your mother?"

"The current Sumia."

How curious. "Your parents are full of words of wisdom that they have not shared with me."

"Perhaps I can pass them on to you instead." Lucina's hands grasped the edge of the seat she was sitting on. She leaned forward, ready to stand. "I'd like to talk to you some more, if that is all right with you."

"Of course..." Frederick said, despite feeling bewildered.

"Thank you... Frederick."

She stood, gave him a little smile and wave, and left.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. Watch me try to make sense of the Emblem-snatching scene. I'm sure I'm not the only one who thinks "someone just hold him down and Chrom, just don't hand it over" every time they watch that part...

It was a trap. It was of course a trap, no one expected anything different. Under Robin's guidance they fought their way out of Plegia Castle, Chrom surrounded by Shepherds and soldiers in every direction, who were all determined to ensure the prince and the Fire Emblem he carried remained safe.

Lucina wiped her hands on her trousers again so that she didn't lose her grip on the sword. Since the moment they set foot near the castle and she saw the great skull outside, she had not been able to stop trembling and sweating, memories of facing the dragon surfacing in a rush. Having noticed this, Sumia stayed beside her, lending her support. Robin rapidly changed formations to accommodate them and then, all of a sudden, they were near the exit. So this was why her father said Robin was a genius - how had he managed to pull off such a manoeuvre?

At the exit, Frederick did a head count - everyone was there. Then Robin waved for everyone to go, himself taking a long look at the castle hall first.

"Robin?"

The man smiled at Sumia, his relief evident. "I'm glad. He didn't acknowledge me. If he wishes to speak to me from now on, he can speak to my sword."

"That's the spirit!" Sumia grinned.

At that moment, everything changed. Lucina felt it, that sudden change of pressure in the air, a rotting stench. She knew what this was - the foul smell of Grima.

A form appeared in front of Chrom, and a flash of dark magic struck him before Validar even materialised. Lucina rushed to her father's aid as Frederick charged at Validar, who vanished before everyone's eyes, only to reappear elsewhere.

"Run all you like - you can't escape fate. Don't you know that?" said Validar with laughter in his eyes. "The Fire Emblem. Give it freely, or it will be taken."

A hand pressed on his chest, beads of sweat forming on his forehead, Chrom spat at Validar. "Just try it!"

"Heh heh... I won't need to do anything... Robin!"

The pressure in the air intensified, and all of a sudden Lucina felt as though she could not breathe. Then, before her eyes, Robin burst into flames.

"Aarrrgh!"

Robin let out an ear-piercing scream when purple flames engulfed him, as if a torrent of magical fire had shot out from the ground beneath his feet. In that split second, no one could comprehend what they saw, let alone react.

"Seize the Emblem and bring it to me," Validar said.

Then, like a puppet on strings, Robin was stumbling towards Lucina, towards Chrom.

"Nngh, no, I... Aarrrgh!"

Clutching the Falchion with both hands, Lucina faced Robin, ready to fight. She didn't care - no, she cared, but this was what she must do.

Robin kept screaming.

She had to do this. Cut him down. Now.

Then someone grabbed her. Still collapsed on the floor, Chrom squeezed her ankle, pulling. "Lucina! Don't!"

Distracted by her father, Lucina was brushed aside easily by an immense strength she was certain Robin did not normally possess, the heat of the spell surrounding him burning her on contact. The dark mages amongst the Shepherds, people who were usually quiet and unstable as required by their art, began shouting for everyone to stay away if they valued their lives.

Lucina watched Robin wrestle the Fire Emblem off her father's arm. Frederick threw himself onto Robin, the impact knocking him to the floor, grunting when the fire licked at his face.

"Frederick..." said Robin as he crawled forward, too strong for Frederick pin down, "You promised... kil..."

"I only promised to do what is best for Ylisse!"

All the while, Validar just smirked, himself surrounded by impenetrable magic. At last, Robin freed himself when the pain got the better of Frederick and he had to let go, white smoke coming off his armour. Robin got up and hobbled, one step, and another, towards his father.

And the Emblem was lost.

"Well done, my child. At last, the Fire Emblem belongs to me. And with my gemstone, it is complete! Now, to set the Table and perform the rite..."

The moment Validar vanished, so did the magical fire. Robin stood there, smoke coming off from even the tips of his hair. He wobbled a little.

"I'm so sor-"

Then he collapsed.

They fled Plegia, Robin unconscious on Frederick's horse, travelling through the night and most of the following day until they were within Ylissean borders, on a grassy riverbank just like the place where Lucina first revealed her true identity to Chrom.

Injuries were treated. Chrom was fine, to everyone's relief, and the burns were nothing a good healer could not fix.

Just an hour before sunset, Robin came around. The meeting to discuss their next step was put on hold, and Lucina found herself staring at the man who stole the one thing that could save the world, now sitting up from the bed Frederick had made for him.

Lucina had thought he would cry, but he didn't. He just stared at the faces around him.

"Is everyone - "

"Peace. We're all safe," said Frederick.

"But the Fire Emblem..."

No reply. No one knew what to say. Robin just sat there, looking as though he had lost his soul.

"What I did... It's... it's unforgivable."

Lucina bit her lip and refrained from saying anything. Robin was right. She could not forgive him, not even if he was used against his will. But to say such words here, in front of everyone? She couldn't take this risk.

Chrom crouched down so that he was at Robin's eye level. "Enough of that. It was my decision that you came along, so what happened was my responsibility."

"No, I... You must leave me behind. He could use me again... I can't be trusted!" It was as if Chrom's forgiveness had broken through the numbness surrounding Robin. He dipped his head and grabbed his own hand, nails furiously scratching his glove-covered Brand. "This cursed blood in me must somehow give... my father... dominion over me..."

"But he never had full control. You can fight it. And if he expects you to blindly obey, that might be the surprise we need. Save your energy for helping us track him down."

"But you're not listening! I told you, I'm not - "

"The deed is done. But you can still try to undo the damage. It's not too late!"

Chrom put too much faith in this man. They were trying to change the world's fate - how could they afford to take any chances? To place all their bets on this one man?

Robin turned away from everyone. "I... I'd like to rest. My apologies, let's discuss this again later."

No, Lucina couldn't allow it.

She waited until the others went to prepare for the night and left Robin alone, then went over to him again.

"Beg pardon, Robin. Might I have a word?"

 

He was tempted to speak to Chrom again first, and to Frederick, but that wasn't really necessary.

Robin gathered himself, picked up the tome beside him, and followed the princess from the future to an area between an outcrop and the river, away from the camp. He would have done this without her, but she came sooner than he'd thought.

It was time.

They stood there, her back to him, for a while, Lucina watching the flow of the river, perhaps trying to find a way to begin. Robin thought he ought to help her.

"...Lucina. What is it?"

It worked. She drew a shuddering breath, slowly turning around to face Robin. "It's about my father. I have memories of him, you know. From when I was little. Before he... died."

"I see..."

Death. Robin didn't know if he was afraid of his own, back when he tried to kill himself all that time ago, and even now. But there was something he was definitely afraid of - Chrom's death. The mere thought of it choked him, reminding him of that day when he put his head through a loop of rope that was hanging from a beam. It might as well be the same thing, if he would become the one to betray Chrom.

"He was courageous, and kind, and everyone spoke fondly of him. People say he was brave right up until the very end." Lucina continued, a hand gripping the hilt of her sword. "I always yearned to know him better. And now that I do... I can see that the world will be robbed of a very great man. ...I won't allow that to happen."

"I understand. You love him. ... We all do," said Robin. There really was nothing else he could say.

"Robin, I... Please, forgive me..."

Sound of steel scraping against scabbard. The Falchion shone under the waning sun, its blade looking as though it was glowing red in this light.

"Lucina - "

"Stay where you are, Robin! I have no choice. I must kill you."

 

Robin didn't move. The blade of the Hero-King pointed straight at him, and he didn't even tremble. So he already guessed this was what she was going to do.

"You are at Validar's mercy. I suspect it's he who forces you to take my father's life, and very soon..."

She didn't know why she kept explaining, knowing that he already knew.

Perhaps she was trying to convince herself, gather strength to do what she must.

"Lucina, wait."

"If my father is right, then we can change our fates. If this dark future is to be averted, sacrifices must be made. I am sorry, Robin! I know this is murder, I... I know that..."

This man would become her father's murderer. Lucina was certain now. She had tried to understand him, a man whom everyone spoke highly of, a man whom her father trusted unreservedly. A man born with Fell Blood. A man who tried too hard. A man who...

"Lucina, you don't have to - "

"Don't make it harder! Don't resist, and your death will be swift and painless. If you hold any love for Chrom, then let this be done..."

A man who loved her father.

"...Very well. I forfeit my life."

So much that he would give up his life for him.

She had tried to understand Robin, and now she finally understood. His courage was driven by fear, and by love.

Just like her.

They were the same.

But here she was, about to take his life because he had the wrong blood in his veins. This was madness. Yet it must be done.

"Do you have any last words?"

 

"...Very well. I forfeit my life."

Sumia covered her mouth to stop herself from screaming. Beside her, hiding behind some trees and watching this madness unfold, Frederick was silent and still like a rock.

Lucina was going to kill Robin.

And they were just going to let it happen? Watch her daughter commit murder on the man Frederick loved? Watch Robin give up his life just like this?

"Do you have any last words?"

Finally Robin moved, pulling out a book he had under his coat - a magic tome, Sumia realised. But he didn't open it right away as a mage would in battle.

"No... just tell anyone who asks that you found me," he said, smiling at Lucina. "There's no need for you to have my blood on your hands."

Robin was going to -

Even now, he considered Lucina's position. She couldn't use a tome, she couldn't have killed him. Then no one could blame her for his death.

Blindly Sumia reached for the man beside her. Why wasn't he doing anything? Was it because Robin took the Fire Emblem from Chrom? Was it because there was no other choice anymore?

Her vision blurred, and warm tears ran down her face. Perhaps this was for the best. If Robin was dead, maybe they could have a new future. If Robin was dead, then she would be the only love in Chrom's life.

Everything would be better if Robin was dead.

Robin's eyes closed, and he cradled the tome with one arm. It opened on its own when he gestured over it with his free hand, flicking to the next unused page. Rings of light began to appear above the page, sparks of energy also dancing from Robin's fingertips. Sumia found herself remembering the lessons he'd given her, smiling patiently as he corrected her once more that this shade of orange light meant a lightning spell, not fire. He'd held her hand and took her through the steps so that she could learn the exact moment when a spell would be released, and not be fooled by a mage's movements.

Back then, when her fingers brushed across the back of his glove, she had felt something, like she could detect an animal's injury despite thick fur and feathers. Questions had come to her but she didn't ask them, because she was afraid she wouldn't have a solution.

Was death the solution then?

Lucina's face began to twist as tears flooded her eyes too. She did not lower her sword, but she could no longer hold her arm still. "Godspeed, Robin... I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry..."

Sumia couldn't watch anymore.

If Robin was dead, everything would not be better. If she let him do this, she would not become the only love in Chrom's life, because he would never forgive her, he would never love her again.

If she let him do this, Chrom would never smile again.

If she let him do this, she would never be able to forgive herself.

Robin was brave. And she would be, too.

 

"STOP!"

Sumia let go of him, jumped out of their hiding place and ran towards Robin, arms outstretched, screaming. She wasn't going to make it, but Frederick still stayed rooted to the ground, watching it all happen.

This was a test. A test to find out what was most important to Sumia, whether it was passion, or compassion. A test for Lucina to learn the true extent of Robin's conviction and the depth of his love, enough that he would do this without a shred of hesitation. A test to show Robin that, despite being what he was, these people truly cared about him, loved him. A test to encourage Frederick to do the right thing, however painful it might be.

And the right thing was not what was happening before his eyes right now.

The sparks from the tome were dying, its light rapidly fading away like a lantern being refused air, the deadly strike it promised never having a chance to form. But heightened emotions did not allow Sumia to see this, and she knocked it out of Robin's hands, tripping over in the process. the tome landing several feet away from her.

Everyone was still.

And then Sumia turned over so that she sat on the grass, and buried her face in her hands, sobbing. "You... you're such a stupid piece of... Don't do that, please don't do that!"

It took another few seconds for Robin to open his eyes, to realise that he was still alive. He sank to his knees as if he was drained of all strength, staring blankly ahead of him for a moment before scanning his surroundings.

"Sumia...?"

"You stupid! Stupid stupid stupid!"

Frederick pinched the bridge of his nose and willed the burn in his eyes to go away - despite knowing what the outcome would be, this was not easy to watch and to claim that he was not affected would be a lie. When he felt steady enough, he came out of hiding, picked up the tome and ripped it apart. The night before they left Ylisse, after being made to promise to protect Chrom and the Emblem whatever the cost, Frederick had tampered with one of the tomes in case things should go wrong, and that was the one he left beside Robin as the man rested earlier.

"Frederick..."

"After all this time, I would like to think I know you well enough to preempt your actions." He rolled up the ruined pages and tucked them under his arm. "Stand up."

To give Robin credit, he tried. Putting a hand on the ground for balance, he attempted to get up from his kneeling position, only for his elbow to buckle. Perhaps it was too much to ask someone who just genuinely thought he was dead to get up.

"Miladies," Frederick turned to Lucina and Sumia, both still in shock, "my apologies. If you could please give us some space?"

He sat himself down next to Robin. Well, so much for acting as the stern figure.

When Chrom's family was out of earshot, Robin pulled the ripped-up tome from Frederick's arm, sad chuckles escaping from his mouth as he examined it. "Since when did you get so clever?"

The corners of Frederick's mouth dragged southwards. "I have always been exceedingly smart."

The unusually arrogant words made Robin hysterical. "What have you done, Frederick?"

"I consulted a number of books on spells and then - "

" _What have you done?_ We had an agreement! You should've killed me in Plegia! You promised me!"

"I lied."

His mouth falling open, Robin gaped at Frederick, his eyes bright red.

"You told me to stay true to myself and choose Chrom. And that is what I have done," said Frederick, looking away. He wanted to hold Robin's eyes as he said these words, but it was just too much right now. "The knight's vow of loyalty is directed not to the land. Nor is it to a castle, or to a town, or any particular place. My fealty is owed to Chrom and what he holds dear, be it his country, his family... or his love."

Soon after returning from his travels, Frederick had asked Chrom about Robin's odd behaviour, why he seemed particularly agitated and desolate. Chrom explained it by recounting how Robin was determined to take the blame for the mistakes made in Valm, and the fights that resulted, but Frederick knew that could not be all it was. Something had happened. The relationship dynamics between everyone had shifted. And if Frederick was to guess, Chrom had uttered words that were meant to make Robin feel treasured, but burdened him instead. Frederick just needed the confirmation.

Sitting cross-legged, pulling his feet towards himself, Robin dipped his head, squeezed his eyes shut.

"He said... he said..."

There it was. Chrom really did say it then. "Hmm."

"When you returned from your trip, I thought about asking... begging you to take me back, just so that... gods I'm so selfish..."

"Hmm."

"I thought... if I was dead... then what happened in Valm... his people wouldn't hate him anymore. And the Emblem wouldn't have been stolen, and I could never stab him in the back later. And I wouldn't be able to hurt you again. And... his family... he wants so much to be a good father..." Robin drew a breath through his mouth. "I hate myself so much! Everything I touch gets ruined! I try, and I try..."

Frederick grabbed hold of Robin's wrist to stop him from clawing at his own hand. "And so you would make the decision for everyone else? You would belittle our strength?"

"That's not - "

"Do you see why Sumia threw herself at you when she could have let you die and perhaps saved Chrom? She follows her heart. The future is built with this strength, not upon one person's sacrifice. We are stronger than Grima - if we do not believe in that, then what hope is there to win this war? And since we are stronger, there is naught to fear."

"If we are so strong, then why did we lose the Emblem?" Robin demanded, his voice hoarse.

"Because for too long we have placed so much upon your shoulders, we have relied on you to the point that when you needed our help, we knew not what to do anymore. This must change; the future is not your responsibility alone."

Robin fell silent for a while as he tried to make sense of Frederick's words, new ideas that he couldn't comprehend.

"Ha... are you not just talking about yourself? You are the one who takes on everything."

"Perhaps. Perhaps that is why I know; I thought about much during my time away." Frederick changed the way he gripped Robin's wrist so that it was more reassuring. "Would you trust us, Robin? Put yourself in our hands? And trust that I will always protect Chrom?"

They sat in companionable silence, watching the sunset reflect off the river up ahead, red tinged with gold. When Robin's hand was no longer shaking, Frederick let go.

"And... how about..."

"If you are certain Chrom has made his choice, what have you to fear?" Frederick got off the ground, and extended his hand, but Robin only stared at it. "Robin."

After staying dry-eyed through all this, it was now that Robin teared up.

"You also gave me your hand, just like this, the first time you saved my life."

Frederick tugged him to his feet.

"Frederick, I..."

"I would have refused."

"Pardon?"

"If you did ask me about getting back together, I would have refused."

Robin quietly sniffed, dabbing his eyes dry before tears could fall.

"Thank you..."

 

Night fell late, as it always did in the summer. By the time it was completely dark, camp had long been set up, a meeting had been held on their next step, and general direction decided upon: scouts would be sent to investigate Validar's whereabouts and Plegia's next step whilst the army retreated to the fortress near the Border Pass to ready itself for the next battle. The parley had failed and Validar had spelt out his intentions, so it was time for Ylisse to call upon her allies.

As finer details were being discussed by those who were familiar with the scouts and spies, Lucina strapped the Falchion to her waist and set off to patrol the camp with a soldier. Soon she could hear familiar footfalls coming up behind her.

"Sire!"

Chrom nodded at the soldier, who let him take her place.

"Father?" Lucina tensed up. "You needn't do this yourself, surely."

"I don't, but it is good for morale for the soldiers to see that I care about them," said Chrom, matching his strides to Lucina's. They began to circle the camp, speaking to each sentry they passed.

Indeed, the army could do with a boost after their recent defeat. Lucina wondered what the soldiers could be thinking. It was only the Shepherds who were present when the Emblem was lost, and she didn't think they would explain how it happened to others. As far as everyone knew, the Shepherds - Chrom, more specifically - was defeated during their encounter with Validar, which was why they no longer had the Fire Emblem and had to flee. That could not be good for morale.

But this wasn't just any walk. Her father had come to talk about what had happened during sundown. She braced herself, ready to hear about how much she had upset him.

"You've seemed very wound up since we left Plegia," her father suddenly said, breaking the silence between them. "I suppose it can't be helped, after what happened."

She focused on the sound of their footsteps and the gentle clanking of their Falchions in the scabbards, noting how they sounded different although they were the exact same sword.

"Yes, things have been rather intense."

"I think I know what is on your mind," Chrom said with an easy smile, "and I am proud of you, Lucina. In the heat of the battle you raised your sword against Robin, but since then you have remained calm. Your heart is in the right place."

Surprised, Lucina's eyes widened. "Father?"

Did no one tell him what happened? Did her mother, Frederick, or Robin not say a thing to him? They forgave her, and protected her, despite what she tried to do?

She didn't deserve his praise - she had almost killed Robin and had stood and did nothing as Robin gave up his life. But she didn't have the courage to admit the truth, couldn't bear to witness the disappointment that would cause him.

"I trust Robin. He and I have held fast through good times and ill; my faith in him cannot be shaken," he told her, turning serious. "We swore to be two halves of a greater whole. Just as I believe in the bond between us, so do I believe in my bond with him. We are stronger than some foretold 'destiny'."

Two halves of a greater whole?

Chrom carried on. "Lucina, our ties are stronger here now than they were in your future, you said so yourself. In this flow of time we are bound tighter than ever, you and I. Not just as father and daughter... but as friends. We can change things - we already have... and we will again."

"Maybe some destinies could be changed." She briefly closed her eyes. Different path, same result. And perhaps this was only fair. "But others..."

"Others?" Chrom tipped his head towards her.

She bit down on her lips.

He smiled again. "I may be wrong, but sometimes I get the impression that there is more to the future than what you have revealed. If that is the case, I trust that you have good reasons to keep some things back."

She couldn't look at him. "I'm so sorry."

"No, don't be." A hand clapped Lucina's shoulder. "But if the burden becomes too much, promise me you will do something about it."

She nodded, but did not speak anymore.

She prayed that their bonds, whatever form they might take, would be steadfast and true to the very end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads-up: the next chapter will very likely be late, because I'm too busy and too braindead. Too much to do, too little time. DX It's ploughing along but I don't see anything being ready for posting by the weekend! So, yeah. If there isn't an update at the usual time don't worry! Check back again in a few days!


	25. Chapter 25

Other nations had responded to Ylisse's call and armies across the two continents were on their way to deal with the Grimleal, hopefully once and for all.

"It is thanks to your hard work," said Chrom to Frederick after reading the message delivered by a wyvern rider and learning that even the dynasts of Chon'sin had finally united themselves against this adversary. "This will be critical to our... nay, the world's victory against Validar's evil."

"They should not take too long - forces from Valm should be landing at Port Ferox as we speak." Frederick poured tea for his liege, who had arrived at the breakfast table before the others. "It would appear that Plegia does not have many friends."

"That is no surprise." Chrom stared at the table of food, and couldn't wait any longer, taking a bread roll and some meats for his plate. Lucina and Lissa were engaged in battle practice since early morning and would probably be late for breakfast, and Sumia wanted to sleep longer. "Say, where is Robin?"

It was clear that Frederick was also hungry. He allowed himself to eat as soon as his liege started. "I am not certain... ah."

Following Frederick's gaze, Chrom saw the man he was just asking after coming to join them. Robin had obviously made an effort - his hair was combed, his shirt looked fresh - but he seemed quite tired, yawning into the back of his hand as he approached.

Chrom tried to welcome him with a smile, the knot in his throat growing larger as Frederick pulled a chair and poured tea for Robin. Even as an ex-partner, these were things Frederick could still do, because he was Frederick.

And Chrom was Chrom. That meant he had to keep some distance. He was worried - so much that his head hadn't stopped pounding since leaving Plegia - that Robin might do something drastic and stupid, but Frederick promised to look after him and what else was there for Chrom to do at this point?

"Thank you... good morning."

"It does not look so good for you. You did not sleep well?"

"I guess... events took it out of me more than expected."

"Then go back to bed!"

"Maybe later. Have you news on the allied forces?"

"They are on their way." Just as Chrom thought. Well, no use dancing around the issue, better to get straight to the point. "You're worried about the Emblem?"

"You're not?"

"None of the gemstones on it are real; it was your idea. Basilio is bringing Gules with him, I still hold Argent, and the rest are - "

"Don't tell me!"

The shout made Chrom and Frederick jump. They exchanged a look, then Chrom sighed. "As you wish. But the Emblem itself has minimal power; what is in Validar's hands at the moment is much like an empty vessel, thanks to your precautions."

"A vessel..." Picking up his cup, Robin stared into his tea. He could be reading a fortune had Frederick not strained the leaves already. "And yet, if you don't get it back, then there is no hope in slaying Grima."

" _We_ will get it back."

Robin sipped his tea and said nothing more.

"If you still feel unwell from the encounter, you must let us know." Frederick spoke up now, having waited until his lord was finished. "And why not have a nightcap tonight, it might help you sleep better."

"Hmm."

With Robin seemingly not wanting to chatter, they ate breakfast quietly, each battling their own demons in their heads. The source of Robin's distress was clear, but it was obvious to Chrom that Frederick, too, was deeply troubled; the frown on that face was not the usual one from a man prone to worry. Because of Robin, no doubt. It was a difficult thing to watch, Robin being controlled by his father to do what he feared the most - betraying Ylisse - and Frederick not being able to help him by stopping him. Frederick must be blaming himself for it.

They had to find some time to talk. There was little that Chrom could do but it would still be preferable over Frederick keeping it all inside. He meant to do some battle practice after breakfast, but that could wait. Between all the decision-making and military movements, Chrom had not spent nearly enough time to really care for the people closest to him - and not just Frederick, of course. Now that Robin had physically recovered from his meeting with Validar, they certainly must talk. Chrom was slow and it had taken him years, but he had finally learned to read Robin, and right now the man looked like he was drowning in fatalistic thoughts.

If the sight of Robin struggling against Validar's control had not already broken Chrom's heart, then this certainly did.

But it wasn't just Robin and Frederick, but Sumia and Lucina also, who were both clearly affected by what transpired in Plegia. Lucina wasn't aware that their four gemstones were safe, and the Fire Emblem was being used as bait - though actually losing it was not their intention - to help them gain the fifth stone, because Robin was adamant that the secret spread no further.

Chrom could see why Robin wanted to keep Lucina in the dark. Incisive and quick as Robin was on the battlefield, ever since their first visit to Carrion Isle he had begun to err on the side of caution with all matters relating to himself. Over time, that caution had developed into panic and it seemed like nothing Chrom did or said could soothe him anymore. The silly man must have thought that ensuring Lucina's ignorance would help protect Ylisse - if he had taken just one wrong step, then Lucina would not hesitate to take matters into her hands.

But clearly Robin was wrong. Even after witnessing him giving the Fire Emblem to the enemy, Lucina stayed her blade. Chrom truly couldn't be prouder of her. He needed to talk to her again, though, just to be sure that she was fine.

As a prince, Chrom had to make sure everyone was all right. They couldn't possibly head into war and expect to win when their emotions were running amok. And as a husband, father and friend, he had to be sure they understood that he loved and cared about them.

As for Chrom's own feelings, well. Their happiness was all that mattered to him. He didn't need anything else.

"Hey everyone..."

The downtrodden voice drew Chrom's attention, and he turned to see Lissa and Lucina dragging themselves across the hall, both drenched from top to toe. The skies must have opened outside.

"Go get changed, both of you, or you might get sick," said Chrom. Frederick was already dabbing his mouth with a handkerchief, probably about to leave the table to make sure the young women had clean clothes ready for them.

Lucina eyed the table full of food. "We're famished, Father. If we could eat first..."

Frederick hurried off to fetch some towels, and stuttered morning greetings were exchanged between everyone, Robin and Lucina in particular... no, curiously it was as if Lucina was worried about talking to Robin, but not the other way around. Chrom watched carefully - Lucina muttered thanks when Robin passed the basket of bread to her, but her gaze flickered and she hardly met Robin's eyes.

How odd. Chrom would have expected the situation to be reversed.

The rest of breakfast was a non-eventful affair except for Sumia joining them towards the end, and joylessly made her way through a bit of bread.

Chrom looked around the table. He definitely had to talk to them. But who to begin with?

It had to be Lucina. They had already spoken about the theft of the Emblem that night at camp, but she probably needed more reassurances still. He could never not put Lucina first in everything. If that made him a bad husband or friend then so be it.

But almost as soon as the decision was made, the option was taken from him: Lucina asked Frederick if they could spar, as she wanted to improve on how she fought in adverse weather, and Frederick agreed. Robin retired to his room saying that he would try to rest again, which probably really meant he wanted to be left alone to stare at maps and rosters. Lissa saw the look on Chrom's face, arched her brows and promptly excused herself, leaving him alone with his wife.

Sumia refilled Chrom's teacup.

"Did you take your morning potion?"

"Of course. And I've been fine since yesterday." Chrom took her hand and placed it where Validar's magic had struck. It truly did not hurt any longer. "Sorry to have worried you."

A fleeting smile crossed Sumia's lips. "Lissa is brilliant at healing."

Chrom could already see where this conversation was going. "But it was you who first carried me to safety on your pegasus."

Sumia smiled again, but still it did not reach her eyes. He wondered if he could ever eradicate her insecurities and feeling of inadequacy. All these years he had tried, as her friend, as her husband, as the father of her child, to make her see that she was more than she gave herself credit for, but he had never been truly successful.

It was the same with Robin and, to a lesser extent, Frederick as well. Was it all a coincidence or was it Chrom's fault, really, that there was something he did that caused all these people who were closed to him to be struck by the same affliction?

"Hey..."

"Hmm?"

"Has... has Frederick talked to you yet?"

"What about?" asked Chrom, then he realised that maybe Sumia noticed too, that Frederick could be blaming himself for not being to help Robin in Validar's presence and of course for failing to protect the Emblem. "I am aware how stressed and upset everyone is at the moment; I will take my time to talk with them all. In fact I was thinking about taking Lucina aside before she suddenly decided to run back to battle practice."

The words seemed to comfort Sumia somewhat. She inclined her head to one side, a knowing look in her eyes. "Always Lucina first."

"Of course. She's our daughter! No one is more precious to me than she."

"She's the most important person in my life too... both Lucinas are." Now Sumia looked relieved, but still quite melancholy. "You don't make it into the top two, sorry."

"I guess I can forgive that, as long as Lucina is your first. I can give up anything so long as she is happy."

The answer satisfied Sumia. She took Chrom's hand and squeezed it.

"Let me check what kind of food we have in the stores here - I want to make you pie for later."

"Pie? Are you sure this is the time for all that work in the kitchen?"

"Just one more, before the final battle."

"Okay..."

 

Water ran down Frederick's hair, plastering his fringe to his skin and threatening to drip into his eyes. He pushed it out of the way but didn't bother to try drying his face, since it didn't look like the rain was going to cease any time soon. Lucina, on the other hand, had her hair tied up and tucked away the way she did when she was "Marth". Taking a brief break from the sparring, she checked that the hair was well-secured and wasn't going to get in the way as a soggy mess slapping into her face. The sight made Frederick think.

"I have been wondering, if it's not impolite of me to ask - why have you not cut your hair?" he asked. In his eyes Lucina was a practical person, and growing her hair long contradicted that.

Lucina's face, rather than remaining carefully neutral as it used to around Frederick when she first joined the Shepherds, was relaxed. "I have memories of my mother combing my hair."

"Ah." Lucina didn't seem to mind talking about this, but it didn't make Frederick feel much better. "I beg your pardon, that was insensitive of me."

"Not at all. Perhaps I ought to get this cut," said Lucina, pinning her hair down. "It does get in the way."

A deep, echoing rumble from the sky made them both look up, just in time to see lightning flash and spear down to earth, followed swiftly by a deafeningly loud crack. Frowning, Frederick exchanged a look with Lucina, both deciding that it would be foolish to resume practice, so they headed back indoors. There were towels already laid out for them. Frederick wondered who did this - Robin, perhaps.

He watched Lucina dry her hair. "We should be coming up to the final battle. Mayhap there is no need to change anything; peace will soon return and there will be no need to fight."

"One can hope. Anyway, I shouldn't get overly sentimental over something that grows back; it's not as if I have nothing left of my mother - I do have her ring, which I wear on a chain." A hand going to her chest, Lucina felt for the accessory through her clothes. "Please don't tell Sumia though, I think it might upset and confuse her."

It probably would, Frederick thought. Sumia's reaction to the potential future was not the same as Chrom's, who was in comparison calm and determined. But at the same time, "it might comfort her to know that the Ylissean royal family treasure is safe with you rather than lost."

The hands rubbing the towel over her hair paused. Lucina's brows furrowed. "No, please don't mention this to her at all."

If that was what Lucina wanted then Frederick wasn't going to argue, but he wondered about the reason behind her insistence. There were many things he wondered about her, actually, and lately the list of question had grown even longer.

He took their training swords and put them aside. "I thought that you would prefer to spar with Chrom."

"We do spar often. But there are things that I can learn from you too."

Frederick didn't know what to say. "I am honoured that you feel this way."

"One should never stop learning, yes?"

"Quite so."

Inexplicable oddness aside - and why should Lucina tell him anything, he was only her father's knight - Lucina was very likeable. The Chrom and Sumia of the future had died young, but with what time they had they had done a stupendous job raising their daughter.

But enough chatter. "If you would excuse me, I shall go and check if there is enough hot water for bathing."

He had barely taken two steps before he heard Lucina call his name. He skidded to a halt. "Milady?" he asked, belatedly realising that his default response was not how Lucina had asked him to address her. Some habits were just hard to break.

"You have not told my father about what I did." Lucina's face was serious. Frederick turned around to face her.

"No, I have not. It would achieve nothing." How would Chrom finding out that Lucina had tried to kill Robin help anything in any way?

"Thank you." Her gaze flickered to the floor before returning to him. "And... you also have not told him about Robin."

About Robin.

"Robin..."

"His feelings."

He froze.

She knew?

"Lucina..."

She looked away.

"The only thing I care about is that this world is saved. The rest... I don't care what you do."

 

The fortress was not designed to provide accommodation for such a vast amount of people and many had ended up sleeping in tents outside, but Chrom insisted that Robin got a room. Under more normal circumstances Robin would have refused the special treatment but he appreciated the privacy right now.

When no one was looking, Robin snuck a pot of black tea into his room. It wasn't sleep that he needed. His body might need the rest, but his head...

His head.

He couldn't allow himself to sleep.

If he slept, he would hear Validar's voice brushing against his mind like freezing wind on naked skin, telling him what to do. He would see those scenes again: not losing physical control of himself the way he did at Carrion Isle, no, but losing his mind. He would witness and feel the precise moment his mind breaks under the strain, shattering the "Robin" he had built since the day he was found lying in a field. And then he would -

He couldn't watch himself stab Chrom in the chest with magic again.

Those dreams were so real, as real as reality, it was as if he had spent every waking hour fleshing out this plan to murder Chrom down to the finest detail: which spell he would use, how hard he had to plunge it so that it would go through the chest and out the back, what kind of expression Chrom would wear on his face before he succumbed to death.

Then he would jerk awake, his body covered in sweat, his face covered in tears. He would check his hand to see if it was covered in Chrom's blood, his skin tingling, the warmth of it so vivid it made him feel sick.

This had happened for two nights in a row already.

Robin poured himself some tea and blew on it, trying to get it to cool faster. Maybe if he kept himself awake for long enough, then he could fall into a deep, dreamless slumber later. And if that didn't work, then at least he would be too tired to be able to cause anyone harm. Then everyone would have an easier time.

_"Would you trust us, Robin? Put yourself in our hands? And trust that I will always protect Chrom?"_

Robin had to believe in his friends, had to value his life, which Sumia had tried to save.

But he wondered - why did Validar leave him behind after taking the Fire Emblem? Was it because he was no longer useful, or...

What if he was having those dreams for a reason?

He must talk to the others about this, but would they even listen? They had been so keen to reassure him, comfort him since leaving Carrion Isle. And Chrom... Chrom said he loved him. This meant many things, including his refusal to let Robin be harmed even as the Fire Emblem was handed over to the dreaded enemy.

It felt like Lucina was once again Robin's only option.

He couldn't forget that moment, when he opened his eyes after trying to take his own life, and saw Lucina's face. The tough young woman who battled against destiny and travelled across time, who only shed tears in her father's arms, wept for him. He couldn't understand why. But he didn't want to burden her again.

Not that Robin had a choice. As soon as he was ready, he would gather the Shepherds and share his concerns with them, then trust in their decision. Just the same as that time when he revealed the truth about his heritage, he would tell them everything and place himself in their hands.

Frederick should be proud of him.

 

The pie was delicious.

"Should I save some for Lucina?"

"This is for you. I can make one for Lucina another time."

Chrom ate in satisfyingly large bites, feeling only a tiny hint of guilt for having it all to himself. With Robin resting and everyone else busy, he had gone to the army and the pegasus knights to personally update them on the current situation. The discussion that followed was long-drawn, and by the time it was done his concentration was fraying around the edges, enough to prove how heavily he had relied on Robin and Frederick to do these things for him before. Gods, it was just all so draining.

"How about you, are you not hungry?"

Sumia shook her head. Chrom lowered his fork, his brows furrowing. Something was not right but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Sumia..."

If Sumia had a reply, it was cut short by the sound of rapid footsteps coming towards them. Frederick approached, his expression grave enough to dampen Chrom's appetite.

"Pardon the interruption. Milord, the scouts have returned with grim news. Validar has moved to a great altar to Grima known as the Dragon's Table. What's more, it seems all the Grimleal in Plegia are headed there as well. It's as if they're being drawn by some unseen force..."

Having spent time to study Plegian history and the Grimleal since the last war, Chrom didn't have to ask to know what this meant. "The cataclysm in Lucina's future... This shows the signs of leading to it. Damn! This destiny is a stubborn business. Where is this Dragon's Table?"

"South of the Border Pass," said Frederick. "Your orders, milord?"

Something must be done now - Validar must be planning to revive Grima. Ylisse could not sit and wait for the allies to arrive.

"We will put a stop to this madness! Make haste your preparations, and send word to Khan Flavia." Chrom turned to Sumia. "Please inform Cordelia and help her ready the pegasus knights. We depart as soon as the Feroxis joins us."

Sumia nodded firmly once, running to her task right away.

"But milord, the state of the Feroxi army is not too different from ours. Without all our allies..."

"I know, Frederick the Wary. But we must do all we can to at least stall the ritual until our friends arrive. And this could be our chance to take back the Fire Emblem as well."

"Understood. And sire... how about Robin?"

Robin.

The last time Chrom made a decision for Robin and had him meet Validar, Robin ended up being used against his will. Chrom would not repeat the same mistake again.

"I shall talk to him and find out what he wants to do."

Minutes later, Chrom was outside Robin's room, knocking on the door. There was no response, but there was also no time to waste.

"Robin? It's me. I'm coming in."


	26. Chapter 26

This was a man who was going to break — that was the first thought that entered Chrom's mind.

When he stepped inside Robin's room, he found his friend asleep at the desk still wearing his day clothes, except for the long cloak which was hanging from a peg on the wall. Without thinking, Chrom reached for it.

Robin had worn pretty much the same thing in the past few years. The shirts and trousers may occasionally be replaced by variations of similar designs, but the cloak — which really was a hooded coat, but on Robin's slight frame looked like a cloak — always stayed. It had seen numerous battles on the field, and numerous repairs by Frederick, including the tie in the front which Frederick himself had damaged that awful night on Carrion Isle, but Robin seemed unwilling to replace it. Chrom recalled the dark mage Henry once saying that the clothes of a mage would become attuned to the person after prolonged use, so changing it could make a mage uncomfortable, as if their power was lessened. Whether there was any truth in that claim Chrom did not know — he could never tell if Henry was just making things up — but he imagined if he kept the Falchion in a different scabbard he would feel handicapped as well.

Having retrieved the cloak, Chrom naturally started to drape it over Robin, but stopped himself. He had not come to make sure Robin got the rest he sorely needed. Validar was attempting to revive Grima, time and rest were luxuries they could not afford, even if Robin looked like he was falling apart. Had already fallen apart.

Just a little longer. Just one more push, then they could retrieve the Fire Emblem and Chrom would deliver his promise to slay the fell dragon.

Chrom clutched at the cloak in his hand.

Just a little longer, Robin. Hold on.

"Robin. Robin."

The sleeping man was mumbling something, the words muffled and unintelligible. Not getting a response, Chrom placed a hand on his friend's shoulder to give him a light shake.

Robin was trembling.

A bad dream, perhaps? "Robin? Wake up."

"No I..."

"The Grimleal are on the move. We need to discuss—"

"Ah!"

Jerking awake all of a sudden, Robin nearly leapt out of his chair, causing Chrom to jump too. He whipped his face up, saw Chrom and all but screamed, scrambling to get up and away from Chrom, making casualty of the cup of tea on the desk and the chair he had been sitting in. He did not run as much as fall towards the opposite side of the small room, his hands bracing for impact just before he bumped heavily into another piece of furniture.

Then, after a few deep breaths, he composed himself. "Chrom?"

Chrom had absolutely no clue what to make of this reaction. "You look like you've seen a gho—" he gasped. "Why is there blood on your face?"

There was red on Robin's cheek, a half-dried blood stain. Confused as to what Chrom was talking about, Robin pushed himself to stand up, and wiped the area with the back of his hand, only to smear more blood onto it.

"You're hurt." Chrom ran over. Robin's hand had been bleeding and his face was resting on it when he slept. "Show me your hand."

As if by reflex, Robin pulled back a little. "Ah, that... I scraped it on a bit of tree bark, that is all."

Chrom barely held back a sigh. Did Robin think he really was so dumb? If he did get hurt in an accident, he could easily have asked one of the clerics for help.

Now that he knew what to look for, Chrom could see the stain on Robin's black glove. He could guess what had happened; he knew very much how this felt.

"Let's find Lissa. She can patch you up."

"No it's honestly—"

"The burden of a Brand is something she understands. She won't judge or tell anyone, and neither will I."

Chrom could recall — it felt like a lifetime ago now — one night at the castle not too long before Lucina was born, he had revealed to this dear friend that he was not happy, that he felt he could not live up to Emmeryn's ideals. And Robin had replied that people had no right to judge Chrom, because they could not understand the burdens he had grown up with, the burdens he still had to bear. The weight of the Brand, of being his father's son.

It was not easy to describe how Chrom felt then. Vindicated? No. It was relief, perhaps, that someone tried to understand. And justification, that he wasn't just painting himself as a victim in his own head. Most importantly, Robin made him feel less lonely. And he would make sure to do the same for Robin now.

He could see the moment the words registered. Robin had been so distressed by every matter connected to his blood heritage, realising that he was talking to the one person who could truly empathise must be a revelation and a relief.

"I don't mean to do this," Robin studied his hand, squeezing one in the other. There was dried blood under the fingernails. "Sometimes I catch myself doing it. I've kept my gloves on in hope to stop myself, but when I sleep I still..."

He still scratched at his Brand until it bled. Chrom started to reach for Robin's hands, but thought the better of it. "You will never heal this way. Let's ask Lissa to mend you, maybe you'll stop scratching if you don't already have a wound."

Robin nodded several times, whispering a "thank you" so softly it was almost inaudible.

"There was a time in my life when I wished I didn't have the mark on my arm too. You know this." To see Robin do this to himself was painful, but Chrom could not claim to be surprised. He would not disagree if someone now said his Mark of the Exalt was a blessing, but Robin's Brand was most definitely a curse. It was another reminder for Chrom of his promise to exorcise the fell dragon. "If Emm and Lissa were not there to give me strength, I know not what I would have done."

"Well." Robin's smile was strained. "It is said that the mark would regrow if damaged or reappear elsewhere if cut off entirely," he pointed out, adding when Chrom frowned, "No, that thought had not crossed my mind. I only know this because of the research on your lineage and the Awakening rite. And since I could not find records of actual events that proves it or otherwise, a theory is all it is."

"And a theory it shall remain, for both my arm and your hand are staying." Chrom also tried to smile. "Come, we will get your hand looked at, then we must—"

"Please wait. There is something important I must speak to you about."

Chrom paused. "Right now?"

"Aye." Robin shifted a little, arms moving to hug himself, something Chrom noticed his friend doing more and more lately. For a few moments he said nothing, and Chrom hoped his friend was not preparing to make another fatalistic speech again. They hadn't had time to discuss the loss of the Fire Emblem yet, and although Chrom was aware that Frederick had spent some time talking with Robin afterwards, it didn't mean Robin would not again start submerging himself into those awful thoughts he was so prone to having.

"Robin?"

"This may sound incredibly daft, but I've been having some recurring night terrors and..."

So Chrom was right, Robin was having a bad dream when he came in a moment ago. "That isn't daft at all. Matters have been—"

"By daft I mean... I think there may be significance to these dreams. They are of your death, just as Lucina foretold," said Robin, dipping his head. "If what I saw are events that would come to pass, then perhaps we could find a way to prevent this future... prevent me from betraying you."

Drawing a long breath, Chrom tried to keep his calm. Was this a manifestation of Robin's guilt over the loss of the Emblem, or a vision of the future? Chrom had seen the dead coming back to life. His own daughter had travelled through time. So why couldn't Robin have seen the future in his dreams?

"I understand." They were to depart soon, in hope to delay Validar's grand plan, but needless to say Robin's information could alter the course of history and must not be ignored. "Then, what did you see? You believe Validar would try to control you once more?"

"Not 'try', Chrom. He will." Robin shook his head as if he wished to dispel the very nightmare they were discussing. "I'd like to discuss this in the presence of the Shepherds. They need to know."

"Of course. You're right." Chrom whipped around, starting for the door. The Shepherds should be gathering now, getting ready to head to the Dragon's Table. It would be easy to catch them. "Let's go... Robin?"

Robin was still at the far end of the room, as if his feet were affixed to the stone floor. "My cloak."

The cloak. It was still in Chrom's hand, held against his chest like he would a lover.

"I... ah. Here."

"Thank you."

Chrom couldn't look Robin in the eye.

"Let's go."

 

"Just thunder?"

"Aye."

"Ha, I don't even merit a thoron spell?"

This was no laughing matter, though Robin could appreciate the comment. Standing close to Chrom, showing everyone just how he would kill the man, where exactly the spell would strike, Robin felt sick. He could almost feel the wet warmth of Chrom's blood on his hand.

"The thunder spell is quicker to cast, therefore you would have less time to react. With my hand already on you, the spell would immediately pierce you."

He held still as Frederick silently circled, studying the position of just how Robin would murder his lord, as seen in the recurring nightmares. The Shepherds looked on, some muttering something under their breath. No one was saying a word, but eventually Chrom broke the silence.

"You won't fall under Validar's control again."

Still the optimist, still believing that one could overcome anything with sheer will. Perhaps Chrom could. Chrom had risen above his father's shadow long ago. But Robin couldn't do it. There was something _in his blood_ , unless he cut his wrists and bled himself dry, he would be controlled.

But he knew better than to argue with Chrom. It would be easier to talk around it. "Do you want me to go with you, or stay behind?" Robin asked, his hand still on Chrom's chest, pretending to be summoning a spell.

"This is about your life as much as it is about mine," said Chrom. "I believe in you, I think you will lead us to victory. But if you do not wish to come, I shan't force you."

Footsteps stopped. Frederick stood still, also waiting to hear Robin's decision.

"We know how events might unfold, this gives us considerable advantage." Standing with his feet apart and hands held loosely behind his back, he told Robin with a voice infused with confidence, "there are measures we can put in place for your peace of mind, and only so that I live up to my 'wary' reputation."

Robin couldn't say a word. Looking around, he hoped to gauge the reaction of the others, and saw the same confidence on the Shepherds' faces. Even Sumia, who could not bring herself to smile, nodded at him.

_"Would you trust us, Robin? Put yourself in our hands? And trust that I will always protect Chrom?"_

Those were Frederick's words, spoken just a few days ago. And Robin had told himself he would do as Frederick said. But when it was time to turn that sentiment into an actual decision, it was just so hard.

"Let me guess: do those safety measures of yours involve tampering with my magic tomes again?"

Frederick very nearly cracked a smile. "Whatever do you mean?"

Chrom took a step back, away from Robin's deadly touch. "Indeed, whatever does that mean?"

Oh bother. They couldn't let Chrom know about what had happened by the river. "Just an old joke," Robin replied, avoiding Chrom's gaze. "Anyway... now that I know what it feels like, I should be able to tell when I am about to lose control of myself again. I shall try to give you a signal."

Chrom nodded, solemn. "But strike me if you must."

"What?"

"I will be prepared. Let Validar think he has won and when his guard is down, we can take back the Emblem."

Was Chrom being cunning? Robin didn't know what to think. "Perhaps I could... strike you in the side instead of in the chest? If you have elixirs ready... no, this is too much of a risk. I don't know how much control I will be able to maintain." He glanced at Sumia again, seeing the fear in her eyes, tasting his own fear on his tongue.

In contrast, Chrom did not seem to be worried. "Then let's do it before you are controlled at all! We can act it out, you can choose your weakest attack and precisely where to strike!"

This time Robin could not help but gape at Chrom and admire the idea that he had presented. Chrom was not usually the one to think about how to outwit the enemy, but here he was, facing the destined death by betrayal, yet still calm and collected enough to come up with such a strategy. In fact, Chrom was not just trying to outwit the enemy, he was going to outwit destiny itself.

Robin looked about him again. The Shepherds were nodding in approval, and even Frederick seemed to be buying into the idea of Robin deliberately hurting his lord. The feeling was infectious; it had been a long, long time since Robin last felt any trace of confidence at all, he had forgotten how comforting it was.

"That may just work. What's with the sudden stroke of genius? More of this and you won't need a tactician anymore."

"Ha ha! I will always need you," said Chrom. "Does this means you will come with us to the Dragon's Table?"

"Aye." Robin could scarcely believe he had just agreed to do this. "But upon one condition."

At this point, Frederick made a small noise that sounded like a half sigh. He must already be able to guess what Robin was about to say. And it turned out, so did Chrom:

"Lucina is not to be informed of this plan?"

Robin nodded. Chrom's daughter was not here with the Shepherds yet. She had been his safeguard against himself for a long time now, why should it change?

"No."

The response did not come from Chrom, but from his wife. Sumia stepped forward and looked Robin right in the eye.

"I will not deceive my own daughter and make her experience the pain of losing her family again."

It would indeed be cruel, Robin agreed. "But we cannot trust all of us to be actors brilliant enough that we do not give it away. Lucina's genuine reaction to Chrom's death would convince the enemy that..."

His voice drifted off. He couldn't continue, not with Sumia pinning him with her eyes like this. What was he even saying? That he would wound her husband and make her daughter grieve all over again? He couldn't possibly do that. He had no right.

"It will be all right." Chrom turned to his wife.

"But—"

"Robin is under enough pressure already. This is my idea and I will apologise to Lucina later on."

"But to hurt you in battle? Is that truly necessary?"

"It is so that I will not be killed for real." Chrom told Sumia, then swept his gaze across the Shepherds as well, before settling on Robin once more. "We must triumph over this damned 'destiny'. Let's rehearse how this is to be done. Frederick, pack for the upcoming journey for us. Lissa, come with us to the yard and stand ready for healing. Sumia, please keep Lucina occupied."

Chrom had made his decision and given his orders. What Sumia was thinking, Robin could not even begin to guess, but she nodded meekly and after a lingering look at Chrom, followed Stahl and Sully out of the room.

They really were going to do this, then. They were going to act out Robin's nightmare in order to stop it from becoming reality. It should not be hard to do — this would be similar to battle practice, and it would be easy to make the magic look dramatic while causing only minor injury — but just the thought of it made Robin break out in a cold sweat.

People started to leave the building, some to get ready for the journey and some waiting at the yard outside. While Chrom found an old shirt to change into so that they wouldn't damage what he was wearing, Robin carefully kept his back turned and pretended to spend time searching the shelves for a basic thunder tome.

"Robin."

"Sorry. I'm ready," said Robin, quickly extracting the correct tome. "Shall we practice how I would betray the Prince of Ylisse?" he asked with an awkward laugh.

"Aye!" In contrast, Chrom looked like he was just going into a normal battle practice as he led the way out.

"For someone about to be stabbed in the back, you are awfully confident."

"I do feel confident." Chrom turned around, and Robin froze in his tracks. "So that you know: I don't believe we need to keep Lucina in the dark; I only agreed for your peace of mind. You are the key to a new future, I am certain of it."

What an odd time it was to be looking at Chrom and thinking about how beautiful he was. Not only in his appearance, but also in his faith. Robin used to think Chrom was naive, but he was proved wrong after witnessing how Chrom dealt with the loss of his soldiers in the war with Valm. Was he idealistic, then? Robin didn't think so. He couldn't put a finger on it, couldn't describe it, and in his head he knew this faith could not change what he was, but for just this moment it was enough to calm his heart so that he would cease shaking with fear.

He wasn't the key to a new future. Slaying Validar would not avert disaster if Robin, who had fell blood in his veins and the Mark of Grima on his hand, was allowed to live. But he could stay, steal back the Fire Emblem and undo the damage he had done before considering the rest.

He wasn't the key to a new future but, for now at least, he could carry on.

 

Entering Robin's room, Frederick looked up, recalling that awful day he found Robin hanging by his neck from a beam.

Much had happened since that day, but upon reflection, perhaps little had changed: Ylisse was once again at war with Plegia and Robin had once again tried to take his own life.

Frederick had meant to tell Chrom about that. He would leave out Lucina's involvement, of course, but Chrom needed to know about Robin's mental state as Frederick was under no illusion that the thought of death had now been fully banished from Robin's mind. There just hadn't been the chance to talk, however; there were always other people by Chrom's side in the past couple of days, and frankly there was also no time for private discussions. Organising the army and the Shepherds, coordinating with the Pegasus Knights and liaising with other lands had taken up nearly every waking hour of the day, and what little time Frederick had left he had spent practising the sword with Lucina and tending to Robin whenever Robin tolerated being tended to.

The march to the Dragon's Table would be short, but it would hopefully be enough time for Frederick to tell Chrom what had transpired, so that Chrom would look out for any reckless behaviour when they arrived.

And there was more Frederick needed to tell Chrom after this upcoming battle. Just this morning, after their sword practice in the rain, Lucina made it clear that she would not stop him if he chose to tell Chrom about Robin's feelings for him. If even Chrom's own daughter said that despite knowing it would harm her parents' marriage, then it was abundantly clear that those words needed to be said. 

But first, Frederick must help prepare for the battle. Sumia and Lucina were putting together Chrom's things, so Frederick had come to Robin's room to pick up what Robin would need.

One extra set of clothes in a large bag to be left with the carts. Maps, note paper, metal point, pen and ink, and another pair of gloves all placed in a hemp bag, just so. Robin had a particular way he liked to pack which Frederick was familiar with.

He knew Robin like no one else did.

Frederick took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and continued his task.

There was a teapot and cup on the desk. Habitually he went to tidy them up, and noticed the little notebook Robin usually carried around with him, the one he used to record facts about the people around him, lest amnesia struck again. The last time Frederick saw the notebook, he was writing in it himself, putting down all that he knew about Robin: Ylisse's tactician, one of the Shepherds, humble, considerate, patient, sedulous. Expert at combat. Prone to overthinking. Too quick to tell a white lie when sometimes the truth would be a better choice. Would eat directly from the cooking pot rather than from a bowl when cooking for himself. Had a taste for tawdry romance novels. A fairly good cook. Ticklish, but only on the inside of his arms and the back of his knees...

Frederick picked up the notebook and slipped it inside the bag; Robin would want to keep this with his person. Then a thought came to Frederick, and he took it out again, flicking to the last few pages. After the events of the past few days, there were things Frederick could add, namely how much Sumia and Lucina both cared about Robin.

He found the pages about Robin he had penned, and drew a sharp breath.

Robin had scrawled across the pages, over the top of Frederick's handwriting.

_FELL BLOOD_   
_The wings of despair_   
_The breath of ruin_   
_You destroy everything you touch_   
_YOU HAVE NOTHING_   
_YOU DESERVE NOTHING_


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments! But erm yeah I suck at replying sorry.

Much like the Ylissean army, the strength of the Feroxi was far from full recovery so soon after the war with Valm. Still, Chrom seemed confident as he and Khan Flavia led their joint forces to stop Validar's plans. One nation without her Fire Emblem, and another without one of her khans, and yet they made it look like it didn't matter.

Lucina had just been on the pegasus with Sumia, who was now reporting on what she saw on the road ahead. As Chrom nodded and Robin took notes, Lucina kept herself quiet, once again trying to learn how these seasoned men and women handled battle, as she did during their campaign in Valm. In the future she came from, she had learned to fight from her father using a practice sword. By the time she could wield the Falchion, there was only Sir Frederick to teach her, and no army to speak of.

She also kept quiet because she felt like if she opened her mouth, she would scream. This was when the Fell Dragon would be resurrected, she knew it for sure as what was happening matched the accounts she had heard in her future past. This was meant to take place in her early teens, and yet the Lucina of this time was still a babe in arms — the cataclysm was happening sooner. By travelling to the past to try to prevent the destruction of the world, had she instead sped it up?

Trapped in her memories of the future, a soft snort of a pegasus next to her ear made her jump, and she nearly cursed out loud. Tugging on the rein gently, Sumia made her pegasus pull back so that the animal walked by her side again.

"She just wants to check that you're okay," said Sumia. "You are very tense."

Lips pressed into a thin line, Lucina shook her head.

"Remember, we are only going to stall Validar's plans and take back the Fire Emblem for the Awakening rite."

Lucina lowered her voice. "I know, Mother. But will we be able to reach Validar for the Emblem before support from the Valmese arrives?"

Sumia turned away, looking forward. "Robin and Cordelia have a plan on how to break through the defenses."

Of course. Robin had a solution. He always had a solution to every problem except for the one about being of fell blood and Validar's puppet.

Except that wasn't true, because Robin did try to end that problem as Lucina stood and watched, the tip of her Falchion pointing at him.

Everyone was disappointed in her now. Frederick, who foresaw Robin's actions and gave him a tome that did not work. Sumia, who disregarded the dangers and threw herself at Robin to stop him from taking his own life.

Was Lucina wrong? Of course she was, she knew that even before Robin uttered the words "I forfeit my life." But was she _wrong_? She believed in sacrifices. She was upset that she had to do it, but she would not apologise for her actions, and if people were disappointed in her then so be it. It was better this way — Naga sent her back in time to stop Grima, not so that she could be with a family that was not really hers... or rescue her parents' marriage...

But if her resolve was so strong, if none of that mattered in the face of the impending apocalypse, then why did she want to weep? She couldn't stop thinking about it. The expression on Robin's face that moment, so full of kindness, full of love as he sacrificed himself so that Chrom would live. Sumia's silence on what had happened, as if refusing to acknowledge that her own daughter did such a thing.

Lucina felt as though she was the villain here.

"Mother, about what happened..."

There was no need for her to specify the event for Sumia to instantly know what she was referring to. Sumia nodded to show that she heard, then glanced towards her husband. Chrom was talking with Robin, both of them gesturing at invisible things in the air the way they often did when they discussed formations and tactics while on the move.

"Let's talk about it later," she murmured, giving Lucina a sad smile. "I'm sorry, but we should concentrate on the battle ahead."

Of course. Sumia was right, they couldn't afford to be distracted.

But when they noticed Frederick going over to Chrom and then the two departing from the main company, Lucina and Sumia glanced at each other, and they knew. They knew that they were both aware of exactly what was going on, what Frederick was going to do and that, despite the costs, it was for the best.

Lucina found herself reciting the words the father of her future past once said, words she had also repeated to Frederick not long ago:

"Sometimes, when you truly love and care about someone, then you have to let them go."

Sumia's eyes widened. Lucina tried to smile at her.

"It's just something someone told me."

"Who? Was it anyone I know?"

Lucina shook her head. If her mother found out, then she would demand to know the circumstances under which the future Chrom said those words.

"Well." Sumia nodded to herself. "I can't believe my own daughter is teaching me this, but you're right. I just... need to learn how."

"If you want," if Lucina's attempt to murder Robin hadn't made Sumia stop loving her, "I'm here for you."

She reached over and, tentatively, squeezed her mother's arm. Sumia nodded again, and kept smiling, as if that was the only thing she knew how to do.

"Thank you..."

 

Chrom had had enough of sand for a lifetime.

The place known as the Dragon's Table, where the Grimleal planned to revive Grima, was bereft of life, with not even a single blade of grass to be seen. Winds howled, whipping sand into the air, making it difficult to see or to move forward, and every time Chrom spoke he got grit on his tongue.

But using Robin's tactics, at least Ylissean and Feroxi forces managed to keep pressing forward, and the Valmese were starting to arrive to back them up.

"This way!"

Cutting down the third wave of defense, Chrom led the way, with Frederick and Robin to either side of him. He might not be familiar with the lay of the land, but judging by the placement of troops and from the scouts' reports earlier, he could work out where they needed to go.

And sure enough, he found Validar and that woman Aversa outside the main fortress.

"Validar!" he shouted, his way forward blocked by commanders of the Plegian army. He must slay this man. Here. Now. So that Robin could be free from his control. Then Chrom would take back the Fire Emblem and deal with Grima. "Return the Fire Emblem now, and we can end this!"

Validar merely smirked, said a few quiet words to Aversa, and entered the building behind him.

"Validar!" Gods bless it! Chrom nearly broke their formation and moved forward, but Robin's voice calling his name brought him back to his senses. It would be all right. They had a plan.

Before the battle, on their way here, Frederick had tugged him aside for a private word, and revealed that Robin had tried to take his own life after they lost the Fire Emblem to Validar.

Chrom had barely managed to stop himself from going to Robin and wrapping his arms around him.

Again. Robin was in pain, blaming himself for Ylisse's troubles, and again he tried to take his own life like he did after Emmeryn's death. And again Chrom was not there to... he didn't even know what he could do. Reassure him? Tell him none of it was his fault? He knew Robin would not listen anyway.

The one thing he could do was to cut down Validar and free Robin once and for all. But he mustn't be hasty. They had a plan, he would trust Robin and stick to it. And both he and Frederick would ensure that Robin did not do anything stupid.

Robin deserved a lot. He deserved all that was good. He deserved love. But right now Robin couldn't see it, the words he'd written about himself in the journal said as much. He saw himself only as a puppet Validar used and then discarded. Just now, Validar had not even addressed him.

"Master Validar is not to be disturbed," said Aversa, the back of her gloved hand touching her chin. "But I will keep you entertained."

At her signal, the Plegian commanders attacked. They were Risen, each with a power boosted by the unholy. Deadlords, Lucina called them; she had met her share of them in her future past.

The enemies were not a problem for the Ylissean forces, but if Robin's visions were true, Aversa was not expecting the deadlords to win; they were there only to delay Chrom.

"We already know how this story ends — you and I both! And yet you rush here... Are you so eager to meet the fell dragon yourself? Or perhaps your own fatal destiny — you would have that realised first?"

Aversa remained where she was, not having moved an inch since the battle began. Chrom tried once again to get to her, only to have his way forward blocked by a dark mage.

"To hell with your destiny. I'll write a new ending," said Chrom, loud enough for all of the Shepherds, for Lucina, and for Robin, to hear.

"Oh ho ho, so now you believe you can change fate? And here I thought your exalted sister had delusions of grandeur..."

"We've done it already."

"Your victory over sad little Gangrel? Or perhaps Walhart's defeat? Those were meant to happen. They were preordained. You are just another fool in motley, capering on the stage!" she laughed even as the Shepherds continued to close their distance on her. "All of this — every word and action — has been orchestrated... Gangrel held the exalt in contempt, yes, so Validar and I used him. In life _and_ death. The king's demise threw Plegia into chaos. It drove the people to Grima... Now their life force and rancour can be laid before the fell dragon en masse."

No. Had Ylisse been played like a puppet? Used as a tool for the Grimleal to grow in numbers? "You couldn't mean..."

"It is called the Table for a reason, you naive little man. It is where Grima feeds! The Grimleal have gladly offered themselves to him for ages. Even now, they pray for his return... Today the Table overflows with bounty, and their prayers will be answered!"

Just as Chrom was upon Aversa, a dark pegasus swept down from the skies and she leapt onto it, dodging the attack, only to be grazed by a torrent of fire.

"I will never allow that to happen!" Robin yelled, moving in to flank the enemy. "I will stop you! I will stop Grima!"

An eyebrow shot up. "Master Validar considers you smarter than I, and yet you say such incomprehensible things." A tome appeared in Aversa's hand, like it simply materialised in thin air. "We play the roles we're given, Robin, as you'll soon discover."

Robin blanched. His sword raised, Chrom moved until he was by Robin's side. Normally flanking a rider was a useful strategy, but not when Robin was in this state, shaken by Aversa's words. In order to protect Robin, Chrom must strike first.

"Anything can change, Robin!"

"A-aye!"

Chrom ran forward, jumping into the air when the wings of the pegasus blocked his vision, and Aversa dodged to one side. But instead of bringing his sword down from above, Chrom was sweeping it in from the side instead. Just as the Falchion met flesh and bone, the spell Aversa was calling formed, but it was knocked off course by another spell from Robin before it could touch Chrom and landed on the pegasus's wing instead.

Thrown from her mount, Aversa fell to the ground with a loud crack, her body bouncing once and twisting as if her spine had snapped, before landing a few feet away. Blood was pouring from her sword wound, and Chrom could not fathom how her eyes could even see after her head was knocked so hard on the ground, yet she still smirked up at him with lips that brimmed with blood.

"Ooh... You play rough... But the ritual has already begun. You are too late!"

The dark tome was in her hand again. Without another word, Chrom sank his sword into her chest. Her words were poison and must be silenced.

He looked around. The deadlords had all been defeated, and reinforcements from both sides were arriving. Lissa was paired up with Virion and it looked like no enemy could go near her. Lucina was comfortably holding her own. Sumia was with Frederick, who was on his horse towering over the unmounted enemies. They were both unharmed as far as Chrom could see.

"Chrom..."

Chrom pulled the Falchion out of Aversa's lifeless body. One could hope she stayed dead, what with Validar coming back to life once before. "We must go. She was only buying time for Validar, we cannot allow him to succeed! Shepherds!"

Serving as the vanguard as well as the Prince's own force — Chrom was here for the world, for Robin, as well as for his family heirloom — the Shepherds stormed the hall, leaving the army and Pegasus Knights to deal with the enemies outside. Perhaps Validar had not imagined Chrom could make it this far, or perhaps because it was a trap, there was nearly no resistance inside the building. Their main obstacle was the convoluted, maze-like layout, which Robin was somehow able to navigate.

"This disturbs me. It is as if I know this place."

Chrom fully understood what Robin was implying, but he wasn't concerned. "Good, then we reach our destination faster!"

Robin could not help himself but smile, even if the smile was laced with bitterness. "Gods, I know what you're like, but you still never cease to amaze."

When they made it to the destination, the mounted units also arrived, having followed a route Robin described to the underground hall.

Up ahead, in front of the steps that led up to an altar, stood Validar. The Fire Emblem had to be here somewhere, although Chrom couldn't spot it right away.

"There is no time!"

Even if Robin had not shouted, the vibrations underfoot, the energy crackling in the air and the light swirling around the altar was enough to tell everyone that time truly was running out. There was no doubt that, above ground, the Grimleal had gathered and were ready to sacrifice their lives.

The Shepherds threw themselves into battle, forcing back the Risen soldiers in the hall, literally carving a path for Chrom and Robin to pass.

"Are you ready, Robin?" Chrom asked his tactician, his friend, the person whom he had given his heart to.

Robin hesitated. "First I have a favour to ask..."

"The answer is 'no'."

"You _have_ to cut me down if this all goes wrong! Please!" Robin pleaded as he blocked a blow from an axe with his short sword. Shifting his weight to his right foot, Chrom spun around and took the man down for Robin.

"You can't mean that. You can't ask that!" Even though Chrom had expected Robin to say something like this, it still burned to hear it.

"I'll resist him with all that I am. I promise you. But there are other people involved here — too many people to ignore... You have a duty to protect them as well."

"And protect them I shall! But I will also protect you. Please, trust that I can do this. Believe me!"

"I believe you but... Dammit Chrom! I — "

"Curse me all you like when we return home! Now if you truly believe me, then help me kill your father!"

Robin gritted his teeth but argued no more. With aid from the Shepherds, they finally reached Validar. However, despite knowing their intent, Validar was completely at ease, and spoke like he was only talking about the wonderful weather.

"Chrom... Come to witness the glorious culmination of your failure? How nice. I have the Fire Emblem, and the Dragon's Table is set for a feast. I will return Grima to this world!"

This man was completely insane. "You'll DESTROY the world! Lucina has seen it!"

Validar slowly nodded, as if satisfied. "Then I pray today's spectacle lives up to her nightmares!" He turned briefly to the altar. "The Awakening rite is not only for exalts and Naga, you know. With it, I'll arouse Grima! The fell dragon needs only a mortal vessel, which you so kindly brought along..."

There was no need for the man to turn around again and rest his eyes on Robin for his meaning to be clear.

Validar would use his own son. Robin was to be used to call forth the fell dragon.

Robin said nothing, but he took half a step back. This was no news to him — the conversation did not match word-for-word, but he had already learned of Validar's plan for him in his dream and made sure Chrom knew about it too.

"You ken quickly, Robin. That's my boy." The praise was hollow, mocking. "You carry my blood — the blood of the fell dragon. His soul slumbers within you. And now the time has come to awaken you both!"

This, Robin and Chrom did not know beforehand.

"...Wh-what? I'M Grima? I'M the fell dragon?"

"The Grimleal have worked for generations to create someone like you... a vessel worthy of our master. If your damnable mother hadn't been seized by weakness and fear... She betrayed us — stole you from your crib, and fled with you in the night!" Validar threw his arms in the air. "I know naught of your life thereafter; but all that matters is your return. That you are here is PROOF of your purpose! It is why you still draw breath!"

Chrom could hardly believe his ears. "You've proven nothing but your own madness!"

He could feel the air changing around him, the energy from the altar intensifying. Robin had taken another step back, as if wanting to run away, but Chrom knew he would not. Robin was better than this. He was not beholden to this fiend who called himself a father.

"It is time. Be still now, my son..."

"My- my life did not begin with you. It began the day Chrom found me in that field. I have been all over this world, and I have helped change it — for the better," Robin said, his voice quiet but firm. His eyes were not on Chrom or Validar, but on the light that was growing brighter and brighter. "I have fought and laughed and bled with my friends, and THAT is what matters! The ties we forged, the bonds we share — they are of a power greater than Grima."

"A ludicrous idea, as you will know better than anyone soon enough..." Validar gestured, and the light on the altar danced. "And you, Prince — your sad poem sounds lovely, but it will not alter destiny."

Chrom had heard enough. His hand touched the pommel of his sword. "Robin."

"Aye."

"You're one of us, and no 'destiny' can change that. Now let's kill this dastard and be done with it!"

Weapon were readied, signifying the end of the conversation. Validar sighed and with dark magic, defended Chrom's opening blow, moving with lightning speed towards Robin.

"Robin, why insist on these games? You only delay the inevitable. And besides, the alternative? Have you considered what happens should I fall?" Long fingers rested on Robin's cheek. "These followers of Naga will spurn you now that they've learned what you are. Kill me, and you incur the wrath of the Grimleal as well... Would you truly choose to be so utterly alone?"

Robin said nothing, and he did not attack with a spell or a sword. Instead, a clenched fist landed on Validar's stomach in a heavy body blow, an action that took even Chrom by surprise. Validar stumbled backwards.

"Humans are weak, pathetic creatures... Your 'bonds' with them will bind you. You are destined for a greater purpose! The GREATEST purpose! You are to be a GOD!"

"...Not your god — not today." There was an opened tome in Robin's hand. Pages flipped on their own accord. "And yes, I choose to be alone."

As Robin readied his spell, Chrom charged forward. "Wrong, both of you!" he went low, sweeping his sword from knee-height in an upward arc. "The bond between Robin and me will never break! We are two halves of the same whole, he won't be alone!"

Validar dodged, but he was cut in the side when Chrom quickly twisted his arms and changed the direction of his swing. Then Chrom had to jump away before a goetia spell landed on him, but Robin was already upon Validar, and instead of using the magic tome like it looked like he would, he plunged a sword into Validar, straight through the chest. A pulse-like force from Validar's incomplete spell threw him back several feet, but Robin managed to use a hand to break his fall.

Validar collapsed.

It was over.

Going over to check on Robin, Chrom momentarily forgot about the rest of Robin's warnings, that Validar would try to kill him with one final spell. And true enough, Robin rushed forward and pushed him away, both of them tumbling to the ground as a bright purple ball of light flew past, narrowly missing them.

"Thanks, friend, I owe you. Are you all right?" Chrom got on his feet and offered to help Robin up. He glanced back at Validar. Perhaps this was it. Maybe it was truly over? "That's the end of him. Thanks to you we carried the day. We can rest easy now..."

Robin gasped his hand. He was shaking. "Chrom..." he whispered under his breath. "It's here..."

Chrom watched Robin drop his sword, saw the beads of sweat breaking out on his forehead, the fear on his face. The hand that was in Chrom's suddenly became burning hot, as if Robin's Mark of Grima had been set alight.

It wasn't over.

"I feel it... it's that same power. Chrom, should I..."

The hand squeezed tight, then let go.

"I'm ready. Do it."

From inside his cloak, Robin pulled out the thunder tome. It opened to the last page with a simple gesture but, his hand hovering over the magical text, Robin froze completely.

It must be because of the fell blood's influence. "Robin?" Chrom whispered.

"I can't..."

"You can. We've practised this. I have potions ready."

Biting his lip, his breaths shallow, Robin's hand began to dance over the page. Energy sparked like small lightning bolts jumping off the page onto his fingertips, then he placed that hand on Chrom's side.

Chrom could feel the vibration of the magic that was stored. He had suffered a fair few magic attacks in his time and Robin was a master at spells so he wasn't worried, although he just got reminded that Robin's hand had not yet been healed. The hand that was on him was wearing a different glove from before, but a dark stain was beginning to seep through again.

Curses. After this battle Chrom must get that sorted.

"I can't... Everything I touch..."

"...is not destroyed. I believe in you."

Robin looked up at him, a million words in his eyes, but his lips silent. Then he drew a long breath.

The spell was released, but the pain Chrom expected didn't come.

"ROBIN!"


	28. Chapter 28

"Here you go."

"Thank you."

They had left Plegia, temporarily out of the shadow of the fell dragon and away from its deafening roar, and Lucina finally could hear her own heartbeat in her ears and the clopping of her horse. The rhythm was helping to soothe her nerves.

They had the Fire Emblem. As soon as her father performed the Awakening rite, he would have the power to defeat Grima. She had to remember that. There was hope.

_"You are telling me that you are without hope? Lies. What holds you together and drives you, then, if not hope?"_

_"I don't know. The desperate desire to not let your father die, perhaps. I truly don't know."_

_"And what of the invisible ties you spoke of?"_

_"Words. That was all they were. Words that people needed to hear."_

That was what Robin told her when they spoke during that brief period of peace after the war against Walhart.

Robin, who—

"Hey, you alright, boy?"

Hearing Khan Basilio's voice, Lucina realised she was still holding the food he'd handed her. "Yes, of course," she said before taking a bite of the bear meat wrapped in flatbread, Feroxi style. The taste took her back to the time when she was dressed as a man and acting as Basilio's champion. These days he still called her "boy" out of habit and she didn't care enough to correct him.

"It's been a while. I've missed Feroxi food."

"Is that so? Something tells me you've never developed a taste for bear." Basilio guffawed heartily. "But if you do miss us, we are but a short ride away. Regna Ferox always welcomes you, so come visit after we've blasted that dragon out of the sky!"

The man laughed again, like slaying dragon gods was something he did everyday. If Lucina didn't know better, she would have thought Basilio was being naive, but she did remember seeing the fear etched on everyone's faces the moment the baleful dragon came to life. People could still chat and laugh now only because Chrom was in possession of the Fire Emblem, with all five gemstones mounted upon it, even Sable which used to be in Plegian hands.

All thanks to Robin.

Keeping her horse walking in a steady pace beside Basilio's, Lucina turned her head to try to see the covered wagon that was carrying Robin. "How is he?"

"The lad keeps saying he's fine, but I wouldn't put him on a horse," Basilio shook his head.

"That's no surprise, I suppose. It was a harsh battle, and Validar was trying to control him too."

"This time he fought it and won though! And what superb acting that was, ha ha!"

"He certainly fooled me..."

That moment was vivid in Lucina's mind. She was facing two sword-wielding Risens by herself, trying not to be distracted by her father's battle against Validar, the words that were being exchanged, amplified by the energy barrier that forbade her from going to her father's aid.

Robin was a vessel for Grima.

When that revelation came, Lucina was suddenly no longer afraid, her fear for the future of this time diminishing. Instead, her chest clenched tight and her heart began to ache. After all this time she had finally come to understand Robin. He would never let himself be used for Grima, and would give his life without a second thought if that would prevent the apocalypse.

Then Validar was slain, there was no one to summon Grima anymore, Lucina thought it was finally all over and maybe Robin would not need to sacrifice himself.

But then something changed. There was a bolt of magical lightning in Robin's hand. There was a struggle between him and Chrom. And then—

"The sly dastard had that destiny business beat weeks ago, telling your father to swap those gemstones!"

"That, I also did not know about."

"No you didn't, did you." Basilio gave Lucina a sidelong look. "He insisted it kept a secret between a handful of people."

"If I had known..." Lucina perhaps would not have tried to kill Robin that day. But instead, the guilt of losing the Emblem to Validar and the determination to guard the secret of the gemstones made Robin agree to forfeit his life. He could have just told her instead, and have her parents to verify that it was the truth, but he chose not to. It turned out to be the right decision — Validar's men had been watching them since they were in Valm.

"A very cautious man, that Robin, and thorough too. I would try to pluck him from Chrom's employ if I didn't know it's a lost cause. For now I'm simply glad he's on our side." Basilio dropped his reins and crossed his arms before his chest. "What does it mean though, if he has Grima's soul but Grima is now in the sky..."

That was the question everyone was asking in their heads, Lucina was certain. "In my time, we knew not even half of what we know now, so this is a question I don't have an answer to."

"Well." Basilio nodded to himself. "From what Validar said about bloodlines and vessels, I say we slay the dragon, and so long as Robin doesn't have children to pass the fell blood to, eh? That should not be a problem, ha ha!"

Gods. Lucina cringed with second-hand embarrassment. "Basilio!"

Somehow, astride his horse, Basilio managed to lean closer. "I've walked in on them once... heh heh heh..."

Honestly, Lucina would quite like this conversation to end. "You mean he and Frederick?"

"Bwa ha ha! Who else..." Noticing the look on Lucina, Basilio grinned, wry. "Why such a face? Ho, are you shy?"

"Nay... Frederick and Robin have split a while ago."

"OH. Oh blast. Well. My thanks for telling me, I was going to go back and tease them next!" Basilio pulled back, then turned to look at Robin's wagon again. "Whatever happened?"

_Robin is in love with my father._

"I..."

_Robin and my father are probably in love with each other._

"I'm not privy to the reasons." Lucina made sure to avoid eye contact with Basilio. "Is Frederick still there, do you know?"

"He was, last I looked..." said Basilio and just then, they both saw Frederick climbing out of the wagon, carefully jumping off with a hemp bag under his arm.

This was her chance. If she waited until they stopped at Ylisstol, she would not get a chance to talk to Robin on his own.

"I need to talk to him," Lucina told Basilio, raising the food in her hand briefly. "Where can I get more of these?"

Basilio simply reached into the saddle sack and gave her another wrap. She muttered a quick thank-you, he offered to take her horse, so she got off and ran for the wagon, barely managing to jump on without making an embarrassment of herself. Gods damn, Frederick made it look so easy earlier.

"Robin?"

 

He caught himself scratching the back of his right hand again. Godsdamnit, he had finally stopped for long enough for it to stop seeping blood too. If only Frederick hadn't taken all his things, then he could have those to focus on instead, stare at maps and worry about how to deploy around the sacred area of Mount Prism should the Grimleal chase them there. Instead he was left with nothing to do but far too on edge to sleep, his skin tingling from the energy he was exposed to back at the Dragon's Table, and from the relief that he did manage to retrieve the Fire Emblem and that, most importantly, Chrom was still alive.

He would be beside himself with giddiness if he did not have that conversation with his future self. Now he knew how he came to lose his memories, and what he truly was. Everything finally made sense, if "sense" was the right word to use. His future self had travelled in time, just like Lucina did, in order to make sure that Grima's awakening was not stopped. He had, by accident, wiped Robin's memory, but continued to steer the course of history, even raising Validar from the dead to help him.

It was deeply unsettling for Robin to meet this version of himself, someone with no regards to anything except for the resurrection of his god. To become a god.

If his future self had not lied and Robin truly possessed the soul of Grima, then both he and the dragon must be slain, surely? Or—

"Robin?"

He looked to the end of the wagon, and saw someone climbing on. It was much brighter outside and the person backlit so he couldn't see who it was at first, but he did recognise the voice.

"Lucina."

Ducking low to avoid the top cover, she came further inside, kneeling down on one knee tentatively. "Beg pardon. I hope I haven't disturbed your rest."

"Not at all." Robin sat up a little better. She was Frederick's replacement then. It looked like people were going to take shifts to watch him. "Please, sit."

After unhooking the scabbard from her belt and setting the Falchion down, she sat. "This is for you."

She had brought him food. He accepted it but didn't bite into it right away; he didn't have any appetite.

She also had food of her own and she was eating it while she watched him. Even in the semi-darkness he thought he could see the Brand in her eye. "How are you faring?"

"Much better, thank you. Frederick brought me a snack earlier too," which Robin also had not yet eaten, "but took away all my things. I'm left quite bereft. What is a tactician without maps and pens?"

A soft smile graced Lucina's lips, reminding Robin of Sumia. Lucina resembled her father much more strongly than her mother but occasionally, especially when she was relaxed, she did have what Maribelle would call "the most darling" expressions that were just like Sumia's.

In a strange way, this comforted Robin. Chrom... despite what he had said to Robin, the fact that he wanted a family was indisputable. And he got what he wanted. On top of that, he was clearly a good father both now and in Lucina's future past, which must help Chrom banish certain old demons.

Lucina wasn't saying anything. He should try to make conversation.

"Was the—"

"Father is—"

They both stuttered before Robin gestured for Lucina to continue. She coughed, wrapped up her half-eaten food, and carried on.

"Father is quite angry," she said, wiping her mouth with her sleeve. It was hard to be elegant when travelling like this. "He said you agreed to do as he proposed but changed things at the last moment."

But Lucina herself didn't have a problem with it, surely. "I should not have agreed to go along with it to begin with; as his tactician I should have counselled him against something that foolish." Sitting cross-legged, Robin shifted slightly and tucked his feet better, also pulling the hem of his sleeves down some more to cover his hands. "Besides, plans often adapt and change as a battle progresses, it's nothing new."

Lucina regarded him. "Is injuring yourself with your own magic considered 'nothing new'?"

"Well," damn, why did Lucina always make him feel so nervous? "I was struggling against Validar's control... and didn't feel confident that I could do as we rehearsed without making a mistake and... killing the only person who could perform the Awakening."

"So you turned it around and did it to yourself instead?"

"If I kept hesitating I might have been controlled. I didn't have much time to make a decision."

"But what if you died?"

"I'm sorry?" Robin could not help but ask.

"I know, coming from someone who tried to kill you only recently..." Lucina actually smiled, uneasy and apologetic, "but I have come to realise that your death would do nothing except weaken us."

Robin did not know what to say at all. Was this a test of some kind or had Lucina's attitude towards him completely changed?

"It was a mere thunder spell. I wasn't aiming to... it wouldn't have been enough to kill me, Chrom vastly overreacted. And it surprised the enemy so much I was able to sneak off and steal back the Fire Emblem."

In truth, Robin hadn't thought that far. At that moment he simply could not make himself follow through with the original plan. Although nearly everything leading up to the moment was just as his nightmare foretold, if he got this one element wrong... he couldn't even consider it. But he knew he had to do whatever it took to prevent himself from being controlled and harming Chrom. Even if it was a much more powerful spell in his hand, he would have used it on himself instead.

"And I am forever grateful that you retrieved the Emblem. But even so," Lucina shuffled forward a little so that they weren't sitting like strangers who happened to be sharing a wagon, "not just my father. Many are upset by your actions."

She was being too kind. This wasn't the Lucina Robin knew how to talk to. She had been able to keep him on his toes and he had been able to be frank with her on some matters because she did not trust him. The young woman before him now was almost a different person.

"Why do you speak in such a way now?"

"I'm not certain." Lucina tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Because Mother tried to save your life, I guess. Also that Father would literally place his life in your hands. And... other things." she didn't seem to want to talk about the final point. "I learned lessons. I realised everything you told me before was true."

"Other things" being Robin's love for her father. He had tried to direct her into thinking that she had misunderstood, but it was unlikely that he succeeded. Just the thought of it was mortifying, though, so he was glad she didn't elaborate.

"Not everything — the gemstones on the Fire Emblem, for example."

Lucina smiled again. "One day I'll forgive you about that."

"I am aware that not telling the whole truth can be the same telling a lie, though I must say it is a useful tactic."

"One thing comes to mind." She held his gaze. "At Dragon's Table, you spoke of 'bonds' again. You said similar things when we were on a ship travelling to Valm, about invisible ties that bind us together."

"I did?" Robin asked, although he did remember. He also remembered he had told Lucina later that those were—

"I questioned you about it later on, and you said those were just words people needed to hear. So which is the truth? Do you believe in those bonds?"

Did he? "I don't know, Lucina. How does it matter?"

"I think you do believe in them."

"Well, sometimes I think I believe in your father, then I remember he's the idiot who asked Plegian dark mages, thieves and grimleal to join the Shepherds."

Not that it had anything to do with what Lucina was talking about, of course. Robin just wanted a lighter conversation, or preferably no conversation at all. He liked Lucina, truly, but he didn't think they should be close comrades given the circumstances.

Lucina let out a small sigh. "You and Frederick work hard to keep him safe, I know. Your life is also valuable, however. Do try to keep both my father and yourself alive."

Despite the earlier explanation, Robin just could not understand her. "Lucina. I am _Grima_."

She frowned slightly, as if she was annoyed. "Nay, you are Robin. Grima is in the skies over Plegia this moment, threatening us all. But you do have power linked to Grima, so it is your duty to aid my father in killing him."

The battle in Plegia had really taken it out of him — Robin thought he just heard Chrom's time-travelling daughter tell him that he wasn't Grima. He could only gape at her, wordless. She nodded at him curtly before picking up her sword and going to the end of the wagon, but paused there.

"You said just now that my father is the only person who can perform the Awakening." Her hand touched the pommel of her Falchion briefly. "But remember that I might also be able to take part in the Awakening rite. You told me so yourself."

"A-ah. I did, as a theory."

"We shall find out at Mount Prism," Lucina said, getting ready to jump off. "Let's speak later."

Her words stopped when the wagon started slowing down all of a sudden, coming to a stop in the next fifty yards. Before she could go and find out what was happening, she was greeted by the sight of her young aunt being helped onto the wagon by her father.

"Aunt Lissa? Father?"

"H-hey Lucina! You've come to check on Robin too?" Lissa reached for the staff Chrom was handing her, and gave Robin a little wave. Instead of climbing on as well, Chrom helped Lucina down, and they exchanged a quiet word before Lucina left.

Robin knew what was going on. Chrom had been insistent that Robin's hand needed healing before everyone's attention was diverted to battling with Plegia once again, so he and Lissa must be here to do that now.

"My, to be visited by three Exalted Bloods," he said with a laugh that he hoped didn't sound too forced. "It is unlikely that I'd suddenly turn into a small fell dragon right here, you know. There's naught to worry... for the moment."

"You're such a silly face!" Lissa went over to him, crouched down and prodded him in the side, right where his own magic pierced through during the battle. It was healed, but still tender, and he made sure to wince dramatically.

"Please don't do that, I beg of you."

"All right, all right."

He took off his glove for her. The sight of his damaged Mark, with its many pairs of eyes weeping tears of blood, made her gasp.

"Oh Robin..."

"It looks worse than it truly is," he quickly said in a whisper. 

Biting her lip, Lissa simply nodded and mended Robin's hand, no comments made, no questions asked.

"Thank you."

"Anytime. Please take care of yourself!"

He nodded, then both of them looked to Chrom, who had climbed onto the wagon also, a troubled expression on his face. Lissa clapped Robin's shoulder, wished him good luck, and left the men alone.

Soon the wagon started rolling forward again.

Chrom sat down, and Robin's gaze fell onto the objects he had brought with him: the Fire Emblem and the Falchion, occupying the small space between them.

"How are you faring?"

The exact same question Lucina asked earlier. "Not too bad, but if you would tell your knight to return my belongings I would feel far better."

Chrom's eyes narrowed in mild disapproval. "Frederick is worried that you might hurt yourself again—"

"He worries about everything."

"—and he is right to be. You are one deceptive dastard whom cannot be trusted." Chrom covered his face with a gloved hand. "What should I do, Robin? When we pass through Ylisstol, should I put you in the dungeons and assign people to keep watch, have them feed you your meals through the bars? I cannot fight this war always thinking that you will put yourself in harm's way the moment my back is turned — or even right in front of my eyes!"

Robin swallowed hard. Even if Lucina hadn't told him earlier, he still knew Chrom was angry, but these were severe words from a usually affable man. And effective words, too; Robin just wanted to shrink and disappear.

"It was merely a thunder spell, you and I both knew it couldn't kill me. I wouldn't dare to die before I corrected that mistake of stealing the Fire Emblem from you."

"You say that although you tried to take your own life soon after the Emblem was lost?"

Someone told Chrom? Why would anyone do that?

Robin grabbed the hem of his sleeves, anxiously tugging at them. Then he pulled the hood of his cloak over his head, letting the excess fabric drape in front of his face. This was better. He felt more... armoured, somehow, as if a bit of cloth could make any difference. He wondered if Lucina felt the same when she wore a mask and used the name Marth.

"Lady Emmeryn died to keep the Emblem away from Plegian hands. I took it from you and handed it over, just like that. I..."

"You would die too so that I would have to endure the fact that this Emblem caused the deaths of two of my dearests?"

"The two are nowhere near the same. Lady Emmeryn lived by her principles and was dignified to the very end. I was a puppet."

"If you were a puppet, you've now cut yourself free," said Chrom, frustrated, lowering his hand from his face and pressing a fist into his thigh instead. "We have been here before, Robin. I have talked, I have begged, I don't know what is left that I can do, and I fear..." he paused then, studying the man who had retreated inside his cloak like an animal back into its shell, "I know that you feel I am the very person you cannot turn to for help. But if you are waiting for me to give up on you, then perish the thought."

Despite being familiar with Chrom's earnestness, the words still took Robin aback. If only it was that simple. Validar had tried to sway him back at the Dragon's Table, and although Robin dismissed it all at the time, the man made a point that was undeniable.

"After the Awakening and after you've felled Grima," Robin said, not looking up, "I must leave Ylisse. They will not accept someone like me serving their exalt."

"Don't be absurd, they would never spurn you. Even if they did, I am the lord of the land, not they. What could they do?"

"Quite a lot, actually. Remember Valm? If you lose the trust of your army, you stand to lose everything."

Valm was a painful experience which Robin did not enjoy reminding Chrom of, but he could not come up with a more delicate way of getting his point across.

There was something Chrom was going to say, but he stuttered, not able to offer a rebuttal right away.

"Whatever happens, I am not giving up on you and please, don't give up on yourself. I know what it is like to struggle against the life you're born into, but it can be changed. You worry about bringing me harm yet here I still am, and thanks to you the Fire Emblem has all its gemstones in place. You do not bring ruin. Do you not see that many of us are still alive because of you?"

"Chrom..."

"After learning that Frederick had to stop you from taking your own life again, I told myself to watch you, because I knew all the things that are hurting you are still there." Chrom drew a deep breath, shaking his head as if reliving a bad dream. "And then to see you do what you did at the Dragon's Table, I simply... I became incapable of rational thought. I didn't remember that it was only a weak spell. I felt worthless for not being able to protect you, to make life better for you faster. I cannot bear any more of this. If you were to... Robin?"

Damn.

Robin pressed a sleeve to his face. How disgraceful. He was weeping. And smiling, because Chrom cared so much. He was a terrible person to feel joy from Chrom's misery, and he had to stop these tears now.

He could hear Chrom shuffling closer. "What's the matter?"

"It's nothing."

"It can't be 'nothing'. Your discomfort is palpable." A pause, then Chrom's voice became firmer. "Are you again hiding an injury? You—"

Robin shook his head furiously. "It was just the fighting, the conversation with Validar, meeting my future self... I feel quite overwhelmed. I will be fine soon."

"Is that so?" asked Chrom, his voice saying that he didn't believe what he'd just been told. "Even though you always look like you wish to be elsewhere when I'm around?"

Rubbing his eyes once more, Robin uncurled himself from the position he had somehow ended up sitting in, with his knees brought towards his chest.

"Don't be ridiculous, I enjoy spending time with you." How could he not? He loved this man too much.

"Robin, you barely look at me for longer than a moment anymore, and you have not met eyes with me at all since we left Plegia."

That could very well be the case, but Robin had to deny it. "That's not true."

"It is," said Chrom with a sad chuckle, a hand lightly tugging once at the hood that was obscuring Robin's face, not to pull it off but simply to emphasise the point. "I hesitate to ask, because I know you value our friendship and my life far beyond your own survival, but... do I repulse you?"

Not in a million years had Robin expected such a question. "Of course not!" Had he avoided Chrom so much that he gave such an impression? Surely not. "Why would you even suggest..."

Then he realised: because Chrom was a married man who loved him.

"So if I were to say," something was pressed into Robin's hands. A little notebook, the one he used to keep the things he knew about the people around him. Why did Chrom have it? "that come what may, you will always have me by your side — that would not trouble you?"

_Come what may._

Robin opened his notebook to the page about himself.

_YOU HAVE NOTHING  
YOU DESERVE NOTHING_

"You have said those words before." The day he learned of how Chrom felt about him, Robin had heard those words. That Chrom would not act on his feelings or disrespect Robin's wishes. That come what may, Robin would always have his friendship.

"And the words remain true."

If Robin just sat up a little and lifted his chin.

"Even though I am Grima?"

He would be able to kiss the man in front of him.

"Nay, you are Robin."

But.

"Haha... Lucina said that to me earlier with the exact same words."

Chrom had a family he did not wish to betray.

Reminded of his daughter at this moment, Chrom let out a short, anxious laugh. "She did?"

Robin kept his gaze dipped. "Like father, like child."

"The future me raised her well," Chrom agreed. Then there was a pause, and he said, "you have not answered my question."

Gods. What was Robin supposed to say? "Your friendship is the best thing that has happened to me since I woke up in that field."

"But my presence makes you uncomfortable."

"Not so." He had to come up with something convincing. Think, Robin. Think. "Well, perhaps... you are right. I don't mistrust you, but I still feel awkward around you, particularly... in this sort of situation..."

After a moment, Chrom made a sound of recognition, and scooted himself back a little. "I've told you before that you need to tell me if I forget about personal space."

"But that's how you've always been, you need not change at all. You are the same brilliant, steadfast friend you always have been." Taking a deep breath, Robin lowered his hood. "I just worry overmuch, and that in turn has caused you worry. I'm sorry."

It took a moment for Chrom to decide to accept what he heard. Finally he smiled with relief, relaxing when Robin smiled in return.

"Frederick has rubbed off on you, I see. But you are not to be blamed. I shall remember to keep a bit of distance for a while if that helps you?"

"A-aye. And perhaps less time by ourselves unless we need to discuss strategies in private, just until I stop being so silly. But I do want you as a friend by my side."

"Just not right by your side."

"Well..."

"It's all right, friend, I only jest," said Chrom, waving a hand dismissively. "But does this mean you will stay in Ylisse when all this is over? You will stop even entertaining any further ideas of sacrifice?"

After being vilified by the people, losing his sister, the betrayal in Valm — even after so many trials, Chrom would still say such words? He still believed he could have it all?

There was no point in arguing anymore, Robin told himself. Just say the words Chrom wanted to hear. It would be easier that way.

"I will try to avoid making hasty decisions."

In a heartbeat, Chrom had grasped Robin's hands in his own. "Aye. We will overcome any obstacle together, we will win this war, and you will have a place in Ylisse. I promise."

Saying nothing, Robin simply looked down at their conjoined hands. This was a serious moment, his heart was moved even if he doubted Chrom's promise, but all he wanted to do right now was —

"Oh blast! A curse on everything!" Following Robin's gaze, Chrom saw what he was doing and released Robin's hands as if they were lumps of hot coal. "My apologies, I..."

Laughter bubbled forth and poured out from Robin, genuine, joyous and unreserved. "Oh Chrom..."

"I am so sorry, I don't mean anything by that!"

"I know. It is all right," Robin managed to say after a moment, but the sight of Chrom's face going scarlet brought on a fresh round of giggles.

This was how Chrom was, he should not change and apparently he could not change even if he tried.

Robin would do anything for this man. And that was not a hasty decision, but one he had made since a long time ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Robin would do much better with Frederick, yes. Robin does not choose wisely.) (Frederick deserves so much more.)


End file.
